


Falling Flowers

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Beagle Line (EXO), Bickering, Blood and Injury, ChanBaek Endgame, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Jousting, Love Triangles, M/M, Not ChanBaek, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Rebellion, Rescue Missions, Side Pairings Unrequited, i'm not good with tags, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 108,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol and rival Princes of nations in one alliance. Every year, their paths cross at the Jousting Tournament, fighting for superiority. This year, Chanyeol hasn't seen Baekhyun and is beginning to worry. Because Baekhyun missing his favorite event in the world meant danger. Not that Chanyeol ever noted Jousting is one of Baekhyun’s favorite things in the world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 92
Kudos: 100
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round III





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the mods of EXO Once Upon A Time for letting me participate for the second time! You've all worked hard. To the prompter, I'm not sure if this was what you envisioned for your prompt. This went all over the place. Thank you for putting too many restrictions on this! I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like what it became!
> 
> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

Big. Everything was big; this house, this car, the people. That's how Chanyeol saw everything at a young age. The only little things were the stars in the sky.

They were going somewhere. This somewhere was far. It's his first time out of the palace, out of his country Aena since he was born. As a sickly child who never spoke a proper word, his mother kept him sheltered until his lungs could take the vast world's air, until he healed. He learned the alphabet and other basic things but no one has heard his voice, not even his own family. Young Chanyeol was traumatized to silence by his nanny, shutting his mouth for two years.

They were in Illumi, a country that's also a dear friend, to celebrate their independence day. What did that have to do with Chanyeol and his family? They were born as royals of Aena. This invitation would imply many things, especially to Chanyeol's future.

"Chanyeolie, are you okay? You'll meet friends your age tonight. Some will be older too. They'll be by your side forever." She kissed his head then fixed his scarf. Chanyeol drooled often so his outfit had to have something….stylish to help his involuntary urge.

He looked at his elder sister and frowned. He’s nervous. It’s his first public event. The Princess just smiled at him, assuring him there's nothing to fear. She made him smile to ease his worries. Chanyeol leaned on her for the rest of the ride to the Illumi Palace.

_One foot in front of the other. Yes, good. One, two, one two; right, left, right, left._ Chanyeol tried to walk properly like he's taught. The halls of this palace were so beautiful. Big, still big. "Oh my, is that our Chanyeolie?" A regal woman gasped out of joy. Young Prince Chanyeol looked up with wide frightened eyes. The 4-year old stumbled to her mom's shins and hid behind her gown's skirt. The regal woman had a friend. _Everything is big and scary_. The regal woman bent down to meet Chanyeol's curious eyes. "Hi! It's an honor to finally see you well, our dear Chanyeol." She spoke kindly.

Chanyeol felt unfamiliar with everything but curious. His mom petted his hair as she hugged the regal woman with one arm. It's the Queen of Illumi. Her friend was the Queen of Kulo-Rua, a country and dear friend too. _Queen? Like mom?_ Chanyeol suddenly bowed politely, making everyone around him fall in love. The Queen of Illumi laughed amusingly and asked for the hug. On her knees, she waited with open arms. The sight was heartwarming and astonishing. She went down to meet him, to make him feel comfortable. Chanyeol looked at his mom who gave a nod. He took careful steps and let her embrace him. It felt warm...and safe.

"I'm happy to see you well, my dear. I look forward to seeing you play around the world. It's big, right?" She smiled. Chanyeol nodded, imitating a plane. "Oh, you rode a plane? Was it fun?" He nodded again, feeling comfortable. _She is really kind._ "Baekhyunnie likes planes too. Do you know Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol looked at his mom for an answer. "He's my son. He’s a Prince like you. Do you want to meet him?" She didn't push the young Prince. She knew his fears.

"Mom! Mom, look! I found a lily in the garden! And this one! Chry...chrystmastimoon!" A young enthusiastic boy holding a white lily and a red orange chrysanthemum neared the nice regal woman. He's dressed well, looked well, and talked well too. Another boy caught up to him and showed flower petals to the other woman. “Jongdae, did you get some too?”

“Eung!” The other kid named Jongdae hummed and showed it to his mom, the Queen of Kulo-Rua.

"Chrysanthemum, my love." The Queen of Illumi corrected Baekhyun. Chanyeol felt sad the kind lady's attention was not on him anymore. "It's really pretty. Why don't you share them with Chanyeolie here?"

"Chanyeolie?" The son of the Queen of illumi wondered who that was with a pout.

"Baekhyunnie, do you remember me?" Chanyeol's mom spoke. Baekhyun looked at her. His expression was so unguarded, happiness radiating as he hugged her legs. Chanyeol was so shocked. Someone else was hugging his mom. His mom kissed this boy's forehead the same way she kissed his. Chanyeol felt uncomfortable, which he later found out was called jealousy.

"You said you'll come back with my friend, auntie? Where is my friend?" Baekhyun giggled adorably. He was turned around to face Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked curiously at the other boy holding his mom's hand.

"Baekhyunnie, this is my son, Prince Chanyeol. He's your new friend. You two were born in the same year. Baekhyun was born earlier but it's no big deal. Treat yourselves as brothers. Is that okay?" Chanyeol's mom introduced them.

“Whoa, three of us born in the same year?” Baekhyun looked at the Queen of Aena. She nodded with a kind smile. “We’re all brothers!” The Prince of Illumi’s innocence was charming indeed. He was a perfect image of confidence and eloquence at a young age.

“Chanyeol-ah, when were you born?” Jongdae neared young Chanyeol, wondering if he’s older or younger. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. He didn’t speak.

"Be patient with our Chanyeolie please. He is having a hard time talking." The Queen of Kulo-Rua educated the boys on sensitivity.

"Is he mute?" Baekhyun felt sad upon knowing this.

"No, dear. He's just...shy. He’s younger than both of you. Be good older brothers to Chanyeol, understood?" The Queen of Illumi added.

Baekhyun said a cheerful hello, making soft-hearted Chanyeol flinch. Baekhyun knew he did something wrong. He neared Chanyeol and rubbed his back. Chanyeol was about to cry.

"It's okay, Chanyeolie. Hyung is here, hmm? Don't cry. Baekhyunnie and Jongdae will be by your side." Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol. Jongdae hugged them too. The sight warmed more hearts. Prince Chanyeol's condition wasn't a secret. Seeing him make friends was a moment worth savoring.

Chanyeol sniffed and tried to be brave. He looked straight ahead and moved his lips. "B," The Queen of Illumi heard it first as she still knelt beside the boys. She covered her mouth in amazement. "Baek," Chanyeol swallowed hard to remove the pricks in his throat. "Hyun." Chanyeol smiled and looked at his mom. "Baekhyun." He said it clearly then smiled so wide. “Jong...dae.”

"Oh!" Baekhyun looked at his new friend.

"You spoke! Auntie, he spoke!" Jongdae pointed to Chanyeol’s lips.

The Queens thought it was a miracle. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with shining eyes. He smiled at Jongdae, finding his accent funny. His tongue enjoyed saying their names.

"Baekhyun, let's go! I want to play!" Jongdae pulled Baekhyun.

"Wait, Jongdae! We have to take Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun held the Prince's chubby hand and pulled him.

"Faster!" Jongdae yelled. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae back and made him hold Chanyeol's free hand. "What are you doing?"

"Let's all go together. Do you like Jousting, Chanyeolie? Let's play that." Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded even if he didn’t know what it was. Baekhyun gave him the white lily. Jongdae became more impatient. He tugged Chanyeol to run. The Queens watched their sons go. Chanyeol watched his feet and his warm hands. He liked the idea of friendship, of having older brothers. _I like them! Baekhyun, I like Baekhyun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments per chapter and kudos for the entire story are very much appreciated! I would like to know your thoughts about the story and the developments to further improve my writing. This is one of the few ChanBaek / BaekYeol fics I've written and personally, this one's my favorite so far. Been itching to reveal this since July! I hope you'll enjoy or you enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> x moonstarlight


	2. You're as good as dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later, Chanyeol returns from studying overseas for almost two years. A Jousting tournament was held for his homecoming. Every Prince of the assembly was there, surprisingly. But fate seemed to bring him to one person specifically, like cupid's arrow wanted to plant a seed. Will love bloom or will he wilt first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

_20 years later._

It's that time of the year again.

Social media's wilding as countries pitted against each other, trash talking on every little thing except the players. They wouldn’t dare, or else they’ll get arrested. Several formed alliances acted like a war was going to break out. It shouldn't be a big deal, but this generation was at fault. The 12 countries (royal families) of the world mostly gave birth to princes. 9:3 to be exact. The amount of testosterone in the 59th Annual Jousting Tournament overflowed unlike any other years. All nine princes were finally of age. The biggest tournament in history so far definitely created buzz.

Jousting is a medieval sport where the most noble knights battled for superiority. The name of the sport meant _to meet, bring together, and engage._ Knights, mostly princes of the generation, duel using lances, a large wooden spear with a blunt tip to attack. They still rode on horses to keep the authenticity of the game. There's another event linked to it called sword fighting. It's self-explanatory but stabbing or killing was prohibited. The royals kept this tradition for honor and pride of the men. It's a display of their athleticism and strength. In order to win, one must fall or lose strength. It's pretty barbaric for this time and age but the Princes of the modern times just had fun with it. Intellect and diplomacy were more important to them these days.

Crowd favourite Prince Minseok entered the arena of the Aena, waving to the people as elegantly as he could. He even gave a wink or two. The most dashing and ever so reliable Prince Junmyeon entered with notable focus. As expected from the most responsible Prince of the era! His Kingdom would love him even if he forfeited or just watched on the side.

Prince Jiashuai walked in with his head down. His armor was indeed elaborate and expensive. The shy yet hardworking Prince looked at the fans that called his name. They're from his country. He smiled sheepishly, exposing his dimple before acknowledging them. Jiashuai's Dimple trended online at number three.

Prince Baekhyun entered with Prince Jongdae and youngest Prince Sehun. These three were known to be the closest among this generation's royals. The screams they earned shook the arena and the internet. As they stood on their markers, Prince Jongdae chuckled beside Baekhyun. "There goes my 30 seconds of fame."

"What do you mean? Those screams were for all of us, mostly for Sehun." Baekhyun adjusted his chest gear, subtly (not so subtly) flaunting to Jongdae how thin it was. His nation Illumi was the lead inventor of anything. His new armor was designed by experts to be light and extra strong.

"Puberty hit that kid hard. I envy him." Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun agreed. Prince Sehun may be the youngest but he's the tallest and most toned in physique in the room at the moment. He had a visual made by the gods. Indeed, he was the favorite child among all of them. "I'm surprised you actually came here."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have to defend my title." Prince Baekhyun ran his fingers in his smooth dark brown hair, earning more screams. Baekhyun's Forehead trended online in number eight.

"Well, you know where we are...who will be here. I just thought," Jongdae tried to choose his words.

"This gives me a reason to hurt him...legally. Let the world see who’s truly the most superior." Baekhyun faced forward and mentally prepared himself. Jongdae kept chuckling as he shook his head.

"Oh boy, why was I born between you two?" He complained lightheartedly as he rubbed his eye. "I still need my sanity for my country." He shook his head as he looked down at his boots.

"Why was he even born? It would've been great if it's just me and you. Look at the fun Sehun and Jongin have." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"It's not fun being arranged marriage to a childhood friend. It's a chore." Sehun commented flatly, not bothering to look at the talkative Prince. Jongdae laughed heartily. It’s a response in itself.

“No one’s coughing up flowers so I guess the feeling’s mutual?” Junmyeon noticed. “I did hear Kyungsoo’s throat was itchy lately.”

"The year was closing! His big head and big ears had to pop out of his mother like an unwanted firecracker." Baekhyun mocked another Prince openly and loudly too. He deviated the conversation to save the younger Prince. He knew the reason why Kyungsoo’s throat itched. In fact, Kyungsoo’s studying it diligently. Minseok and Yixing kept chuckling to themselves. Junmyeon just sighed. Baekhyun's still not over the unified treaty laws of the 12 countries stating that two of the three royals born in the same year must be wed to each other. While Jongdae would be a fine choice, it's not for them to decide. Their parents would do that for them.

All nine Princes of the Unified Assembly knew Baekhyun hated Aena’s Prince Chanyeol down to the bone. And Aena's Prince returned the ill feeling. It wasn’t always like that. It started with a spark then it became a fireball that burned bigger when they saw each other. Jongdae wasn't picky. He knew his duty to the country. Whatever happened, whoever he would wed, he would accept wholeheartedly. This would save both of them the pain of this royal sickness called _hanahaki_ where they coughed up flowers and eventually die if they didn’t return the feeling.

While Jongin and Sehun’s betrothal was newly announced to the world, neither felt their throats itch. They must be learning to love each other. They didn’t resist. The Princes hoped it would be the same case for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, even as friends. Should they be betrothed, it would save all of them the pain if they just ended their little feud. They just wished Baekhyun and Chanyeol would make up like old times. It’s been more than 10 long years, close to 15 already. They had to grow up.

Prince Kyungsoo came out hurriedly, ignoring the calls from the crowd. He just wanted to get this done and go home. Jousting was a barbaric sport in his mind, but was one of the best among them. "Baekhyun, didn't expect to meet you here. Pride won over attitude?" The third to the youngest Prince sure loved to tease his elders, Baekhyun specifically.

"My lance is excited to meet you more, Soo." Baekhyun smirked.

"He wanted to defend his title." Minseok filled. Kyungsoo just smiled, not surprised by Baekhyun’s competitive spirit. He absolutely adored Prince Baekhyun in fact. He kept Kyungsoo’s secret; he’s the one coughing flower petals recently. With that respect, Kyungsoo always let Baekhyun win. No one would ever dare to lose to Baekhyun. The last person who did, lost their social status...and that person wasn't even from Baekhyun's country, Illumi.

Prince Jongin entered with an inviting smile as he waved to the crowd cordially. Kyungsoo held his breath. He's a big fan of the Prince. In fact, he’s the reason why Kyungsoo’s suffering. He went to Jongin’s performance secretly to support him silently. _Hanahaki_ , this cruel disease, bloomed in him like his love for Jongin did. Out of all the Princes, he's the only one who cleared his schedule to fly across two oceans to see him perform. Talk about smitten...and heartbroken. His crush was going to be married off to Sehun because they’re the same age. Kyungsoo didn't like celebrating his own birthday since then. He was exactly a year and two days older than Jongin. His chance was lost the moment Sehun was born. There's no bad blood between them. He just...felt sweaty, shy, and seemingly unapproachable when sweet Jongin’s around. His throat hurt around Jongin and always wanted to remove this stupid plant growing in his lungs, but reflected hard on it. Jongin neared Kyungsoo and bowed politely to the elder before standing on his marker beside him. Baekhyun extended his arm from behind to rub Kyungsoo’s back for comfort. Kyungsoo smiled gratefully and signalled for him that he’s okay.

Eight Princes were there. One was left to be introduced. "Drum roll for Baekhyun please!" Jongdae teased among themselves. The rest began drumming on their thighs while Jiashuai imitated a trumpet. “Woo, I feel the tension already!”

“Frustrated sexual tension,” Sehun laughed so hard. Baekhyun groaned. The crowd saw the Princes having fun, finding it very endearing. Baekhyun looked down and rubbed the soles of his boots against the ground roughly. His blood boiled already.

"Ugh, wimp." He scoffed.

"Uh, Baek?" Their teasing and makeshift drumroll stopped as jaws dropped. The arena roared with screams. Jongdae gulped. Baekhyun saw his best friend frozen.

"What?" Baekhyun felt impatient. He wanted to hurt someone already.

"We don't see a wimp anymore." Jiashuai mumbled. Baekhyun looked at the entrance. He just saw his trophy fly away in his mind.

Prince Chanyeol of Aena entered like a different person. He was more muscular with arms twice or thrice the size of Baekhyun's. His black hair was quite long so he tied half of it up to not cover his round eyes. Worse, Chanyeol’s smile seemed more dazzling than ever. He disappeared for a year and a half to study overseas and returned...hotter than ever. _Was it possible for him to grow even taller?_ Big, Prince Park Chanyeol was the definition of big right now. Baekhyun shook the curiosity out of his head and focused. He wanted that trophy. He wanted to come home a champion. That's all that mattered.

Chanyeol waved to his people. It’s technically his homecoming game after missing two tournaments. He was kind of surprised, yet not so much, that Baekhyun was there. _Huh, what a nice surprise._ Chanyeol tried not to smile so wide as he looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun met his eyes and rolled his eyes. _He’s still so stunning but that attitude..._ Jongin and Sehun peeked at Baekhyun cheekily. Chanyeol hugged Jongdae and high fived Jiashuai above Baekhyun’s head, of course. Minseok and Junmyeon patted his back and welcomed him home. Kyungsoo rubbed his back as he stood on his marker. There were eyes on them so he must greet everyone. Chanyeol just eyed him and saw smoke coming from Baekhyun’s ears. “How are you today, Baek? Focused on winning, I see? Fancy meeting you here, of course. I thought this would be the last place you’ll visit. Thanks for welcoming me home.” He mocked the other’s desire.

"My lance is excited to meet you more." Baekhyun huffed a breath. The rest of the Princes snickered, minds dirtying themselves.

"Yeah? Mine too." Chanyeol winked, getting caught in it. Baekhyun groaned, openly rolling his eyes and showing his annoyance towards the younger Prince.

This wasn’t helping Baekhyun. Their feud was mistaken as playing hard to get, especially from him. Of course they were supposed to act civil in public. They didn’t want personal problems to get in the way of international affairs. Their accidental looks were mistaken as hidden messages. Even the way Chanyeol smiled at him as a way of mocking was translated to smitten. Baekhyun wanted to gag when he read articles like these. Chanyeol milked those moments, pretending to flirt with him even more. He loved annoying Baekhyun that way.

“Whoa, you have so much meat now, Chanyeol!” Jongin squeezed the elder’s arm amusingly.

“That’s all he has, Nini. Do you see his brain? Oh, you won’t find it. He left it in wherever he came from.” Baekhyun smiled sarcastically.

“I think he missed me. Don’t you think? A whole year without me, it must have been hard, hmm?” Chanyeol tilted his head and winked at Baekhyun. Camera shutters clicked faster than usual. Jongdae chuckled, rubbing Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun was rendered speechless. The other Princes acknowledged Chanyeol won that one. Seeing how Baekhyun was for a year showed the difference. He was quieter when Chanyeol wasn’t around. In a way, he also missed Chanyeol’s quips. Baekhyun made a face like a bratty child and stormed off once the introduction ended. He wished there were more years without Chanyeol around now.

Chanyeol walked with Jongin and Sehun, eyes on Baekhyun only. They stayed back for publicity’s sake. The two caught up with him, asking how his graduate studies went in another country. He finished in a year and a half so his brain was definitely there. “It’s good. Not that hard,” Chanyeol beautifully smiled. “I really missed everyone.”

“Even Baekhyun?” Jongin pointed to the Prince in front of them. Chanyeol hesitantly and slowly tore his gaze away from Baekhyun and looked at Jongin in question, brows raised as if he didn’t hear him. Sehun looked at him expectantly, wondering about the lengthening silence. Chanyeol's smile betrayed him, tongue stuck to the corner of his lip cutely and said nothing.

It was an answer in itself. “Whipped,” Sehun coughed. Jongin looked so confused. Chanyeol chuckled it off and shook his head.

* * *

As expected, Prince Junmyeon was the first to be eliminated. He conceded to Kyungsoo because he had to throw the first pitch of the season in his country, Uisce, in two days. That mattered more to him.

Jongin fell off his horse the moment Jiashuai's lance hit his shoulder. It’s a quick match. In the waiting room, Kyungsoo held his knee so tight as he watched, willing himself to not do anything hasty. "Easy, Soo. Eyes and ears are everywhere." Chanyeol whispered without taking his eyes off the huge wide screen television for them to view the matches. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and calmed quietly. He may have told Chanyeol his feelings for Jongin during a drunken conversation in the past.

Baekhyun made a face as he peeled an orange. Hearing Chanyeol's deeper voice made him want to shove fruits in his ears. Jiashuai entered the room with Jongin leaning on him. They're all smiles. It's fun and games after all! "Prince Baekhyun, Prince Minseok, this way please." An organizer ushered the two Princes.

"Here we go! Go Baek! I placed all my bets on you!" Jongdae cheered. Everyone looked at the Prince oddly. Gambling was illegal in Aena.

"I'll pretend I heard nothing." Chanyeol smiled, zipping his lips and throwing the imaginary key to Jongdae, who caught it playfully and swallowed it. Baekhyun went out first, mocking Chanyeol's response exaggeratedly. Minseok slapped his back to behave, making both of them laugh.

Safe to say, Jongdae's bet didn't go to waste. After three rounds, Baekhyun won cleanly. He helped his elder up with a big smile on his face. Of course he'd smile. He won. Chanyeol and Jongdae got ready for their battle. When the two left, Sehun called the attention of the other Princes in the room. "Did anyone notice? Chanyeol leaned forward to focus on Baekhyun's match." He smirked.

"Guess we know who'll meet in the finals. Ah, we'll never hear the end of these two." Junmyeon rubbed his hands over his handsome face. The rest agreed.

Jongdae returned to the waiting room by himself. He lost but he's still okay. He flopped on the sofa and felt the ache spread. Jongin patted his head lovingly, telling him he did a good job. "You guys have to try getting hit with a lance by Channie. It's refreshing." He laughed tiredly.

When Sehun returned from the quarterfinals, he understood what Jongdae meant. Jiashuai felt it in the semifinals. All three flopped on the sofa after losing to Chanyeol. The wimp changed big time. And Baekhyun was ready for him.

Seven Princes watched on edge to see the royal rivals faced off in this year's Joust. The world didn't know they hated each other for the sake of not starting a war. Everyone had a taste of Baekhyun's hits so they knew it was going to be brutal. He may be smaller than Chanyeol but he's strong and determined. He always got what he envisioned.

As the two Princes prepared, two of the proudest nations rooted for their princes. Jongin and Junmyeon checked social media to keep tabs on what the world thought of them. Junmyeon closed his phone and looked at Jongdae. “Two princesses sided with Chanyeol, one with Baekhyun. Illumians and Aenans are at each other’s throats. Well, like ruler, like citizen.” he announced, giving up.

“Why do they hate each other again? I keep forgetting.” Jiashuai fished for answers. He truly didn’t care but it’s always a big deal when they were all together.

Jongdae sat beside him and retold the history like it’s a legend. The reason was simple; the media pitted them against each other, comparing them down to the smallest detail. It gave Chanyeol hope that he could be on par with the richest and best country’s Prince. He studied hard, trained harder, and got down to the citizens willingly. He followed Baekhyun’s footsteps, watching him closely to be as good as him. The only difference they had was their function as a Prince. Baekhyun handled international defense and relations while Chanyeol did partly that in addition to political and monarchical duties. It’s an admirable fascination but the comparisons erupted when both countries launched a space mission in the same week. Chanyeol’s idea was announced first. Baekhyun was seen as a jealous and unoriginal Prince, hurting his ego. From there, each step became a royal edition of who-did-it-better.

It became a race to economic supremacy between their countries. While it’s healthy competition for most, Baekhyun took it to heart. In truth, he felt used and copied. Chanyeol always followed suit or predicted the next move. It was like having a tail that didn’t come off, Chanyeol’s words. It’s like getting a leech on your arm and it won’t stop sucking blood from its host, Baekhyun’s words. Since then, the gathering of the Princes felt more tense than the last. It got worse when the two exchanged sentences.

Jiashuai recalled everything, feeling absolutely tired just by listening. It’s been more than 10 years, close to 20, since they got in a personal war with each other. Sehun and Jongin hit puberty, passed it, and are close to marrying but the rivalry still stood. The end was nowhere in sight, but this Joust was a good outlet for both Princes to settle their anger management issues...legally.

Baekhyun strapped the lance on his forearm (a dangerous thing to do but he'll do anything to win). Chanyeol lowered his face guard and narrowed his eyes. What a great time for him to lose one of his contacts. It flew when Jiashuai hit him at contact. His coach asked him if he's alright. Chanyeol confirmed and got ready for the meet. Baekhyun's blood reached its boiling limit. He hated how cocky Chanyeol looked now. If only he knew the younger Prince was half blind at the moment that's why he's squinting worse than Kyungsoo without glasses or contacts.

The flags were pulled away.

Baekhyun yelled his country’s name as he charged forward on his horse. Chanyeol was a second delayed in responding. The Princes in the waiting room held their breaths. The gallops of their trusted horses drowned out the cheers of the crowd. The closer they got to each other, the stronger their feelings exploded. Baekhyun did his best to stand, his horse Lightning’s gear straining. Chanyeol kept blinking, switching eyes to find some clarity.

The blow made everyone scream both in joy, shock, and worry. Both Princes were sent back to lay on their horses to recover. Chanyeol dropped the remainder of his lance and groaned. _Fuck, his hits still hurt!_ No amount of muscle would protect him from Baekhyun's force. Baekhyun grunted as he tried to relax his targeted shoulder. His trainor supported the remainder of his broken lance to not break his arm. They untied it while both parties caught their breaths. First win was for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked for his trainor below for a game plan. “You almost missed him at the meet. Are you okay, sire? Are you tired? Aim a little to the left this time.” Chanyeol listened and tried to adjust his focus despite being half blind. His obedience got him a point. With one win each, the next round would decide the winner of this year’s Jousting Tournament.

Baekhyun threw his helmet to the ground and asked for his other one. The Princes were not sure if they enjoyed this or not. It’s just a game but it heated as things got personal. Chanyeol hit the area of Baekhyun’s gunshot scar. “He knew better not to hit there.” Sehun looked worried as he bit his nail. He could feel a fistfight coming after the match. It happened once. The combat-inclined Baekhyun won of course.

“They’re never going to make up. Tell your grandchildren that.” Minseok chuckled hopelessly.

One was bound to kill the other at this point. The way Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol reeked hate and disgust. The world thought it was the passion for the game but Jongdae knew that look. Baekhyun wanted to lodge the lance in Chanyeol’s stomach. Killing was possible with this amount of anger. Chanyeol couldn’t see it but he felt something was wrong. He asked his trainor where he hit Baekhyun. When he heard where, Chanyeol tensed. The rest of the Princes saw Chanyeol’s guilt. “At least he’s aware,” Jongdae shrugged.

Baekhyun held on to his lance and set his mind to win this once and for all. His country watched him. The world waited for him to fall. It wasn’t going to be today. Chanyeol raised his lance for his people, his homeland, and pointed it to Baekhyun’s direction. _To the left, a little to the left._ As the horses raced faster to the center, Baekhyun leaned to his left upon studying the pattern of Chanyeol’s play today. The sound of wooden lances cracking and armors clashing, together with the horses' gallops were at its loudest. The Princes watching screamed at the contact. Almost all of them stood up in shock. It was so strong, they all felt the blow mentally.

The two Princes displayed what's great about the Jousting Tournament. It’s a battle of strength, pride, and superiority after all. Neither backed down and charged with everything they had. It showed great trust between the two. Joke’s on them, both didn’t care if they killed the other. Writers were excited with their articles. The Unified Assembly was pleased to have two of the strongest royals in their organization. This was going to be replayed for the next generation to see. It was that strong, that determined, and that painful.

Baekhyun laid back on his horse with his strapped arm dangling. He's in a state of shock. He also felt cold and wet. He kept blinking, adjusting his vision to the lights above. His trainor ran after his horse and kept calling his name. Baekhyun heard nothing but feedback. He felt dizzy, so dizzy that he wondered how he could see the arena's ceiling lights spinning.

Chanyeol threw his destroyed lance on the ground and heaved heavy breaths. He huffed the remainder of his anger. The crowd was still shocked and thrilled at the display. The blow on his chest was no joke. His armor noticeably dented inwards. He removed some splinters that stuck on his neck, humming to every safety question of his coach despite not understanding it clearly. The screams from the crowd overpowered. Suddenly, Jongdae came bustling out of the waiting room, screaming his lungs out for Baekhyun. The other Princes ran after him, controlling him and stopping him from rushing to the battleground. It could scare the horses and possibly kill him with a kick. "Baekhyun! Someone help him!" He screamed with eyes filled with hysteria.

This was the first time Chanyeol looked back at his opponent. Baekhyun's trainor held Baekhyun's limp hand, screaming for a ladder or a stool as other people tried to remove the Prince from the horse and the destroyed lance. Chanyeol tried to remember where he hit Baekhyun. He couldn't see clearly so he aimed for a silhouette, hoping to hit anywhere at full force.

Sehun got on his horse smoothly and hurried to the other end of the arena, to Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked for his trainor below. "Where did I hit him?" He asked. His trainor was simply shocked as he looked at Baekhyun's direction. "Glasses! Glasses, hurry!" Chanyeol screamed at his subjects. No one was in the right state of mind anymore. The crowd panicked as well. Chanyeol pulled the ropes of his horse and raced Sehun to the other side. The other Princes called for Chanyeol to stop, to stay back for now.

The security filed out and pointed their guns at Chanyeol. He may be the Prince of this land but hurting a guest, a royal, was a big no. They created a barrier around Baekhyun. Jongin got to him in time, getting in between to call for a ceasefire. One bullet in the air could cause a war. Chanyeol covered his blurry eye to look at everything better. He saw Sehun helping get a limp Baekhyun down to the people. He saw Baekhyun's head covered with blood. He looked around the ground and saw Baekhyun’s helmet cracked. "Jongin, where did I hit him?" Chanyeol asked again.

"What do you mean where?" Jongin looked horrified. Was his elder blinded by rage that he didn’t see what he did? Chanyeol looked at Jongin. The eye colors were different; one dark brown, one blue. It's enough proof Chanyeol couldn't see well at the time. Jongin gripped the rope of his horse and felt guilty, angry even. He controlled his emotions to answer the question and not yell at Chanyeol for his irresponsibility. "His head, hyung. You aimed for his head."

Social media condemned Chanyeol for what he did. Aena released a statement saying it was an accident but there's still negligence on his part. Prince Chanyeol has been deeply reflecting on his actions and asked for Illumi’s forgiveness. Safety questions were there for a reason. Chanyeol followed the other Princes to the hospital (the best one, of course) after settling issues in the arena.

Jongdae seemed more at ease now. Baekhyun was safe. They had to stitch his hairline and eyebrow, and treat the bruises on his face. His scans looked okay too. Upon hearing this, Baekhyun began removing the apparatus attached to him. Jongdae told him to calm down. He knew his best friend was boiling mad at Chanyeol for trying to kill him. Whether it was intentional or not, he didn’t care.

"Fine, I won't move. You can let go." Baekhyun hated being babied like this. If he wanted to be taken care of, he would initiate it. He was fine. He still remembered who he was. He still wanted to hurt Chanyeol so he's fine. "Where is he?"

"Baek, don't make things worse." Sehun ran his fingers in his hair. "He made sure you got the best treatment."

"Yeah that's cute, Sehun. Where is he?" Baekhyun wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

"Outside with Jongin," Jongdae supplied. "Baek, he's pretty shaken up."

"Is he now? He better snap out of it then." Baekhyun got up from bed. Sehun tried to get close but Baekhyun almost kicked him. He's really okay, alive and kicking. The door opened, startling Jongin and Chanyeol outside. "You."

"Look, I didn't mean to aim for your head." Chanyeol was going to explain as he stood up when an offer hung between him and Baekhyun.

"Let's finish this. No crowd, no home court. No win by default. That's not winning." Baekhyun smirked. "Then again, you know nothing about winning."

Chanyeol was ready to put differences aside and lower his pride but Baekhyun truly knew how to rile someone up. Chanyeol, who had a lot to prove, gave in. All for pride. All for history.

The world was shocked to see a midnight notification where the Annual Joust Tournament seemed to continue in a private location. Citizens of Aena were outraged. Their Prince won already. Why would they take it back? Many attacked them for being unfair, calling Chanyeol a murderer or a criminal in the process. People will say what they want to believe in order to protect themselves.

"Tie it." Baekhyun ordered, offering his sprained arm. His trainor thought he had gone crazy. Baekhyun glared at him.

"He's gone crazy." Jongdae watched from the side, gutted at this rematch. He held himself up with his palms on his cheeks. The rest of the Princes felt the same. Chanyeol wore his goggles this time to see better. He only used it during training because the goggles would ruin his image. He picked up his lance and got ready. Baekhyun tested the weight on his injured arm and sucked the pain in. In his mind, it would be worth it once he won. It’s easier to heal a body part than his pride.

As the flags were drawn away by Sehun and Jongin, both looked disappointed. They didn't look at the blow. No one did except the two players. Everyone felt traumatized from the events. Chanyeol dropped his broken lance and coughed excessively. Baekhyun hit his chest straight to his heart. He yelled out the pain and pleasure of hurting Chanyeol. It’s sweet revenge. He even looked back and smirked. Sehun placed a flag under Baekhyun's name.

The second round sent another broken lance to the ground but it wasn't Chanyeol's. Jongdae couldn't take it anymore. "Two points, Baekhyun." Minseok still winced. The echoes of wood cracking felt like bones breaking. Chanyeol's excessive coughing followed. He had a lung condition as a child. Baekhyun completely forgot about that.

"Yeol's not even trying at this point." Junmyeon noticed, feeling bad for the guy. "Are you sure they still hate each other or just Baek?" Another painful sound erupted. "Three points, Baek."

"Let's go home. I want to go home." Jongdae announced as he slammed his hands on the surface, feeling tired. "Byun Baekhyun, are you done? Let's go home! Someone load the trophy in the jet! Tie that vegetable arm or I’m snapping the other off." Jongdae barked orders while he walked. Baekhyun jumped off his horse, congratulated him; the horse, not Chanyeol. He did make his way to the other Prince. Junmyeon and Jiashuai stood nearby in case fists flew. They didn’t want to relive that again.

“Good game, Chanyeol! Now we’re even,” Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s shoulder lightly and followed Jongdae. He didn’t bother to remove his armor. He’s too overjoyed with his win. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder then walked his horse to calm her heart.

“Don’t, Yumi. It’s okay.” Chanyeol calmed his horse, who seemed to want to kick Baekhyun. “It’s just a trophy.”

“You held back.” Jiashuai called Chanyeol out. He didn’t look impressed. Minseok looked at the two warily. “You were stronger than that with us.”

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. They all knew he did. He felt that bad for hurting Baekhyun. “You guys can crash the palace if you’re not leaving yet. Good night.” Chanyeol wanted to be alone with Yumi for a moment.

“You sure that one year away didn’t give him a change of heart?” Junmyeon wondered.

“He did.” Jongin remembered Chanyeol’s expression when he saw Baekhyun again.

“Would you all give it a rest? Chanyeol never hated Baekhyun like that. Baekhyun started it. Chanyeol just fought back. Let’s go.” Kyungsoo yawned as he walked first. The rest of the Princes filed out, feeling sorry for Chanyeol. They couldn’t be fooled. Chanyeol obviously held back because he was scared to hurt Baekhyun again. He may dislike Baekhyun but he wasn’t born feeling that way. In fact, Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s favorite Prince out of everyone. Chanyeol gave up his pride in order to be forgiven. This Joust wasn’t going to determine who was better between them. There were other ways to prove that and Chanyeol knew it.

In the jet, Baekhyun exploded with energy while the stewardess bandaged his arm. Jongdae got comfy on his seat and closed his eyes. He let Baekhyun exhaust all his energy until he calmed down. Jongdae opened his eyes and looked at Baekhyun. “You’re really petty, Baek.”

“Why are you attacking me?” Baekhyun looked offended.

“You won out of pity. It’s worse than winning by default. Chanyeol held back because he was so worried about you.” Jongdae read through the battle.

“Lies. That’s a funny lie. He did not hold back.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Chanyeol? Worried about me?”

“Do you feel any pain right now?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s bruised face. Baekhyun looked at his body and shook his head. “That’s weird, right? Sehun, Jiashuai and I returned all tired after our battle with Chanyeol and yet...you’re okay.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “You owe him.”

“No! No, I do not!” Baekhyun threw a childish fit. “I won that cleanly. He almost killed me!”

“Yeah, how sad. Poor Prince Baekhyun almost got beheaded boohoo,” Jongdae was ready to sleep through the flight. Baekhyun threw a pillow at him. Jongdae smiled. “When you see him again next week, at least forgive him silently. If he approaches you, talk to him for at least a minute. You should’ve seen how he was at the hospital; a rambling mess apologizing to all of us for being reckless. He even called your parents.” Jongdae pouted as he remembered soft-hearted Chanyeol. “Do that next week, understand?”

“Why, what’s with next week?” Baekhyun looked clueless. Jongdae groaned and ignored him. Baekhyun truly showed how much of a meathead he was for focusing on Jousting and other physical assignments only. He often forgot political and monarchical duties. Next week was the Unified Assembly meeting. Baekhyun tried to sleep, thinking of next week. He had to be ready. He had to look his best. He had to make more good headlines than Chanyeol, meaning he had to study everything he tossed aside for a year in seven days. No one was better than him and he wanted the world to know it.

* * *

Fate seemed to mock them. The two Princes arrived after each other, forcing them to take a photo together. Baekhyun was dazzling in his black leather shoes, navy blue pants and a pristine white button-down with a thin ribbon tie. His jet black hair was healthy and fluffy, blown by the Uisce sea breeze beautifully. As expected from a beautiful Prince with a delicate face and a strong personality and physique. His bruises were covered with makeup too.

A Uisce Palace staff neared him, instructing that he would be taking press photos with Prince Chanyeol who arrived just minutes before him. Baekhyun looked stuck but nodded nonetheless. He smiled his best, giving his good side to the press calling his attention for their photos. Prince Chanyeol joined him on the podium, walking with both hands in his pockets. His dark brown hair was swept up, combed gorgeously. His black dress pants, black leather shoes, and black button-down under his black blazer made him seem taller than usual. Baekhyun stepped to the side and looked at Chanyeol with brows raised. Chanyeol gave a nod and stood beside him. From the balcony overlooking the press area, Junmyeon Minseok, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo watched the events.

“You’re so mean to schedule their arrivals next to each other. I want to cringe just by looking at their awkwardness.” Minseok shivered excessively. Kyungsoo and Jongdae were enjoying their misery.

“The Assembly wanted a follow-up for the great match they displayed last week. Chanyeol’s still under fire for hurting Baek so let’s give them both a win. I want them to talk it out too.” Junmyeon watched them carefully.

The posing coach under the cameras told them to stand closer. Baekhyun smiled awkwardly and did as told. Chanyeol looked down and sighed. Both smiled for the cameras again. “How have you been?” Chanyeol mumbled through his teeth. Baekhyun looked up in question but quickly relaxed his face.

“Fine, thanks.” Baekhyun had to answer carefully. Media people were good with lipreading. Plus, he heard a camera taking continuous shots on the side. “Y-You?” Baekhyun looked up hesitantly, flinching when he realized their faces were so close. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and smiled his best. More rumors about them having feelings for each other would surely surface now.

“Better than fine,” Chanyeol’s nose bridge wrinkled adorably. Baekhyun wanted to groan and roll his eyes. He didn’t hear the coach talk to them. Chanyeol removed one of his hands from his pockets and snaked it around Baekhyun’s waist. “Hold your breath. It’ll be over soon.” Chanyeol whispered to his ear. Baekhyun’s cheeks began to turn pink.

Minseok whistled as he watched a very intimate moment unfold. Kyungsoo took a photo for blackmailing purposes. Jongdae tilted his head skeptically. “If I didn’t like Chanyeol and he flirted with me in public, I would be flustered too.” Minseok analyzed Baekhyun’s unguarded expressions. “They do look cute. Right, Dae?” Jongdae just hummed. He’s staring at Chanyeol’s hand holding Baekhyun’s waist like an overprotective boyfriend.

“Come to think of it, if I was given a chance to have a moment like that with the most powerful Prince of the assembly, I would milk it too. Imagine the good ratings, headlines; is it safe to say everyone here liked Baek at some point?" Junmyeon looked at the other Princes, agreeing.

“It’s just dangerous to be with Baek. Guess that’s why no one dared to court him. Even sticking with him would have a target on your back. Out of all of us, Chanyeol would be the best person to protect him.” Kyungsoo suggested. Minseok and Junmyeon agreed. Finding a betrothed for Baekhyun was a problem for the assembly and the nations in it. He’s the protector of all. Who would protect the protector? This is one of the duties of being his partner in life. With a list of enemies so long, he needed someone who would fight beside him and for him. Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae, the other candidate for Baekhyun’s hand, who was being uncharacteristically quiet and still. “How do you do it, Jongdae? You stick to Baek through everything. You never tried to court him? No feelings or anything?”

Only Jongdae’s eyes moved to see the others curious. He shook his head. “None.” He shifted in his seat. “It’s just fun to be around him, don’t you think? Do we have to fall in love? I mean, it could kill us if you know,” He couldn’t finish. Minseok squealed and slapped Junmyeon’s arm. Baekhyun was smiling to the cameras, leaning his head to Chanyeol’s shoulder and acting cute, like they were the closest friends everyone expected them to be. He didn’t notice Chanyeol looking at him with a smile you wished was meant for you. His eyes were so sincere. Baekhyun looked at him and suddenly giggled. He acted so well.

Chanyeol smiled wider as Baekhyun hit his chest. It had a controlled strength but he knew Baekhyun wanted to hit harder. Baekhyun hit his chest again, harder this time. He’s cringing so hard. Chanyeol had to look like he’s enjoying it. In retaliation, Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s waist tighter and pulled him closer. Baekhyun gasped loudly then covered his mouth. He smiled shyly to the cameras but Chanyeol never looked away. The loose smirk on his lips wasn’t practiced anymore. It’s real. Jongdae narrowed his eyes.

Jongin and Sehun arrived together, waiting by the side for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to finish. He saw how Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. It’s something he always dreamt of. Sehun looked at Jongin warily and held his hand tighter. Jongin tore his gaze away and looked at his fiance. Sehun smiled kindly. They’re trying. Jongin returned it and kissed his hand. They may not be fully in love with each other yet but they would be eventually.

Baekhyun dropped the cute act after thinking of a possible headline for those photos. Chanyeol blinked twice and looked at the posing coach. Five more photos and they could go. It’s Baekhyun who looked at Chanyeol this time. He snaked arms around Chanyeol’s waist and outright hugged him. “They’re overdoing it! I can’t watch.” Junmyeon closed one eye. Kyungsoo and Jongdae cringed. Minseok was laughing his lungs out. This was the most fake interaction they displayed for the public. Even lying that they were dating wouldn’t be bought at this point. Chanyeol coughed to hide his blush. The way Baekhyun’s hand slid across his stomach was disarming. Baekhyun raised his brows and grabbed Chanyeol’s ass. The younger Prince grunted pathetically as he tried not to laugh. He honestly didn’t mind that advance. _I can play your game too, Park._ Chanyeol’s ears were crazy pink now. He pulled himself together and pressed his lips on Baekhyun’s hairline stitch under his bangs. Baekhyun’s smile disappeared slowly as he held Chanyeol tenderly now. A soft apology for his ears only made his chest constrict.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. The Prince of Aena looked so contrite. He’s sincere about it. _You should’ve seen how he was at the hospital; a rambling mess apologizing to all of us for being reckless._ Baekhyun swallowed thickly and looked down for a moment. Chanyeol waited. Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol’s eyes and nodded slightly. He’s accepting it. Chanyeol smiled a little and detached himself from Baekhyun. Baekhyun seemed a little taken aback by it. Chanyeol bowed first, Baekhyun following to thank the media for coming. Baekhyun passed first, Chanyeol following him off the podium. He’s respecting his elder, showing him he’s really sorry for the accident.

When the doors closed behind them, Baekhyun cringed and groaned. He exclaimed he couldn’t wait to take a shower. Chanyeol walked behind him with his hands in his pockets again, a relaxed smile on his lips. “You do that, Baek.” He chuckled.

“You won’t?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t you feel disgusted we just got intimate?”

“No.” Chanyeol stopped walking because Baekhyun did. He kept his distance in respect to the most respected Prince of the assembly. It’s just them now so he could be himself without the hierarchy. Baekhyun froze when he felt Chanyeol’s breath against his ear. “Why would I? I had fun.” His smirk could be heard. “Who knew you could be so grabby, Baek?” Chanyeol walked past Baekhyun. “I could hear my ratings rising already.”

“The similarity between you hearing your ratings rise and the emotions we showed the media earlier is that they’re nonexistent.” Baekhyun sassed.

“Sure,” Chanyeol kept walking, happy to annoy Baekhyun. The Prince of Illumi followed him, wanting to win this one. Chanyeol only agreed to all the insults thrown at him. When they reached Princes’ room, they acted like they didn’t know each other. Baekhyun was back to Jongdae’s side and Chanyeol was sitting alone in the corner, searching his phone like some loner. Once they were complete, they went to the meeting hall. Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol not standing up. Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol, wondering what’s up with him but kept walking. Jongdae had a hand on his back, urging him to go on. Kyungsoo smiled at the two, telling them they’ll follow.

Chanyeol looked up to see Kyungsoo waiting for him. Kyungsoo smiled kindly and waited. Chanyeol suddenly held his throat and hurled. He coughed and coughed until blood dripped to the floor. Kyungsoo closed the door and knelt beside Chanyeol. He patted his back as Chanyeol coughed painfully. “Please don’t cough a petal. Cough anything but that,” Kyungsoo looked at the door warily. 

“S-Soo,” Chanyeol stared at his hand. His palm held a white lily petal covered in blood. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, absolutely gutted. “I-I, am I going to die?” Kyungsoo grabbed the petal with his handkerchief and wiped the floor cleanly. He shoved it in Chanyeol’s jacket pocket and wiped his lips with his hands.

“Go to the bathroom. Clean your lips. Don’t speak. I’ll find my medicine in the car.” Kyungsoo ordered.

“M-Medicine? Kyungsoo, are you also,”

“Let’s share stories when we’re not in a world event. Go, I’ll clean this. Don’t speak, okay?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with pity. Chanyeol nodded, scared for his lungs. This rare royal disease came for him. He rubbed his chest as he walked. _Who could it be?_ Images of Baekhyun smiling at him earlier made him cough again. _What the fuck?_

He’s utterly screwed. He fell in love with Baekhyun after one smile. He wasn’t even sure if it was genuine. Chanyeol couldn't believe his sad reflection. Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol by the lapel and pushed him in the restroom cubicle. He shoved the medicine in his mouth and covered it. Chanyeol gagged at the taste but swallowed. Kyungsoo checked Chanyeol’s impressive golden watch then released him. “How do you feel?” Kyungsoo worried.

“I can breathe.” Chanyeol breathed deep. “How do you have a medicine for something incurable?”

“I made it. It’s a suppressant. Call it painkillers. Be thankful I had some left in my jacket after all. Take this. Drink it on the first sight of blood or sudden chest pain. It will slow the growth of whatever’s growing in you.” Kyungsoo rubbed Chanyeol’s chest. “Was it a lily?” Chanyeol nodded. Kyungsoo chuckled, knowing who was born in the month of lily. “You’re as good as dead. Lilies mean sorrow, death. Who kills the most among us?"

“I know. I don’t know when it started.” Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair.

“Let me guess, when he smiled?” Kyungsoo remembered his first time. Jongin smiled at him and he coughed thinking he’s just choking on his spit. Chanyeol nodded. “It’s either he falls in love with you or you get surgery...in Illumi...so you have to tell him who you’re coughing for. Bye Chanyeol.” Chanyeol groaned and hit his head on the wall. “It helps if you stay away from him but our time’s definite now.”

“Who?” Chanyeol wanted to know who made Kyungsoo cough. He just looked at Chanyeol nervously. “Nini?” Chanyeol answered silently, eyes wider and rounder than Kyungsoo’s. “What do you want on your headstone?” Chanyeol added. Kyungsoo punched his stomach.

“I don’t want a funeral. And I’m not dying. Baekhyun’s just waiting for me to be ready for the surgery.” Kyungsoo washed his hands. Chanyeol was saddened by his decision. Healing naturally from a _hanahaki disease_ was only possible if the person you love loved you back. If not, having the plant surgically removed was the next option. It’s dangerous and unpredictable that’s why Kyungsoo’s learning about it. It may cost a life, lose one’s ability to love again, erase the feeling for the other or worse, erase memories for the other completely.

Kyungsoo was getting ready for any of these. There’s no chance of him curing naturally. Jongin was getting married to Sehun. If he got in between them, it’s Sehun who would suffer. There’s no way out except the desperate measure. Chanyeol told him his secret’s safe. The younger Prince did the same. If he needed anything, he was only a call away. For Chanyeol’s safety, he went home midway through the event. He stayed away but his feelings were just at bay. He refused to believe he had feelings for Baekhyun. No. He must not. He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! You still have a looooooong way to go. Make sure you're hydrated and you won't stay up to finish this story. It's not going anywhere. Your health still matters more. Anyways, please leave a kudos and/or a comment for your feels! I really want to talk to you about the rollercoaster of emotions coming your way :) hope you enjoy this!


	3. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivalry's heated up as all nine Princes of the Unified Assembly gathered for an environmental event. Of course, it's not a perfect gathering without Chanyeol and Baekhyun outsmarting each other. This time, one's genuine words will be taken differently. For better or for worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

The year passed smoothly, keeping every royal busy. The rivalry between Prince Baekhyun and Prince Chanyeol got hotter as their troops raced an allied nation in distress. Prince Baekhyun was an action-based Commander with great strategic skills. Prince Chanyeol was a theory-based Commander that calculated each movement or moved on a whim. Both helped the nation but who did it better?

The point went to Prince Baekhyun and Illumi. They acted confidently and covered more areas during the rescue. Prince Chanyeol’s credibility in commanding troops was under scrutiny. Then again, Baekhyun and Illumi was the most advanced nation in the world. It’s expected of them to perform amazingly.

Prince Chanyeol of Aena brushed it off. He had plans to make a fool out of Baekhyun. He’s seeing him again after so long. The nine Princes were invited to a global tree planting launching for the revival of the Amazon in Kyungsoo’s country. What a great feast for the eyes to see nine beautiful and stunning men getting down and dirty in the mud. Royals dressed in casual clothing was a treat for the world. They stood in line as shovels were passed. Cameras flashed at the leftmost side of the line where Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood beside each other. It’s a rare occasion to see the two beside each other. Usually, Prince Jongdae would be between them but not this time.

For the cameras, Prince Chanyeol looked at Prince Baekhyun and smiled his best. Baekhyun did a double take and returned the smile. The two trended as BAEKYEOL, the duo that could protect the world from an alien invasion. Since the last assembly meeting, these two have been paired together for their adorable looks for each other. Many hoped they left together too. Sadly, Chanyeol left earlier. Baekhyun wanted to vomit each time it’s brought up.

Chanyeol held two shovels, discreetly weighing them. One was indeed heavier so he gave it to Baekhyun...kindly. Baekhyun took a careless step when he felt the weight of the shovel. He tried weighing it by himself, amazed by how heavy it was. He hoped scooping a few bits of dirt would be enough.

But no. All eight Princes put the tip of the shovel in the dirt and gave the back a strong kick. Each displayed their strength and smiles as they lifted a good mound of soil on the shovel. Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol had the most soil in his shovel. Not wanting to lose despite the weight of his shovel, Baekhyun scooped deep and grunted as he lifted the end. The media responded in awe. Baekhyun swelled with pride even if his arms began to ache. He heard Chanyeol counting through his perfect teeth.

“Any second, someone’s going to drop.” He mumbled through his smile. Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he still smiled. His arms were aching already. Chanyeol did this on purpose. Baekhyun clenched his teeth as he did his best to keep the shovel up. Sweat dripped down his back but as long as he looked impressive in front, keep sweating. When the weight was close to making him falter, Baekhyun suddenly tipped the end and transferred the soil from his shovel to Chanyeol’s.

“Oops!” Baekhyun did his best to act innocent. “Wow, Chanyeol! So strong!” He pinched the struggling Prince’s flexed arm. The media followed Baekhyun’s response. Now Chanyeol had a spoonful, no shovel-full of his own medicine. The rest of the Princes saw what’s up and began laughing to themselves. It’s the only thing they could do. It’s not a Prince gathering without the two bickering. Chanyeol was grateful Kyungsoo gave him a longer dose, a shot for their stupid disease.

“I’ll joust you with a shovel, Byun.” Chanyeol looked at the smaller Prince and widened his eyes.

“Oh I’m so scared!” Baekhyun continued to tease him adorably. “Learn how to aim first.” The memory of Baekhyun’s freak accident made Chanyeol lose a bit of his strength. It’s low of him to remind Chanyeol of one of his new fears even if he forgave the other already. He dropped the shovel and looked at Baekhyun with his hands on his own waist. Baekhyun still smiled innocently, batting his lashes at Chanyeol. His hairline stitch was kept well under his bangs but Chanyeol could see it this close. He remembered that the public loved that photo of him kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. Out of impulse, Chanyeol parted Baekhyun’s bangs with his finger to see the scarring better. Junmyeon smiled to all the media in front of him then saw the seemingly intimate moment down the line. “W-What are you doing?”

Flustered. Confident Prince Baekhyun appeared to be flustered under former wimp Prince Chanyeol’s...care. “You’ve worked so hard, Prince Baekhyun, right?” Chanyeol asked the media crew. They all agreed. It’s their job to agree to anything for photos of the royals. Baekhyun looked past Chanyeol’s shoulder where he met Jongdae’s eyes. Jongdae smiled at him kindly and enjoyed his semi-misery. Chanyeol dabbed Baekhyun’s forehead with his wrist then patted his cheek playfully. Baekhyun closed his eyes to control his temper and forced a thanks to his most hated Prince. Chanyeol beamed, loving the upperhand.

“Easy, Chan.” Kyungsoo warned behind him. “We don’t want anyone bleeding.” Baekhyun agreed. He was truly going to punch Chanyeol if he touched him again. Chanyeol just laughed. All heads whipped to Chanyeol. He’s...laughing? Jongdae laughed with him to save all of them. Baekhyun had to force a laugh suddenly and punched Chanyeol’s arm. That pain was nothing compared to the itch in Chanyeol’s throat. Kyungsoo rubbed his back and told the two to behave. They had to behave...or someone’s going to cough. He switched places with Chanyeol to save him. Baekyun thanked Kyungsoo for putting the other way.  _ If only you knew, Baek. If only you knew... _

Once the articles about the event were launched, most of the Princes found it funny. There were more articles about Prince Baekhyun and Prince Chanyeol than the actual event itself. It’s common for the media to pair the royals for fun but this one felt different. No one really thought of seeing the most successful country’s Prince and the most progressive country’s Prince together until they saw it with their own eyes. The power they held seemed...correct like the headlines. They could really save the world together.

Baekhyun scoffed as Jongdae read the article to him over breakfast. The Prince of Kulo-Rua stayed in Illumi after the event. He had no business in Illumi and he’s free from his schedules back home so staying with Baekhyun felt like a nice vacation.

“If only they knew,” Baekhyun smirked to his cereal then looked at Jongdae.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s up to the kings and queens who marries who.” Jongdae kicked Baekhyun under the table.

“We can appeal. Illumi can look after Kulo-Rua. Our countries have been best friends like us since our great grandfathers.” Baekhyun persuaded. “I want to show you off to the world, Dae.” He held the other Prince’s hand.

“No, you want to brag to Aena that Kulo-Rua’s Illumi’s ally.” Jongdae knew the hidden agenda but didn’t take offense. In fact, he’s flattered that he (Kulo-Rua specifically) was a hot commodity for marriage and country unification. He’s smitten by Prince Baekhyun’s unguarded display of affection. “Fly me home?”

“Of course, my Prince.” Baekhyun kissed Prince Jongdae’s hand sweetly.

Baekhyun’s one of a kind fighter plane truly awed the world. It was revealed to the world once with features censored. Its main distinction from normal fighter planes was the space. It’s built like a mini jet with a carrier of a fighter plane. Illumi loved to brag about their toys but were greedy with the nitty gritty. This plane flew above wars and won them. This plane easily became Baekhyun’s favorite toy. Jongdae’s the only person in the world that has ridden it because he’s special. He’s the Prince of Illumi’s first and only love...behind the palace doors.

Jongdae thanked Baekhyun for the lift, bidding him a safe trip home. To the world, they just looked like close friends but these two knew better. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead. “Don’t think about that article. You know Park’s just messing with me.” He reassured Jongdae. The Prince of Kulo-Rua nodded, trusting Baekhyun. “See you at the Joust. I’ll be around the world again til that day comes.” He meant deployed.

“I’ll be waiting, my Prince.” Jongdae smiled his best and hugged Baekhyun. He watched his best friend/boyfriend go, holding on to the Joust in three months.

* * *

The 60th Annual Joust Tournament was held in Sieri, Prince Jongin’s homeland. It’s in the northern part of the world so the mix of ice and nature oozed elegance. Each Prince arrived in their own styles with Sieri’s media ready to cover them. Jongdae arrived, scanning the crowd for someone but he’s not there yet. He checked his watch, seeing he’s a few minutes early. “Ah Byun, I beat you here. And you said the tailwinds are in your favor.” He mumbled to himself.

The sound of another plane hovering above made the citizens excited. Jongin finished greeting Sehun and Jiashuai when everyone looked above. Chanyeol didn’t bother anymore. He knew who it was from the sound of the engine. Jongdae hurried down his private jet so Baekhyun could land properly. Once Baekhyun turned the engine off and opened the hatch, he waved to everyone. Prince Jongin rushed down the tarmac to meet Baekhyun.

“Nini, you look...radiant.” Baekhyun hugged the Prince of Sieri. “Is it okay if I park here?”

“We’ll tow Shadow to a hangar to keep it safe. Are you staying after tomorrow?” Jongin hoped. Baekhyun nodded and looked at Jongdae.

“You are? That’s the best news I’ve received today. I’ll tell Sehun. Kyungsoo said he’s skipping this one.” He filled. Jongdae looked confused. He always came to their roadtrips. Baekhyun whispered he’ll tell the reason later.

Jongdae watched Kyungsoo more often at dinner. He saw the discreet glances and smiles across the long table. Baekhyun kicked his foot under the table to stop being weird. Looks like a royal love triangle was happening among the princes. Kyungsoo coughed discreetly, wiping his lips fast each time. He’s sick. The love triangle was clear during the Joust match between Jongin’s men, Kyungsoo and Sehun.

It’s surprising Kyungsoo had so much...energy for Jousting this tournament. Baekhyun was impressed. “He’s really doing his best to defend his place.” Minseok noticed the change in the younger Prince. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at a worried Jongin across the room. Chanyeol poured himself coffee, oddly silent. He’s boiling inside, no, his chest felt heavy.

Yesterday’s arrivals still bothered him. Why did he see sparkles around Baekhyun? He slammed his fist on the table, startling the others. “Something wrong, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon’s curiosity piqued. Chanyeol shook his head even if there was something wrong...with him. He’s so jealous of Baekhyun’s arrival. He flew himself to Sieri. He’s the only Prince with a flying license. Chanyeol wanted one too. He wanted people to look up to him literally and figuratively too.

“He’s probably wondering how he’ll come home as a loser again.” Baekhyun made it as a joke. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, glaring at the chatterbox.

“At least I accepted the results,” he bit back. “Not like some sore loser who requested a midnight rematch.” He sipped his coffee while spilling scorching tea.

“I think the only royals that have a voice here are those who know how to aim properly and legally.” Baekhyun craned his head to Chanyeol’s direction.

“Enough. Settle this on the battlefield please.” Jiashuai complained.

“Gladly.” Baekhyun finished, focusing on the match on the screen. He’s excited to put Chanyeol back in his place, which was beneath him.

When that time came, Baekhyun was 100% focused on winning. No one fell off their horse or got rushed to the hospital. It was a proper Jousting match where the greats truly displayed their best. Jiashuai laid on Jongdae’s lap as he held his heart. Everyone formed some trauma when the lances touched both princes. “My lifespan’s getting shorter just watching them!”

“This is real Jousting. Wow, they’re really putting their hatred to good use here.” Sehun clapped.

In the end, Baekhyun won the match because his hits were cleaner. Chanyeol accepted his defeat fairly and prepared for the next one. Baekhyun returned to the waiting room feeling energized. “Like I said, it’s all about aim.” He smirked.

“What is your aim as a human being, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol walked past him, bumping his shoulder of course.

“Live well, help my people, and leave a legacy. You?” Baekhyun truly had a quick mind and a smart mouth that had a comeback at any given moment. Chanyeol just glared again. He couldn’t beat him with wits but he’s sure one day Baekhyun would need him. Even if he begged, Chanyeol swore to himself that he would never respond. He’s sure Baekhyun would treat him the same way.

The 60th Annual Jousting Tournament ended with Baekhyun in first place, Chanyeol in second, and Kyungsoo in third. It’s the same ranking from last year’s event. Illumi’s pride was preserved and their Prince celebrated it for them.

* * *

Back in Sieri’s Palace, the Princes had a nice dinner talking about girls, boys, ridiculous parliaments, and hilarious scandals about them. BAEKYEOL was brought up for laughter’s sake. Baekhyun rubbed Jongdae’s knee comfortingly as they all laughed. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand, letting him know it’s okay. Chanyeol kept rolling his eyes and gagging as they teased further. Kyungsoo’s suppressant worked like a miracle. He only coughed petals once during the entire stay. They called Chanyeol Prince Charming, flirting with Baekhyun openly like he admired him deep down. Baekhyun yelled that in another world, it’s possible. He’s irresistible.

“Why did you do that, Yeol? You knew a scandal with Baekhyun would make you inferior.” Sehun commented harshly. Kyungsoo stopped laughing knowing it was a low blow. He watched Chanyeol in case tempers flared and a fork flew...or he coughed.

“If I wanted to mess with the media and I was between Baekhyun and Jongdae, I’d flirt with Dae because it’s a clean record.” Minseok thought of the pros and cons. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the eldest.

“Are you saying Kulo-Rua’s inferior to all of us?” Jongdae didn’t like the remark even if it was a joke. But yes, he would pick himself too than Baekhyun if he was in Chanyeol’s situation.

“No! No, not at all! Kulo-Rua would be the best choice for an ally.” Minseok defended.

“Told you,” Baekhyun spoke as he chewed.

“Ya Baekhyun, chew quietly.” Kyungsoo scolded lightly. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out naughtily but did as told.

“I actually don’t blame Chanyeol for acting the way he did. Many donated for the cause. The assembly was a great display for all of us. Also, Baekhyun looked really good that day.” Jiashuai complimented. Baekhyun winked at him. Jiashuai smiled shyly and lowered his head. These two flirting with each other always gave mixed signals because it seemed so genuine.

“Yeah Yeol, why’d you do that?” Junmyeon and his curiosity has arrived. All eyes and ears were directed to Chanyeol. The Prince of Aena just shrugged, hoping everyone would let it go. Sehun’s mouth ran.

“Maybe he does have a crush on Baekhyun! The hate is just a mask!” Sehun yelled. Baekhyun put his utensils down and looked at Sehun like he’s the stupidest person on earth. The rest chimed in thinking it was pretty logical. It was quite likely too. The two have been at each other’s throats for more than a decade but the thing at the assembly changed part of their views. It seemed too real to be faked. No one knew how the bickering started exactly or how it transformed to the intense dislike. Who really started it? What’s the real situation now?

Eventually, Chanyeol excused himself and told the butler to serve dessert in his room. He wasn’t in the mood for mind games. He was tired from the tournament and needed to rest. He was homebound in a few hours anyway.

Just as he left, everyone changed topics. Baekhyun wiped his mouth with the table napkin and followed him out, surprising everyone. Kyungsoo hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t cough in front of him. He could do anything but that.

“Hey, hey, wait up!” Baekhyun ran after Chanyeol.

“I’m not in the mood, Baek.” Chanyeol rubbed his eye behind his thick glasses. His chest began to feel heavy.

“Yeah I get that but don’t...don’t take it out on them. They’re just kidding.” Baekhyun defended even if it was a little out of line.

“Yes, everything’s a joke when all of us are involved. Are you done?” Chanyeol’s tone was so cold. Baekhyun felt...upset for some reason. He didn’t understand why Chanyeol took that to heart.

“No.” Baekhyun continued. “I just, well, great match today.”

“Why are you telling me that?” Chanyeol looked so disinterested. “I said I’m not in the mood for,”

“Thanks for playing fair with me, for giving your all. The rest always hold back but you didn’t. I really enjoyed the challenge. I look forward to our next matches.” Baekhyun lowered his pride to tell Chanyeol that he really had fun today. It’s rare for Baekhyun to express that. Out of all the Princes, Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol saw him as a serious opponent. It’s very commendable on Baekhyun’s part to be taken seriously because usually, the Princes barely did outside work.

“Is that a joke?” Chanyeol laughed. He found it so comedic to see Baekhyun so nice to him. “We’re not friends. It really doesn’t suit you, Baek. Come on, say it. I’m waiting for the punchline.” He leaned in closely, offering his ear to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, however, looked offended. He meant every word. He went out of his way to convey his respect for Chanyeol as a Jousting opponent. “Wait all you want. I said what I had to say. Take it or leave it.” He looked at Prince Chanyeol from head to toe with disgust and went back to the dining hall.

_ Shit, he looks cute when he glares at me.  _ “Okay then, see you next year.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and left. He skipped dessert and went home immediately. He might stab Baekhyun if he stayed overnight or he’ll stab himself, whichever came first. What was that gesture all about though? Chanyeol filed it under bullshit and slept through the ride home. He needed to ignore the dull ache on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this? Please leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you!


	4. The Fall of Aena and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 61st Jousting Tournament is missing the reigning champion Prince Baekhyun. Worry consumes Jongdae, because Baekhyun being deployed meant a grave danger was coming for one of them. Chanyeol faces the most heartbreaking moment of his life while Baekhyun received a very troubling wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // MINOR CHARACTER DEATHS AND ANGST AHEAD
> 
> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

Christmas cheer filled the 12 nations of the unified assembly. Prince Jongdae and Prince Jongin went around the 12 nations to give gifts to the royal families. Prince Sehun, Prince Minseok, and Prince Junmyeon spent their holidays with orphans, elders, and those who needed smiles in their countries. Prince Jiashuai led the Christmas Day Countdown in his homeland while Prince Kyungsoo unveiled to the world the partial revival of the Amazon. Prince Chanyeol was busy on Christmas Day with his family, spending time with them more than usual. It’s the one day of the year where they could talk like a family without duties. Meanwhile, Prince Baekhyun spent it alone in Siberia. He’s checking the allies’ turfs for the testing of a new aircraft which will be sold to Kulo-Rua and Sieri.

“Hello?” Baekhyun answered his phone. “Mom? Hi! Are you guys warm?”

“Yes! Merry Christmas, son. I wish you’d be home today.” She longed for him. It’s been two months since Baekhyun left again.

“Me too. Anyway, I’ll be home for the Unified Assembly New Year’s Day Joust. Can’t leave Illumi upset,” Baekhyun smiled. “Wish they fix the dates of these Jousting events. They call it annual but hold it in less than a year.”

“They just place it anywhere within the next year, son.” The Queen quipped to make him laugh. “And next year, we’ll decide your betrothed! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Uh yeah, very. Either Jongdae or Chanyeol, right?” Baekhyun sounded upset, nervous even.

“Don’t worry, son. We’ll choose what’s best for you and the country.” She said that with her whole chest. Baekhyun felt terrified. His future was 50/50 at the moment. One thing’s for sure, Illumi would not fall in this union.

His next phone patch was Jongdae. He too wished Baekhyun was home for the holidays. He showed his waiting gift, making Baekhyun curious. It’s Jongdae’s wrist with a bow. “You’re having me for Christmas again, Byun Baekhyun. So treat me right.” Baekhyun smiled, excited to get home. They have been together for a while but barely got intimate unlike most couples. Jongdae hoped they’d try this time. Their last Christmas together was seven years ago. “Is it cold there?”

“Colder than Sieri,” Baekhyun watched his breath materialize in front of him. “See you in a few days, my dear.” Jongdae held on to this promise, ready to give Baekhyun his new year’s kiss.

* * *

When the 61st Annual Jousting Tournament came, it’s a fresh start for all. New Year, new goals for sure. Sehun and Jongin entered the Illumi Dome hand in hand, flaunting their engagement. The rest of the Princes followed, waving to the people of Illumi who welcomed them warmly on this cold day. As many awaited the Prince of Illumi’s arrival, cheers from the other countries were chanted to show support for all the Princes. It’s great to see the Princes have fun. It’s different from their image all year-round where they posed stiffly for other affairs.

“We’ll begin the 61st Annual Jousting Tournament.” The announcer sounded uncomfortable. All the Princes looked at the commentator’s booth for an explanation. Where was Prince Baekhyun?

“Our Royal Highness Prince Baekhyun of Illumi will not be participating this year due to national and allied defense concerns.” The commentator filled.

“He’s...still deployed?” The sadness in Jongdae’s voice made Chanyeol look at him sympathetically. Jongdae tucked the ribbon he tied on his wrist. “But it’s New Year. He-he promised he’d be here.”

“Let’s call him while waiting, okay? Chin up, Dae.” Chanyeol comforted his friend. Jongdae nodded, putting a kind face for Baekhyun’s people. What he didn’t notice was Chanyeol’s uneasiness. In fact, he’s worried for Baekhyun. His deployment extension only meant a grave threat was coming. To whom, he didn’t know yet.

The Jousting continued in a different energy. Without Baekhyun, the defending champion, it just seemed lackluster. There’s no thrill since everyone knew Chanyeol was going to win this year. As he stood on the podium, he felt empty. He got to where he always dreamed of but it didn’t feel right. He wanted to get there beating Baekhyun, not because Baekhyun was absent. The other Princes worried about Baekhyun as well. Deployment extensions were often risky. If something happened to him, the entire world would change its landscape. He’s that important to the Unified Assembly, to all the royals, because he’s the most capable in defending them.

At the Illumi Palace, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Jongin stayed the night. This Palace was the biggest in the world, having personal suites for each royal. Chanyeol knocked on Jongdae’s door before entering. Jongdae jumped in his seat and closed his laptop. “Hey, dinner’s ready. Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’ll be there. Baekhyun’s landing in three minutes. Let’s meet him.” Jongdae hurriedly fixed himself and pulled Chanyeol to the tarmac. No wonder he’s jumpy. He hacked the control tower to find Baekhyun’s plane’s flight schedule.

“I don’t think he’ll be thrilled to see me, Dae!” Chanyeol tried to match his speed because he looked like a baby giraffe learning how to walk. He fixed his glasses and caught his breath when they reached the Palace tarmac. He may have coughed a petal but caught it before wiping his hand to his pants.

“Nonsense! Us three should stick together. We’re going to make history books together, right?” Jongdae looked up to the night sky, finding twinkling red lights. Chanyeol looked at his close friend, hoping truthfully in his heart this dream would be fulfilled. It’s the hope of their younger selves to their future selves. Chanyeol hoped only good things would be written about them, all three of them.

Shadow, Baekhyun’s fighter plane, was pitch black in the night. Only the red lights on the wings and engine exhaust gave it away. It’s one of its amazing features. Shadow landed safely with two people on board. Baekhyun opened the hatch, thanking his co-pilot before getting down. Jongdae couldn’t control it anymore. He ran towards Baekhyun, who caught him and spun him around. Chanyeol looked down and cleared his throat. This was indeed an awkward situation.

“Sorry I’m late! It’s already New Year from where I came from. What time is it?” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s wrist and sighed with relief. It’s not yet midnight in Illumi.

“Are you hungry? You must be. Come, join me and Chanyeol.” Jongdae beamed, holding Baekhyun’s hand...intimately. Chanyeol guessed the real score between them, the reason why he’s dealing with his disease.

“Ah he’s still here? Heard he won,” Baekhyun didn’t see the other Prince waiting a few steps away.

“I did.” Chanyeol spoke smugly. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol from head to toe then scoffed.  _ He’ll really spend New Year here? That’s less work for me. _

“Must be nice,” Baekhyun muttered. “I had to be absent so you can win. That’s...pitiful.” Of course he wanted to tease the youngest among them.

“Indeed it was. My win didn’t feel as rewarding.” Chanyeol followed his same aged friends inside the palace, keeping his distance. “I’m still the winner recorded in history books as the Prince who broke your streak.”

“Yeah well, let’s see what's written when we’re dead.” Baekhyun sounded tired. “When are you flying back to Aena?” It’s an odd question from Baekhyun, Jongdae thought. He usually didn’t care about that. Chanyeol stopped walking, finding it odd too. Baekhyun turned and saw him standing with a confused expression. “What? I can’t be civil with you?”

“You never cared about that.” Chanyeol pointed out. Jongdae agreed.

“Look,” Baekhyun scratched his eye. “I don’t like you but if it’s just three, I can forget that.” He didn’t want to outright say that he still valued their same-age relationship. They’re still brothers inside. Chanyeol’s heart tugged a little at Baekhyun’s...kindness? He answered him in return to said…kindness? Baekhyun though for a moment. “Move it to this weekend.”

“Why?” Chanyeol was curious about the order. Yes, anything Baekhyun decided for them was considered as an order. That’s how much the royals of the Unified Assembly trusted him and Illumi. And who was Baekhyun to order him around so suddenly?

“Just do it.” Baekhyun's eyes were sincere. He’s actually hoping Chanyeol would listen. He pulled Jongdae to walk. “Your Dad requested it.” Jongdae looked confused as he’s dragged away. Where was Baekhyun all this time? “I’ll explain later.” Baekhyun answered his unspoken question, but never explained it.

Chanyeol dialed his father to confirm Baekhyun’s words. He truly was ordered to stay in Illumi for three more days. “Do they need something from me?”

“No, son. Just think it’s a vacation. Happy new year, my son. We love you so much.” The King of Aena spoke.

Chanyeol obeyed and lived with it, returning his sentiment. The food’s amazing in Illumi anyway. Still, hearing an order from Baekhyun felt chilling. Alarming, even. Where did he go? How did he meet the King of Aena at such short notice without Chanyeol knowing? Jongdae was about to know but not Chanyeol. Not yet.

* * *

A week after the 61st Jousting Tournament, grave news struck Aena as rebels attacked the palace at dawn. Chanyeol woke up after hearing someone call his name. It was a chilling shriek. He saw the chandelier in his bedroom shaking. It was a scream from a maid for him to run. The ceiling was shaking up and down but the bed wasn’t. It wasn’t an earthquake. The fire of a gun made him get up on shaky feet and looked around his bedroom. Chanyeol got the gun and phone under his pillow. He went in the secret passage behind his curtains and felt for the light switch. A narrow cemented path lit. It’s directed to the basement garage where the spare vehicles of the royals were kept. Chanyeol thought of his sister and his parents as his legs refused to move. He wanted to go back but he was warned for a reason. A maid was coming for him too. He’s the only one with the highest survival among them. Chanyeol went deep into the path and broke down. He’s scared for his life but he needed to get away as far as possible.

He hated himself for leaving his glasses on the stand. His eyes were in bad condition and he kept crying. Chanyeol looked up and down the path, thinking of how to get out. He’s sure the rebels got deep into the palace already since no guard got to him in time too. He wondered if he would die there and then. Chanyeol fumbled with his phone, locating his phone book from memory. He didn’t care who he called. He pressed the contact of the person where his thumb fell on.

Across a sea, a phone rang in the middle of the night. Baekhyun groaned as he tried to reach for his phone from where he laid. This king sized bed felt like a pool during urgent hours. Baekhyun began to feel annoyed as the ringing didn’t stop. He answered the call with a shout, asking the person to get lost.

“This is a code red from...1127. I repeat, code red from 1127. They...they entered the palace. Survival of the royal family is bleak. I am on a path leading to the basement deep within the walls. It’s shaking. The palace might crumble soon, I don’t know. I repeat, this is code red 1127. H-Hurry, please.” Suddenly, the sound of gunshots were heard in the background. Chanyeol looked at the start of the path in fear and ran deeper in the narrow path.

Baekhyun’s senses woke up. He kept listening to the distress call as he got his pants from the chair and wore it immediately. It’s protocol to not respond until he’s ready to rendezvous. The voice was so distinct. Only one person in the entire world had that voice or that number. He kept listening to Chanyeol’s fear-filled voice as he prayed he’s not too late. Baekhyun ran out of his bedroom and yelled for an emergency take-off to the nearby guard to radio it to the tower.

Sirens from the palace tarmac echoed as houses nearby were awakened by the noise. The floor crew pulled Shadow in position as Baekhyun listened to the engineer about the weather going to Aena. A butler passed him a small bag and hurried to relay his message to his parents. The King and Queen wondered what the alarm was all about. The head butler entered their room with an apologetic look because he was underdressed. “Forgive me for intruding, sires. Prince Baekhyun received a distress call from Prince Chanyeol. Aena is on the brink of falling as we speak. He prepared for an emergency takeoff una--,” The roar of Shadow echoed the palace grounds. Baekhyun already left...alone.

“Please tell me you’re joking, Baek. It’s 2:47am.” Jongdae slurred over the call.

“Wish I am but I’m in the sky right now. Shadow to Uisce tower, this is Shadow to Uisce tower. Passing through your skies and back, over.” Baekhyun flipped switches on the panel as he checked the controls of his plane. “Ah shit, they didn’t reload the left gun!”

“I must be dreaming.” Jongdae yawned over the call.

“Well, I wouldn’t call you for help and get on a plane for Chanyeol if it’s not serious. Out of everyone, he called me for a 1127.” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it.

Jongdae’s eyes opened as shock filled his system. He ran to his study and woke his impressive 17-screen computer set. Baekhyun needed him to hack the cameras of the Park Palace so he could land somewhere safely and find Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s phone line was cut for his safety. Only Baekhyun could call him back now.

Two countries were awake to help their brother. There was no one in command in Aena anymore. No one had a clue about the royal family’s condition. Baekhyun gave his final instruction to his father, blocking all media and calling for troops to secure the borders of Aena immediately. He was scolded for leaving unarmed and unprotected but he didn’t care. A life was on the line. It’s his job to save that life.

As the night of terror swept their country, Baekhyun flew over the kingdom’s airspace. He turned the red lights off for safety. The nearby towns burned as the kingdom was surrounded horrifically. “Jongdae, do you see what I’m seeing?”

“Oh my god,” Jongdae sounded pained. It looked like hell on earth. He felt tears in his eyes as he watched the screens. It didn’t feel real. “Baek, your theories were right.”

“I hope not all of it is. Uncle was right to call me last week. I hope he got out somewhere. Let’s see if I’m not too late now.” Baekhyun was late for the 61st Annual Jousting Tournament because of Aena. He received a call from the King to do an undocumented aerial sweep of the country on Baekhyun’s way back to Illumi. What he saw was intriguing and alarming. Privately, he suggested to the King to heighten all security around the non-civilized areas. However, it was too late. The rebels already infiltrated the towns when the King’s request came. The result was right before Prince Baekhyun and Prince Jongdae’s eyes. Prince Chanyeol was living in it.

Baekhyun connected the call to Chanyeol this time. He prayed the Prince would pick up. It would help Jongdae track if Chanyeol picked up.

“H-Hel,”

“Where are you?” Baekhyun looked for the open hangar in the palace tarmac, the one Jongdae instructed him to land. His heart almost jumped out when he heard Chanyeol’s voice. Jongdae traced the phone signal immediately and sent it to Baekhyun.

“B-Baek?” Chanyeol stood up and looked up and down the path. He coughed and coughed, blood dripping from his lips. 

“No it’s Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun imitated their fellow Prince. “Yes it’s Baek. Where are you? Hurry,” 

“I’m...I’m still on the path.” Chanyeol’s voice was so hoarse.

“Well get out of there. I’m above the palace already. Hangar 4, I’m landing, hmm?” Baekhyun still had the audacity to display his attitude. In a way, it calmed Chanyeol.

“This is leading to the basement. I need to go up through the kitchen. Can you see if it’s blocked?” Chanyeol hurried down the path, pointing the gun ahead. He wiped his lips and tried to keep his eyes open.

“Oops, fall back. The stables are clear though. Oh god, where’s Yumi?” Baekhyun had to add that worry. “I’m landing, okay? You have ten minutes to get here. The rebels probably spotted me flying over them already. I’ll buy you some time. Replace my bullets, huh?” He spoke as if he's just parking a car in an empty space of the supermarket.

“Don’t hang up please!” Chanyeol begged. Baekhyun was about to end the call in fact. His finger was already in front of the button. Something in his voice made Baekhyun rethink his actions. He simply hummed and proceeded to land the plane with the guns exposed. Of course he shot some people scattered. He turned on the sensors around the plane in case the rebels attacked from behind. This plane was one of its kind, made by Baekhyun and the best engineers of the kingdom. Knowing a Baekhyun, losing would be the last thing in his mind. Now, he needed to get the supposed last member of the Aena royal family out of this disaster or he's not going home at all.

Chanyeol looked ahead with blurry eyes with phone and gun in hand. He saw a silhouette move and shot it, praying it's an enemy. Baekhyun kept asking Jongdae for eyes around the palace and Shadow. He’s watching Chanyeol’s distance from the plane. Three minutes passed already. He’s beginning to worry but the call hasn’t ended yet. Chanyeol’s still alive and coughing. “Are you close? Are you sick? Why are you coughing? Is something on fire there?” Baekhyun put his feet up on the controls as he stretched. Jongdae said nothing was on fire along Chanyeol’s path. Baekhyun realized he wore the soft leather pants with his boots and left his white loose pajama shirt on. Talk about an emergency indeed. His fashion was uncoordinated. “Are you close?” He asked again. And again and again and again until…

“Would you quit talking? You’re giving me away!” Chanyeol bursted. Baekhyun smiled amusingly. Annoying Chanyeol was still fun even if they're both in danger. At least he was dying happy.

“Sorry but, you have five minutes left. I’ve been spotted.” Baekhyun opened the plane hatch and shot the rebels coming. Chanyeol ducked, thinking it’s aimed at him. If he could hear it, he's close to Baekhyun. "Any second now, Princess.” Baekhyun began to lose patience and bullets as he turned the engine on again. Chanyeol ran to the direction based on his memory. He didn’t care if he got shot. He had to get on that plane no matter what. He heard the plane engine roar in the phone and around him. His feet felt the warm asphalt.  _ I made it. _ “I see you, Your Highness. You can’t see me though.” He had to say that.

“W-Why?” Jongdae checked one of the screens and saw Chanyeol didn’t have his glasses. “I can’t watch this. I’m getting a snack. Finished up fast, Baek. A squad’s coming for you.”

“Do you trust me, Channie?” Baekhyun mumbled as he held the stick in front of him. He closed one eye and stuck his tongue out in concentration.

“Do I have a choice?” Chanyeol panted as he ran to the silhouette of the black fighter plane with red twinkling lights. Baekhyun exposed himself to help Chanyeol see (kind of). The way he sighed when he saw no glasses on the Prince's face felt heavy. In his mind, he knew Chanyeol could have died on the way to him in that condition. Chanyeol was still in his pajamas, barefeet. For that, Baekhyun felt liable.

“Just run straight to me, Chanyeol. I’ll lower the front and you jump on the side. I’ll pull you in, understood?” Baekhyun spoke sternly but carefully. Chanyeol nodded. He knew Baekhyun could see him already if he gave instructions. “Run straight. I’m coming to you. I don’t want to shoot you. Not today.” Baekhyun closed the other eye. “Can you still see?” Baekhyun’s tone was teasing but gentler. He levelled the plane low and picked up speed. “Your back looks like a zombie apocalypse.” Chanyeol would scold him for the remarks after they get out of here. “Drop the gun and cover your ears, Channie.”

Baekhyun began shooting rebels past Chanyeol as he ran towards the plane. If Chanyeol wobbled even for an inch, he would be in the line of fire. Baekhyun kept praying he wouldn't miss as the bullets lodged every rebel in sight. A bullet hit the window, pissing Baekhyun off. He just got the windows fixed. Chanyeol was close so Baekhyun lowered the nose further and turned the plane on its side. Chanyeol stepped on the metal as Baekhyun steered hard to let him fall in. He let Chanyeol fall wherever inside and closed the hatch. Baekhyun threw the spare headphones to Chanyeol (who was still reeling in pain since he fell on his side and his ankle hit a chair's armrest). Baekhyun eased out of the kingdom space and flew straight up to go over the clouds. Chanyeol rolled to the back of the plane as he tried to hold on to something. He reached for the headphones and placed it over his ears. The toolbox slid to his stomach, making him cough up blood. He forgot the suppressants too, great.

Once they’re safe and steady over the clouds, Chanyeol calmed his heart and mind. He wiped the blood with his shirt to skip a scolding from Baekhyun. He wanted to know what just happened but he barely remembered anything. Everything happened so fast, none of it felt real. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, surprised to see the Prince laying on the ground, disoriented. “Would you at least get on a seat?”

“How can I when you were playing exhibitions on me?” Chanyeol gagged. He’s having motion sickness. Baekhyun groaned and closed his eyes. The annoyance for the other flooded his mind again. Was it annoyance or nervousness? Chanyeol saw Baekhyun stretch and yawn. He locked Shadow on autopilot as they flew over Uisce. The clock in the plane showed reality. It’s past 3AM already. He bothered Baekhyun at an ungodly hour. “Thanks,”

One word made Baekhyun freeze. His arms stayed in the air as his yawn stopped midway. Their voices were clearer through the headphones. Baekhyun just hummed as he fixed himself and opened his bag from the side. “Stole a sandwich from the kitchen on the way out. Eat up.” Baekhyun pretended to ignore it and threw the sandwich back. It fell on Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol’s crawling towards the other seat when it’s tossed. “A-Are you okay?” Baekhyun did his best to sound uninterested. “Wait, rephrase. Did you get hurt anywhere?”

“Just a gash or two. Got a first aid kit here?” Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun and looked around the technology. Baekhyun pointed to the right, just beside Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol opened his pajama shirt and hissed once the cold air hit his skin. Baekhyun did a double take on Chanyeol’s stomach, horrified with the  _ gash.  _ It wasn’t a gash but a whole 5-inch flesh wound. He warned that if he stained the interior, Chanyeol would wash the entire plane in the morning. Chanyeol scoffed and ripped a gauze pad packaging with his teeth. Baekhyun got something from his bag and leaned in Chanyeol’s space.

“You’re lucky you left a spare in the palace.” Baekhyun was clear and close to his face. He placed Chanyeol’s glasses on his face. He wiped dirt off Chanyeol’s cheek and smiled slightly. Baekhyun’s eyes seemed tired.  _ Why does he look sad?  _ Chanyeol kept his mouth shut. Baekhyun turned the chair to face him and began cleaning Chanyeol’s wound himself. Chanyeol was in a state of shock. He froze as he looked at Baekhyun. He really called Baekhyun out of everyone. Chanyeol didn’t know if he would be impressed with himself or disappointed. Baekhyun saw him staring, reading his mind. “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize for waking me.” He got the gauze pad and pulled the surgical tape. He ripped the tape with his teeth and dressed the wound properly.

Chanyeol’s mind brought him back to when they were kids. Baekhyun would always be the one to put a bandaid over his wounds. He would be the only person to help Chanyeol up when he fell. He’d be the person Chanyeol would always rely on.  _ Don’t do this to me, Baek. Get mad at me. Order me around. Insult me for not protecting Aena. Stop being nice when we’re alone. Stop! _ “When we get to Illumi, I want you to rest.” Baekhyun held the armrests to steady him. He looked like he was talking to a child. Chanyeol nodded slowly, processing this. Baekhyun patted his cheek gently and told him to get a few minutes of sleep. Again, Baekhyun smiled slightly and quite sadly too. Chanyeol found himself leaning to his touch. “Don’t worry about me, hmm? It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You did good, Channie.” He petted Chanyeol’s head and looked at the control panels. Chanyeol felt his throat tighten as his eyes blurred with tears. Baekhyun commended him genuinely. He blinked several times to dry his own tears too.  _ I’m sorry I came too late. _ Chanyeol did as told and closed his eyes. He wasn’t asleep but kept them closed. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Baekhyun hummed a song while he flipped switches leisurely, distracting himself from falling asleep. He’s shaken up too. Seeing Chanyeol running towards him with no guarantees if he would make it scared him. Baekhyun wanted to let go of the stick to get Chanyeol himself but it’s just them against all. One bullet hitting Chanyeol would ruin everything. He didn’t know what to do if Chanyeol got shot before his eyes. Chanyeol was running for his life blind.

Baekhyun held his own hands to keep it from trembling. He’s never been so scared until that moment. Out of everyone, he only saved one. Chanyeol’s family was as good as dead. The family Baekhyun knew growing up and cared for him the most was gone. Baekhyun looked up to keep himself from crying. He looked at Chanyeol, incredibly sorry for what happened. He and the King were too late. The home Chanyeol loved so much was gone and Baekhyun felt at fault. He silently buried this in his heart. He would reclaim and restore Aena the best way he could.

Baekhyun turned the autopilot off to distract himself further. He kept yawning the entire trip. This distance usually took less than 20 mins at full speed but Baekhyun didn’t push it anymore. He didn't want to face the questions when his emotions weren’t in check. So he flew without rush. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol several minutes of rest too. He's flying under intolerable conditions but who would reprimand him? They’re in Illumi's airspace already anyway. As expected, Shadow was truly the best in the world. Chanyeol woke up feeling odd. He felt numb. A voice picked up a call inside the plane. Chanyeol didn’t see Baekhyun dial someone so it must have been active the entire time.

“Sorry, I went to get a snack. Did you get back?” It’s Jongdae. Baekhyun unmuted it from their end.

“Hmm. Flying over Illumi right now,” Baekhyun kept flipping switches and turning knobs. “What did you get? That took so long for a snack. Did you cook steak?” Jongdae laughed only.

“Chanyeol’s okay?” He worried but it felt like it wasn’t a big deal. His trust in Baekhyun was amazing.

“Bullet slipped his side but he’s okay. I think it was mine. But he’s awake. He can hear you.” Baekhyun stated.

“Oh, Chanyeol! Is your side okay? Did you eat? Baekhyun, you really shot him!” Jongdae scolded. In Baekhyun’s defense, Chanyeol wobbled. Baekhyun lied; it’s him who wobbled out of nervousness.

“I’m fine, just ate; a little dizzy because I forgot my glasses. Or was it because of Baek's flying?" Chanyeol teased with no energy. Baekhyun glared at the other. “Kidding. Baek brought my spare from Illumi. Thanks for staying up with him, Dae.” Chanyeol sounded so tired. Baekhyun side eyed the other Prince once more and sighed. He felt so bad for him. His country just fell. His family was gone. How was he going to ask about that? They didn’t even get a chance to save them. Did it already sink in with Chanyeol?

“Where will you go now?” Jongdae checked for the list of allied nations of Chanyeol’s country.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go back home to see the damage the day after tomorrow?” Chanyeol sounded hopeless.

“Now that’s what you’re not going to do unless you want to die.” Baekhyun chuckled. “You’re staying with us until we contain your country. I already sent troops to your borders. Sehun’s troops are on standby.”

“You’re not in the position to decide that, Byun.” Chanyeol wasn’t going to give up his country just like that. He’s still alive.

“Actually he is,” Jongdae finished the alphabetical list of allied nations when a country/kingdom was cited at the bottom, out of place; maybe new. “Illumi’s in your list of allied nations.”

“Since when?” Chanyeol looked horrified.

“Uh,” Jongdae prolonged as he looked for the source date. He didn’t have to check honestly. Baekhyun told him already on the night after the 61st Annual Jousting Tournament, minutes before the New Year. He told Jongdae several things and implications. Who told Baekhyun they were allies? The King of Aena himself. Baekhyun wouldn’t do the aerial sweep so generously if they weren’t tied on print.

“I’m landing, Dae. Call you later. Get some rest too.” Baekhyun cut the train of thought and the call. “Seatbelt please,”

Chanyeol looked dumbfounded. Baekhyun said please...to him...of all people. He eased down the plane on the tarmac expertly. Chanyeol was impressed by the comfort of the landing. Baekhyun turned the engine off and unbuckled his own seatbelt. He opened the hatch and signalled for the ambulance on standby to go. “Leave the stretcher!” He screamed across the tarmac.

“I can walk.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Nevermind! Go!” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “Lean on me?”

“Are there cameras?” Chanyeol looked outside.

“What? I’m not doing this for the press. Media’s already blocked...even in Aena.” Baekhyun’s voice got softer. It’s a sensitive topic to talk about. He felt the other absorb the events as he quieted down until they landed. Chanyeol stood slowly and placed his arm around Baekhyun. He already called his rival for help; might as well go with it. They helped each other get off the plane and walk. Servants wanted to help but Chanyeol signalled for them to stay back. Baekhyun’s got him.

The King and Queen rushed out to see Prince Chanyeol. She inspected Chanyeol’s face lovingly and apologized for not getting there sooner. “No please, don’t say that, Your Highness. Baekhyun could have ignored my call but he came even if it's 2AM.” Chanyeol tried to stand on his own. He’s truly on his own. He shifted his weight and tested his strength. “My country is forever indebted to yours.” He knelt out of courtesy.

Baekhyun looked away. He wanted to gag at Chanyeol’s chivalry. In truth, his heart ached for Chanyeol. He cleared his throat to fix the lump in it. The King spoke to Chanyeol, telling him that Illumi was tasked to take over the reclaiming process by the Unified Assembly a few minutes ago. Baekhyun truly wasn’t in the position to call those shots earlier. Yet. It’s the unanimous decision made for the best of Aena. Jongdae was right.

Baekhyun excused himself to get some sleep, seeing the displaced Prince was taken care of. He rounded the corner and roughly wiped his tears.  _ Uncle, forgive me. Forgive me for not protecting you.  _ Chanyeol stood by himself as the King helped him. He watched Baekhyun go until he’s out of sight. He’s not surprised Baekhyun didn’t spare him a glance. The Prince flew a plane half awake to save him. That in itself was impressive. Chanyeol accepted that Baekhyun was truly the best Prince among the nine of them. “Chanyeol, we prepared your room for you. Would you be alright to stay here until we finish reclaiming Aena?”

“They don’t know I’m alive, is that right?” Chanyeol figured. If the Unified Assembly placed Illumi in charge of Aena, it meant the rebels didn’t know he was alive even if some saw him get on Shadow. “W-Who will lead the reclaiming?”

“Well, we thought you would be great. It would show the rebels that they didn't succeed. Illumi’s resources are at your disposal.” The King was so generous to offer that. “You are after all, a son of Illumi as well.”

“No, let them have their fun. I want to be mentally and physically ready to take back what's mine. May I send a search party for my family, Uncle? I...I want to know if they're…" The way he choked up gave all a hint of what he wanted to say. The King nodded. "I’d also like to have Baekhyun as my second in command, Your Majesty.” What the fuck did he just say? Chanyeol wanted to kick himself for abusing Illumi’s resources already and it's not even a minute yet. He definitely got ahead of himself.

“Pardon?” The King thought he heard wrong too. 

* * *

Chanyeol has decided. He didn’t want to lead the reclaiming of his land alone. This was Illumi’s responsibility on print so another leader must be from their land. They were pronouncing Chanyeol as missing for the time being. The sun rose with Chanyeol’s life falling apart. He was indeed the last Park standing. Aena was ruled by the rebels at this point.

He fell asleep due to exhaustion. The Queen left Chanyeol in his room and worried about Baekhyun now. She was surprised to see her son up for breakfast. He slept for three hours only. He kissed her good morning and ate as if nothing happened. The King finished reading the morning papers then looked at his son. “How’s the launch of the rover last week?” He asked to break the ice by talking about things Baekhyun was passionate about.

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as he explained how successful it was. He went on and on about the discoveries and the new devices he’s coming up with. He even got as far as comparing the success rate with other nations. With that, Baekhyun asked where his next military deployment would be. He needed to schedule the launches between deployments. Baekhyun was a Prince that did more action than paperwork. He was the kind who didn’t like staying in and kept doing different things. The King and Queen looked at each other. “Your next deployment is...now. Son, you…have to take over the reclaiming of Aena.”

Baekhyun’s spoon dropped to his plate. He craned his head to his father, hoping it was a joke. There’s no hint of humor in his eyes. “W-Why me? Shouldn’t you put Chanyeol on it? I have to train for Jousting.” There's his safety blanket, Jousting.

“He is. You’ll be second-in-command, a front for the world while he leads from behind. Chanyeol’s pronounced as missing as of this morning. It’ll keep the rebels busy.”

“No it won’t. Some saw him get on the plane. My plane to be specific,” Baekhyun stated as a matter of fact. “I have to Joust!” He reasoned lamely. The King talked him into it, saying the King of Aena entrusted the final aerial sweep of their land to Illumi, to Baekhyun specifically. He of all the Princes knew what’s going on. “Fine, but indulge me Dad, why is Illumi in the allied nations list of Aena? When did that happen? I had to learn from Uncle you signed. Just curious.”

“That’s not the discussion now, Baekhyun.” The Queen interjected.

“It is if I’m reclaiming a new ally. It’s one thing to be part of the Unified Assembly but an ally? Kulo-Rua should be our top ally, not Aena. What’s all this exactly?” Baekhyun was on the brink of panic.

Chanyeol woke up past lunch, remembering what happened. He's alone. He's a nobody. He didn't have a home. Chanyeol coughed a lily petal with little blood. Ah right, he's also dying slowly. “How fitting. It had to be the flower of death.” Chanyeol rolled to his side and calmed his mind. His stomach grumbled.

Chanyeol greeted the maids and guards in passing as he searched for someone he knew in the palace. What he saw was Baekhyun exiting his bedroom with a duffle bag. He had military pants and boots on. His white shirt screamed Commander. Chanyeol was about to run after him but Baekhyun removed something around his neck. He went to the nearest vase, picked the flowers out and placed the necklace there. When he was gone, Chanyeol went to the vase and got the necklace. It’s Baekhyun’s dog tag. He’s being deployed again and quite suddenly too. For what purpose, Chanyeol didn’t know yet. For how long, no one told him.

Without Baekhyun in the palace, Chanyeol became the son of the King and Queen for several weeks. He did what Baekhyun didn’t like doing and helped as much as possible. It’s his way of thanking them for saving his life. Although he was to reclaim Aena, he never got to do it properly because of lack of information (the kind of information Baekhyun had with him).

Junmyeon was shocked to see Chanyeol in Illumi, alive and debating with Illumi parliament. They had a quick chat after the meeting as friends, brothers. As the world still mourned for the loss of the Park family, Chanyeol invested his time and energy helping Illumi, who silently helped Aena.

“You’re technically the King of Aena, Chanyeol. You should be reclaiming your homeland.” Junmyeon urged him.

“I am. I’m just waiting for Baekhyun to return with something. It’s funny, right? I’m a king without a land. If it wasn’t for Baekhyun, I wouldn't be here.” Chanyeol looked dazed.

“Now that I think about it, why did you call Baekhyun out of all of us? You two are always so close to killing each other.” Junmyeon looked offended. Uisce was literally beside Aena geographically while Illumi was two countries and a sea away.

“Ah, I forgot my glasses while running away. My contacts list are alphabetical so B was near the top.” Chanyeol showed his new phone. The King and Queen bought him a new one. It's what parents must do for their children, they said. Bully Baekhyun was indeed there upon opening. He didn’t have that many A contacts. “It’s...good he answered. I spoke in codes in case it wasn't a royal.”

“1127?” Junmyeon figured.

“Code red, 1127.” Chanyeol recalled. Junmyeon realized the gravity of the distress call. Baekhyun did the right and heroic thing for acting immediately. Despite their ongoing personal feud, Baekhyun responded as a Prince in the time of need. “I still don't like him." A petal tickled his throat for lying. "I hate that I’m indebted to Illumi, to him specifically.” He corrected himself. At the same time, he’s thankful. He just didn’t want to lower his pride to admit it to someone else.

“Where is he? I haven’t heard anything from him for two months already. Is his deployment about Aena?” Junmyeon looked around, feeling lacking that no one bugged him. Chanyeol shrugged. He didn’t ask Baekhyun’s parents either. They called Jongdae, the number one source of Baekhyun’s whereabouts.

“Why are you asking me? I thought he’s been busy all this time practicing there.” Jongdae responded. “Spring Special Jousting Tournament is next week.”

“Isn’t he deployed? I met him somewhere in Austronesia two weeks ago. He said he’ll be back by the Joust.” Minseok filled from behind Jongdae. This shocked Jongdae too. He never knew. Baekhyun didn’t tell him. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. Why was Minseok with Jongdae?

When the Spring Special Joust Tournament happened in Illumi, the remaining Princes were shocked when Baekhyun wasn’t introduced again. Aena was obviously out for political issues but Illumi was out too. Many were so disheartened by Baekhyun's non-appearance since this was a home court advantage. It just didn’t feel the same. Baekhyun’s absence from the world worried most. “I can’t just sit here. I have to play.” Chanyeol exited the waiting room. He’s pissed Baekhyun wasn’t there again.

Chanyeok’s risking the safety of two countries at this point. Jongdae noticed the shadows from the entryway. He excused himself and jogged there for a moment. “What the fuck? Remove that, Park. Or so help me, I’ll shoot you!" Jongdae warned, pulling the armor off and slapped his head.

“Illumi has to fight. I can’t stay here knowing there’s an able Prince ready to represent them.” Chanyeol reasoned as he rubbed his hair.

“For what? The title? A stupid trophy? You’ll put him in danger! All of us, mostly you!” Jongdae panicked, pushing Chanyeol back.

“W-Why? Where is Baekhyun? You said you didn’t know.” Chanyeol worried. He’s genuinely worried. Jongdae has never seen Chanyeol like this towards Baekhyun. “Why did he leave this in the palace? Who was supposed to hold this for him?” The dog tag hung between the two Princes. Chanyeol's discovering more than he should. "You can't lie to me. I know you hacked the control tower on New Year's Eve to see his schedule. Are you dating Baek?" Chanyeol needed answers. Jongdae was cornered. He grabbed the dog tag from Chanyeol and immediately announced his forfeiture in the tournament. He pulled Chanyeol to his car and opened his laptop, showing a photo to Chanyeol. The master hacker found Baekhyun again, of course.

It’s a thermal map of a forest, a camp. Next were aerial sweep photos. He was sorry to Baekhyun for spilling this secret but Chanyeol needed to know before he placed everyone in danger. “This was four months ago before the 61st tournament. This one, I knew. It's the one your father asked Baekhyun to report. The rest, I just...hacked." Jongdae moved to the next maps, labelling them two months ago (January), three weeks ago (late March), and three days ago (April). Chanyeol’s mind went on overdrive as he recognized the aerial views. Baekhyun’s in Aena all this time, reclaiming the outskirts already. "It’s Illumi Unified Assembly law that once a royal were to end a coup, he will own the land.” Jongdae broke it to Chanyeol gently. “The moment you told Uncle that you wanted Baekhyun to help you reclaim Aena, you technically abnegated half of your right to the throne. The only way to claim it whole is to...marry...Baek,” Jongdae choked a little.

Chanyeol sat back and closed his eyes. He thought of that every night as he studied the laws. If he had to do it to save his people, then so be it. But he no longer felt worthy of their trust because he fled, cowered in another country while they suffered.

“But you know Baekhyun would never do that!" Jongdae pulled back. Chanyeol wasn't sure what Baekhyun would never do; claim Aena for himself or marry him? "You two don't like each other but he’s not evil. He’s not some conqueror. Of course he’s going to give you back Aena without marriage. Even if it’s qualified as treason, he'll find a way.” Jongdae defended...for both of the possibilities.

Chanyeol begged to differ. He didn't believe Baekhyun hated him anymore. There's something different about him when they're alone. He became someone you'd want to trust with your life. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's empathy, kindness, and sincerity when they were in Shadow. No one else knew Baekhyun was gentle with him. No one had to know. Chanyeol's competitive and selfish. He wanted that moment for himself only. In his mind, he wondered who protected Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae, the reason for his disease.

“Jongdae, it’s okay. Actually, thank you...for showing me this.” Chanyeol couldn’t admit his heart felt slightly peaceful after seeing those photos of his home. “I understand why Illumi was in the list of our allies now.” He looked at Jongdae, reading his expression. “And I’m sorry.” Jongdae smiled nervously, telling him he didn’t have to apologize. He grew nervous as Chanyeol spoke vaguely.  _ How far have you caught on, Channie? _ “My Dad probably hinted to Baekhyun what’s coming. You probably knew the possibilities too.” Chanyeol lowered his head. “I’ve been at fault since I was born, so I’m sorry.”

Jongdae tried to make him stay but Chanyeol exited the car and looked for the car waiting for him. He needed to get back to the palace. Jongdae stared at the seat where Chanyeol was, disoriented by what just happened. What exactly just happened? What did Chanyeol mean by those words? He ran a hand over his face and waited for Baekhyun to pick up the call. His greeting worried Baekhyun.

“What did you do, Dae?” He spoke so gently to Jongdae despite wanting to yell. Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed. Jongdae admitted telling Chanyeol where he was and what could happen.

“Baek, I really didn't mean to meddle with your private schedules. I just...I was worried when Junmyeon looked for you. You...you used to tell me everything." Jongdae felt embarrassed. Baekhyun bit his thumb nail, stoic. "Chanyeol was about to go and reveal himself at the tournament. I had to stop him...for you." Jongdae sighed. He apologized for hacking Baekhyun's database again. Baekhyun remained passive.

“He’s bound to catch on sooner and later. It’s okay, Jongdae. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him later.” Baekhyun’s attention was called by a stewardess. Jongdae felt confused with Baekhyun's tone. He's not whining or complaining about talking to Chanyeol. There's no immaturity in his tone.

"Are you okay, Baek? You sound a little," Jongdae suddenly processed Baekhyun's words. “Later?” He checked his watch. “Are you...are you finally coming home?”

* * *

The rush of events after the Spring Special Jousting Tournament felt like getting hit by a lance. Since the event was boring without the strongest contenders, it ended early with Kyungsoo as the new champion. Jongdae conceding shocked everyone. The Princes believed it's in respect to Chanyeol. Sehun checked on him but the Prince said he’s driving. To where, he didn’t say.

Chanyeol got a notice from a maid that Prince Jongdae followed him. He turned around to meet him by the entrance but he saw someone else. Baekhyun went up the steps with his head down. He's happy to be home but he wanted to sleep first. He wore his camouflage pants and black leather boots like how he left. His shirt was black this time. The aviators on his face masked his exhaustion. Chanyeol bowed and stepped aside as Baekhyun passed. Baekhyun noticed something out of the ordinary. Chanyeol greeted him?

“What are you doing out here?” Baekhyun looked around the driveway. The tone was arrogant, unwelcoming, but curious. There could be cameras who could catch Chanyeol alive. Chanyeol expected to be insulted but nothing came. "It might rain. Get inside, hmm?" There it was again, gentleness.

"Yes. H-How was...how are you?" Chanyeol didn't know what to tell him. His fingers tangled behind him. He might cough an embarrassing petal if he spoke more. "You missed another tournament." He expressed his disappointment knowing Baekhyun loved Jousting.

Baekhyun shrugged. "There's always another one. Who won today?"

"Soo."

Baekhyun nodded, pleased with the results. It wasn’t shocking. "Chanyeol, are you okay?" He peeked under to see his face. Chanyeol looked up and pushed his glasses in place. Baekhyun looked at him expectantly. “Did you need anything from me?”

"Pardon?" Chanyeol's eyes widened to be asked such a random question. Baekhyun removed his Aviators and passed it to the butler. He looked at him from head to toe, pleased he hadn't lost too much weight.

"Is your gash better? Have you...been sleeping well? I hope you're taken care of here." Baekhyun worried. He's really, genuinely, and sincerely worried.

"Ah yes. Yes, thanks for letting me stay. But Baek, w-why why why are you being nice to me?" Chanyeol couldn't keep inside anymore. He even stuttered stupidly. Baekhyun looked at the dusk sky for an answer and shrugged.

"I guess I feel...different when nobody's around." Baekhyun worded that well but there were seven palace staff around them as he spoke. Chanyeol just nodded, awkward they're having this conversation. It’s the most decent interaction they had in a long time.

Jongdae’s car sped past the gates. The revv of the engine made Chanyeol flinch. Baekhyun turned his head slightly. His eyes moved in judgment. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun acted differently around Jongdae this time. There was no hugging, smiles, or enthusiasm. “What is this?” Baekhyun thought he’d be the one to deal with Chanyeol. Jongdae got out of the car and ran up the steps.

“Baek, let me explain.” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol warily. Chanyeol froze in place, realizing they were in trouble for meddling with Baekhyun’s affairs.

"Which one?" Baekhyun arched a brow. Chanyeol was surprised Baekhyun used an aggressive tone on Jongdae. The air around them became colder. It also startled the staff that Baekhyun stepped slightly in front of Chanyeol as if he shielded him.

“He-he came to see me. Jongdae, let’s go? I've been waiting for you, ah you took so long!” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side to save both of them, acting impatient. Jongdae showed a split second of confusion. Baekhyun just stared at Jongdae pointedly. Chanyeol could feel the negative energy radiating from Baekhyun.

Jongdae bowed subtly and followed Chanyeol quickly, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t follow them. Baekhyun simply looked at the two, feeling out of place. No, he was curious.  _ What are you two hiding from me now?  _ He scratched his throat as he continued up the steps. Something didn’t feel right. He held his neck and hitched a breath, hurling painfully. The staff surrounded him immediately. Baekhyun coughed and coughed until the butlers held him up. The maids ran to get the doctor. Baekhyun removed his hand from his mouth and stared at blood.

"No," Baekhyun began to panic. "It can't be true. It can't," He trembled as a drop of his blood met the ground. He tilted his head to see a yellow petal by his shoe. Suddenly Baekhyun's knees gave out. He puked blood and coughed on his hands and knees. The butlers tried to near him but were scared.  _ Jongdae, why? Who is it? How…  _ Baekhyun's body finally hit the ground as he trembled like he's being shocked. He gasped for air as bloodied yellow petals fell from his mouth. He grabbed a butler's sleeve and mouthed a name. "C-Call...Soo, K-Ky-Kyungs-soo."

In Chanyeol’s suite, Jongdae looked nervous. Chanyeol felt uncomfortable figuring out that his same-aged friends were secretly dating all this time. His guesses were right. He heard about their plan to appeal and make Illumi and Kulo-Rua’s ties stronger but he didn't think feelings were involved. Things changed when Aena fell. Jongdae comforted Chanyeol, telling him it’s not his fault. Chanyeol looked at his dear friend with sorrow.

“This is our fate. Our happiness and duty are decided by where life would take us.” Jongdae remained optimistic. Chanyeol tried to speak but Jongdae covered his mouth to keep himself from showing emotions. “Can you do something for me, Yeolie?” Jongdae remained kind to the person he's entrusted the love of his life to.

“Of course, anything.” Chanyeol felt burdened by knowing first.

“Don’t tell him. Let’s...wait until Baekhyun’s birthday ball. Can you do that for me?” Chanyeol nodded, heart heavier than before. “And be nice to him. He’s not as bad as he makes himself to be. He’s just...busy.”

“But Jongdae, you and him have been,” Jongdae covered Chanyeol’s mouth again. He looked devastated. 

“I’ll be...the one to tell him.” He’s really going to take one for the world; a happiness sacrificed for millions of smiles to be shared.

"Which one exactly?" Chanyeol hugged his friend, apologizing for his survival. Jongdae scolded him for thinking negatively. He was saved for a reason that meant beyond them. Jongdae believed this fate they’re heading towards was the right thing.

“I'll decide which one of the two. Just be nice to him. Take care of him. He’s doing everything to give you your life back. Make him feel that it's worth all the hard work.” Jongdae smiled kindly even if his own heart ached.  _ I'm sorry Baek, Channie; I need to keep you both safe. You both have given so much to the world. Let this end with me.  _

A knock on the door made Chanyeol stand to see who it was. A butler entered, bowing to the two. “Prince Chanyeol, Prince Jongdae, the King and Queen requested both of you to check on Prince Baekhyun while they are away.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Chanyeol asked in the most poised and dignified manner. Jongdae felt something change. Did it change or was it always there? He just failed to see it. The butler said that Baekhyun was rushed to the hospital wing a few minutes ago. “What? How come no one told me sooner?” Chanyeol scolded him, dashing out of his bedroom to the hospital wing. Jongdae stayed in his place to process what he just heard. He didn’t follow.

Because this was his place now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too heavy? Just for everyone's knowledge, '92 Line's 26 years old in this chapter. Each Jousting tournament is a +1 to their age until now. The story will slow down and get slightly heavier after this. Please prepare your tissues and water :(


	5. Fall in love only to fall short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Jongdae told Chanyeol after the Spring Special Jousting Tournament allowed Chanyeol to feel what he kept inside. Baekhyun was forced to open up too because of his mother. What discoveries would Chanyeol and Baekhyun find out from each other? Will it bring them closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH AGAIN im sorry Baekhyun's a professional killer ok huhu
> 
> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

Since the talk with Jongdae, Chanyeol became more aware of Baekhyun. Seeing him in the hospital wing made him worry beyond belief. He's always been aware of him but the tiniest details, he began to notice.  _ Is this what love does to people?  _ The Prince of Illumi had no more deployments until later this year. His freak accident at the steps of the palace was kept a secret. He's advised to stay home until experts find a cure or at least develop Kyungsoo's suppressant. Baekhyun reported it as dehydration. He ruled out poisoning. Everyone bought this lie. The doctors and Kyungsoo knew better. Baekhyun was suffering from  _ hanahaki disease. _ He was going to die soon if Jongdae didn't love him back again.

While the palace was big, Baekhyun always found himself crossing paths with Chanyeol. He would ignore it if it happened once or twice a week but they crossed paths daily. His eyes would meet Chanyeol’s once in a while but he did his best to ignore the other.  _ Why does he look like he wants to tell me something?  _ Indeed, Chanyeol has been meaning to ask Baekhyun how he was, how was his day going; but shyness and lack of words got the best of him.

In the living room, Baekhyun spent the hours after breakfast playing piano. His mother was there with him, listening to his random tunes comfortably. Baekhyun sang his favorite song for his mother, making her smile. It was interrupted with a pair of shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. The Queen smiled at Chanyeol.

“Dear, come listen to Baekhyun for a while.” She invited him with a pat on the sofa.

“Thank you Your Highness, but I’m just here for your signature.” Chanyeol showed her the papers. “As you were, Prince Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked disgusted...as usual. Or jealous about Chanyeol's tall and strong physique. All clothes looked good on him because of his long legs. He began playing an aggressive tune by Mozart, exhausting his annoyance on the keys. The Queen patted Chanyeol’s cheek lovingly and gave him the pen. She’s thankful for his service indeed. When the displaced Prince left, the Queen looked at Baekhyun warily.

“Baekhyun, why don’t you spend some time with Chanyeol today? He’s been far too lonely lately and working relentlessly far more than anyone at the moment.” The Queen found the situation quite impressive and funny.

“I’d rather let him work to distract his mind.” Baekhyun cracked his fingers and covered the piano keys. It's time to run away from her interrogation. “Has he asked about Aena?”

“How could he ask? The only person who knows the real situation of Aena seems to be cold to him.” The Queen arched a brow at Baekhyun. Oops. “What’s this hate I hear from the other Princes? Are you bullying sweet Chanyeol?”

“Why am I always the bad guy? He’s not as nice as he seems.” Baekhyun scoffed as he walked to the window.  _ You’re not so nice to him either. _ He began to remember where the dislike began.

“Still, as his elder, you should be nicer to him. Is it because of Jongdae?” A mother’s intuition was truly sharp, especially from Baekhyun’s mother. Baekhyun shifted his stance uncomfortably. “So it is.”

“I’ll appeal to the assembly if Kulo-Rua won’t be ours.” Baekhyun spoke with conviction. The Queen stood up and held her son.

“You mean if Jongdae won't be yours. You cannot own a land that’s never yours, Baekhyun. What more a person who puts duty above all?” She’s implying Jongdae would choose his country over Baekhyun and it’s the truth. Baekhyun swallowed a lump in his throat.

“We’re not privileged to fall in love with who we please, Mother. So please, I beg you...persuade Father to give this to me.” Baekhyun was close to tears. He coughed hard, revealing a yellow petal. The Queen worried for her son. He never asked for anything until this moment. The Queen hugged him, unable to speak to comfort him. This was something Baekhyun had to go through. She too was a victim of  _ hanahaki _ but her parents knew better. Her life became certainly better when she let fate guide her heart. She’s happy with the King. She’s happy to have Baekhyun. The Queen prayed Baekhyun would trust her the same way she trusted her parents. It would save his life.

“Then do this for me, please. Spend some time with Chanyeol. We’re all he has now. I’ll see what I can do.”

Baekhyun laid in bed that night, realizing what his mother just said. The world knew that the King, Queen, and Princess of Aena were gone but no one asked how the Prince was doing. He’s missing to the world, maybe even dead. Chanyeol who had everything suddenly walked his path with nothing. Baekhyun tossed and turned in bed, feeling guilty.  _ My job as a Prince meant I had to look over those who felt hopeless. It didn’t apply to just Illumi but our allies. Aena was now our ally, not just a member of the Unified Assembly. _ Baekhyun sighed and pushed his thoughts aside. All this thinking made him hungry.

He hurried to the kitchen and greeted the midnight staff. “Prince Baekhyun, what can we get for you?” the head butler from the midnight staff neared him immediately.

“I’m just finding a snack. Please, as you were. I can look for it.” Baekhyun smiled kindly. The head butler’s eyes lit as another Prince came to his line of vision.

“Prince Chanyeol! Did you get anything you need?” He worried, motioning for the maids to help him. Baekhyun looked at the pantry’s entryway, confused yet intrigued by Chanyeol hugging ingredients.

“Yes!” His deep voice boomed happily. “I hope my pasta turns out well.” He took a clumsy step forward, sending the block of cheese falling. Baekhyun, out of reflex, hurried and caught it. “Oh, oh, oh! I’m sorry! I-” Their eyes met again. “I’m sorry for…” What was he apologizing for exactly? Illumi’s resources were at his disposal. “Um, what are you doing up?”  _ Be nice to him. _

“Me?” Baekhyun was surprised to be asked such a question. He looked at the maids who carried the ingredients and got them. Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun use his shirt as a basket. “Follow me.” Baekhyun turned without an explanation. The head butler and maids just bowed to the two Princes.

In a tucked kitchen, Baekhyun placed the ingredients on the counter and pressed a passcode. Chanyeol dropped the ingredients in his arms beside the pile Baekhyun dropped and looked around. He looked at the cream walls and impressive kitchen equipment. Baekhyun looked around as he adjusted the lights. He didn’t want to open all the lights because that’s a waste of electricity. “Is this okay?” He mumbled...kindly.

“Huh? Ah, yes.” Chanyeol felt like he got caught doing something illegal. He was only looking at Baekhyun. He noted that both of them slept in pajama bottoms and a plain shirt. A faint announcement of who wore it better echoed in his mind.

“This is my mother’s personal kitchen. Use it comfortably if you feel like cooking.” Baekhyun leaned on the counter and looked at Chanyeol’s ingredients. “What are you trying to make?”

“Pasta. I used to make this a lot back home.” Chanyeol focused on unwrapping the ingredients rather than look at Baekhyun. It felt...awkward. Baekhyun nodded and took a stool in front of Chanyeol.

“Cook it for me.” Baekhyun reached for the cheese and smelled it. Chanyeol was about to get the cheese but Baekhyun beat him to it.

“What?” Chanyeol seemed offended by Baekhyun’s order.

“Cook it for me. I’m really hungry.” Baekhyun chipped a piece of cheese off and ate it. “Please.” He remembered his mother’s discreet cough when he lacked manners.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m not.” Baekhyun made a face. “I’m just hungry and you happen to be cooking. Let’s see if I’m still nice when I eat it.” Chanyeol scoffed and felt fired up. He wanted to make Baekhyun eat his words.

Chanyeol began cutting the mushrooms as Baekhyun watched the boiling water in the pot. He placed the garlic and the crusher in front of Baekhyun. “Make yourself useful.”

“I’m already watching the water.” Baekhyun opened the crusher aggressively.

“It’s not going to make it boil faster, Your Highness.” Chanyeol smirked. He wanted to laugh but that meant he found the other funny. Baekhyun looked down and crushed all the garlic given to him. He let a smile slip, finding Chanyeol funny. Chanyeol didn’t see this small victory. They did their tasks quietly until Chanyeol handed Baekhyun the pasta. “Drop it there please.” Baekhyun did as told, asking Chanyeol if he did it right. Chanyeol just smiled kindly and cooked the sauce. Baekhyun leaned forward to smell. Chanyeol fanned the steam to Baekhyun. “What do you think?”

“Hmm, not bad.” Baekhyun frowned. In fact, it made Baekhyun’s mouth water.

“I’ve never cooked for anyone except my family.” Chanyeol began to open up. “Mom taught me how to do it in case the person I’ll be betrothed to wasn’t a cook.” He smiled fondly. “This was her recipe but I added my own thing.” He lifted the chili flakes. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol’s hands move, not daring to look at the Prince. Everything felt...awkward yet comfortable. Chanyeol finished preparing pasta for two and handed a bowl to Baekhyun. “I’m open for constructive criticism, Your Highness.” Chanyeol leaned on the counter and smiled proudly.

Baekhyun ate it well. Really well. It’s like he inhaled the food. Chanyeol knew this Prince ate well but seeing it being done over his cooking made his pride swell. Baekhyun sniffed and wiped his nose as he chewed and looked at Chanyeol. “Your mom really cooked well. I miss her chicken cheese a lot.” Baekhyun commented. Chanyeol looked down and nodded. He missed it too. “This isn’t bad. Good job.”

"I can cook for you if you’d beg me enough.” Chanyeol’s features softened as he looked at Baekhyun. It's a retort but delivered...affectionately. The Prince of Illumi found it weird, especially in his ribs.

"Dude, don't go soft on me for saving your life." Baekhyun scoffed. "You repaid me already." Both men looked at the clean bowl. He was that easy? Chanyeol was at a loss for words. Baekhyun hopped off the stool and walked away like nothing happened. "Leave everything there after you're done eating. Maids got it. I still don't like you, Park." He called then closed the door. Chanyeol smiled to himself and ate his half-cold pasta. A dish that was supposed to be filled with grief became something warm, just like how he felt when his late mother did it for him.

"I still hate you too, Baek, for all the bullying you did to me." Chanyeol whispered. "But I'm not allowed to anymore." Because he's forever indebted to the Prince who saved his life and is saving his homeland. Beyond that, he's crushing on Baekhyun more and more each day.

Baekhyun slept well that night. He felt full and satisfied when he woke up. The taste of Chanyeol's pasta dish still lingered in his mouth.  _ Why don't you spend some time with Chanyeol today?  _ His mother's voice echoed. Baekhyun pushed it back and reported his deployment findings instead. It’s the least he could do for the woman who became his second mother.

To Chanyeol's surprise, he's been called to a defense meeting. Usually, only Baekhyun attended those because it's his job. He entered the conference hall and bowed to everyone. Seven generals, two secretaries, the King, and Baekhyun were there. To Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun stood in front wearing a button-down tucked in dress pants. It’s rare to see the Prince dressed smartly. Chanyeol noted the Prince of Illumi wore hiking boots to professional meetings. He seemed overdressed in his sweater vest, dress pants, and leather shoes.

"Have a seat, Your Highness." Baekhyun pointed to the chair closest to him...in front of everyone. Baekhyun addressed him formally and rather cordially. He seemed sterner than usual as he looked at his tablet. Chanyeol figured the Baekhyun in front of him wasn't a Prince but a Commander hence, the formal address to someone above him. "Let's start this briefing."

Baekhyun showed the map of Aena. No, it was the current state of Aena. Chanyeol leaned forward as his heart clenched at the sight. Baekhyun flicked a glance at him, feeling sorry. He began telling that the rebel group was the Pillars, a group who did not believe in the unified assembly. They wanted each country to be for themselves. Their worry circled around resources being passed around by the royals. "It's Illumi and Uisce funded based on the paint job of this missile." Baekhyun looked at one general, the one in charge of the country's arms. He wasn't accusing but speculating...for now.

He showed reports from the resource department where some faulty missiles were trashed. "Faulty is something Illumi can fix." The King narrowed his eyes as he read the jump of numbers.

"Precisely. That's why I ordered the arrest of everyone involved in this document as of this morning. Prince Junmyeon has also detained his traitors in Uisce as we speak." Baekhyun still looked at the general who handled the country's arms. He walked towards him and stood behind his chair. "Their goal seems selfish since they wish to make Illumi and Uisce the only countries in the world. It's Spain versus Portugal with more...navigation skills." Baekhyun explained as he kept walking behind a row of generals. Chanyeol met Baekhyun's eyes for a split second. Suddenly, Baekhyun choked a general from behind, positioning his head for a snap. He didn't need a trial. Baekhyun saw his signature on the turnover papers. Chanyeol panicked. He was about to stop Baekhyun when the Prince spoke. "You've seen what they did to your land. This is one small gift and an apology from Illumi to yours...my King."

The tension in the room soared as some generals begged the Prince to calm down. He just addressed another nation as his King. Baekhyun's father questioned the look in his son's eyes.  _ You already know. You already saw. You don't have to decide now, Baekhyun.  _

A traitor was amongst them. The King only turned his chair away and scratched his eyebrow. This seemed like a normal thing in Illumi. Chanyeol was slightly culture shocked. Aena shot people on the spot. Illumi was nicer when it came to justice. Yet, the images of his destroyed home and the screams of his people echoed in his mind. The fact that Baekhyun addressed him as King meant he’s the last surviving member of the Royal Family. They found his family.

"By Aenan law, any traitor is sentenced to death the first minute it has been recognized. By Illumian law, traitors will be put to trial before receiving a sentence. Now General, this seems to be a little tricky. We're in Illumi and this is your trial, in front of your colleagues. But your life is in the hands of Aena." Baekhyun whispered at his ear then looked at Chanyeol. The King of Aena's eyes burned as he stared at this general who became an accomplice of the mass murder of the Aena royal family.

"Kill him." Two words seemed to be Baekhyun’s doing. The Generals looked at their Prince, hoping he would think first.

The sound of pleas was replaced by a crack so sharp, it served as a lesson to all generals of Illumi. Chanyeol felt relieved when Baekhyun dropped the traitor's body. Baekhyun trusted his judgement. "Continue your report, Prince Baekhyun." Chanyeol turned his chair to face the screen again. The King of Illumi faced front and listened once more. The body was removed quickly thanks to the secretary's notice.

Baekhyun informed Chanyeol of the state of Aena before he left. The reclaiming of the country may take until the end of the year as the situation got more complicated. The Pillars found confidence and set another target. "Their takeover of Aena is just the beginning." Baekhyun handed out another set of reports. "Kulo-Rua and Sieri are the next possible targets according to sources. I sent one of our men to join the Pillars. Have a field trip, make some friends. It's a vacation basically." No, it really wasn't. "All unified allies are on high alert discreetly to protect the targets. While Aena is under Illumi at this point, Your Highness King Chanyeol over here is still in charge of reclamation, understood?" Baekhyun looked at the Generals. "I'm following the Illumi King's orders as the Aena King's second in command, am I understood? Therefore, all findings about Aena will be handed to me. Anyone found guilty of anything related to Aena will be facing Aenan law."

The fear has been instilled to the higher ups. A demonstration has been shown as well. Everyone filed out as Baekhyun fixed his tablet. "Chanyeol, stay." He called after the King.  _ Your Highness  _ was gone. Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed. He's back to being Baekhyun's younger prince. The secretaries left as well. Chanyeol sat on the same seat he was in as Baekhyun sat on the table. In the silence, Chanyeol felt nervous. He didn't know Baekhyun professionally so his moods were unpredictable. "I didn't want to reveal this report to everyone because it would be unfair to you." Baekhyun sounded gentle, genuine even. Chanyeol began to feel more nervous. Nice Baekhyun was more nerve-wracking than evil Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s mind. "I'm not doing this as a Prince or Commander or your second-in-command but as your," Obviously they're not friends, definitely brothers but that’s a hard pill to swallow.

"Yeah, I got it." Chanyeol saved him from the misery. It would just leave sour tastes in their mouths.

"We found your family."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol cautiously and lowered his head. No explanation was needed anymore. Chanyeol felt foolish to think maybe one of them still escaped. The reality set in. Baekhyun couldn't bear to see him in tears. They may not like each other but this was too personal to just blow off. This was something he would never wish on anyone, even on his rival. Chanyeol's heart ached as he covered his eyes with his palms to control his tears. Sobbing echoed the hall as the last heir of the Aena bloodline mourned. Baekhyun looked up to keep his own tears from falling. Telling him this news felt worse than he imagined. Out of empathy, he squeezed Chanyeol's shoulder for comfort.

The memory surfaced Baekhyun's mind once again. They were scouting the outskirts of the palace when a soldier froze and told everyone to take careful steps. They thought it was a landmine but Baekhyun felt nervous. Landmines don't make him nervous, discoveries did. He walked to the soldier in supposed danger and bent down to dust off some soil around his feet. He felt something cold. A finger appeared. He pushed the soldier back and began digging with his own hands. The soldier began apologizing as he dug with him. Baekhyun told him to keep digging if he wanted to come home a hero. Everyone began digging around the outskirts for bodies. That soldier just found Chanyeol's mother. The rest of the Park family were found buried separately.

Chanyeol sat back on the chair, dazed and numb. Regrets of not hugging his parents and sister before they slept haunted his mind. Baekhyun got some small things from his pocket and placed it in front of Chanyeol. "They didn't take anything from their bodies. We suspected some staff were left to live and buried them secretly. Rebels won't be this merciful to them." Baekhyun lined the Queen's necklace, the Princess' ring and bracelet, and the King's crest ring in front of Chanyeol. "I...polished them before they went to autopsy."

Chanyeol wanted to thank him but this was partly work. "What else was on them? Did the staff bury something else?" Chanyeol sounded rude and demeaning like this was all pointless.

"Each of them had their crown. We...we kept it for restoration. Even yours was there with your father's." Baekhyun peeked at Chanyeol's cold expression. "The one with the rubies," His voice got softer as he finished. The Parks were different when they were mad or wronged. They were impulsive. Baekhyun always knew not to go too far with Chanyeol. This moment went too far. Baekhyun could feel his rage from his body.

"So my family's here?" Chanyeol mumbled, ignoring the fact that the Prince knew his personal crown. Baekhyun nodded, telling him they can go see them when he's ready. Illumi will hold a private funeral for them after the autopsy. They will transfer the remains to Aena after reclamation. Baekhyun didn't say anything more when Chanyeol didn't respond. He even bowed to the King before leaving out of respect.

Chanyeol stared at what's left of his family's possessions as Jongdae's voice echoed.  _ But you know Baekhyun would never do that! You two don't like each other but he’s not evil. He’s not some conqueror. Of course he’s going to give you back Aena...even if it’s qualified as treason. _

The King of Aena held the King's crest and wore it around his middle finger. Baekhyun reminded him that he's the King of his own country. He must act like one now.  _ Do you trust me? _ Baekhyun's voice during his rescue played in Chanyeol's mind. "I do, Baek. I always have. So I can't let you give Aena back to me while committing a crime." He wiped his lips and reflected on his rage. The back of his hand stained red with a white small petal attached to his skin.

* * *

It's a slow day in Illumi since Baekhyun was advised to stay home until the third quarter. The time seemed to drag further since it was a heavy day for all. It’s the burial of the royals of Aena. Baekhyun stayed still as his maids fixed his necktie for him. His eyes looked lifeless. The maids kept their chatter to a mum upon feeling his vibe. His head maid offered a set of berets for his swept back hair. Everything was pretty but he didn’t feel like wearing one. It didn’t feel right. He looked at her with a slight pout. “Can you ask Chanyeol which one should I use?”

“Pardon?” She couldn’t hide her disbelief. “I mean, yes, sire.” She went to Chanyeol’s room with confusion, bowing deeply as he got dressed too. The maids just finished, silent and somber for the Prince. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s head maid and the beret selection. “Forgive me for coming so suddenly, sire. Prince Baekhyun would like you to choose which beret he must wear for today.”

“Why is he asking me?” Chanyeol stepped towards her, scanning the selection. His deep voice sounded tired but commanding.

“Out of respect, sire. Our Prince seems to be...not himself since he woke up. When he’s in that state, he can't decide for himself.” She filled. Chanyeol saw one with stars and held it.

“Have patience with him. His heart must feel heavier than mine today.” Chanyeol pocketed the beret. “I’ll give this to him when we meet. Thank you.”

Baekhyun nodded to his head maid, keeping in mind he must see Chanyeol before the proceedings. He stood up and pocketed his phone. It’s time.

The burial lot was on the edge of the palace grounds. It may be reached by horse or car but Baekhyun wanted to go on foot, so he opted to leave earlier than most. As he reached the door going to the burial lot, he saw Chanyeol waiting there. He held the beret, examining it while he waited. Baekhyun’s steps came to a halt when Chanyeol looked at him.  _ Of all days, he had to look good for his family’s funeral. How sick. _ “Did you have a good rest?” Chanyeol greeted, voice deeper than usual, tired and forlorn.

“It’s impossible to, given the current events.” Baekhyun rubbed his nape. “Are you taking the car?”

“I was. But I heard you wanted to walk. MInd if I join you?” Chanyeol bit his lip, shy yet expecting. Baekhyun nodded slightly. “May I?” He showed the beret. Baekhyun turned his head to the side, waiting.  _ He had to choose my favorite one. _ Chanyeol opened the beret with shaky hands, placing it in Baekhyun’s hair neatly. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s eyes for approval. Baekhyun touched it and smiled a little.

“How do I look?” He asked. Chanyeol’s face turned red. He gulped as his glasses slightly slid down his nose. He’s incredibly flustered. Chanyeol has found the Prince very stunning because of his soft features. Baekhyun got the answer from that alone, straightening Chanyeol's glasses and smiling like he’s flattered. “Let’s go?”

The Queen made her way down the steps, seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun walking out of the palace. Together. Two guards followed them from a distance. The King saw his wife looking with a fond smile. He saw his son with the last royal of Aena. “Do you think he’ll approve with his heart still full?” He worried.

“It’s full but it’s not closed, dear. Baekhyun’s a smart boy. Miro might’ve hinted it to him already before he passed.” She touched his hand that’s on her shoulder. “Would they make it in time?” He kissed her forehead, trusting they would. There’s still time.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were halfway there going to the burial lot. They should be there by now if they walked at their normal pace. Neither didn’t want to come face to face with the truth. “Is your brother coming?” Chanyeol asked, hating the silence. Baekhyun shook his head.

“He sends his condolences. You should come with us next time we visit him. I have a niece and a nephew now.” Baekhyun shared voluntarily. Chanyeol accepted the invitation. Another round of silence stretched. Baekhyun snuck glances at Chanyeol, three handkerchiefs ready in his pockets in case he cried. Chanyeol didn’t mind the silence this time. He’s relieved. He wasn’t alone. Baekhyun touched his beret. “Thanks for picking this for me. I-I thought it would be inappropriate to wear one in this situation.”

“I don’t mind. I’m not that traditional like the rest of my family. Plus, we’re in Illumi. It’s more liberal than Aena.” Chanyeol looked at the beret again. “I can’t stop you from being yourself just because this entire thing is about me.” Baekhyun was taken aback by those words. “Besides,” Chanyeol looked ahead with a smirk. “Having a beautiful thing in a sad event makes it slightly tolerable.” In translation:  _ having someone as beautiful as you with me makes my heart feel at ease. _ Baekhyun looked away to hide his blushing. He kicked himself mentally for liking it. It was so smooth.

The rest of the royals saw the two coming. These are the few that knew Chanyeol was alive. Baekhyun felt choked up already. Chanyeol slowed his steps to a halt when he saw three caskets in front of everyone. Baekhyun realized Chanyeol fell out of step with him. He looked at the stunned Prince, heart breaking for him. Baekhyun waited. The royals watched them, saddened to see one of them endure such loss. Jongin held Sehun’s hand for strength. The Parks were like a second family to him too. Seeing Chanyeol like that, pain, regret and longing mixing his expressive eyes made him unbearable to look at. Still, Baekhyun waited for him to be ready.

“We can go back.” Baekhyun suggested. This seemed to wake Chanyeol. He looked at Baekhyun for a moment.  _ You endured everything alone. I want to be brave like you. _ Chanyeol continued walking. “You don’t have to face everyone. I know you don’t want to.”

“Then I’ll just face you.” Chanyeol went first, leaving Baekhyun speechless.

The rites began solemnly. Chanyeol rose and performed several traditional rights, looking at his father, mother, and sister one last time. He thanked them silently for everything they did for him. He promised them he’ll keep their country standing for years to come. He didn’t say goodbye but he said he’ll be with them soon.

Through all that, Baekhyun just looked at Chanyeol. It fascinated everyone present. He’s still looking out for Chanyeol seriously. When it was time to face everyone, Chanyeol felt his hands shake. He looked at Baekhyun and calmed instantly. He had to accept everyone’s condolences now. Usually, there would be family around to lean on each other. In Chanyeol’s case, he simply stood alone. Baekhyun lowered his head and closed his eyes. His parents rubbed his back as he let his tears fall. The Queen kissed his son’s hair for comfort. Behind Baekhyun, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jiashuai, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun watched him mourn.

This felt heavier for him. Baekhyun couldn’t do anything to save them. Chanyeol just finished talking to another family of royals, taking their condolences when he saw Baekhyun slumped forward, elbows on his knees, hands over his face as he sobbed. He excused himself for a moment and crouched down in front of Baekhyun, hands on the Prince’s knees.

“Look at me,” Chanyeol demanded softly. He gently removed Baekhyun’s hands off his face but he tried to fight back. With Chanyeol’s hands on Baekhyun’s lap, he rubbed his thighs for comfort. “I know what you’re thinking. Stop thinking that. Stop pitying me for this. Baekhyun, please look at me. Glare at me if you have to.” Everyone around them wondered what he meant. Baekhyun took a deep breath and removed his hands off his face, glaring at Chanyeol. It was a tad comedic but heartwarming. “It’s not your fault.” Chanyeol smiled in empathy. Baekhyun shook his head, refusing to accept it. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hand and pressed it on his cheek, repeating what he said. “It’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize for anything. No one’s blaming you, Baekhyun. I certainly am not. You saved my life and maybe...the future of Aena.”

Jongdae sat back and looked at the back of Baekhyun’s figure. If others didn’t cry during the rites, they cried now. Everyone thought he just mourned the loss of the Park family. It weighed heavier in his heart because he was the last person in the land before it fell. He went there and only saved one. This was considered as a failure in his standards. Yet, it wasn’t a failure. Chanyeol still lived. He saved the ace of this battle.

Chanyeol stood, kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, and went back to his position. The rest of the condolences went by faster. The royals present were sworn to silence about Chanyeol’s state. There was the right time and place for his rebirth. The Illumi royal family rose to pay their final respects. The Queen only let go of Baekhyun’s hand when they were in front of Chanyeol. She and the King bowed to the new King of Aena, hugging him since he’s family. They already did tons of these days before so this felt lighter than before. As they stepped aside, Baekhyun stepped forward with his head down. He bowed to Chanyeol and said his condolences. To everyone’s surprise, Chanyeol returned it to him. Baekhyun nodded and followed his parents.

To everyone’s another surprise, Chanyeol held his wrist before he left. Baekhyun looked at him. “Stay beside me.” He offered. It wasn’t a request but an order. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him to stand beside him, hand in hand, accepting the condolences together. The King and Queen were surprised by this bold move. Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae. Sehun looked at his elders for a clue. Junmyeon and Minseok found this stunt very scandalous and juicy. Baekhyun’s left hand was in Chanyeol’s while his right hand held Chanyeol's elbow. He felt flustered and flattered at the same time. Still, he kept his head down.

After a few minutes of accepting everyone’s condolences, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. “Finish this with me, please. I feel like I’m going to pass out.” Chanyeol chuckled softly. Baekhyun nodded, staying a step behind Chanyeol in case he needed a hand. The caskets were lowered to the ground with Chanyeol staring at them. Baekhyun held a bunch of flowers. He picked out the red ones and gave it to Chanyeol. He took them from Baekhyun and held his now free hand. Baekhyun gave a comforting smile. Yes, their skinship felt more comfortable than they thought. Chanyeol looked at his family one last time.  _ I know why you left me behind now. I can’t leave him too. _ He finally let go of them like how he let go of the flowers in his hand. Baekhyun bowed to them and let the flowers go. They stepped aside to let the others say goodbye.

Chanyeol leaned in Baekhyun’s ear, finding it hard to breathe. He wanted to go home. Baekhyun held his shoulders, steadying him. Chanyeol sweated intensely. Baekhyun told him to wait. He’d just say goodbye to his parents. Chanyeol shook his head. He wanted to say goodbye and thank you too. “Please finish the proceedings for Chanyeol. He’s feeling unwell.” Baekhyun knelt in front of his parents. Jongdae was so surprised.

“Why is Baekhyun acting like they’re married?” Jiashuai whispered to Junmyeon. The elder just shrugged.

Baekhyun’s parents told them to retire. They’ll meet them at dinner. Chanyeol got on his knees and bowed to them too. The Queen watched them leave together, taking the car this time. Chanyeol laid on Baekhyun’s lap once the door closed. He held his hand and whined as he loosened his tie. He began to feel the weight of this loss. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand, telling him to rest, that he did good. Chanyeol nodded and gave in to exhaustion.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol sleep by the bedroom door. They gave him oxygen so he slept well. His lungs almost gave up on him because of his emotions. Little did Baekhyun know, it was  _ hanahaki _ tormenting Chanyeol. Baekhyun left and loosened his clothes. His mind was on overdrive as he let the events sink in.

Later that night, Kyungsoo passed by the palace to give Baekhyun a fresh batch of suppressants. It's still in trial but worked well on him personally. "So what happens to you now? This will change the entire assembly setting." Kyungsoo worried as they talked in one of the secluded halls of the palace.

"I have to change my attitude. I don't want to shock anyone. I'm trying to fool myself. Maybe it will help slow this down." Baekhyun sat on the windowsill.

"You can't. I tried." Kyungsoo smiled as he leaned on the wall. "It will keep hurting until one of you goes. It's the dumb rule of this disease."

"I can't even Joust properly. It feels heavy." Baekhyun scratched his throat.

"Speaking of heavy, where is Chanyeol? Did he rest well? I need to talk to him."

"Why? What's your business with him?" Baekhyun sounded...protective.

"Easy. I'm not stealing people here. Can't I catch up with him?" Kyungsoo teased. "How's he doing? You tell me."

"Soo, I'm worried if I did the right thing." Baekhyun bit his nail. "I just let him sleep and just left."

"You should've stayed until he woke up. Did you have anything else to do? Be supportive." Kyungsoo yawned. "Did you know he has ha...asthma?"

"It returned? Poor guy. We did give him oxygen while he slept." Baekhyun thought hard. Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun carefully. He was uncharacteristically caring towards Chanyeol.

"What's going on with you? Spit it out."

"I want pasta. I'm going to find Chanyeol and force him to cook for me. Do you want to come?" Baekhyun hopped down the windowsill. Kyungsoo shook his head and said he had to be somewhere. He passed a sealed hard case, warning Baekhyun to not open it. "Is this liquid cocaine?"

"You wish it was." Kyungsoo smirked. "Just give it to him...sealed." Baekhyun promised he would not open it. Kyungsoo knew better. He was going to open it. Kyungsoo thought it was better for Baekhyun to find out slowly. It may heal them together. Seeing how they were at the funeral, it’s possible. Baekhyun walked to Chanyeol's study, staring at seven small syringes filled with liquid the same as his. He entered without knocking, flinching when he saw Chanyeol inside. He thought he’d be in his bedroom, resting.

"What?" Chanyeol answered as he placed a folder down. He was on the sofa with his legs folded. He's in ripped jeans and a plain shirt. Baekhyun placed the case on the coffee table and hurried to leave, explaining Kyungsoo came and wanted to give this to him. Chanyeol saw the tape tampered. Kyungsoo texted him Baekhyun has his suppressants. He explained he thought Baekhyun should know slowly.

"He's going to kill you." Chanyeol went back to reading. Baekhyun turned around and went back to Chanyeol to explain.

"I got curious. You know me. Is this drugs? What is it?" Baekhyun asked nicely, politely.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" Chanyeol lowered his glasses and ran his fingers in his hair. They’re getting long again. Baekhyun sat on the other side of the sofa and thought. Chanyeol extended his legs, putting his shins on top of Baekhyun's thighs. "Suppressants." He admitted. "Stay there. You're my foot rest until I finish this file. That's in exchange for my answer."

"Suppressants for what? You're not a wolf that goes into heats or something. What else has suppressants?" Baekhyun thought out loud. Chanyeol cleared his throat, got the metal bin behind the sofa and spat in it. He looked at Baekhyun with lidded eyes and raised his brows, lips stained with blood. He made sure no petal would be seen.

"Oh," Baekhyun let out a shaky breath as Chanyeol licked his lips and went back to reading. "My god,"

"Keep this between us and Soo. Guess you win, Baek. You're living longer than me." Chanyeol smirked.

"That's such a sick joke." Baekhyun whispered, confused how this happened. Chanyeol was in love with someone. Shocking. Chanyeol wiggled his toes to annoy him. Baekhyun thought by himself, trying to find signs of Chanyeol having this disease. He rubbed the King's shins absentmindedly. Chanyeol was too focused to notice too. Baekhyun's hand suddenly slipped inside Chanyeol's pants through the tear by his knee. Chanyeol flinched and cursed. He held Baekhyun's wrist, waking the other from his trance. "Oh, sorry. It’s a habit. Your study’s so cold too.” He looked at the vents. “Did you eat?"

"Huh? Ah, no. I'll finish this." Chanyeol leaned back to continue reading. He forgot where he was because of the Prince’s distractions. Baekhyun nodded and looked ahead again.

"Okay. Let's eat together." Baekhyun went back to thinking. He wanted to know personally when Chanyeol developed this disease. How come he never noticed when he rescued him?  _ Maybe it's new, but who? Which one of us? I have to see the petals to know. It must be a Princess. But he can't love someone else. He's going to be bet...or can he? That's why he's sick. _

"You're thinking out loud, Baek. Forget this. Let's eat." Chanyeol got up and went out first. He wanted to cough all the petals stuck at his throat. Baekhyun knew he's sick. It must not stop them from reclaiming Aena.

* * *

With the Pillars spreading their influence slowly, it's not safe for the Prince of the most successful country to run around the world. Hence, everyone had little to no reports except the Science division. The Queen commended Baekhyun for sharing all reports of Aena with Chanyeol. She still urged him to spend time with a lonely royal.

Baekhyun said no. He didn't want to be with Chanyeol, thinking he was going to die soon because of someone who didn't love him back. Baekhyun went to the vast backyard and rode his horse, Lightning, to feel the wind on his skin. He felt so happy being free that he went to the Jousting lot to practice. There he found the King of Aena practicing his sword fighting. He's wearing black track pants, a black muscle shirt, and trainers. He tied half of his hair up again. Chanyeol stopped when he heard the gallops of the horse near. "Following me around now?" He went back to polishing his lunges. Baekhyun jumped off Lightning and petted his side.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just happen to look forward to the next tournament after my birthday. A gift from me to me, my triumphant return!" Baekhyun was indeed cocky about his skills. "May I?" He pointed at the sword, asking if he could spar with the King.

The two began sword fighting. It wouldn't be a match with Baekhyun if there weren't taunting and trash talking. Chanyeol got worked up at each dodge. He's been called a meathead, a human body with an owl head, and a lousy aimer. "Gonna behead me, Park? You almost did before but I dodged. Come on, try me." Baekhyun stuck his tongue out like a kid to annoy Chanyeol further. Chanyeol yelled and swung aggressively. Baekhyun made a wrong step, barely missing the blade as Chanyeol swung his arm to Baekhyun's shoulder and held him hostage under the blade. Baekhyun's neck was helpless with Chanyeol's strong arm around it. Baekhyun smiled as he caught his breath. "See?" Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol like there's no sword against his skin. "You do better when you're pissed."

Chanyeol released Baekhyun, who coughed as air rushed his lungs. He breathed heavily and stared at the Prince. He agreed with Baekhyun. He's where he is now, became who he is now because of Baekhyun messing with his head. Chanyeol has been secretly grateful. "Why are you like that? You're good at aiming with a sword but shit with a lance. Aren't children supposed to be trained with big crayons first before a standard instrument?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"Guess you're still a toddler since you're so good with a lance but lacking with swords," Chanyeol checked the blade of the sword for blood as he caught his breath. Baekhyun pouted. That was a really good comeback, he thought. Chanyeol found something shiny on the ground and picked it up. It's a necklace with a four-point star. "This yours?" Baekhyun touched his neck and panicked. "Sorry, I didn't know you wore one. I would've aimed differently."

Baekhyun held on to it and examined the chain. It broke in the middle. "It's fine. Just found this today in my stash. I'll just ask the jeweller for a new one if this came from them. They never associated me with a star though." Baekhyun's gaze lingered at Chanyeol's expression.  _ Ah, so he's quite dense too. _ "Another round?" Baekhyun swung his sword. Chanyeol smiled as he breathed. "Come on, my mother is timing me to spend with you. Make it worth my while. She thinks you're lonely. Devastated, heartbroken, crushed sure but lonely seems…"

"Tragic?" Chanyeol finished for him, following his actions.

"And personal," Baekhyun practiced his swings and spins slowly for Chanyeol to follow.

"I lost everything. It's normal to be lonely." Chanyeol shifted his weight on his other leg and watched Baekhyun move. He's learning visually.

"I forgot to ask you this on the plane though," Baekhyun froze in position with the sword pointed perfectly at 130 degrees. He flicked a glance to Chanyeol. "How are you?"

Chanyeol looked at his shoes and used the sword like a cane. No one has asked him that since the attack four months ago. He usually asked Baekhyun to tease him. Being on the receiving end felt...warm. "Confused." He admitted. Baekhyun lowered his guard to listen. "Why of all places they thought Aena would be the best to take down? What did we ever do to Illumi and Uisce to be treated like that?" Chanyeol did his best to sound light but his brows carried the angst. Baekhyun was stunned when he realized Chanyeol’s opening up to him willingly again. "They're not from Illumi or Uisce to my eyes, Baek. I don't believe your people or Junmyeon's people are like that. I'm confused how people could be so inhumane to slaughter a family for what? Fear? Glory? They should've attacked you if they wanted power. No offense."

"None taken. I do have a long list of enemies." Baekhyun took faux pride in that.

"Am I on that list?" Chanyeol smiled. "I'd be honored if I was."

"Now that you said that, I'm removing you from that list." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "And you're my rival, not an enemy. They're different. We're not friends either."

"Yet we talk like one." Chanyeol’s eyes softened as he tried to read the other Prince. The past few days since Baekhyun came home were different. There were times when Baekhyun would give him a nod as they passed by each other. A few of those times, Baekhyun would just arch his brow and keep walking. Chanyeol has been visiting Baekhyun's study often because of files that need his approval. During those moments, Baekhyun was civil with him. At breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he would offer the serving spoon to Chanyeol first. Was it because his parents were around? Those little things stuck to Chanyeol. They weren't friends but acted like one. Was it because of this disease? "Like I said, I'm so confused." Chanyeol remembered those fondly.

"Stay confused. It makes you easier to talk to." Baekhyun stressed. Chanyeol just smiled a little. He’s starting to understand Baekhyun’s treatment towards him. Teasing him was a form of entertainment for the Prince. Chanyeol may want to indulge him further if that was the case. He's found Baekhyun's soft chuckle and smile to be endearing lately. Baekhyun got his phone from his pocket and answered the call without checking the ID. "Oh! You arrived? But my birthday's in three days, Dae. Come on," he began to return the sword on the stands as he talked with Jongdae. "Me? I did some practice for the tournament." He moved around like Chanyeol wasn't there anymore. Chanyeol was reminded that Baekhyun was taken, in love with someone else; someone he cherished like a brother. Chanyeol did other things, trying not to listen at the happiness in Baekhyun's voice. "Yes, I'd Joust monthly if only I had a friend around here. I take this seriously!" The King just chuckled as he watched Baekhyun.  _ He's so whipped for Jongdae. _ Baekhyun petted Lightning before trying to hoist himself up. "Oh wait. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun called. Chanyeol thought he'd get a lift back to the palace. "I still hate you." Baekhyun smiled his best and urged Lightning to move.

"Go." Chanyeol glared and turned his back. He heard Lightning galloping away so he smiled to himself. He felt Baekhyun's words slowly lost their teeth. Something definitely changed between them. Now his own phone rang. It's Minseok.

"Chanyeol! You're good at gifts, right? What are you giving Baekhyun?" Minseok panicked.

"Of all people in the world, why would you ask me that?" Chanyeol scratched his eye.

"Dae's not picking up so I thought you two became close because you've been living in Illumi since the start of the year."

"Illumi's not exactly small for us to see each other daily.” They’re also very busy people. “We're not exactly having a getaway here either." Chanyeol sighed. Lies; he and Baekhyun always saw each other at breakfast and dinner like they're one family. The way the King and Queen treated them made them seem close.

"Anyway, what are you getting him? Did you know that they’re making it your reveal too? Won’t Baekhyun be mad you’re stealing his spotlight?" Minseok rambled on the phone like they weren't seeing each other in a few hours. Chanyeol began walking back to the palace while listening. At least it wasn't so lonely now. His mind drifted far though. What was he getting Baekhyun this year? He himself was going to be revealed to the public too. Things had to be grand. Giving Baekhyun Aena's staple export, which are rubies and jewelry, didn't seem nice anymore. Unless…

* * *

The preparations for the biggest double event of the year were in full swing. Staff rushed in and out of the Grand Illumi Ballroom as they made sure the place was perfect for their Prince. Baekhyun peeked every now and then, playing piano for the staff in his spare time. Chanyeol finished his duties early so he thought about walking around the palace for a change. Wearing jeans and a loose white button-down with his sneakers made him a stunning sight. He cut his black hair a little but kept the shagginess of it by letting it fall over his brows.

He moved aside as maids excused themselves when they passed. Chanyeol saw one of them struggling so he helped her carry the decor to the ballroom. When they got there, Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun up on a ladder, hanging the crystals on the ceiling installation. He’s as loud as ever, making staff feel happy while working. Chanyeol’s gawking was interrupted by the maid, taking the decor from him gratefully. Baekhyun asked the carpenter if it looked right from below then saw Chanyeol looking at him.

“Oh, Your Highness! What brings you to this mess?” Baekhyun smiled beautifully, cheeks full. “Dad's tormenting finished early?” Chanyeol didn’t respond. He's smitten by Baekhyun in an oversized shirt and comfortable track pants. He looked simply stunning. His hair was light brown now. Baekhyun leaned on his forearms on top of the ladder and smirked. "Close your mouth. You'll drool, Park. And make yourself useful! It’s also your event. Get a hammer and help the carpenters with the stage.” Baekhyun chuckled and went back to hanging another line of crystals.

Chanyeol did as told and got to know the staff. If there’s one thing Chanyeol learned about Illumi and Baekhyun was their way of speaking. There were no clear manners on their words but always done with good intentions only. “S-Sire, do you remember me?” An elder carpenter bravely spoke to Chanyeol as he knelt in front of him. His smile was filled with gratitude and longing. “I’m from Aena. Around 10 years ago, I was sentenced to death for a murder I didn’t commit; the one where a visiting Illumian died. You were still so young then.”

“Am I not young now, Christoph?” Chanyeol smiled kindly to the man and continued hammering a nail on the wood. The Aenan began to wipe his tears of joy as Chanyeol said his name. “It’s good to see you well.” He squeezed the elder's shoulder.

Christoph held Chanyeol’s hands and kissed them. “No sire, thank you for putting me in Prince Baekhyun’s hands.” Baekhyun, who was now near the stage, heard them faintly. “You fought for me and my ill daughter. Prince Baekhyun took the matters in his hands and removed all charges thanks to your good words. He made me work in the palace for parole and absolution.”

“Where’s your daughter?” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. This was...shocking news. 10 years ago, he and Baekhyun already started their feud. He didn’t show mercy for this man. He simply decided to give Christoph’s trial to Illumi since the victim was an Illumian. He didn’t think Baekhyun would ask for his statement and Christoph’s records from Aena too. Christoph pointed to a maid wiping the wine glass across the room.

“He helped my daughter restore her health. We’re forever indebted to Prince Baekhyun, and you sire. I do apologize for the death of your family. My heart as an Aenan hurts daily since then.” Christoph bowed deeply. Chanyeol told him to stand and thanked him for his concern. “If I may be so blunt, sire, I heard you and the Prince are not on good terms. Why did you call him for rescue?” Chanyeol put the hammer down and thought of what to say. Baekhyun was mopping the floor as he eavesdropped. Yes, the princes were doing chores with the staff.

“Palace staff are truly the ultimate source of gossip; scarier than the media.” Chanyeol mumbled to himself. The staff around him just chuckled because it’s true. “For the record, we were not always like this. I think some of you who have served the Byun family would attest to that.” Some nodded. Staff nearby stopped their work to listen. “We were great friends together with Jongdae. I remember running around the halls with them and annoying the princesses.” Many remembered it too, even Baekhyun. “I think things changed when the unified assembly introduced us to betrothals when we reached 12 or 13 years old.” Chanyeol sat comfortably as he tried to remember. “When two royals were born at the same year, they’re immediately betrothed. When there’s three born in the same year, two of them would be betrothed while the remaining royal would be betrothed to someone else. It’s not our decision so we’re just...waiting.” Chanyeol felt nervous thinking about it. “There’s nothing wrong getting married to either Baekhyun or Jongdae but personally, I felt like I ruined a wonderful friendship already. All because I was born,”

“Sire, please don’t think that.” The staff chimed.  _ Chanyeol, why would you think that? _ Baekhyun wanted to look back but the staff would notice he’s listening.

“Imagine if Illumi and Kulo-Rua became each other’s priority. The unified assembly would have nothing to fear since the most secured nations worked together. No one would ever fear anymore. If Kulo-Rua and Aena became one, we’d be the smartest but we wouldn't be protected. If Illumi and Aena became one, we’d be protected but not smart enough. These things have nothing to do with love. We can appeal to have someone but in our fate, we’re just pawns for politics and business. I guess Baekhyun hated the other possibilities.”

_ No. I never thought about them. I just… _

“Then the media pitted us against each other. It added fuel to the fire but we do our best to be civil in public.” Chanyeol nodded.

“But do you hate him, sire?” A maid worried. They never knew someone, a royal even, hated their beloved Prince.

“I used to. I really did." He admitted. "This time, I'm not sure. He’s just really annoying most of the time.” Chanyeol chuckled as he rubbed his nape. “That mouth really has no break. We’re actually more alike in some ways than others. I guess I don’t hate him exactly. I just...I don’t get why he does.” He voiced his worries openly. “So I just do too, because I don't know what else to do. Yes I’m jealous of him because he’s doing everything right, but it makes me want to work harder. Like he said, we’re not enemies but rivals.”

“Sire, is it true though? He and Prince Jongdae have been together for two years already?” Baekhyun almost threw the mop as he heard it. They're really fishing for answers from Chanyeol.

“That’s not for me to tell, I’m sorry. They’re closer, of course. They spent more time together because of their interests and specialties.” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun felt warm knowing Chanyeol understood that. There’s some guilt underlying the warmth however. Not to mention pain in his lungs and throat. “As for the rescue, I didn’t know it was him who I called. I forgot my glasses when I was running away.” The staff smiled fondly as Chanyeol remembered it in a better light. “I guess it’s fate that I called him, called Illumi for help. He got there faster than expected. In 15 minutes? 20? I thought he’d ignore my call but when I heard his voice, I felt...hopeful. I trusted your Prince with my life, that he won’t let me down. Even if we compete and fight, I still respect him. And he didn’t let me down since then,” Chanyeol looked at Christoph. “Even before I realized, I trusted my rival already.”

Everyone felt relieved knowing the hate wasn’t rooted deeply in Chanyeol’s heart. They couldn’t say the same for Baekhyun though. Baekhyun dropped the mop, startling everyone even himself. He woke from his daze and apologized for the shock. Chanyeol screamed and almost fell back from the stage as he lost his balance and touched his heart. “Ah Baekhyun!” he scolded.

“Sorry! As you all were!” Baekhyun looked guilty but enjoyed it too.

“See, annoying.” Chanyeol got the hammer and went back to work. Baekhyun smiled to himself as he cleaned farther. He looked up and saw Jongdae looking at him oddly from the entrance.

“Hey! Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae, who looked around the preparations as he went inside.

“Yes. What are you doing?” Jongdae looked at him from head to toe. “Are you that free these days?” Baekhyun chuckled only. “Have lunch with me. The dining hall feels too big.”

“Oh, sure! Wait Chanyeol, did you eat already?” Baekhyun looked at the stage. Jongdae was surprised to see his friend there too. He swore he didn’t notice the King there. Chanyeol said he’ll just follow. Jongdae was skeptical with their interaction. There were no quips, no comebacks. It’s gentle, quite domestic even. Jongdae and Baekhyun left the ballroom together. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder then went back to hammering.  _ Will he finally tell him? _

“I get busy for a few weeks and you two are friends.” Jongdae nudged Baekhyun then wiped the other's forehead with his wrist.

“We’re not friends. It’s being civil in front of the staff.” Baekhyun scoffed. “He’s still so full of himself.” Lies. Baekhyun found Chanyeol so humble since they spent time in the kitchen. The simplest things made the King happy and it warmed Baekhyun’s heart. Jongdae left it at that and held Baekhyun’s hand. To his surprise, Baekhyun didn’t hold it back immediately. Baekhyun flinched and held his hand. They hurried to the dining hall and shared some hours together before they had to go to fittings.

* * *

Chanyeol finished his fitting early that afternoon since the seamstress already got his measurements before. He closed the door and heard Jongdae's voice towards the end of the hall after turning left at the corner. Chanyeol snuck closely to listen.

"I'm serious, Dae. We can't always hide like this when you’re here." Baekhyun whined as he kissed Jongdae’s neck gently. Jongdae sat on the windowsill while Baekhyun was between his legs. It’s so intimate, so candid, so real. Chanyeol has never seen affection and intimacy like this.

"Hush, dear. I just missed you so much." Jongdae smiled charmingly and kissed Baekhyun's cheek.

"Have you been eating well? You seem too busy lately." Baekhyun felt him skinnier than before.

"Just under lockdown lately. Masters won't finish itself." Jongdae returned Baekhyun's smile. The Prince of Illumi just hummed. Chanyeol felt Jongdae giving clues of their secret already.

"Masters or Minseok?"

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. That was not the secret he expected. Baekhyun gave no warning or sign about knowing that. No one actually knew that...yet. Jongdae loosened his hold on Baekhyun and leaned on the glass. He’s busted so there’s no use in denying.

Baekhyun wasn't mad or upset. He just seemed confused why Jongdae would keep it from him when it decided both of their fates. "When were you going to tell me he's been courting you? Hey, Dae, dear, please look at me." Baekhyun followed Jongdae's wandering gaze until he held his face gently so their eyes met. He didn’t want them avoiding this anymore. His voice pleaded to the other. "I'm not mad, Dae. Just-just, I wish you gave a clue or just be honest with me."

"What else is there to say? You obviously know what's up." Jongdae shrugged, not appreciating Baekhyun spying on him. "It's not like we're official." Baekhyun didn't know if he meant  _ we  _ were them or Jongdae and Minseok. He leaned on the windowsill and studied Jongdae's expression closely. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s walls crumbling around Jongdae. The way he shifted his footing showed that he lost control of this situation and is trying to find balance in it.  _ Is this what love and pain does to him?  _ "There's more important things we need to discuss like this hair. The undercut and hair color suits you." Jongdae felt the side of Baekhyun's head to distract him. He’s avoiding it again, for Baekhyun’s sake since it’s his birthday.

"Just something different," Baekhyun held Jongdae lovingly, leaning to his touch. It might be the last time he could do this with the person he loves. Distraction taken. He didn’t want to push Jongdae with this matter now too. At least he knew the truth even if it began to hurt him inside.

"How are you and Yeol? Has he been good to you? I told him to be nice to you." Jongdae stomached this reality so he’s helping Baekhyun accept it too.

"Ahh so you started it, huh?" Baekhyun smirked. "Since the Spring tournament, you already knew.”

“You did too. You didn’t greet me the same at the steps of the palace. You looked...cold, like your hate for Chanyeol moved to me.” Jongdae spoke slowly, slurring slightly to show how tired he was, how hurt he was too.

“We're…"

"Not friends, civil in public, murdering in private, holding hands in funerals, practicing together, what else? Seems like a fun day to Baekhyun for me. Everything you wanted to do with me, you already did with him." Jongdae held Baekhyun's ears and tried to move closer. The knowing smirk on his lips seemed to be teasing. Baekhyun looked up shocked. Tit for tat, word got to Jongdae too. Distraction intensified as Baekhyun kissed Jongdae passionately to prove a point. He'd choose Jongdae above all. Chanyeol looked away. He felt weird in his ribs.

Baekhyun pulled back, staring at Jongdae’s eyes. He’s finding an ounce of love for him in them. He wondered where he went wrong. He tried to understand what he couldn't give Jongdae. Why did their kiss feel so lacking now?  _ Why are you hiding truths from me, Dae?  _ "We're...we're fine. We get by on our own." Again,  _ we  _ carried double meanings. Baekhyun whispered against Jongdae’s lips and stepped back. This disease never lied. It bloomed when love died. 

Contrary to the feeling of Baekhyun’s kiss, his eyes grew distant. He’s closing whatever this was and moving on. There’s no use in fighting for someone who didn’t stand by you. He hoped for nothing for a while. It's time to stop fooling himself. "It came for me." He whispered. " _ Hanahaki,"  _ Jongdae felt like his world stopped. "At the steps, after the Spring Tournament, when-when you left with Channie," Baekhyun thought deeply about this disease. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at its limit, remembering he rushed to the hospital wing because Baekhyun was brought there. Dehydration? How could he be so stupid?

Knowing Chanyeol suffered from the same thing, Baekhyun didn't feel alone. Someone understood. Someone trusted him. "I didn't have to do much to know you...your heart changed. I'm not going to force you to explain to me." Baekhyun pressed Jongdae's hand to his cheek. He looked in pain. His throat felt rough, like shards of glass scraped its walls. It hurt, it hurt to fall in love only to fall short. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun's forehead, heart heavy, inflicting more pain to the person he once loved. There's still love for Baekhyun in Jongdae's heart. It just wasn't the kind that could heal him.

Baekhyun let his hand go together with what seemed to be the best of him. “Excuse me, but I think you failed to tell me what we have is over. You didn’t tell me I was being a fool all these weeks.” Jongdae agreed. He didn’t apologize either. Baekhyun turned to leave.

Jongdae knew better to let Baekhyun go this time. He held his tears as he watched the man he spent his youth walk away. This wasn't the way he wanted to tell Baekhyun but he had to know the truth. Baekhyun hasn’t felt it sink in but it’s starting to kick in. Jongdae watched Baekhyun’s steps move farther from him. He wanted to run after him; his heart tugged him to take everything back, to go to Baekhyun and fight all odds. His fingers curled to a fist and looked out the window. Why didn’t he tell Baekhyun the truth; the real secret, Chanyeol thought. 

Chanyeol didn't hear Baekhyun approaching so he flinched when the Prince rounded the corner. He held a door knob to steady him. "Oh, you finished?" Baekhyun didn't even notice the door of the seamstress was two doors away from where they were. He’s too deep in his thoughts. He cleared his throat a little and winced.  _ He's hurting _ . 

"Yes. I asked for something simple, that's why." Chanyeol did his best to act normal but he wanted to comfort him. He wanted to know the parts he didn't hear.

“Oh, that’s good. I'm relieved.” Baekhyun? He felt relieved for Chanyeol?

“H-How are you?” Chanyeol blurted. Baekhyun’s gaze fixed on Chanyeol's face in silent questioning. He looked ahead and sighed. It’s enough indication Chanyeol heard things.

"Good, fantastic.” Baekhyun walked without another word. Chanyeol watched him go to cool off. Baekhyun wiped the blood off his lips and hurried. He wanted to get out of the palace. It's too suffocating to pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all my fellow BaekChenists! I'M REALLY SORRY! Anyways, more ChanBaek moments coming soon. What did you like about this chapter? Please let me know in the comments! :)


	6. Happy 27th Birthday, Prince Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's birthday ball is finally here! But he wasn't. All the royals in the Illumi Palace searched high and low but one person found him. Is Chanyeol prepared for another curveball in their lives? Will Baekhyun's birthday wish come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

Baekhyun was not at dinner or at breakfast the next day. No one has seen Baekhyun inside the palace for hours since Chanyeol saw him. Everyone thought Jongdae was the last person he's been with. The King and Queen began to worry. Chanyeol asked the guards for Baekhyun’s whereabouts but they had no helpful answer. It’s an hour before his birthday party and he’s nowhere to be found.

“Chanyeol dear, any luck?” The Queen worried. Everyone was dressed and stressed. The ballroom was close to full but the man of the night was missing. Chanyeol was dressed in a black military coat with buttons made of rubies. Indeed, it was simple and elegant. A silver crown lined with rubies made for him became a wonderful accent to his reddish brown hair. He kept thinking where Baekhyun may have hid. The time difference between their last interaction and the event hasn't reached an entire day. Baekhyun didn’t go that far. Shadow was in the hangar too. Jongdae had no answer to give so the Prince of Illumi was good as gone. Chanyeol pinched his nose bridge and thought hard. The seven princes couldn’t find him around the palace either.

“Glasses please,” Chanyeol asked the maid nearby. She hurried to Chanyeol’s room to retrieve it. He removed his crown and looked for a staff. A butler held it carefully and kept his head down in respect. “I think I know where he is. Please head inside, entertain the guests. I’ll get Baekhyun ready soon.” he told the King and Queen.

“I’m coming with you.” Jongdae piped.

“No.” Everyone’s blood ran cold at the tone of Chanyeol’s voice. Pure dominance enveloped one word. The Princes were baffled by the switch of...roles. Since when did Chanyeol care for Baekhyun like that? Jongdae lowered his head and returned to his place. He knew where it was and it was longer by Baekhyun’s side. Chanyeol knew that too.

“Sire, your glasses.” The maid handed them to Chanyeol, who began to remove his contacts by himself. “Lightning’s not in the stables?” He asked the butler.

“No, sire. But Yumi is ready.”

“Yu-” Chanyeol was surprised.

“Baekhyun got her rescued immediately after the attack. We nursed her until she regained strength.” The King filled. “Didn’t...Baekhyun tell you?” Judging by Chanyeol’s expression, no. “Maybe he was going to tell you when it’s almost Jousting season.” Chanyeol simply bowed to the King and went on his way. He needed to pull Baekhyun’s tongue for more secrets and truths.

He held Yumi after so long. She’s the only family Chanyeol had left. He talked to her, asking her that they must find the person who saved them. She responded eagerly and he got on the horse, hurrying to the Jousting lot on the other side of the palace grounds.

Lightning was the most obvious hint that Chanyeol went to the right place. He heard metal hitting metal near the equipment storage. Baekhyun’s slamming the metal human-figure target, sweating vigorously, and exhausting himself immensely. A single light was on so he didn’t see Chanyeol until he saw a red glimmer in the darkness. Baekhyun stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath.

Chanyeol looked stunning in his black military coat with rubies, black fitted pants, and black boots. His swept up hair was reddish brown, a true sign of being an Aenan; like a phoenix that rose from the ashes. His stride carried a confidence only kings possessed. His glasses seemed out of place but it looked charming. Baekhyun snapped out of the trance then went back to hitting the metal. He expected Chanyeol to say something but he just sat on the bench by the wall. He even crossed his legs leisurely, opened his coat (revealing a white crisp button-down) and watched Baekhyun...until it annoyed him.  _ Finally, he’s conscious. _

“This is spying on your opponent. Didn’t your parents tell you it’s rude to stare?” Baekhyun spoke first, feeling frustrated.

“They did, but you have to stare when you’re learning.” Chanyeol’s eyes never wavered from Baekhyun’s face. He didn’t mean learning about the Prince’s moves either. “Are you sure we’re still opponents though? My country is under your protection."

“Why are you here? You should be at the ballroom. The world should be raving over your rebirth.” Baekhyun changed swords, examining the new one in his hand.

“Same goes for you and your birth,” Chanyeol smirked loosely, quite sadly too. “Yet here we are.” He looked around with amused eyes. “It’s a nice place to ponder in. Jousting has always been your safety blanket after all.” Baekhyun felt exposed.

“What do you want, Park? I’m not in the mood to mess with you.” Baekhyun whined as he ran his fingers in his brown hair. He just wanted to deal with his sadness alone. “Your dorky glasses don’t match your look, It’s irritating me!” He groaned. Baekhyun insulted him when he wanted to be left alone. Chanyeol smiled, amused by Baekhyun.

“That’s the last thing I want to do. And for the record, I can’t see in the night without them.”

“You can’t see in the day with them either.” Baekhyun bit back.

“Oh I saw you pretty well yesterday. I’m here as a,” he couldn’t say friend. They weren’t exactly friends.

“Dad sent you.” Baekhyun worded it for him. It's cute they saved each other from cringing. Neither were sure what they were right now. Jongdae was going to be engaged to someone else. He fell out of love with Baekhyun. It meant their union couldn't be far off. What a twist of fate. Chanyeol shook his head. It’s not entirely true. He’s the one who wanted to be there...surprisingly. “I’m fine. Go celebrate your rebirth. Eat your heart out and enjoy the Pillars go nuts. Our defenses are ready in case they attack.” He looked at the target and focused on hitting it again. Work was truly the best distraction from personal problems in the world.

“You know I’m an empathetic guy, Baek.” Chanyeol stood and walked towards the target.

"Yeah, absolutely pathetic," Baekhyun smiled sarcastically.

“I gain energy from others so I sense...bullshit often.” Chanyeol walked towards him. “What you said was utter bullshit.” He held the target for Baekhyun to hit properly.

“I will cut your chubby fingers off.” Baekhyun warned him.

“Do it. It’ll make me stay longer.” Chanyeol smiled to annoy him further. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and began hitting the target hard but carefully. Chanyeol trusted Baekhyun to not cut his fingers off. In Baekhyun’s mind, the target was Chanyeol but slowly, it changed to something else. It became himself. Chanyeol watched because he’s learning about Baekhyun himself; the way his eyes focused, his brows creased, the cute scrunch of his nose, his exhales that were full of determination and frustration, and those flushed cheeks. He worked too hard to think of his limits. Chanyeol realized he’s lonely inside all along. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping earlier. If it's any consolation, I didn't hear all of it. Are you really okay?”

“What do you think?” Baekhyun hit harder. “Is Minseok there? Will he stand me entering the room with Jongdae as my partner of the night? Of course not.”

“I thought you were entering with me?" Chanyeol pouted like a kicked puppy. Baekhyun lost his balance as he processed that face.  _ What is he being cute for? It’s so irritating.  _ Chanyeol pretended to be offended but shook it off. Baekhyun’s expression already judged him. "Their betrothal isn’t official yet. You can enter with him, I don't care.” He changed tact. But he did care. He'd end up imagining the scenario all night. That didn’t matter anymore. As long as Baekhyun smiled tonight, he's content.

“It won’t be long until it does. Did you know there’s another special Joust at the end of the month in Kulo-Rua? It’s probably to announce the betrothal. I’m not going. You fight for Illumi and Aena if you think we’re no longer opponents.” Baekhyun hit the target again, transferring the pain to an inanimate object. Chanyeol felt for Baekhyun. It’s similar to losing a home, but Baekhyun’s home was a person.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you went and won the title in front of them?” Chanyeol plotted. Baekhyun didn’t think of that. It’s pretty evil actually. It’s putting salt on an open wound, if Jongdae still felt pain. Two months of being busy could have healed his heart if ever it was truly hurt. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was pondering on his words. It's a step towards trust, to show Baekhyun that Chanyeol was on his side. “Anyway, I’m going. My task was to find you and I have." Chanyeol stood properly. "Guess I’m entering the ballroom alone tonight. I’ll be going first, sire.” He pulled something out of his coat pocket as Baekhyun lowered the sword, kind of flustered by Chanyeol’s sudden departure. He was still enjoying their chat. “I’m not sure if you’re still looking for something when you have everything, and I lost everything with barely something from doing duties for your father.” Chanyeol placed a blue velvet 2x2 box on the target’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun looked at it curiously then asked for elaboration through his eyes. “They uh, requested me to say one wish to you later in front of everyone, but you know I hate sugarcoating in public when it comes to you. So I'll say this now." Chanyeol felt awkward and sweaty. Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat further. "This is the best I could do for now, for the person who saved my life and is saving my country. For you who...has been with me through this tough time,” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s expectant eyes. “For the record, I never hated you, Baekhyun. At all. So my wish is for you to forgive me for everything I did wrong. I'm really tired thinking of insults and you know," Baekhyun wanted to smile at Chanyeol's discomfort but he didn't want to ruin the moment. It became their thing to cringe inside when the other became sentimental. "I also wish for us to be...like how we were when we were kids. I mean," Chanyeol stared deep into Baekhyun's eyes. "You brought my voice out. How can I hate my favorite prince on the planet?" He felt shy as he admitted this. Baekhyun gasped silently, heart racing.  _ He...still feels the same? _ “Anyway, happy birthday, Baek. Thank you for letting me stay here. Don’t hurt yourself going back.” He greeted the Prince, bowed and went on his way hurriedly. Chanyeol felt his heart was about to jump out and cringe at everything he said. He couldn't believe he just became soft in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun watched him go, feeling quite empty and upset to be alone again. He was genuinely enjoying Chanyeol's company. He was touched when Chanyeol found him without any clues.  _ He's really learning by staring. How frightening, he can see right through me now. _ Baekhyun looked at the box on the target’s shoulder and held it in his hand. It fitted his palm well. When he opened it, a silver necklace with an eight-pointed star winked at him. There’s a square cut red ruby at the center of the star, an obvious trademark. He was about to yell at Chanyeol to explain this...intimate gift but he’s far away already. Baekhyun pulled the necklace out gently and stared at it. "Did he finally remember he gave the one he broke the other day?"

_ “Chanyeol picked this for you, Baekhyun.” The Queen of Aena said with pride as she stood behind a seven year old Chanyeol. It’s Baekhyun’s 8th birthday and all the royals were invited, of course. _

_ “It’s the north star, Baek. It’s always beside the moon, the biggest source of light for Earth. It’s you who will guide even when the moon’s dark, the light of the Unified Assembly. Because you’re my favorite prince.” Chanyeol spoke slowly to explain it carefully. He prepared this speech all night for his favorite prince and friend. _

_ “Whoa! Thank you Channie!” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand in thanks. “Wear it on me! Hurry!” Chanyeol did as told, proud of himself for making his favorite Prince happy. Baekhyun was taller and thinner when they were kids. Chanyeol was slightly smaller and chubbier. He tiptoed and stuck his tongue out as he tried to lock the necklace. Oh how he admired Baekhyun so much. Baekhyun ran to his parents, showing them Chanyeol’s gift. Chanyeol looked at his mother, wanting praise for a job well done. _

“No wonder it looked familiar when I found it." Baekhyun returned the sword and pushed the dummy target back. All the while, he held Chanyeol's gift to him. "How much did this cost? He doesn't have any money. Ah, how much does Dad give him for working for us? He didn't have to get me anything. Why did he even bother?" Baekhyun groaned as he dragged his feet to Lightning. He's thinking out loud again, masking the fluttering feeling in his heart with annoyance. "Do you see this? It's an intention gift, Light. It's really happening. I have to be extra nice now. He just heard Dae and I broke up and he suddenly wants to marry me? Ah Chanyeol, you move too fast! Are you mad? Is this real? Don't do this impulsively!" He groaned and leaned on his horse's side. Speaking to a necklace box was silly. He masked the fluttering feeling in his chest with annoyance. It's a weird yet familiar feeling.

Baekhyun opened the box once more and touched the star. "I wear it once after so long and he breaks it. Why didn’t he notice the one he broke earlier? Was he just acting?” Baekhyun mumbled as he remembered the snapped necklace again. Of all days, he went through his jewelry and found that necklace. It seemed fitting to wear with his outfit so he went for it without remembering who gave it exactly. It broke by the giver’s hand and a new one came. It felt so symbolic. This new necklace was a new beginning for them, a restart where the results of their rivalry would determine how good they would be to each other, not against each other.

Baekhyun hurried back to the palace, using all of Lightning’s speed in the other path. He thought of Chanyeol and what the people would think of him if he entered that room alone. They discussed that they’re entering together to boost each other’s image but he pushed to enter with Jongdae. Chanyeol wouldn’t be seen as a phoenix without the light of his fire. He’d be viewed as a coward that hid in Illumi. Baekhyun couldn’t bear such humiliation for him. They worked so hard just to fall short in the end. He had to be there. He’s the north star, the one guiding next to the moon, the biggest source of light for Earth.  _ Don’t go in yet, Park. Let me be there to guide you. _

Back in the palace, Chanyeol smiled kindly to the butler who kept his crown safe. He wore it properly and asked if he looked okay. His makeup was retouched quickly as he buttoned his coat. “Will we still wait for Prince Baekhyun, sire?” The doorman asked. They were almost an hour late.

“That won’t be necessary.” Baekhyun rounded the corner, buttoning the cuffs of his pressed shirt. Four maids ran after him, fixing his hair, adding shimmers in it, finishing his makeup, and even holding his jacket and rings. Chanyeol couldn’t contain his smile. He’s overjoyed Baekhyun returned. Baekhyun looked up then did a double take when he saw the King smiling. “Wipe that stupid grin off your face. It’s just me, not the north star.” He scoffed playfully.

“You, you remembered.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded deeper than usual, making Baekhyun smirk.

“And you didn’t? Thanks for the replacement though. I think I like this better.” Baekhyun pulled the necklace out of his shirt to display to the world.

“I-I-I did. That’s...that’s why I...sorry I broke the original the other day.” Chanyeol’s ears turned as red as the rubies while his brows raised. He coughed and coughed, looking away in case he bled. He pulled a white petal off his tongue and pocketed it.

"No, I'm sorry to whoever you're in love with. Tonight, you're mine, Park." Baekhyun chuckled at him as he straightened Chanyeol's glasses then patted his cheek gently. His hand slid to Chanyeol's neck as he smiled warmly. The petals stuck in his throat seemed to vanish. Chanyeol leaned back a little as his space was invaded. Baekhyun scoffed again. He knew what Chanyeol thought. No, he wasn't going to kiss him. At least not with the staff around.

Baekhyun noticed a ruby stud was missing from Chanyeol's crown. "Oh, did they lose one gem? There's a gap on your crown." Baekhyun looked around Chanyeol's feet out of worry, telling the maids to do the same. Chanyeol just smiled softly. The way he looked at Baekhyun was something one would dream to experience in their lives. He's falling deeper each time Baekhyun was nice to him. Baekhyun's face was close enough to hear whispers. 

"It's around your neck." He whispered.

All the staff looked at Baekhyun, dumbfounded. Chanyeol deliberately removed a piece of an Aenan national treasure, his personal treasure, and gave it to the Prince of Illumi as a birthday gift, an (engagement) intention gift. It must be the grandest gesture ever made by one royal to another. Screw gifting each other islands and castles. Chanyeol placed a country's national treasure, a royal family heirloom around Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun's cheeks dusted pink as he processed this information. The tiny thing began to feel heavy as the white gold chain seemed to burn his nape.  _ Is he out of his mind? Why is he acting like he’s in love with me? _ Baekhyun snapped out of it, stuttering and trying to recall what he wanted to say. Chanyeol closed his eyes. He's trying to calm his heart. It's like the kid in him was making a victory run because of Baekhyun's reaction. And, Baekhyun hasn't stepped back. "Get him a new crown please. Ask the head butler for my red crown. Chanyeol will wear it for the night."

"No," Chanyeol mumbled, sliding his hands to hold Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun looked so flustered. "I like this." He meant  _ this  _ as many things. "It's what the survivors in Aena hoped for me to get. I will wear this with their pride. There's no gap on this one, Baek.” He stared at the Prince seriously. “The missing piece is with me. It's complete." The way Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun's eyes had him speechless. Yes Chanyeol did this often to joke around but Baekhyun felt no humor in them. His heart raced at the words and gesture.

Suddenly, Chanyeol kissed his cheek gently. "I'm ready when you are." Baekhyun looked at the staff members who had knowing smiles and suppressed giddiness. They kept their gazes away, knowing this moment was personal. His tongue got caught. No one, not even Jongdae, has said romantic and genuine words to him...ever. No one, especially Jongdae, has been intimate with him with people around. Baekhyun’s maids knew something about Baekhyun that Chanyeol didn't yet. He withdrew his hands from Chanyeol's skin and looked down. Baekhyun felt shy. It's an interesting look, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun removed Chanyeol's hand from his waist and held it as he faced forward to the doors. Chanyeol did a double take and looked at their hands in shock. He panicked inside. A quarter of the hour hasn't passed and their friendship, relationship, whatever ship this was turned on its head.

"We're ready." Baekhyun announced, slipping his fingers between Chanyeol's. “It’s really better to talk to you when you’re confused, Channie.” He tried to control his smile but his cheeks were filled. “Are you really wearing those glasses?”

“Sh-Should I take them off? It might irritate the guests.” Chanyeol felt his glasses, feeling conscious since Baekhyun looked amazing beside him. He kept his free hand busy because he might do something stupid, like crush Baekhyun's hand or something.

“Hmmm, it suits you.” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol lowered his head and smiled too, quite flattered.  _ My favorite prince is back. I’m relieved. He's holding my hand! _ “Let’s take over the world, my King Chanyeol.” The staff around them were amazed by the endearment. Some covered their mouths to suppress their smiles. They all knew it; love blossomed between the two.

The doors opened, revealing the two most powerful royals in the world, side by side. Chanyeol was still looking at Baekhyun when they were revealed. His charming smile was made known to the guests but not Baekhyun. It held so much gratitude and bliss.

The strong aura around them sent the entire room silent. Prince Baekhyun had an unexpected and important guest. Prince Chanyeol was alive and well. Above all that, he held Baekhyun's hand. The smile on Baekhyun's face felt different. He wasn't smug or boastful about this.

"Huh," Jiashuai narrowed his eyes. Junmyeon wondered what he saw. "He seems...happy."

"He should. It's his birthday." Junmyeon shrugged.

"No, not like that. Is our Baekhyunnie in love?" He left a heavy question in the air. Jongdae knew what he meant. Baekhyun may have looked at him with intention but not like how he looked at Chanyeol recently. He acknowledged it.

Baekhyun took the first step and bowed slightly to each person that met his eyes. Chanyeol was some steps behind, which was the proper etiquette when walking with a ruler of a country in their own land. Their linked hands were in full display for the world to see. Baekhyun noticed he's falling behind so he turned his head. Chanyeol looked at him in subtle questioning, if something was wrong. Baekhyun eyed the empty space beside him. Chanyeol made long strides to be in step with Baekhyun and just looked ahead. He wanted to run and scream out of joy. Their intertwined fingers were a huge shock. He couldn’t process the guests' reaction yet. He didn’t want to dwell on the fact that Baekhyun’s smiling at him too. It’s genuine and unguarded, just for Chanyeol. Only for Chanyeol who found him when he wanted to be lost, for Chanyeol who promised to stay by his side.

Kyungsoo focused on Baekhyun. He's...glowing. There's something both never shared to the Princes. What were the past four months like? When the two were in front of all, the King cleared his throat. The Princes on the side were mixed in emotions. Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon were thrilled that Baekhyun made it. Minseok felt odd about the happenings. It’s too sudden. Jiashuai felt nervous for what’s next. Those hands were stuck together pretty well. Jongdae was dumbfounded as he stared at the necklace around Baekhyun’s neck. The red ruby mocked him openly.  _ Was it that easy for you, Baekhyun? If it was, then I'm relieved.  _ Jongdae reached for Minseok’s hand for support. Minseok looked at him with sad eyes, knowing what Jongdae had to give up.

“The birth of my son, Prince Baekhyun, was truly a gift for Illumi.” The King began. “In return, we gave Baekhyun everything he ever wanted and dreamed of.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae begged to differ. He took Baekhyun's youth away. “What a fine man you’ve grown to be, son. As a father, I am extremely pleased with how you turned out. As a king, I would never ask for more.” Baekhyun gave a nod to his father, who overdid that speech, because he'd always ask for more. “A testimony of that is the man, the miracle beside him. On the night of grim in Aena, these two princes together with Prince Jongdae of Kulo-Rua saved more than a person but a future and hope for the fallen. Now, it’s not right of me to talk about international affairs at a personal event such as Baekhyun’s birthday but the world and you all must know that Aena has been ruling under Illumian law since the attack.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, curious where this was going. This speech became longer than a quick birthday greeting. Baekhyun remained calm even if his heart raced. His father better get on with it before he changed his mind.

“And we plan to take back Aena for the rightful ruler, the last surviving ruler of Aena.” This bold statement had many gasping and cheering. It’s a noble act from Illumi to give a law exception to Aena. Chanyeol knew it was treason because Aena was officially under Illumi. Why would they give him his country back just like that? Chanyeol held his breath as he felt Baekhyun hold his hand tighter. He couldn’t shake Baekhyun's hand off since all eyes were on them. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s expression became serious and craned his head to the Princes. Jongdae met his eyes, nodding subtly. It’s as if he’s telling Baekhyun he did the right thing. “With the blessing of the Unified Assembly and us, Illumi’s King and Queen, and Prince Baekhyun’s approval, we are honored to announce th-,”

“This beautiful secret to the world! Chanyeol is alive, and ready to fight with Illumi.” Baekhyun interjected with a practiced smile. He’s trying to even his voice despite feeling the lump in his throat. Chanyeol whipped with his head to Baekhyun’s direction.  _ Baekhyun’s approval, blessing of the Unified Assembly? Was the King going to announce a betrothal so suddenly?  _ Chanyeol shook the uneasy feeling and looked at the guests. They had hints but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Their linked hands were a very obvious clue. “Please enjoy the night, everyone! Thank you for celebrating my birthday and Chanyeol's homecoming with us!”

The traditional drums began to pound as the guests danced and mingled, except the royals on the side. The Princes were so confused, so shocked as they caught on. When did they talk about this? Two people who hated each other suddenly got engaged? Baekhyun approved. It's a personal decision. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, who lowered his head and gulped hard. This was their fate, their duties to their country and their people. The Queen of Illumi was right about Jongdae; he’d choose his country over Baekhyun. Baekhyun dealt with that reality too late. He turned to Chanyeol bashfully then took a step forward. In front of the world, Prince Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol's ear. The King didn’t know what to do. He stepped forward and placed his free hand on Baekhyun’s waist attentively. It screamed 'betrothed people'. Baekhyun let the guests decide on what they saw, delaying the official announcement until tomorrow.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I-I didn’t know what to do anymore. This was going to happen sooner or later with Jongdae accepting Minseok.”

“Yes but you didn’t have to decide right away.” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun’s ear. They both knew what was supposed to happen but rushing it wouldn't help. “I can wait.” Chanyeol smiled sullenly. He didn't have much time but he'd wait. Baekhyun closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Chanyeol’s chest. He stumbled a little. "Can you make it through the night? You haven't eaten anything. Don't drink too much, please. Do you want to eat in your room first?" Chanyeol rubbed his back, shielding his face from everyone.

Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm tired of being strong, Channie. I can't do this anymore." This confession made Chanyeol squeeze him affectionately to his body. “Tell me who you’re in love with. I’ll talk to him or her. I’ll ask them to release you. I just can’t be alone, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a few moments of rest. "Sway with me. Pretend we're dancing." Baekhyun ordered. Chanyeol did as told, tucking Baekhyun's head under his chin.

"Slow dancing to an upbeat song, what fine taste, my dear." Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun stepped on his foot on purpose. "Sorry, I'm just trying to make you smile." Chanyeol groaned in a poised manner. Eyes watched them after all.

"I don't think I can. I want to leave." Baekhyun mumbled to his neck. He saw the guests looking at him, watching them with much interest. Worse, he saw his aunt, the Queen's gossiping sister, looking at them. Baekhyun gasped against Chanyeol's neck and held him tighter. Chanyeol went rigid and asked if he's hurting. Baekhyun elaborated that his aunt was there, watching them.

"I didn't think you'd fear anyone, much more your aunt." Chanyeol chuckled.

"She's a big fan of yours, your sports magazine cover to be exact." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. That issue showed Chanyeol was no wimp. He was a strong sexy dream boat (Baekhyun's aunt's words, not his). "I refused to get her your autograph for personal reasons." They were hard-headed rivals then.

"You’re so possessive of me. Should I go say hi?" Chanyeol beautifully smiled. He was about to look at her when Baekhyun forcefully turned his head to look at him, just him and nobody else. His pretty fingers held Chanyeol's jaw tight, a clear sign of domination and possession. Chanyeol held his breath when he noticed their lips were close to kissing.

"You're not looking at anyone but me tonight. It's my birthday so I get what I want. You came here with me so you're not leaving with anyone except me. Understood?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to be...possessive. He didn’t realize he was. “And I’m not possessive. Consider yourself lucky." Baekhyun warned, conscious once again. Chanyeol nodded and kissed his forehead in assurance.

"I am lucky, the luckiest tonight. I'm dancing with the most stunning person on earth." Chanyeol smiled his best. He had every right to be smug. While the rest of the royals feared being close to the most powerful and dangerous Prince in the world, Chanyeol felt extremely blessed. Baekhyun couldn’t find the words to say. Looking at Chanyeol from where he stood, he couldn’t understand why he wanted to give everything to him. He’s seen Chanyeol smile in different occasions and photos but this one felt special. He felt special.

"Stop being cheesy. No one can hear you. Don't overdo it." Baekhyun pouted, using insults as a mask. He was truly weak for praises.

"But I meant it. You really look amazing, Baek. I kissed you twice tonight and you didn't hit me. I really consider myself very lucky." Baekhyun let out a loud laugh. His nose bridge wrinkled as he patted Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol's mission was complete. He made Baekhyun smile and laugh tonight. Chanyeol felt accomplished and proud.

"Don't get too smug. Those were child's play. You haven't kissed me for real. You don't have the guts to try." Baekhyun taunted. His face was suddenly tilted up, chin held between Chanyeol's thumb and index finger. Baekhyun blushed deeply as he gasped.  _ Is he out of his mind? He wouldn’t dare in public. _

"Should I try then?" Chanyeol arched a brow, a seductive smirk lining his lips. "Don't push me, Baek. I'm not afraid to test my luck. I have nothing to lose except myself. Just say yes and I'll really kiss you in front of everyone."

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's pounding heart against his chest. Baekhyun looked away and continued to sway with Chanyeol. He's unable to speak, too flustered to even try. Baekhyun closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol snuck a third kiss to Baekhyun's ear as he looked at Jongdae from afar. It’s a silent attack on the other. Baekhyun began to relax. Chanyeol pressed kisses along Baekhyun's shoulder and one to his neck. Baekhyun didn't mind either.

Jongdae was about to storm to Chanyeol, jealous to see Baekhyun comfortable in his arms, fuming mad they could openly flirt with each other. Kyungsoo blocked his path. The other Princes warned Jongdae to not make a scene. It’s Baekhyun’s birthday and they were in Illumi. A bullet would fly at the first sign of Baekhyun’s distress.

"Stay in your place. You already damaged Baek enough.” Kyungsoo hoped Jongdae took the hint. “Someone can finally protect him. Let him live longer, Dae. Let. Them. Live." This warning made Jongdae walk to the bar instead and left the event. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol once more, happy for them. At least they would be happy ending among them.

“Is this what it felt like when you felt alone in the middle of chaos?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked their silence. It was so gentle and shy. "When you heard my voice on the line, did you feel hopeful?" Chanyeol felt so flustered to hear this from the strongest person he knew. Of all people, he was there to hear him crumble.

“I was really happy honestly. Imagine if Junmyeon answered. He’d never make it.” Chanyeol frowned. “We wouldn’t be like this. You’d probably be happier.” Baekhyun whined, rejecting it lamely. “Are you saying you’re happy now, Your Highness? With me?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. There’s no hint of humor in them. “This might be the happiest I’ve been so far.” Chanyeol’s eyes looked at Baekhyun’s lips. The way they glistened under the chandelier lights seemed enticing.

“I’m waiting for the  _ I still hate you, Park _ .” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun smiled to keep himself from laughing. “I can’t seem to hate you now, Baek. Not when you’re looking at me like I’m your everything. That’s kind of cruel.”

“I’m looking at you like that or you want me to look at you like that?” Baekhyun arched a brow.

“What do you think?” Chanyeol smiled and returned his brow arch. He leaned slightly, letting their noses touch. “You seem to be getting into this act, Prince Baekhyun.”

“We’re acting? I don't think you are. Your eyes really shine when you look at me, King Chanyeol. I think you’re secretly in love with me.” Chanyeol’s ears turned pink. He’s lucky Baekhyun couldn’t see it.

“That’s what you think or you want it to be the truth?” Chanyeol’s lips ghosted against Baekhyun’s.

“Tell me who you’re in love with.” The Prince closed his eyes, slowly surrendering to this push and pull.

“I won’t.” Chanyeol willed every fiber of his being to behave. They weren’t alone. He couldn't stop looking at those strawberry lips. “I really, really, really want to kiss you right now, Baek.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes. Chanyeol’s eyes were serious but he settled for kissing his cheek. Baekhyun gasped and held him close. Chanyeol lined those kisses to his ear and his jaw. He tucked his face on Baekhyun’s neck and held him close to his body. Baekhyun's body slowly betrayed him. He was thankful no one paid attention to them anymore or it would've been so scandalous.  _ What are we doing, Channie? What are you doing to me? Why can’t I push you away? _

His body yearned to be taken care of. It's an instinct to feel cherished after being left by someone who once loved. He was done being strong for everyone. He wanted a resting place for himself. A wonderful place it was to be in Chanyeol's embrace. Baekhyun didn't want to use Chanyeol as a rebound, a cover for his aching heart. Yet here they were. Chanyeol left featherlike kisses on Baekhyun's neck, breath tickling his skin. Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol tighter when it felt good. Chanyeol's lungs felt clean as he breathed in the scent of his disease. If he was going to die soon, he'd make the most of his remaining days.

The pair of the night danced romantically, stealing glances and smiling at each other. Chanyeol had the privilege to be Baekhyun’s first and only dance. Baekhyun began to feel reminiscent again. “You came during a silent 0506 call today. Thank you.” Baekhyun spoke in his daze, letting himself feel despair.

“I responded too late.”

“No, you still found me. You’re the only one who can find me or jump in quicksand to save me. Of all people, it has to be you who will take care of worthless and pathetic me.” Chanyeol hushed him, saying he’s not those. To Chanyeol, he’s worth everything. “Baek, pull yourself together. Go mingle a little with the guests tonight. Let’s just get through the program, hmm? Find me when you want to go." Chanyeol felt too many guests wanting to talk to them already. Staying together would just keep Baekhyun feeling upset. They already danced through seven songs.

Baekhyun released Chanyeol and smiled. It’s practiced and ingenuine. Chanyeol smirked loosely, seeing the sadness in his eyes. He touched Baekhyun's cheek, promising him he won't be far.  _ I didn’t want to tell you like this. Did you know that I was the one who proposed it? You didn’t have to do it for me either. Baekhyun, you deserve to be happy. Are you sure you’ll be happy with me? We don’t have much time. _ Baekhyun felt reluctant to let go but he had to. Chanyeol nodded, urging him to be happy or at least try. Many saw the friendship they developed, hearts tugging as they noticed Baekhyun having a hard time letting go of Chanyeol. In their minds, he must be worried for Chanyeol. If only they knew it was the other way around.

_ “Hurry! The Prince is back!” A butler rushed the maids as Baekhyun ran to his bedroom like he wasn’t training all afternoon. The Queen saw the commotion and hurried after him. As the Prince got dressed quickly, she told him they were breaking the news of his betrothal to Chanyeol tonight. _

_ “Where have you been? Chanyeol’s running around mad looking for you!” She scolded him. _

_ “He did? Well, he found me. That’s why I’m here.” Baekhyun sat on a chair while his hair got blowdried. He instructed them to keep his hair down but soft. He wanted to have a contrast with Chanyeol’s hair. _

_ “Speaking of Chanyeol, we thought he’d make a fine partner for you. Will you let us announce it tonight? Think of the headlines! It’ll shake the Pillars to their core.” She made engagement news sound like a new project. Baekhyun was genuinely surprised she’d bring that up so suddenly. Then again, he received a pretty gift tonight. _

_ “Ah, Jongdae got a betrothal from someone else so it's decided?” He pretended to not know but his mother knew him better. Baekhyun was too relaxed. “I don’t care. Do whatever you want.” Baekhyun had no heart to save anyway. “Does Chanyeol already know?” Baekhyun asked. “Is that why he gave me this? Is this the intention gift?” He pulled his shirt collar to expose the necklace. _

_ “My, what a beautiful thing. We had no idea, son.” The Queen was honest. She knew Chanyeol proposed it but giving an intention gift meant he was serious. _

_ “Shouldn’t you at least talk to him first about my decision?” _

_ “He needs you as much as you need him now. I doubt he’d refuse. We can all talk about the details later.” She reasoned. Baekhyun dismissed her, not caring anymore. He himself was as good as nothing if they’re giving him away just like that, he thought. If Jongdae could choose his country over him, so can Baekhyun. _

Halfway through the party, Baekhyun scanned the crowd. He got through the birthday song, the well-wishes, and the cake cutting. Chanyeol stood almost at the far end of the room with Sehun and Jongin. He chewed his bottom lip, hoping Chanyeol would look at him. Everyone sang a cheery birthday song for Baekhyun. It all seemed to tune out when Chanyeol looked up from his champagne and saw him staring. Chanyeol smiled shyly as he sipped his drink. Baekhyun’s smile widened and raised his glass to him. Several guests looked at where he looked, gushing at the interaction. Chanyeol lightly scolded Sehun and Jongin to behave. The song ended and Baekhyun closed his eyes. He was supposed to make a wish but he didn’t. His mind only thought of Chanyeol. He blew the candles and smiled at his parents. 

That’s enough for the night. He went down the stage and weaved through the crowd. He approached the wine servers more than the guests, asking if Chanyeol still stood in the same spot. Sehun and Jongin were catching up with Chanyeol, giving unwanted advice about being engaged. Chanyeol just nodded even if he wasn’t listening. Jongdae was missing from the festivities as well. Minseok spent all night looking for him but had no luck. Chanyeol figured he was with Baekhyun right now. He needed it. They deserved some closure. But Sehun and Jongin smiled wider to the person behind Chanyeol. The King turned, surprised to know he was wrong.

“Sehun, Nini, may I have a moment with Channie?” Baekhyun looked submissive. It was a baffling sight to see. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun felt lost in this event. He and Jongdae just parted ways. Celebrating was the last thing in his mind. The person who was by his side suddenly disappeared. Worse, that person hid it from him, making him a fool for months. There was no one to lean on to anymore. Sehun and Jongin teased the two as they turned away.

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s elbow gently. Baekhyun shook his head but seemed uncomfortable. “Do you need some air? Is the flower path open?” Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him through the crowd. Eyes followed the two, gushing about the two royals leaving together. It already trended Prince Baekhyun’s birthday date was Prince Chanyeol. Seeing them leaving together would fuel the flame that started at the Unified Assembly meeting months ago. Guess they were going to talk about it now.

They entered a tucked area in the flower garden and told the guards to not let anyone in. How fitting of them to stop by the flower path when the things that were trying to kill them were flowers. They got far enough so their voices wouldn’t be heard and their expressions wouldn’t be seen. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand and sat on the bench in front of the fountain. It’s good to have a break from all the smiling and talking. Baekhyun sat beside him, facing his body towards Chanyeol. The King had his head in his hands again. He had enough to drink, he thought. Baekhyun shook him gently, hoping he would say something. “Scream at me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mumbled, whining slightly and feeling guilty. It’s so different from the Baekhyun everyone knew.

“For what, accepting my proposal?” Chanyeol side eyed Baekhyun then looked at his own shoes. He sighed and commended him for getting through the night. “One of us had to start somewhere, you know.”

“You...proposed this to my parents?” Baekhyun tensed. Chanyeol wouldn't do this if he wasn't sure. He was careful these days so deciding on a whim ruled out for Baekhyun. “Jongdae told you.”

“By accident,” Chanyeol sighed and looked at Baekhyun’s hands. A ring he always wore was gone. It must be a gift from Jongdae. “I went to your parents and asked for your hand. No deals, no negotiations. I just...are you really alright?” He asked for the nth time. "You can tell me anything, Baek. You know that." Baekhyun nodded, forcing himself to smile even though his lower lip trembled. He couldn't speak. He couldn’t comprehend why Chanyeol would make the first move.

It’s too much to take in. He just wanted to cry. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to his chest gently and held him tight. The Prince finally broke down openly and freely as he held on to Chanyeol. He’s so hurt by everything. At the same time, he’s touched. Just when he felt unloved and alone, Chanyeol would always surprise him with his affection. Whether it was intentional or not, Baekhyun’s heart felt at peace. Chanyeol patted the Prince’s head, leaving featherlike kisses on his hair. He stayed quiet as the Prince felt what he had to.

Under the moonlight, the north star fell from the sky on the day he was born. He crashed and felt lost in a different space. He was no longer home, no longer safe. On his birthday, he dealt with a broken heart and a broken spirit. With the last person he imagined, he poured his heart out. To the last person he expected, he gave his future for the sake of his people. Baekhyun lived for everyone else and never himself. When he did, it’s the wrong decisions and pain that met him. He only wanted to be loved for who he was, cared and accepted for what he’s not. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s chin and wiped his tears with his thumbs. He hushed him, reminding him that he must not break down on his special day. He’s not totally unlovable. It went on and on until it became sugar-coated.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice cracked. Chanyeol looked so concerned. “Shut up,”

Chanyeol sputtered a laugh and nodded. At least they were still themselves. The two royals sat in silence, unspoken thoughts enveloping them. Baekhyun’s head rested on Chanyeol’s shoulder once he felt tired and dizzy. He’s been training all day with no breaks. It obviously took a toll on his body. Chanyeol took his coat off to blanket over Baekhyun. He knew the Prince was awake even if his eyes were closed. Bravely, he held Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun held it back, slipping his fingers between Chanyeol’s.

“Baek, I know I’m not who your heart desires but I’ll be good to you. I’ll take care of you, even if you don’t give me your heart. We can make this work, and have happy days ahead. We can at least be friends. I’ll stand by you as long as you want me to.” He whispered this promise. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, looking at his future.  _ Funny, Jongdae never promised me anything but you did. What are we really, Chanyeol? When did things start to change? Would you still stand by me even if I’m wrong? _

“We’re not friends, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mumbled. Indeed, they weren’t. The way their eyes expressed each other showed that at this point, they passed that mark. There’s just no definite word for what they were and that’s okay. Labels would only limit them. Chanyeol understood and kissed Baekhyun’s hand.  _ Let me take care of you this time, Baekhyun. _ The Prince sat properly and fixed his crown. He held Chanyeol’s jacket open for the King to wear. Chanyeol placed it around Baekhyun and hugged him tenderly. Baekhyun slowly raised his arms, wrapping it around Chanyeol’s hesitantly. He’s never done this...willingly, but it felt good. He hugged Jongdae many times but the difference was so clear to Baekhyun. He was the one who always held on first. Jongdae just did because he had to. Now, feeling Chanyeol’s warmth enveloping him felt...relieving.

Baekhyun let himself go. He relaxed in Chanyeol’s hold, inhaling his scent. By his ear, he heard something bloom inside Chanyeol.  _ Not you too. Don’t leave me just when I’m just starting to like you. _ Baekhyun buried his face to Chanyeol’s neck and evened his breathing. Chanyeol locked his hands behind Baekhyun and kept his mind clear. He didn’t want to think. He wanted this moment to last. Nothing has to be said because actions did it for them. They’ll make this work.

Chanyeol wasn’t rejoicing Baekhyun and Jongdae’s breakup. No, he couldn’t. They’re still his closest friends, brothers. How could he think this was a great opportunity when Baekhyun was hurting beyond belief. How could he love this heartbreak when the one he loved suffered? Baekhyun didn’t think Chanyeol would take advantage of the situation just to take Aena again. No, he didn’t know Chanyeol like that. Knowing Chanyeol went to his parents before the breakup, knowing Jongdae’s plans made him feel grateful. Chanyeol wouldn’t allow Baekhyun to suffer loneliness alone. Maybe it’s not so bad to have Chanyeol for the rest of his life, Baekhyun thought. Having each other as their last hands to hold before time came for them wasn’t so bad. At least they could say they were in good hands.

They walked the halls of the palace slowly. Their fingers were intertwined, comfortable and warm in their touch. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol’s arm like he was afraid to get lost. Chanyeol would look at Baekhyun from time to time and move a lock of hair on his forehead. Their crowns sparkled under the lights as they snuck glances at each other. The palace photographer saw this moment and saved it forever.

From the outside, they looked like two people who seemed to be in love. Some guests who wandered saw them too. If they only knew it’s currently a one-sided love. It’s uncommon for royals to be close and intimate before betrothal since it’s an arranged marriage. Intimacy only began after the announcement. With these two, it’s like they’ve been together for a long time but they just forgave each other completely today. With Chanyeol’s coat around Baekhyun, many saw the intimacy they shared. They saw how Chanyeol took care of the Prince and how Baekhyun trusted the King. Neither realized they carried such emotions, yet displayed it for the world to see.

In front of Baekhyun’s bedroom door, Chanyeol asked once again if he was alright; would he be alright alone? They had this hallway blocked for their privacy. Baekhyun stared at the man he confided in. He straightened Chanyeol’s glasses and smiled genuinely.  _ You won me over today, Channie. _ Chanyeol was about to go when Baekhyun grabbed his hand, his head forced to turn. Baekhyun’s lips touched Chanyeol’s gently. Chanyeol closed his eyes, savoring the sweet taste while his brows furrowed in confusion. 

This kiss felt hot and cold at the same time. It’s explosive and tingly, resonating to their chests. Baekhyun pulled back slightly, wondering if it was alright. Chanyeol blinked several times, pushing himself to believe it just happened. “W-What was that for?”

“You said you really wanted to kiss me. You seemed to lack the guts to do so.” Baekhyun whispered. “Was it bad?”

“N-No, I just,” Chanyeol couldn’t think.

“Please don’t think I’m just using you to forget about him. I,” Baekhyun lowered his head, debating internally if he wanted to admit this. He found Chanyeol absolutely perfect tonight. No wonders came to mind to explain his intention and need. So he gently pulled Chanyeol’s collar, lips feeling an open mouthed kiss. He had no time to question or ask more as he held onto the door frame, pulling back. Baekhyun's tongue slipped in his mouth, making Chanyeol's limbs weak. The Prince turned them around and kicked the door close.

From a distance, Jongdae watched everything unfold. He tried to smile but it felt heavy. He turned around and saw Minseok concerned about him. He lowered his head in shame. Minseok stepped towards him, hugging him. The elder understood. “I just...I wanted to say goodbye to them before we...go home.” Jongdae explained.

“Take all the time you need. Find me in the ballroom when you finish. Will you be okay alone? I can stay here until they...um, until a maid passes by to relay your message.” Minseok felt awkward but he tried to think of Jongdae’s discomfort. Jongdae nodded, sitting on the floor and waiting. Minseok’s heart broke for him. He looked back as he walked, heart heavy with sadness. Jongdae was smiling kindly at him. He thought he deserved this. He understood what Chanyeol felt when they were kids, when he outed him to play with Baekhyun privately. It’s indeed lonely, so lonely it skewed confidence.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol's hands were comfortable cupping Baekhyun's face, eagerly giving and taking. Neither were thinking. Both were tipsy and desperate to feel something. Baekhyun’s jacket was slowly pushed off his shoulders, letting them all on the floor. He hummed at the feeling and kissed better. Chanyeol gasped, opening his eyes for a moment before humming in satisfaction upon feeling those soft lips. He gripped Baekhyun’s waist, his fingers spread on the Prince’s back. Baekhyun felt so light and dizzy at the feeling. This kiss felt insanely different from the ones he had before. This felt real.  _ This must be real love. _

Chanyeol's back hit the wall as Baekhyun's lips travelled south. He undid Chanyeol's shirt as he kissed his neck. Chanyeol's senses woke and realized what was happening. It's wrong. He flipped them and pinned Baekhyun's wrists to the wall. "No, Baek. Not like this," he hung his head low. "Don't do this to us."

"But-but I'm giving myself to you," Baekhyun felt stupid as he processed rejection.

"I know. I know, but not like this. Not when you're still broken and thinking of someone else." Chanyeol stepped back and kept his hands to himself. "I don't want to get intimate with you only to wake up awkward. He's still outside, Baek. He's still my brother. Don't do that to us, Baek, to yourself. You're not something to be won or passed around." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in awe. "You're not a thing, something. You're someone,"  _ Someone who I love and respect. _ Chanyeol couldn't finish. It wasn't the right time to confess his feelings.

"Someone you don't want," Baekhyun felt humiliated. Chanyeol panicked.

"I never said that." Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face gently, controlling himself. He closed his eyes, frustrated and confused. "I never ever, will never say that, Baek. I just want you to be sure of me before we, we,"

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol deeply, chastely enough to show his sincerity. He took his time as he tried to find something. Chanyeol held him close to his body, earnest and true with his actions. Baekhyun opened his eyes to see what he’s looking for. Chanyeol’s eyes were closed, brows furrowed as he focused on making Baekhyun feel good. Baekhyun’s heart's racing, soft and swelling at those words. Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes, at a loss for words.  _ What the hell was that about?  _ "Thanks." Baekhyun mumbled shyly. "It's all I can give you as a present for your rebirth. I-I don't get paid to work for my Dad so, so I didn't really buy you anything." Baekhyun touched his lips, tingling and slightly giddy. It was a really good kiss, he thought. "Was it okay?" Chanyeol nodded slowly, swallowed thickly as he tried to understand what the fuck was going on. 

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol, closing his eyes as he tried to listen to his heartbeat. Chanyeol ran his fingers in his own hair, head spinning from the passion.  _ Did he really kiss me? Was it, is he, what?  _ Baekhyun heard something blooming inside. He begged for it to stop again. He wanted this stupid disease to leave Chanyeol. He couldn't bear losing the only person who cared about him at this point. Baekhyun wanted to hurt whoever he fell in love with. He wanted to kill that person so Chanyeol would heal. Chanyeol only wanted that person to change his heart.

Chanyeol held him lovingly and whispered for him to get some rest, that they’ll see each other tomorrow. Baekhyun looked up to him, nodding obediently. It's been a crazy day for both of them. After a soft birthday greeting, Baekhyun bowed to his...betrothed and walked him to the door. Chanyeol kissed his cheek and closed the door. Jongdae looked to his right and stood up from the floor.

Baekhyun felt lonely once more. He leaned on the closed door and slid to the floor. He touched the ruby necklace as he went into a dazed state. His fingertips touched his lips and closed his eyes. _ It's so weird to feel like this for him so suddenly. Ah Baekhyun, why are you mistaking this for love? Chanyeol's right. It would be unfair for him if we hurried. But I want to see him again. Why do I keep wanting to see Chanyeol again? _ Baekhyun kept hitting his head on the door. He knew himself better than anyone. He knew he was attracted to Chanyeol. It might be because of his attentiveness, his care, and his looks. Baekhyun only wanted someone to accept him for who he is without fear, someone to hold his hand through good and bad. Of all people, Chanyeol played that role well these past few months. “Let me annoy him again. Let’s just argue please. Kissing messes with my head. I can’t...I can’t…” The Prince closed his eyes thinking of one thing only; Chanyeol smiling for him, just him.

Chanyeol walked back to the ballroom to continue the festivities, fixing himself and coughing horrendously. Thankfully, there was no blood or petals. He saw Jongdae in his way. The Prince of Kulo-Rua bowed at the sight of Chanyeol. He knew where he came from. He guessed what may have happened judging by Chanyeol's cherry lips. Chanyeol stood tall. They’re too formal with each other now. It’s like they didn’t grow up together. “Is...is he,”

“He’s asleep.” Chanyeol lied. “If you have anything to tell him, tell a butler or a maid.”

“Can I just tell you? I know you heard us yesterday that's why he…” Pause. It’s too sensitive to say. “Please tell Baekhyun that I’m sorry. And congratulations...to both of you. I’ll stay out of his way and yours from now on.” Jongdae sounded so heartbroken. “We can just...we can all just get together again after our weddings, when you two are not too busy or you...both forgive me.”

“Why didn’t you tell him the bigger truth? You’ve been living in danger, Dae. Why won’t you just tell him the Pillars are after you now?” Chanyeol felt tired from his selective announcements and secrets. “You had to hurt him so he’d stay away? Do you think he can do that?” His voice got deeper, diction crisper. Park Chanyeol was holding a grudge.

“It’s the only way I can think of, Chanyeol. So when they come for me, he won’t blame himself.” Jongdae nodded, convincing himself it was right.

“He could protect you.”

“I don’t want to be a burden to Baekhyun. He may be the best out of all of us but I will not give him my problems. Shouldn’t you be happy? I set him free so you can have Aena back.”

“So you think I passed my problems to him?" Chanyeol narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, feeling wronged. "Me? I chose to hide all these months? You think hurting him is what I want to get Aena back? Kim Jongdae, how could you think so cruelly of me?” Chanyeol felt offended. The implications, intentional or not, were heavy. Chanyeol's brows furrowed as his eyes widened. He’s extremely furious. His features were filled with tension. This was the true image of a Park getting mad.

Jongdae wanted to take it back but Chanyeol already walked past him. Chanyeol turned around, fuming and hurting that his most trusted brother would tell him that. He didn’t have a choice to defend his country or himself. He couldn't even save his family. When hands were tied, there's no choice but to call for help. The Unified Assembly gave Aena to Illumi and he abided. He thought of his people that he loved, his future, and his family that he would never see again.

“You don’t know what it feels like to lose a home, Jongdae, may it be a place or a person." Chanyeol's voice cracked as his emotions overwhelmed him. "You really don’t know how painful it feels. All you care about is what will be written about you in books. It's not about what's written in history books anymore because he loved you truly. It's worth more than stupid kids remembering you to pass a grade or some book left to rot in libraries. Live, Jongdae! Live for today!" Chanyeol was so pissed. He was trembling in rage. The guards nearby watched from their posts, feeling every emotion from the Aenan. "Did you really love him? Huh? How come it's so easy for you to do that to him? He's been with you through everything! Oh my god, the time I would take back to have that luxury right now...” Chanyeol ran his hands over his face. “Maybe my family would still be here. If that's not love, by all means, write a book on what you think love is." He paced back and forth, reigning his anger in. He stopped and calmed his breathing. Jongdae roughly wiped his cheek as he got scolded. "To me, it's flying at 2am in the middle of a war for one person you can't give two shits about. It's risking your life for each other."

Jongdae's guilt ate him. Chanyeol’s rubbing salt to his wound and stepping on it too. Chanyeol suddenly remembered what Baekhyun told him about the best thing being in a relationship with Jongdae. "It's sneaking inside palace empty rooms to spend a few minutes with each other, grabbing collars to surprise each other, stealing hugs and kisses, sharing meals, holding hands when no one's looking and having extended trips to have a few days of happiness." Chanyeol knew everything about the hidden relationship. Baekhyun told him everything before they parted ways tonight. "He never felt the need to tell you he loves you because he showed it enough. He thought he was enough." Chanyeol felt his throat. He's been doing so much talking tonight.

A tear fell from Jongdae's eye once more. "He doesn’t love me but look at what he did for me. What more if he did love me? I could only imagine.” Chanyeol sighed. He's running out of time and Baekhyun's far from loving him. He escaped death once. It's not going to be kinder to him this time. So he lived for today and let tomorrow worry by itself. Today was for Baekhyun, his birthday. Tomorrow, who knows? Chanyeol would live the remainder of his days being happy, spending time with Baekhyun. He'd rather die like that than go under surgery to forget he's ever loved Baekhyun or forget Baekhyun at all. “Good luck on your engagement, Dae. Baekhyun and I are so, so, so happy for you.” The sarcasm in his voice oozed, hurting Jongdae’s pride. "Save yourselves the invite and seats. We'll just send a cheque." Chanyeol walked away disappointed. He coughed to his hand several times and shook his hand to shake the excess blood off. Jongdae's eyes widened.  _ He's...he's sick too? _

It’s not that Chanyeol didn’t want to marry Baekhyun. He didn’t want to be the cause of a split or pain. He wasn’t looking for love but at least had some happiness in his days. He’s mad at Jongdae for timing all this so poorly. Go ahead, break up, but don’t do it near a person’s birthday. Chanyeol felt responsible for picking up the pieces of Baekhyun’s shattered heart. He didn’t want to see the strongest person he knew break like this. Even if it was one-sided love, Chanyeol would make Baekhyun feel loved. Even if he was the one who needed to be loved, Baekhyun mattered the most. These little things were the only things he could give to the person who’s working day in and out to give him his home back. If he had to lose all Jousting tournaments for Baekhyun, he would. Chanyeol’s done fighting. He simply wanted Baekhyun to be happy.

Baekhyun was in his bedroom, dressed in pajamas. He changed by himself and removed his makeup by himself. He sat on his bed staring at the necklace Chanyeol gave him and a ring he has worn since he was 13.  _ Unified Assembly law states that if three royals were born of the same year, two must wed to each other while the other would be wed freely. This will be decided on circumstances and fate according to the kings and queens of the land. Both parties must agree in order to be approved. From there, the union will be made known. _ He opened the necklace and wore it around his neck again. The ring met the floor. This was his fate. Baekhyun went to bed without making a proper wish on his birthday. Although he thought of Chanyeol in that moment, it’s an ill-fated wish of forever. It would never come true anyway. They were running out of time.

Baekhyun scratched his throat. He coughed once until it burned his lungs. He clawed the sheets and covered his mouth with a pillow. Baekhyun tried to reach his phone and the phone in his room. His mouth's covered with blood with bloodied petals around him. It came to a point where he's vomiting blood at the edge of the bed. "Ch-Chan...Channie," he could barely speak. "Chan…" Baekhyun fell off his bed, gasping for air as his body went numb.

Once the festivities were done and Chanyeol walked Sehun and Jongin to their car, he removed his crown as he dragged himself back to his bedroom. It’s been a crazy day of running around and being frozen at the same time. It’s a day of ups and downs, changes left and right. “Chanyeol, may I...talk to you?” The King looked up and saw Jongdae. He looked awful.  _ Wasn’t our talk earlier enough? _

They sat in the living room in silence, unsure of what to say. Chanyeol may be mad at him but he’d never neglect an explanation. Jongdae looked at the ceiling with a heavy heart. “Did you approve of it?” He broke the silence, asking about the betrothal.

“No.” Chanyeol spoke disinterestedly. He didn’t approve it but proposed it (Jongdae didn’t need to know that). Jongdae smiled a little.

“He must’ve known your fates when he first felt the bloom inside.” Jongdae spoke softly. Chanyeol nodded in understanding. “That was around two months ago.” Baekhyun knew about it even before the Spring Jousting Tournament. He's been suffering for some time already.

“Is that why he’s been so nice to me too? He had time to accept that it’s going to be us while I’m,”

“In love with him all this time.” Jongdae finished for him. This habit of his became annoying for the royals already because he’s right. Jongdae looked at Chanyeol with tear-filled eyes. He remembered everything Chanyeol told him earlier. He felt sorry because he's the one killing Chanyeol too. “I know it's him. That’s why you’re so mad at me right now.” Jongdae opened his palm, revealing a bloodied white lily petal.

Chanyeol wanted to explain. Yes, Baekhyun bullied the hell out of Chanyeol all this time but Chanyeol only fought back because he was hurt. He wanted Baekhyun to see his achievements as odes to him, not as a competition. He wanted Baekhyun to be nicer to him because he’s hurting his feelings. “I’m not mad at you for feeling that way, Chanyeol. Baekhyun is very easy to love. I’m mad at myself for being a coward, for letting go of the best thing in the world." Jongdae sighed. "Baekhyun wanted to appeal the moment your father showed him the signed allied papers. He told my father his plans but I rejected it. I didn't know  _ hanahaki _ would bloom inside him too.” This explained why Baekhyun didn’t greet Jongdae the same way when he came home after the Spring Jousting Tournament. He tried to talk to Chanyeol properly with the possibility of marrying him in mind. Baekhyun knew his lover would never be his future since then.

_ “Baek, let me explain.” Jongdae panicked as he went up the stairs. _

_ “Which one?” _

Jongdae shook his head. He should’ve known since then. It would’ve saved all of them the misery. “Please be good to him, Chanyeol. Do things I never did. Make him smile once a day. Let him bully you. He can be childish but forgive him. You’re all he has now.” That was Jongdae’s final word and he rose.

“Why won't you just tell him what you told me? Give this to Baekhyun, please. He doesn’t have much time.” Chanyeol spoke with so much authority as he stood. He truly wanted to know that real reason. The Pillars were not enough reason to sacrifice their happiness. Jongdae looked over his shoulder and sighed.

“Like I said, I’m a coward.” He mumbled as his voice cracked. “Don’t make Baekhyun go to Kulo-Rua next month, Chanyeol. He can win another tournament after, just not this one. Make him heal you instead. Who knows, you might heal him too.”

Chanyeol’s heart ached for Baekhyun. He didn’t want to force Baekhyun to stay with him forever. He didn’t want a dysfunctional marriage either. Even if Baekhyun fell in love with him, he was still going to die if Jongdae didn’t love him back. The elders said having three royals born in the same year would bring chaos; that one always died early to restore the balance. They should have listened. Either Baekhyun or Chanyeol would be the sacrifice.

Both of them deserved better.

He passed by Baekhyun’s door then stopped.  _ Make him heal you instead.  _ Taking a chance to bid him goodnight, he knocked on the Prince’s door. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t open for him. Chanyeol gave up and stepped back. Just as he’s about to walk away, he heard something drop inside Baekhyun’s room. Chanyeol began shaking the doorknob. He kicked the door open, scanning the receiving area quickly before rushing to the bedroom. Baekhyun’s on the floor, trying to breathe. His lips, cheeks, jaw and neck were covered with blood. Stained petals surrounded him.

Chanyeol dropped to his knees and placed Baekhyun's head on his lap. He removed his hands from Baekhyun immediately since the Prince’s skin burned. Chanyeol reached for the phone in the room and called the maids’ chambers for help. Guards heard him screaming and rushed in the Prince’s room. “Help me! Get the doctor! Stop Kyungsoo's jet! Hurry!" Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun to the bed and opened his pajama top to cool down. “Baek, Baek, hey, stay with me. Stay awake please.” Baekhyun whined weakly as his fingers twitched against Chanyeol’s hold. “I got you, please stay awake. I got you.” He kissed Baekhyun’s head as Baekhyun shivered against his body. “Hurry!”

When day broke, Baekhyun felt heavy. He felt hot and cold at the same time. The sound of the ventilator made him open his eyes slowly. His left hand felt stiff so he looked to his left. An IV stand connected him. He's also getting a blood transfusion. To his right, Chanyeol was asleep on the chair, holding his hand. His head and upper body was on the mattress, flopped chest first. His arm was draped across Baekhyun's middle. He's in comfy shorts and a shirt. Baekhyun carefully removed his hand in Chanyeol’s grasp and combed the King’s hair with his fingers gently. “Ch-Chanyeol,” his voice felt so hoarse, it sounded like a different person. His voice muffled through the mask. Baekhyun smiled slightly as he found Chanyeol's hair to be soft.  _ He really grew up well.  _ Baekhyun yanked the King’s hair to wake him.

Chanyeol screamed and almost punched Baekhyun. The Prince chuckled loosely, trying to laugh without feeling pain. Chanyeol fixed his glasses on his face. The sleep marks on his cheek made Baekhyun's heart slightly swell. “Finally, you’re up.” Chanyeol's voice was too deep in the morning.

“Why?” Baekhyun whispered.

“You’ve been out for three days.” Chanyeol stretched and yawned. “Dehydration, blood loss, fever, and lack of nutrients, heartbroken,”

“W-Water,” Baekhyun croaked. He thought he deserved to be asleep for three days after everything that happened on his birthday. Chanyeol got a glass of water from the corner of the room and helped Baekhyun sip from the glass.

Chanyeol tripped on his own foot as he went to return the glass, looking at the floor badly. Baekhyun just watched his clumsiness without thought. It's entertaining to see him make a fool out of himself, Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol turned around, feeling conscious at the eyes looking at him while he got water for himself. “Didn’t your parents tell you it’s rude to stare?” He mumbled, quite sleepy himself.

“I have to stare. I’m learning.” Baekhyun whispered. To that, Chanyeol’s ears turned pink. "How are you feeling? Were you scared?" Baekhyun sounded better now. Chanyeol hummed as he fixed the glass on the small table.

"Thought he killed you." Chanyeol walked around the room, arranging things already arranged to distract himself. In his mind, he ran his schedule for tomorrow.

"You're not dead yet.  _ Hanahaki  _ and the person you love aren't that strong after all." Baekhyun felt relieved. Chanyeol looked at him seriously.

"No. He's very strong."

"Who is it?" Baekhyun arched a brow. Chanyeol stuck his tongue out childishly. "I still don't like you, Park.” He looked away with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Sure, you don’t." Chanyeol flicked his finger on Baekhyun's sole, making him groan before going out. Chanyeol ran his fingers in his bed hair as he smiled gorgeously. Baekhyun gasped absentmindedly. He actually liked that.

Baekhyun was fine until Chanyeol left the room to call the doctor. Dread and pain made his chest ache once again. He’s...alone. A tear escaped his eye so he turned his head. Chanyeol returned a few minutes later, hearing soft sniffs and light sobs from the Prince. He walked around the bed and knelt on the floor, beside Baekhyun. He rested his cheek on the mattress and held Baekhyun’s hand. His thumb rubbed the back of Baekhyun's hand comfortingly. Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly as he bit his lower lip. He's hurting, but not the kind doctors could fix. Chanyeol kissed his hand softly and told him to let it out. The doctor came, worried about seeing the Prince breaking down for an unknown reason. Chanyeol eyed them to stay outside for a moment until Baekhyun calmed. “Do you want me to go out too?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Don’t leave. The silence scares me.” Chanyeol nodded and patted Baekhyun’s head gently. He stayed kneeling as he frowned. “It hurts, it hurts so much. How could he hurt me, Chanyeol? I gave him everything, all that I am. All he had to do was stand by me.” Fat sorrow-filled tears fell on Baekhyun’s cheeks as he spoke so brokenly. “I don’t want to die yet.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol smiled sullenly. "I don't want you to go first before me."

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hand tighter.

“I’d rather die than see him die.” Chanyeol hinted. "I don't think I can bear it." Baekhyun cried harder because it’s so sad. He promised to find the person who Chanyeol fell in love with and make them stay together. He mumbled crazy things like being the public husband while Chanyeol kept the person he loved safe behind palace doors. Chanyeol thought it was pretty comedic for Baekhyun to hate himself.

“Stop bad mouthing my love, Baek.” Chanyeol scolded lightly. Baekhyun scoffed, saying love isn't real. It was a curse that killed. He brought back the bitterness of what Jongdae did to him.

“He had a reason, Baek. Trust that Jongdae had a reason to do this.” Chanyeol whispered.

“Why are you defending all of them? I thought you’re on my side.” Baekhyun pouted like a kid. “Do you know? Did he tell you anything before he left?” Baekhyun asked like a child wanting candy. Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun’s wet cheeks with his fingers.

“He did, but you can’t know yet. Promise me you’ll rest first, hmm?” Baekhyun leaned to Chanyeol’s touch as exhaustion came for the Prince once more. Chanyeol stayed with him until he fell asleep. He was given suppressants thrice the dose of what Chanyeol took. His condition was worse than Chanyeol’s. The person fell out of love; it’s more painful than teaching someone to love. No one knew how much time he had left. Chanyeol felt that he was going to see Baekhyun die at this point. He prepared himself for the possibility of having an extraction if Baekhyun left him. If Baekhyun dies before him, he would heal. But he didn’t want that. He’d rather die with Baekhyun than forget he loved him. Loving him was one of the best things Chanyeol did in his life.

How could he tell Baekhyun that Jongdae didn’t want to see him until they’re married to others? He didn’t want to twist the knife that’s already in Baekhyun’s heart. The necklace around Baekhyun reminded Chanyeol who he belonged to now. Whether they liked it or not, this was going to be their fate. One was bound to go to restore the balance. He didn’t want to see Baekhyun cry again. If his only wish was to have someone stand by him, Chanyeol would be it until his dying breath.

He had nothing to lose anyway. He's given up his hope to live longer. He'd rather spend the rest of his days making Baekhyun smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You reached halfway of this entire fic. I hope you're still holding on. There's a lot more to come! How were the ChanBaek / BaekYeol moments for you? :)


	7. Falling and Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the series of emotions Baekhyun felt surrounding his birthday, stress and heartbreak intensified his disease. Thankfully, Chanyeol was there to take care of him in more ways than one. Baekhyun finally puts his faith and trust on the person he once hated. Can they face what's coming when Kulo-Rua, Jongdae's country, calls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // SMUT and tons of kissing
> 
> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

For the entire week, Baekhyun was advised to stay in bed and rest. His health recovered slowly with the disease weakening slightly. Chanyeol would drop by every lunch time and eat with him. Baekhyun listened to Chanyeol’s stories about meetings and advised him when needed. Chanyeol took them to heart and followed. By dinner, Chanyeol would return to eat with him again and watch movies on Baekhyun’s huge television set. They'd play video games but Chanyeol would always let Baekhyun win. The King and Queen would check on their son from time to time but trusted Chanyeol to do it for them. It’s his job as the Prince’s betrothed.

Baekhyun learned from the maids that Chanyeol barely left his side in those three days he slept. Chanyeol practically lived in Baekhyun's bedroom that time. He'd work in the receiving area then fix Baekhyun's blankets when he was free. His meals were sent there together with his clothes. Chanyeol showered there, leaving the door open in case of emergency. Baekhyun looked stunned as the maid reiterated everything Chanyeol did for him. "He talked to you too while you were asleep."

"What did he say?" Baekhyun was dying to know. He got a very puffy and compact light pink Chrysanthemum flower from the vase on his bedside table and admired it.

"He talks about the stars and constellations, memories with his family. He also said he was going to whisper to you who his love was in case you died suddenly." She filled.

"He did?" Baekhyun felt that was unfair. He began picking the petals off.

"Prince Chanyeol, sorry, King Chanyeol was mostly quiet with you, sire. He'd just sat beside you and watched you. He must really love you, sire. Do you love him too?" She sighed dreamily.

"Yes," Baekhyun whispered as he went into a daze. _He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me… How?_

There were times where Chanyeol could wake early in Baekhyun's bed. It happened after the nights where Baekhyun didn't want to be alone. Chanyeol watched him sleep, combing his hair with his fingers gently. This was what the maids saw often. The silence before sunrise gave Chanyeol some time to his thoughts. It felt cruel to have everything he wanted when his time was almost over. Still, he's grateful to be with Baekhyun. Deep down, the Prince only wanted to be taken care of. He's busy looking after everyone, thinking of everyone that he wished someone did it to him, for him. Baekhyun's aware of everyone's worry about his image. He was a killer by profession, an intimidating threat for a reason. The world made him like that when he's the complete opposite. Chanyeol realized this quality and simple wish as he watched Baekhyun by himself or when he ran off.

"Don't worry too much, Baek. I'm here for you." Chanyeol whispered. "You can lean on me."

Baekhyun's mind seemed to respond to his words, clinging to Chanyeol in response. Chanyeol reached for his phone, careful not to wake Baekhyun. He cleared his morning to spend a few more hours with his fiance. Chanyeol went back to sleep holding Baekhyun protectively.

Baekhyun woke up slightly upon feeling a foot wedging between his. He flinched upon noticing Chanyeol waking. Chanyeol blinked his eyes slowly until Baekhyun's silhouette was quite distinguished. His eyes were blurry without his glasses. Baekhyun held his breath and waited for the other to say something. Their faces were only centimeters away. Chanyeol didn't say anything. He just...stared. Baekhyun blushed as he felt conscious. He gulped hard as he willed himself to not move at all. _Did he feel that I was going to kiss him?_ Chanyeol smirked loosely and closed his eyes, sleeping once again. Baekhyun sighed slowly and pouted. He only wanted to kiss the mole on Chanyeol's nose. _Next time._

Things between the two developed as days went by. Chanyeol finished his duties early so he freshened up and changed into a comfy shirt, a hoodie, and shorts. He finished chatting with Sehun as he walked to Baekhyun's room. The maids greeted him, making him smile back as he ran his fingers in his blow dried auburn hair. He could never get enough of the maids giggling after meeting him. He knocked on Baekhyun's door and went inside.

The Prince was not in bed. He checked the bathroom and the closet but he wasn't there. He went to the study next to the closet where Baekhyun barely spent time in. Chanyeol found Baekhyun at the small sitting area that's actually the windowsill. His back faced the rest of the study and Chanyeol, legs folded beneath him. If he leaned back, he would fall on the wooden floor. Chanyeol neared him and placed his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. The Prince didn't move but he closed his eyes when he felt Chanyeol kiss the top of his head.

"Finished early?" Baekhyun asked in a serene way. Chanyeol hummed. Baekhyun pressed his hand in the glass. "It's been a while since it rained." Chanyeol watched the downpour. "We used to play under rain. Your mom would always hug you even if you're muddy and wet and my mom would push me to the bathroom to get clean. We made mud pies, right?" Baekhyun smiled.

"The one with the worm family?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who nodded. Their chuckles died down to a comfortable silence. Baekhyun leaned back on Chanyeol.

"Do they visit your dreams?" Baekhyun wondered. By _they,_ he meant Chanyeol's family.

"Sometimes. It might be memories but I know they're not far from me." Chanyeol honestly conveyed. It's the first time they talked about this. Baekhyun stayed silent. He thought about death seriously for the first time in his life. With his line of job, he should be ready for it. He was always ready for it. Until Chanyeol and the fall of Aena. Until he felt the slow torture of _hanahaki_. 

Baekhyun thought of life as a game. He'd lose, he'd win and he'd do it all over again. It's similar to Jousting. How it happened, he didn't think of it. The slow ways of dying never crossed his mind because he thought it would be fast and easy; a stab, a gunshot, an explosion, a crash. He thought he'd go like that. That's why Jousting was so fun for him. The sting came as fast as it left. However, recent events taught him that's not the case.

Each second was precious because one day, it would stop. It stopped with Chanyeol's family. It's stopping for him soon. It's stopping for Chanyeol too. Baekhyun held Chanyeol's wrists and shakily pulled his arm to wrap around his shoulders. His hands held them in place as he sagged in weakness. He needed comfort. Chanyeol was slightly alarmed but held him nonetheless. "Do you hate me," Baekhyun's voice cracked as he tried to keep his tears at bay. "For saving you that night?" Chanyeol sighed and kissed Baekhyun's shoulder for comfort. "For everything I did to you. I'm making you suffer the longer you live, the more you stay with me. It's like I saved you only to make you die slowly. I'm sorry." Baekhyun trembled as he cried.

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. How could Baekhyun think that? Everything after that night was a dream come true for him. He loved his family abundantly yet they restricted him. His views always went against them. Maybe this was freedom for him. It's like he's also been given extra time to fulfill his wishes before he departed. Chanyeol didn't mind the pain if it meant spending time with his true love. He held Baekhyun, keeping him together from breaking. He kept kissing his hair, denying he hated Baekhyun for anything. Baekhyun caught his breath and looked at Chanyeol. "I know you don't love me. But I can't let you go to the one you love, Chanyeol. I can't."

Chanyeol smiled. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of things but it might offend Baekhyun. "Do I know who you fell in love with? Maybe I can talk to that person to release you." Baekhyun suggested. "Please tell me."

"That won't be necessary, Baekhyun." Chanyeol kissed his temple, hoping to clear his mind. "I'm happy with the way things are."

"I'm not. I want you to live. I want more time with you." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's hands over and over. _I want you to love me instead._

"Then you shouldn't be crying now, my love. It's a waste of time." Chanyeol sat beside him, body facing the entire room, and wiped Baekhyun's tears with his sleeve. Chanyeol leaned on the window and smiled contentedly at Baekhyun. _I'm already so happy with you like this. You releasing me is the last thing I want._ "Don't cry for me. Don't ever do that, understood? I hate seeing you cry." He spoke as if Baekhyun was a child.

"I can't let you go. I'm sorry I'm being selfish. Maybe I truly am possessive of you. Please don't go." Baekhyun held his hand, begging to be listened to. Chanyeol felt it was a shame to feel all this now. It's a shame they wouldn't get to play around the world as friends, partners. He told Baekhyun to calm down instead of promising falsely. His words were Baekhyun's doing.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. His heart ached for him so much. He felt bad for the world to lose such a wonderful man so soon. The way the glass gave light to Chanyeol's skin was too ethereal to look away from. Chanyeol's honest eyes only showed Baekhyun, focused on Baekhyun, and saw Baekhyun. The kind and serene smile on his lips assured Baekhyun's heart. There would never be another Park Chanyeol in this world or in Baekhyun's life. He realized this too late.

Chanyeol couldn't decipher what Baekhyun's eyes conveyed. He could see he was upset and regretful for the past and how the present came about. All those couldn't be changed but they could still make the future a wonderful past to look back to. Still, there's more in Baekhyun's gaze that Chanyeol wanted to know. He shouldn't be looking at me like I'm so special to him, he thought. Baekhyun looked at their held hands and sniffed. _I am so, so, so lucky you chose me for the rest of your life. I'll forever cherish it. Maybe you were born for me after all. I'll always, always, always be grateful you took care of me, Park Chanyeol._ Baekhyun didn't want to regret anymore. He leaned to Chanyeol's space, hand slipping to Chanyeol's jaw, and kissed him earnestly.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and responded the way his heart told him to. This kiss was gentle, no rush and desperation; honest and knowing. They took their time in finding answers from their emotions. Chanyeol slid his hand across Baekhyun's stomach and held his waist to keep him from falling back. Baekhyun admitted this felt good, more than good. It felt right. Chanyeol returned what he received twice or thrice more, making sure Baekhyun felt comfortable. Baekhyun got braver and slipped his tongue past Chanyeol's lips, still careful and considerate of the other's boundaries. Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction. Baekhyun smiled as he pulled back slightly. Chanyeol chased him with a kiss filled with gratitude, letting it linger on their lips.

Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Chanyeol look flustered and shy. The color on cheeks made him far more attractive than usual. Chanyeol gulped as he subtly tasted his lips, disbelieving they just kissed so passionately. His ears were red and his glasses seemed to fog up a little. His swollen lips glossed with Baekhyun's saliva. There's a slight layer of sweat shining on his cheek. Baekhyun wondered when the room felt so hot. It wasn't. Their adrenaline warmed their bodies.

Chanyeol blinked once and twice, thinking it was a dream. He only kissed Baekhyun like this when he dreamed. In those dreams, it's always Chanyeol making the first move. He always imagined their kiss to be a fight of power knowing how they were in real life. Yet real life surprised him with a kiss so patient and loving, caring and considerate, it felt a million times better than the one in his dreams. Was this still part of his dream? Did he wake up yet? No, Baekhyun was still there, fingertips cold against his neck, blushing and waiting. His lips looked wet. It's real. They kissed like they were in love. _Only I am in love, right?_ Chanyeol's mind still tried to recover from the tingly feeling. Baekhyun sealed this moment by hugging Chanyeol's middle and pressing his cheek on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol held Baekhyun, unsure of what else to do. _What just happened to us, Baekhyun?_

Night continued to day and life went on. This time, Baekhyun would ask if the visitor to his bedroom was Chanyeol; calling Channie when he heard the door. Even if it was not. Chanyeol would greet Baekhyun with a kiss on his forehead and leave with a kiss on his cheek. When it rained, Chanyeol would receive a call from Baekhyun regardless of his schedule just to giggle on the line and hang up. It's silly but they understood.

Chanyeol continued his busy days with his phone by his ear, talking to Baekhyun because it felt too boring to be on room arrest. He'd move from one meeting to another, train for Jousting or work out, all with Baekhyun's stories and chatter in between. The Queen found this sight to be endearing. Engagement did wonders to his son. It also seemed to make him return to his cheerful self; the side of him that was suppressed due to his duties. It's because it's the side of him that didn't grow up. It stayed as a child when he and Chanyeol fought. Now that they were okay, that side of them matured with fondness and affection. 

On a different night, Chanyeol fell asleep in the middle of their nightly movie. He’s been up since 3AM and barely got time to rest. Baekhyun was chuckling at a scene when he saw Chanyeol dozing off with his arms crossed over his chest. Chanyeol was still in his dress pants, button-down with sleeves rolled up, and socks. His coat was on the chair together with his shoes. He dialled the secretary’s office and asked for Chanyeol’s schedule for the day. The King barely had time to breathe. He had to fly across the country for an event, do a speech at a university, and return to continue his meetings. He took some of Baekhyun’s duties to speed the reclamation process as well. “Did he even eat today?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” She tried to remember. “In your room,” _Ah, right._

“Hmmm, please clear the King’s schedule for the rest of the week.” It’s a Prince’s order.

"Guam wants to meet him soon, sire." She stressed the importance.

"Tell Guam I'll meet them personally here in Illumi. Send my apologies, not his. Mine." Baekhyun stressed this importance too. “And send two guards and one of Chanyeol’s maids to my room now.” Baekhyun moved to one side of his bed as the guards fixed Chanyeol on the bed. The maid finished changing the King into his pajamas too. “Handcuffs, please.” A guard handed it to the Prince. Baekhyun cuffed Chanyeol’s ankle to his bed. “If any of you see him sneak out at daybreak, tie him back here. Understood?” The guards and maid nodded. “He’ll kill himself from working before he even sets foot in Aena at this rate.” The staff chuckled and agreed. “Thank you. You may rest.”

Baekhyun turned the television off and laid beside Chanyeol. He ogled on the King’s profile, wondering how his nose could be so proud. He shook Chanyeol slightly, feeling bored. The poor King’s truly knocked out. Baekhyun sighed and thought of saying something. “Ch-Chanyeol, do you hear me?” No response. “Good.” Baekhyun shifted his position to move closer to the King. He wanted to say what he felt but his tongue got caught.

_Why are you still nice to me after all I said to you? Not once did I see hate in your eyes. Not once did I feel your hate. I’m sorry, Park Chanyeol. I closed my eyes, mind, and heart to what could be. I hoped too much, trusted him too much. I thought I could have everything I wanted. Will you...really stand by my side?_ Baekhyun closed his eyes as a rogue tear fell. _It hurts, Chanyeol. Will you answer my code red 0506 if I call? Can I put my trust on you? Can we learn to love each other after everything?_

Like an unspoken answer, Chanyeol turned to his side and draped his arm over Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun looked at the arm then up to Chanyeol’s sleeping face. Chanyeol felt so comfortable, he even wedged his leg between Baekhyun's. _I’m relieved you called me that night, Park Chanyeol. I’m relieved you stayed and listened to me._

* * *

When Chanyeol woke up, he felt his ankle caught. He felt warm and well-rested too. The light peeked above the curtains but the room’s dark overall. His arm felt numb but it’s worth it. Baekhyun’s head laid on Chanyeol’s arm, deep asleep. Chanyeol tried to remember how they got to this point but gave up. He saw that he’s late so he got up, forgetting he’s cuffed to the Prince’s bed. Chanyeol fell on the floor, grunting as his chest hit the ground first. His pajama shirt was open too. _How did I change?_ Chanyeol checked the occupant of the bed, flinching and gasping when he saw Baekhyun looking at him. His clumsiness woke him.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily.

“W-Work,” Chanyeol looked at his ankle. “What is this?” Baekhyun smiled loosely and turned away. “What’s so funny? Release me.”

“I knew you’d overwork yourself. Give it a rest. I cancelled your schedules until the end of the week.”

“You what? It's Tuesday. I have to meet Guam." Chanyeol tried to get back in bed.

Baekhyun rolled over to face Chanyeol. “Joust with me instead. Train with me, Your Highness.”

“Baek, you just,” Chanyeol winced.

“You want to attend a meeting? I'll joust you then. As the Prince who saved your life, you owe me this...meeting. I won’t take no for an answer.” Baekhyun smiled, knowing he won. Joust came from the Roman word _juxtare_ which meant to meet together. Baekhyun wittily used it to satisfy what he wanted.

At the Jousting lot, Lightning and Yumi drank and ate on the side while Baekhyun practiced some techniques. Chanyeol followed slowly, wary if he’s doing it right. Baekhyun neared him and looked at the other from head to toe. That scan usually gave Chanyeol the creeps but this felt...sincere. Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol’s feet wider apart and angled the sword Chanyeol held. He took the lead, slowly demonstrating to Chanyeol how to polish his swings.

With the dummy target ready, Baekhyun watched from the side as Chanyeol applied what he learned. Baekhyun nodded at each move, casually getting louder in praises until Chanyeol finished the sequence. Chanyeol felt great as he looked at Baekhyun. The Prince clapped for him with a fond smile on his lips. He asked himself why he hated Chanyeol in the first place? Was it really just because of that law? Baekhyun felt naive for acting like that all these years.

Chanyeol got on Yumi as Baekhyun lined the target for Jousting. He ran to Chanyeol’s side, petting Yumi in the process. “This is your weak point. When your opponent’s on the left, you don’t twist your body as much as when the opponent is on the right.” Chanyeol didn’t know that. His trainor never mentioned it. “Is your balance good? You can lean to the left so your arm has more area to hit in.” Baekhyun coached. He saw Chanyeol’s grip on the rope, slapping his hand to loosen up. He tiptoed to wrap the rope around Chanyeol’s hand once. “Trust Yumi to catch your weight. Don’t offend her like that.”

“I’m n--,” The horse responded eagerly. Baekhyun smirked knowingly. “I’m scared I’ll hurt her.”

“She fought her way through survival in Aena. A Joust is nothing to her now, right beautiful?” Baekhyun giggled as Yumi gingerly nodded. “Let’s give it a try? Wear your goggles.”

“Why are you helping me? We can still meet at the tournament.” Chanyeol felt unworthy to be coached generously.

“I’m not going.” There’s a peaceful smile on Baekhyun’s lips. “You’ll represent Illumi and Aena. I can't send my player out there only to lose. You’ll play everyone twice. Is that okay? I don’t, I can’t see him now without wanting to hit Minseok.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol frowned.

“Try it.” Baekhyun raised his sword again. End of discussion.

Chanyeol practiced it repeatedly until he found comfort with this style. Baekhyun was right about leaning and Yumi supported the weight. As Chanyeol yelled in delight about that trial, he didn’t notice Baekhyun getting on Lightning with his armor on. Chanyeol looked around until he saw Baekhyun on the other end of the lot. “One more time!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Chanyeol whispered to himself. His trauma of almost killing Baekhyun surfaced. But knowing neither didn’t back down, it gave him a sense of thrill. Chanyeol reached for a lance in waiting and charged towards Baekhyun. _For the sake of our pride. For superiority._

“Lean!” Baekhyun reminded him. Chanyeol did as told and hit Baekhyun directly on his chest. He was hit on the right shoulder, almost sending him off his horse. Even with an 80% body condition, Baekhyun still gave his all. The Prince was truly one of the best opponents in the world, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun flew back, completely off Lightning and fell on the ground. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder and turned Yumi to get to Baekhyun. He hopped off and removed his helmet to check on Baekhyun immediately.

“Did I kill you again? Oh my god, I hope you’re breathing.” Chanyeol knelt beside Baekhyun, loosened his armor and removed his helmet. Baekhyun’s proud smile greeted him. Chanyeol sighed heavily as he relaxed. Baekhyun sat up slowly and screamed in delight. He too felt thrilled with what happened. Suddenly, he hugged Chanyeol, shaking him as he displayed his pride for him. Baekhyun lifted Chanyeol’s goggles and mushed his cheeks, praising him for doing a great job. Chanyeol smiled softly, loving the way Baekhyun’s eyes lit with joy.

“You’re going to win this one! I just know you will! You have to win it, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun laughed. The wind blew, making the leaves and flowers dance away from the tree. Around them, petals fell and floated as they looked at each other. Chanyeol nodded slightly, swallowing thickly as his eyes flickered to Baekhyun’s lips.

“I-I have to. For Illumi,” Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun nodded. “For us,” Baekhyun’s brows raised a little then relaxed once again.

“Park Chanyeol, what are you saying? Did I hit you too hard? We got betrothed in less than a month and you’re saying things already. Are you falling for me? That's dangerous. You could die faster.” It sounded like a joke but Chanyeol took it to heart. Was he falling too fast? How could he if he's been in love all this time? Baekhyun got up and looked at the sky, where the last of the floating petals touched his skin. Chanyeol looked up to him, unsure of what to say. “Maybe I should go to Kulo-Rua and cheer you on.”

“No, you don’t need to do that.” Chanyeol rose slowly and carefully. Baekhyun had a small light bulb moment of remembrance.

“What was the thing you were going to tell me? I kept my promise. I’m all rested and healthy again.” Baekhyun waited expectantly. Chanyeol looked left and right to stall some time. He sighed and leaned in Baekhyun’s ear. Chanyeol shared Jongdae’s wish to not let Baekhyun attend the tournament in a few days. The Prince’s aura changed as his joy slowly faded to seriousness. He was so brave proclaiming that was not going himself but truly felt otherwise. Chanyeol stepped back and lowered his head, ready for a scolding.

“Ah, he said that? Don’t worry, I won’t stay long. I just need to see you win for us.” Baekhyun stormed off angrily.

Chanyeol ran after him, blocking his path. “Will you calm down? He’s doing this with reason.”

“What would that be? Did he tell you? Why do you know everything now when I’m his best friend? Did Minseok forbid him to be friends with me now? How can they decide if I should or should not go?” Baekhyun spoke too fast all at once. He felt outed, wronged. Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair to calm himself. “This just got personal, Chanyeol. He’s putting personal matters with worldly affairs. I have every right to be there.” Baekhyun walked past Chanyeol, angry and hurt once again.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was right in that sense. He managed to block Baekhyun’s path once again. If this happened before, Baekhyun would push or punch Chanyeol out of the way. Things changed. He simply stayed still and balled his hands into fists. He’s controlling his anger, careful not to direct it to Chanyeol. Because he wasn't mad at Chanyeol at all. “I’m not forbidding you to do anything, Baek.” Baekhyun appreciated that. “At least let me stay by your side when you meet them.”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol gratefully, anger vanishing immediately. He looked at the ground and calmed his breathing. “Do I have a choice? You’re stuck with me until one of us dies.” Baekhyun sneaked a glance at Chanyeol. “Sorry,”

Chanyeol chuckled and apologized too. He admitted that he's the one who proposed the betrothal to Baekhyun's parents. His reason remained to be hidden. To Baekhyun, he thought the reason would be the rights to Aena since it’s the most obvious. He scoffed, pretending to mean it, pretending to kick him. “Can I...maybe make this official then? I need bragging rights when I get to Kulo-Rua.” Chanyeol smiled nervously.

“Was the public announcement not enough?” Baekhyun sassed, playfully whining. 

“My mom and my sister would haunt me if I don’t do this properly." Chanyeol pulled a small black velvet pouch from his pants pocket. Aenans were known to be quite traditional.

“You don’t have to kneel. It’s already awkward.” Baekhyun looked around in case a staff wandered near them. Chanyeol chuckled some more, palms sweaty as he fished the ring out.

“We don’t have to love each other now or in the near future. This...betrothal shouldn’t break just because we’re not in love. At least, you’re not.” Chanyeol began with another hint again. “But I will keep my promise and stay by your side,” He held Baekhyun’s hand. “Through peace and war, indecisiveness and conviction, even if one of us dies first, I won’t regret being with you. I'll come meet you every time."

"You will? Okay, tonight at the flower path. What do you say?" Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol's cheeks and ears became deep red. It's an Illumian slang for _sleep with me_ or _have sex with me if your feelings are true._ Chanyeol looked away to control his emotions and thoughts. He cursed their ancestors for using bushes and flower paths as meeting place for their secret relationships.

Baekhyun scoffed, controlling his smile to not split his face. That speech was totally his style; dark humor with sweetness. Chanyeol slipped the ring on Baekhyun’s finger and patted it for good measure. “Should I make a promise too?” Chanyeol shook his head. “I want to.” Baekhyun did what he wanted anyway. “I’ll tone down the teasing and be nicer to you. That's one."

"Don't list it, Baekhyun. It’s not a bucket list until one of us dies. You're still healing. You don't have to say anything now. I’m not expecting anything. Just be honest with me, hmm?" Chanyeol hoped for something simple. Baekhyun looked at the ring that's similar to Chanyeol's crown and found it sweet. He’s really engaged to an Aenan. "Would you really cheer for me if there's a match between me and your ex?" The C in Chanyeol stood for competitiveness. Baekhyun pushed him with no give and walked to the equipment storage to clean up. That joke seemed too mean. Chanyeol followed suit, practicing his swings as he walked.

Back in the palace, the two royals barely walked properly as they laughed at something. Chanyeol dropped to the floor, on his hands and knees as he laughed his lungs out at one event where Kyungsoo was put on the spot humiliatingly. Baekhyun was holding his stomach as he kept himself up, leaning on a table with a flower vase. Their laughter echoed the halls until it died down. Heavy breathing replaced the joy as they caught their breaths. Baekhyun sat on the ground while Chanyeol laid with his eyes closed. He looked at the younger royal and chuckled. He’s never laughed like this in a long time. _Is this what I’ve been missing all this time?_ _Is this why the others can’t hate you as much as I did?_

Chanyeol opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun staring with a soft smile on his lips. He scoffed and covered his eyes with his arm. “Don’t do that, Baek.”

“Do what?” Baekhyun’s tone was softer, gentler, and kinder than ever.

“Don’t look at me like you’re sorry. Don’t apologize.” Chanyeol whined slightly as he stood up.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol’s leg and stood too. The King yelped but it wasn’t that painful. “What do you want to do now? You’re free for the next 96 hours.” Chanyeol brought out his phone to check the time. Time surely slowed down with Baekhyun. He thought hard for a few minutes.

“There’s always one thing I wanted to do in Illumi but never got the chance. We don’t usually stay long here because, you know, we fought a lot.” Chanyeol spoke bashfully. Baekhyun tilted his head to peek at the other’s face, curious about what it was. “Is...is the observatory far from here? D-Does it really see as far as Kulo-Rua’s mountain range?”

Baekhyun’s brows raised as he listened. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to give it to Chanyeol. The abandoned observatory on the mountains was an hour car ride but a 5-minute flight using Shadow. It should be no big deal but to Baekhyun, it was. That’s where Jongdae first told Baekhyun that he had feelings for him when they were 12 years old. It was done impulsively but changed the entire landscape of their relationships. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was caught in a trance. “Guess it’s far, it’s okay. Maybe I can go on my free time.”

“No!” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s arm. He let go and stepped back, clearing his throat. “I mean, I’m...I’ll go with you. It’s faster to get there if we take Shadow.”

“You don’t ha--,”

“I’ll get the plane ready. Meet you on the tarmac in 20 minutes.” Baekhyun spoke too fast then turned on his heel, almost running away. Chanyeol watched him go with an unsettling feeling. Baekhyun hurried to the hangar and advised that he’s flying with Chanyeol for the night. While the floor crew worked, Baekhyun got inside Shadow and checked the controls. He looked at the chair beside his and imagined Jongdae still being there for him. _Baekhyun, can I say I love you? Like I really, really, really love you._ “Lies.” Baekhyun scoffed and looked at the keychain hanging by his window. He ripped it off and threw it in the bin. He had to forget it. He had to remember who belonged to now, who he was replaced to. Baekhyun coughed to his handkerchief, hurling yellow petals until he’s okay.

Baekhyun looked up and held his breath. He had to be in condition to fly Shadow. Chanyeol strutted across the tarmac with his backpack over his shoulder. He changed his shirt to something plain and casual since it’s an unofficial trip. Baekhyun changed his shirt before heading to the tarmac too. He reached for the plane radio and informed the tower that they’re almost ready to go. Chanyeol boarded Shadow and looked around. It’s a familiar place with a different feeling this time. Baekhyun was uncharacteristically quiet. Chanyeol expected him to complain about taking too long to get ready but nothing came. He saw Baekhyun’s blood soaked handkerchief on the floor. The Prince had a quick trip down memory lane.

They got in the air smoothly, silence stretching. Chanyeol stayed quiet, careful not to distract Baekhyun. He willed himself to not look at Baekhyun but he failed. Baekhyun side eyed the King swiftly then sighed. “I’m fine.”

“I didn’t mean to force you to come with me.” Chanyeol felt shy for this sudden trip. The way his deep voice sounded so sorry made Baekhyun smile a little. Chanyeol removed his glasses and wiped the lenses.

“I offered. I wanted to go too.” Baekhyun acknowledged. “Might even bury something while we’re there,” he whispered. Chanyeol caught the sound in his headphones. He’s not dense. There’s only one thing that can hurt Baekhyun at this time. That person must have left a memory in the observatory. Chanyeol didn’t know; he didn’t mean to cause pain. “You’re overthinking.” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s mind running. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Maybe we can make new memories, right?”

“Y-Yes, r-right.” Chanyeol felt pressured. Who was he to make a few hours blanket over years of being together? Was he supposed to do that anyway? He saw the Prince’s engagement ring as he held the stick. Chanyeol looked out the dark sky and marveled on the twinkling lights of Illumi beneath them. _You built something so beautiful, Baek. Will you do this to my home before we go?_

The two got off Shadow and wore their backpacks. Chanyeol zipped his hoodie to keep him warm. Baekhyun hiked up the gate and introduced themselves. Chanyeol noticed how abandoned it was yet still amazing in its own way. It’s covered in vines and trees but the cliffside was bare for observations. He felt that he was closer to the stars in this place. They seemed to twinkle brighter from where he stood.

Baekhyun turned to see if Chanyeol’s following but only stood from where he was. His eyes softened as he looked at Chanyeol marveling over the starry sky. _There’s still that innocence in him that never changed. Was he always this charming?_ He looked at his own shoes, careful not to get caught for ogling. He felt his heart change. He wondered when it began. Was he finally seeing what was there all along? No, Baekhyun didn’t want to admit that. Yet. “Are you content with the view there or you want a better one?” He tried to sound disinterested but there’s a kind of pride in his chest. Chanyeol’s eyes went back down to Earth. _W-Why are you shining even when it’s night, Baek? Did he get paler? I think he lost weight. His eyes seemed different this time._ Baekhyun sighed and checked his phone for the time. Chanyeol’s trance faded as he caught up to Baekhyun until they reached the balcony of the tower. He was amazed by the insane view of Illumi from the top. Baekhyun pocketed his hands and looked across the horizon, to Kulo-Rua’s mountain range. Chanyeol cupped his eyes to see the mountain outline better in the dark. It’s true. It’s really there. Chanyeol was about to ask something to Baekhyun, but the Prince was walking to the other side, away from Kulo-Rua’s direction. Chanyeol realized what he did wrong this time.

Chanyeol sat on the ground with his back against the metal of the tower. The stars seemed like a dome above them from there. To Chanyeol’s eyes, the brightest star still stood close to him...even if he was dimming inside.

“Baekhyun, do you want to share?” Chanyeol decided to distract his thoughts with food. Baekhyun looked for Chanyeol around, seeing the King munching chips like a kid on a field trip. “Got chocolate and strawberry pretzel sticks,”

“Save the chocolate,” Baekhyun lazily went to Chanyeol and knelt in front of him. Chanyeol grabbed his hand and shook the pouch to drop food on it. Baekhyun was caught off guard by Chanyeol’s act. It’s so pure.

“Do you need a hot pack? Why didn’t you bring a jacket at least?” Chanyeol scolded lightly.

“I can stay in the plane.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Will we stay the night?” Chanyeol shrugged. “Decide soon. The scientists living here might be preparing a room for us already.”

“Oh, let them. A tent is fine. Let’s see how it goes.” Chanyeol brought out beer cans from his backpack. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, saying he still had to drive. “Come on, let’s let loose at least once please.” Chanyeol scoffed.

Let loose they did. Chanyeol’s laughing his lungs out as Baekhyun sipped his 3rd beer, containing his smile. He knew he was funny but Chanyeol’s reactions made him feel like he’s the best jokester with the coolest wit in the world. It’s different with how Jongdae reacted to his quips. Usually, Jongdae would give him a straight face or punch his arm. It’s rare for Jongdae to laugh his heart out like this to Baekhyun’s jokes but he acknowledged that the Prince was indeed funny. Chanyeol sat properly once more and caught his breath. Baekhyun peeked up to him, using the beer can against his lips as a shield.

“T-Thanks Channie,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“For what?” Chanyeol rubbed his chest to calm his heart. Baekhyun didn’t elaborate further. He simply stared at Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked at his hands and smiled to himself. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t think you could ever at this point.” Baekhyun chuckled. He. Chuckled. Chanyeol thought it was a ghost. He’s never heard Baekhyun chuckle without mockery enveloping it. Did he amuse the Prince? “Just, thanks.”

Before Chanyeol could ask him to elaborate, the head astrologist cleared his throat. They set up a tent by the observation field. He kept apologizing for their limited space, hoping they could have prepared sooner if they were informed earlier. Some of the staff would have gone home. Baekhyun leaned his upper body on Chanyeol’s lap and smiled, telling them it’s okay. They were probably going to spend the night outside anyway. Chanyeol placed his hands on his head, respectful to Baekhyun’s space even if he was the one invaded. “You’re right, I should have brought a hoodie at least.” the Prince smiled, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's torso to feel warm. Chanyeol shut his eyes tighter. _This is a dream. This is a dream. Baek’s not cuddling me. No. No! No! This is real!_

When did he get so playful? Was he always this carefree? If only Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was never like this with Jongdae. Baekhyun was barely given the chance to goof off properly when Jongdae was around. Maybe that’s why many didn’t mind them sticking close. Jongdae placated Baekhyun’s behavior. Baekhyun realized it too. Every event with Chanyeol was always free, easy, and unguarded. Truly unguarded since they always left without escorts. Chanyeol never bothered to shield his emotions whether he’s working or not. He was the kind to balance both rationality and emotions. Baekhyun felt envious of that. He saw the root of his dislike for the other royal. He’s jealous of his freedom and luck.

But when luck ran out, Chanyeol let fate decide for him. He freed himself. Baekhyun slowly did the same, because it was relatively (and surprisingly) easy to open up to Chanyeol. Baekhyun sat properly and looked at the stars above him once the scientist was gone. “I was nervous to go back here at first.” Yes, Chanyeol felt that from him. “This was where Jongdae told me he loved me. I was showing the world to him, my world, when he said it.” Baekhyun folded his legs beneath him and smiled at nothing. “I thought I’d show my world to the one I’d be betrothed with. Guess I was dumb to assume that.” He chuckled lightly.

“No, don’t say that, Baek.” Chanyeol began to comfort him. Baekhyun suddenly looked at him.

“I should’ve waited for the decision. For you,” On this cool night, two royals felt their cheeks and ears warmed. It could be the alcohol warming their bodies. It’s a sudden confession that both were caught unguarded. “W-What I mean was, I...this place is my...well, you know what I m--,” silenced by a kiss.

Baekhyun’s eyes were about as wide as the moon as he realized what was happening. Chanyeol didn’t know what came over him. Was it the spur of emotions, his underlying feelings surfacing? It could be the alcohol since both were tipsy but was it necessary? Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol’s lips moved a little. The pressure on his lips got deeper, more sincere than the attempt. Baekhyun blinked several times before finally closing his eyes. His hand touched the side of Chanyeol’s neck as he responded. Surprise after surprise, Baekhyun even smiled between kisses as his skin tingles at the feeling. He questioned why this felt right.

Chanyeol was screaming in his mind. He begged any supernatural force to slap him or wake him from this dream. He was yelling his apologies in his mind as he kissed deeper, hungrier even. He kept telling himself to stop but his body felt defiant. When he felt Baekhyun’s hand on his neck, goosebumps became his new coat. Fire and light would really spark and ignite brighter when combined. Warmth spread farther and darkness faded faster. Chanyeol finally got hold of himself and pulled back. He didn't get far with Baekhyun’s cold fingertips on his neck. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Are you drunk?” Baekhyun whispered with his eyes closed. He didn't want to believe this was real. He wasn’t allowed to feel this good after doing all the sins he did in his life.

“I wish I was,” Chanyeol mumbled then tasted his own lips. _It’s real. I kissed him._ Baekhyun smiled, accepting it just happened. And he wanted it too. “A-Are you, do you regret it?”

“I can’t, even if I want to.” Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, seeing the stars like embers in Chanyeol’s round eyes. Oh how dilated his pupils were. He genuinely adored Baekhyun, and Baekhyun saw it. Caught off guard once more, Baekhyun tried to pull back when Chanyeol kissed him again. Drawn like a moth to a flame, Baekhyun felt helpless and hopeful at the same time. _We’ll make this work._ Baekhyun felt his back against the metal as Chanyeol tried to straddle him. _Sorry to the person you love, Channie. I don’t think I can give you away anymore._

Baekhyun forgot the cold feeling. Chanyeol’s towering over him, his knees keeping Baekhyun’s body still, blocking the cold air as they kissed each other senseless. It was guided, slow, but confident. Chanyeol’s big hands slid the sides of Baekhyun’s face and deepened the kiss once more. Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s jacket and mewled like a puppy. His air was getting sucked out of his body. Chanyeol chuckled to the sound, making both of them smile. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with peaceful hope and bit his own bottom lip. “Is this the part where you’d tell me you love me?” He teased.

“If you were blooming for me, then yes.” Baekhyun pouted, thinking it’s a shame. It would've been so romantic. “It’s too early for that, Baek.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek as a consolation. “But I’m not far from it,” he trailed the kisses down the side of the Prince's neck. Baekhyun gasped at each kiss.

"Ch-Channie, what...what about the...the person you l-love? The sci...scient, oh god, the scientists...they might see us." Baekhyun worried. His eyes rolled back as Chanyeol sucked his neck. "A-At least...at least, let's go home please. Or,"

Chanyeol pulled back, eyes dancing with lust. He kissed Baekhyun's lips gently, humming at the feeling. He pulled back slowly. "It’s cold.” Baekhyun whined lightly. Chanyeol took his jacket off and placed it around Baekhyun. He cleaned around them then went to the tent.

Baekhyun ran his fingers in Chanyeol's hair as the King laid his head on his lap. Baekhyun seemed smaller in Chanyeol’s jacket. He even wore the hood that covered until his eyebrows.

Both talked about where they stood in each other’s lives now that things changed once more. Baekhyun didn’t take Chanyeol’s decline to say I love you to heart. He knew it’s for the best for both of them. Chanyeol didn’t want to say something empty using a loaded sentence. He knew Baekhyun still needed time to heal, so he’s granted that. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wasn’t going to leave him any time soon. He promised that he’d stay by his side. That promise was the only thing Baekhyun held on to. It’s grander and more sincere than those three words. What were they? On print, fiances; but still definitely not friends. Maybe even more in due time.

The two arrived back in the Illumi Palace at 6AM after an all-nighter impromptu game of them watching each other sleep and pretending to sleep so the other could look at the other. Baekhyun let Chanyeol fly them home for fun. The amount of trust he gave Chanyeol was unthinkable. He didn't know what military training Chanyeol went through but he trusted him to fly Shadow well. No one, except Baekhyun's co-pilot, has ever flown Shadow. Chanyeol held the stick and looked up to his left. Baekhyun stood behind the chair, forearms resting on Chanyeol's shoulders. He coached him from ascension until they were safe in the air. Chanyeol kept asking if he did it well. Baekhyun hugged him from behind and placed his chin on top of Chanyeol's head.

There's a peaceful smile on his lips as he closes his eyes to feel the warmth of sunrise in front of them. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s hands and pressed them to his cheek. He’s holding on to memories like these. He’s seeing the sunrise from the skies with the person he loved. It’s a luxury and a privilege only Baekhyun could give him. Baekhyun felt the same. He’s not a fan of waking up early so seeing the sunrise with Chanyeol was special.

"I don't let anyone touch my toys except my co-pilot, you know." Baekhyun admitted. "You're the first royal to do so." He kissed Chanyeol's cheek. Chanyeol turned his head, surprised to get a smack. Baekhyun chuckled at his shock and turned his head to face front. "Eyes on the skies, Your Highness. We're landing soon."

"This is Shadow to Illumi tower, Shadow to Illumi." Chanyeol radioed once they entered Illumi's air space. The engineers in the tower looked at each other confused. That was not their Prince.

"Introduce yourself, quick!" Baekhyun reminded him, patting his chest.

"Oh! Uh this is Admiral Park Chanyeol of the Aenan Navy. Co-Commander Byun permitted me to dock, uh I mean land Shadow in T-minus four minutes." Chanyeol began to sweat. Baekhyun covered his mouth to keep his laughter to a minimum. He fanned his face and saved Chanyeol from his misery.

"Tower 1, tower 1, this is Rogue speaking. Sorry, I let him fly Shadow. Rogue, Shadow's ready to land. Please advise, over." Baekhyun's amusement was so clear in his voice. He even laughed in between phrases. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Show off." Chanyeol muttered and bit Baekhyun’s finger. Baekhyun pinched his cheek in retaliation. Chanyeol screamed and apologized over and over until Baekhyun let him go. The control tower heard all of that.

"Uh, oh, sire! Oh, copy. Over." The engineer felt flustered hearing their banter. He cleared the tarmac since an inexperienced pilot was landing the most important aircraft in the world.

"Baek, I don't think I can do this." Chanyeol gulped.

"You can. Navy, huh?" Baekhyun was so relaxed standing behind the chair, he even crossed his legs and bit his thumbnail. “That’s kind of hot, Captain.”

"Admiral." Chanyeol stated as a matter of fact. Baekhyun hummed, impressed. Chanyeol was the only navy soldier among them after all. Baekhyun was the only air force soldier. Baekhyun may have discovered his new turn on; it’s having someone with specialized skills not many possess in his social status.

"This is nothing compared to a ship. Aena has amazing warships. Nice fighter planes," Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol, wanting to see his reaction for his praise. Chanyeol bit his lip in concentration. Baekhyun was drawing slow circles on his chest. It’s quite distracting. "You sure you've never flown a fighter plane, Admiral Park?"

"I have. Just not something like this," Chanyeol flipped the seatbelt signal on. Baekhyun saw he knew protocols too. The Prince found this information very attractive. He sat beside Chanyeol and rested his chin on his palm, elbow on the armrest. He’s so attracted to Chanyeol now that he knew he could...swim really well.

"You can do this, Park. I trust you to not scratch my baby." Baekhyun smirked as he looked at the way Chanyeol held the stick between his legs. The way his arms popped veins and his muscles tensed made Baekhyun's body heat. Chanyeol felt more pressure now. He groaned and focused on this test. The entire descent, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol only. He studied how Chanyeol's brows furrowed when he focused too much. His jaw clenched when he had a target on sight. Baekhyun acknowledged his amazing visual, quite smitten by how Chanyeol bit his lip. He wanted to do it too. Baekhyun didn't even realize they were already on land since he left his head in the clouds.

Chanyeol exhaled with relief and sank on the seat. He threw his head back, closed his eyes, and rubbed his heart to calm. Baekhyun smiled stupidly. Chanyeol saw him ogling then noticed his seatbelt undone all this time. He even had his legs crossed leisurely. He looked at Baekhyun's eyes in question. Baekhyun stretched his arms, still smiling like he was so behaved. "I did say I trusted you, Admiral Park. That felt really good." He cheekily responded with a moan. Chanyeol blinked twice, gulping hard. What was that tone supposed to mean? Baekhyun stood up and turned all the controls off. He brushed his thigh against Chanyeol’s knee and leaned across him. Chanyeol held his breath and froze. Baekhyun’s hand was on his thigh...dangerously close to his hip. He knew what he was doing and enjoyed it. Chanyeol got their things and held them close to his chest. “Get off first. I’ll follow.” Baekhyun mumbled as he moved away from Chanyeol. The innuendo was too much. Chanyeol hurriedly got off to cool off his body.

He waited by the wing of Shadow with two backpacks on his shoulders. Baekhyun jumped off and saluted the engineer on standby. When he turned, he saw Chanyeol’s offered hand and charming smile. Baekhyun found it cheesy but secretly loved it. He held Chanyeol’s hand and strolled the waking palace halls at their pace. Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol’s shoulder and dragged himself to walk. Chanyeol tilted his head and kissed the Prince’s hair.

Chanyeol walked Baekhyun to his door before going to his bedroom. Baekhyun kept inviting him inside but Chanyeol told him to get some rest. "Fine, I'm coming with you then."

Baekhyun flopped on Chanyeol's bed and stretched. Chanyeol let him roll around and said he'll take a shower first. Baekhyun sat up, throat drying as Chanyeol removed his shirt while he walked to the bathroom. Baekhyun heard the shower running so he looked around the room. He found himself in the walk-in closet. Baekhyun touched the neckties and played with it by tying knots like he's a boy scout. When it's time to untangle, he couldn't undo the knot. Chanyeol entered the closet in just his boxers, hair dripping. Baekhyun gawked, scanning Chanyeol from head to toe. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun struggling.

"What are you doing?"

"Help?" Baekhyun smiled innocently, raising his wrists. Chanyeol got scissors from the drawer and neared him. Baekhyun's fingers bumped Chanyeol's abs, flinching at the contact. Chanyeol smirked as he cut the tie off. "I'll just get you a new one." Baekhyun apologized for touching what’s not his.

"Don't worry about it. Go shower. You can use my stuff. I'll ask the maids to prepare your clothes in your room." Chanyeol looked for comfortable tracks to wear. Baekhyun nodded and hurried to the bathroom. He had to wash off his burning face. Chanyeol chuckled and wore his pants. He got a plain shirt but placed it on the edge of the bed.

"Chan?" Baekhyun called from the bathroom. The King hummed. "Just bring my clothes here. I want to stay in your room for a change." Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's game console, wanting to play after freshening up.

Chanyeol went out but there were no maids or butlers passing so he went himself. He entered Baekhyun's room, startling his maids. All of them looked away or kept their heads low. "S-Sire, we...we didn't...oh dear," the head maid felt hot seeing Chanyeol half naked. She made an attempt to touch his chest but stopped herself.

"Apologies for my lack of...clothing but uh, the Prince is showering in my room. Can you send comfortable clothes there? We just got back from somewhere. I think we’ll get some sleep until noon." Chanyeol smiled, dimples appearing.

"He...in your...of course, sire." She bowed. Chanyeol left the room and chuckled. He knew they got the wrong idea.

Baekhyun exited the bathroom in a robe and stopped walking in his tracks. Chanyeol was on the comfy leather chair, shirtless, with his laptop on his thighs and glasses on. "Are you cheating? You're not allowed to work." Baekhyun scolded. Chanyeol looked up and showed his screen. He's watching puppy videos. Chanyeol leaned back and called Baekhyun over.

"Your clothes aren't here yet. I don’t know what’s taking so long. I only said comfortable clothes. Anyway my maids are missing. I had to ask your maids." Chanyeol closed tabs and placed the laptop on the table. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's body.

"You...went there like that?" Baekhyun looked disapproving. Chanyeol smiled shyly as he pulled the Prince to sit on the wide armrest. It’s a very big and soft chair, even the armrest was comfortable to sit on. "Don't do that again."

"Why? Don't like people seeing me like this? Do I need more muscles?" Chanyeol sniffed Baekhyun. "You smell nice."

"I smell like you." Baekhyun sniffed his shoulder. Chanyeol closed his eyes and hummed. He's getting sleepy. Baekhyun snuck a kiss to Chanyeol's cherry lips. Chanyeol looked pained as he kissed back. "Why does this feel good?" Baekhyun really found it confusing.

"You tell me. You're getting braver every minute. Pass me the suppressant please.” Baekhyun saw one near the laptop and told Chanyeol to tilt his head up. He’s going to administer the shot. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer so he’s almost straddling on his lap. Baekhyun’s leg was already on his thigh. Chanyeol’s arm relaxed around Baekhyun’s waist. His trust in the Prince seemed endless now. Baekhyun cleaned the base of Chanyeol’s neck with a cotton ball and flicked the syringe lightly. Chanyeol closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Baekhyun whispered he’s pushing the needle in. Chanyeol winced a little but didn’t react much. Baekhyun watched his expression and the syringe carefully. He dislodged it and placed a cotton ball over the punctured skin. Baekhyun saw it no longer bled so he kissed the spot. Chanyeol groaned and whined for him to stop. Baekhyun gave it two more light kisses before smiling. He cheered the suppressant on and hoped Chanyeol would live longer.

“Are you falling for me, Prince Baekhyun? That's dangerous." Chanyeol smiled his best to tease him.

"Why? Please don't tell me you're a virgin." Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol shook his head timidly. "Really? Who?"

"I think you know who." Chanyeol arched a brow as he rubbed Baekhyun's thigh under the robe.

"Ah, Nini?" Baekhyun knew that story. All the princes and princesses talked about it. Flings were hot topics. “That was an interesting story. What really happened?”

"I was drunk. He was sad. Woke up when it was done. Sehun and I talked it out. I don't remember most of it honestly." He admitted. So Chanyeol slept with Jongin days after the rumors of Sehun and Jongin getting betrothed in the coming months came out. It caused a headache to the assembly. Jongin said it was just for fun. No one was betrothed to each other yet. Sehun was obviously hurt. Chanyeol assured him it was nothing personal and Sehun believed him. Baekhyun pouted, thinking the rumors that Chanyeol started it were too much. Chanyeol kissed his temple to stop him from thinking. "I guess yours was Jongdae." Baekhyun nodded.

He looked at Chanyeol's eyes, wanting to ask something but he didn't want to. He opted to push Chanyeol's glasses up his nose bridge. "Why are you pouting? Was it something I said? Chanyeol worried, brushing his thumb against Baekhyun's bottom lip.

"Ah, I'm being stupid." Baekhyun whined. "I shouldn't be jealous. Nini's getting married. We're en—," Chanyeol silenced him with a kiss. It was deep and hot, slow but teasing. Chanyeol smirked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Chanyeol whispered against his lips. Baekhyun blinked. "I felt the same when I saw you and Dae making out before your birthday. I thought I'd give you that as a present but," Now he's the one silenced.

Baekhyun got up, lips still on Chanyeol as he pulled him to bed. Chanyeol sat on the edge and moved up a little. Baekhyun's robe slightly opened on his chest. He crawled on top of Chanyeol and pressed his knee on Chanyeol's crotch. Baekhyun bit his own lip and looked at his knee. He pressed on, making Chanyeol whimper. "Ah Baek, don't do that." He gasped. Baekhyun ran his hands on Chanyeol's torso and kissed along Chanyeol's jaw.

Chanyeol thrusted up to Baekhyun's ass, grabbed it over the robe to press down to his hips. "Got any lube here, Your Highness?" Baekhyun's breath was hot on Chanyeol's ear. "Want you inside,"

"Fuck Baek, what if your maids come in?" Chanyeol looked at the door.

"Let them. I want them to be jealous of me. They can watch, I don't care." Baekhyun bit Chanyeol's earlobe. "Please Channie,"

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's lips until it became swollen and red. He bit the lower lip and moaned. He wanted to do that since they got on the plane earlier. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's waist tight and grinded deeper. He's humping the Prince like a horny teenager, sucking his neck until it marked. Baekhyun smiled triumphantly, asking for lube. Chanyeol slammed him on the mattress, making him giggle. Baekhyun crawled to get the tablet on the bedside table and locked all the doors. Chanyeol flipped the bottle of lube as he walked, eyes hungry as he saw Baekhyun laid comfortably on his bed. Never in his wildest dreams would he think this was possible.

Baekhyun's eyes raked Chanyeol's body then got on his elbows and knees. He teased the other by lifting the robe and letting go. Chanyeol spanked his ass hard and told him to sit properly. Baekhyun felt the warmth and sting spread. Big hands truly had an advantage. When Baekhyun turned, his jaw dropped. Chanyeol threw the lube beside Baekhyun and undid the ties of his tracks. The smirk on his face showed his confidence. Add his brow arch and Baekhyun's mouth watered. He met those black clinging boxers once again, finding them too small for what the King packed. Baekhyun got on his knees and sat on his heels, eyes focused on Chanyeol's hips. "Suck me off?" He's asking for consent. How sweet. Baekhyun nodded and waited for Chanyeol to kneel on the bed in front of him.

When it's within reach, Baekhyun pulled the boxers lower and gulped. _I see why he won that big dick poll made by fans._ Chanyeol petted Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun held the lower half of Chanyeol's length and looked up to him for permission. He opened his mouth and slipped the head inside. Chanyeol bit his lip and furrowed his brows as he groaned deeply. Baekhyun closed his lips around the head and swirled his tongue on the tip. He took more in his mouth and pulled back. Precum stained Baekhyun's pink lips. He looked at Chanyeol once more, his hands on his own thighs. "So big," he moaned. Baekhyun took the length in his mouth deep, deep, deep until he's gagging on it. Chanyeol threw his head back and gripped Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's boxers down and squeezed his ass, pulling him deeper in his mouth. Chanyeol screamed out of pleasure. The vibrations shook Baekhyun’s core. He began to make short thrusts, using the Prince's mouth as a fuckhole. Baekhyun popped off with a smile on his lips. Chanyeol felt boneless. He didn't expect to cum down Baekhyun's throat so suddenly.

Baekhyun spat cum on his hand and stroked himself. He opened the lube and dripped it down his own length. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun jerking off to his spent image. "You're so filthy." Chanyeol caught his breath.

"I'm waiting, Your Highness." Baekhyun spread his legs. Chanyeol coughed on his own spit as he saw a plug inside the Prince. "Guess I'm not the only one who's generous with toys," He winked. Baekhyun found it in the bathroom behind Chanyeol's shaving cream. He thought it would be fun to use so he prepared himself and pushed it in just in case something more happened. Here they were now. Chanyeol chuckled and ran his hands in his hair. _I must be dead. This isn’t real life._ He pushed his glasses up once more since they slid down his sweaty nose.

"Did you get all of it?" Chanyeol asked.

"All of what?" Baekhyun began to lose himself as he pleasured himself. Chanyeol got off the bed and went to his bathroom. Baekhyun laid back on his elbow and stroked himself. Suddenly, he screamed and writhed in bed.

"Holy fuck! Chan! Channie, what the, oh my god! You kinky moth-" Baekhyun moaned so sultry and sinfully. Chanyeol's length was brought to life. He stood at the foot of his bed, watching the plug send Baekhyun's body to euphoria.

"Guess you missed this one," Chanyeol raised a small remote. Baekhyun tried to open his eyes and went to utter another string of curses. He closed his legs but Chanyeol forced them open, seeing his rim flutter. Baekhyun tried to hit Chanyeol but he begged instead.

"Don't, don't want to, oh god, to cum on, ah! On a toy," Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol stopped the vibrating plug and let Baekhyun relax. He kissed Baekhyun's thighs and licked around the rim. Chanyeol tried to pull it out but Baekhyun moaned. He kissed Baekhyun's thighs to relax some more. When it's off, Chanyeol spat on his hole. Baekhyun didn’t know where he was, what he’s doing, and what’s happening anymore. His insides were zapping him. Chanyeol slipped the head in then slammed his length until the hilt. Baekhyun dripped the sheets and cried how good it felt. Chanyeol removed his glasses because they’re slipping. "No! Keep them on." Baekhyun pouted. "I want you to remember this, us."

Chanyeol softened at his sentiment. He kissed Baekhyun's lips sweetly and promised he would never forget this. He moved with intention, giving Baekhyun the pleasure he deserved. Baekhyun held on to Chanyeol, moaning to his ear. Chanyeol's hips snapped relentlessly, chasing both their highs until they fell. Baekhyun held Chanyeol's jaw, eyes locked as they both climaxed. Baekhyun's body trembled intensely as Chanyeol fucked through their orgasms. "Channie, stop, please stop, I'm gonna," his breath got caught as he felt a dry orgasm the moment Chanyeol came inside him.

Suddenly, Chanyeol coughed painfully. He turned his face away when blood dripped on his sheets. Baekhyun rubbed his back and tried to make him look at him. Chanyeol shook his head, panicking as he saw the petals beside Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol heaved a breath and apologized. Baekhyun didn’t care. He kissed Chanyeol’s bloodstained lips to distract him. Baekhyun opened his eyes and lifted his hand behind Chanyeol's head. He held the sign of the person Chanyeol loved. Baekhyun stopped kissing him as he processed this discovery.

Chanyeol kissed the side of Baekhyun's face tenderly, smearing blood on his skin. "I love you, Baek." He did his best to lift himself on his elbows, mouthing the side of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun looked so beautiful. His lips were swollen red, cheeks dusted pink, pupils dilated, hair sweaty. Chanyeol could no longer hide. "It's really dangerous," Chanyeol touched his face with his eyes closed. "Because of who you are, what you do, but I don't care. I’m in love with you, Baek. And you don't have to say it back.” Chanyeol breathed heavily and opened his eyes. He noticed a shadow over Baekhyun’s face. He saw the shape of the petal on his fingertips. “I just want you to know even when you bullied me, teased me, humiliated me...I've been waiting so long for you." Chanyeol laid his heart on the line. Baekhyun didn't loosen his hold on Chanyeol. He didn't show any form of rejection. He's just staring at the man who confessed his longing. "I know your heart needs time to heal. I can wait. I will wait." Chanyeol got Baekhyun's hand from his shoulder and pressed it on his cheek. "I'll wait. I’ll keep fighting this until you say you love me too."

Baekhyun shook his head slowly as his tears fell sideways. Chanyeol waited on edge. Baekhyun could hate him again. "It won't be long, Channie. Just wait for me there, I'll come to you." He hugged him tightly. "I'll come to you." _I’ll say it so you can live. I’ll tell you so you will never forget about me when I’m gone._ Chanyeol rolled them to their side. Baekhyun yelped. "Stop moving! You're hitting my, ah!" He hit Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol laughed and placed the blanket to cover their lower halves. He finally felt free. Baekhyun knew his feelings. Chanyeol thanked him. He thanked him and reminded him that he’s going to be by Baekhyun’s side always. Baekhyun kissed him gently and smiled. _Ah, so it’s you who I should’ve spent my youth with. At least spend the last of my days with me, Channie. Don’t go home yet. Be the one to hold me when I go. Don’t leave Illumi until I do, please._

* * *

A knock on the door woke Chanyeol. He was about to check the tablet to see who it was but the door swung open. He quickly covered the sleeping Baekhyun until his shoulders. The maids entered with the Prince's clothes and two meal trays. Chanyeol sat up and bowed to them as he scratched his head. He couldn't stand since he's naked. The maids saw a pair of boxers under the bed then hurriedly left. Chanyeol locked the door again and laid down. His stomach and hips ached but he felt good. Baekhyun felt around the bed until his hand touched Chanyeol's chest. "Channie, I'm hungry." Baekhyun slurred.

"They sent food. Must be lunch," Chanyeol looked for his phone on the bedside table.

"Did you hide your boxers?" Chanyeol froze. Baekhyun chuckled lightly, judging by his reaction. "Let it be. Channie mine," Baekhyun cuddled to Chanyeol's side. "Ah I feel sore. My walking will give me away anyway." Chanyeol smiled.

"I'll carry you around until you’re okay." Chanyeol kissed his temple. Baekhyun was ready to doze off again when the door opened again. Chanyeol sighed. He just locked it. It means it's Baekhyun's parents or a fellow royal.

"Oh my god, where have you two been? Your flight for Kulo-Rua’s tonight! Why are you still in bed?” The Queen’s senses woke up when she saw her boys looking less regal than usual. She did note that her son was in Chanyeol's arms. Baekhyun smiled his best and just giggled.

“Your Highness. We uh,” Chanyeol scratched the back of his head, thinking what to say.

“Don’t be so shocked, Mom. We’re doing what couples do, even if the world doesn’t know yet...in that way; have fun for the night, date a little, have a drink; Channie just took care of me." Baekhyun looked at him lovingly. "My heart's been hurting for a while but I think it’s better now."

The Queen saw his son's folded clothes on the chair with their untouched meals. Chanyeol’s neck looked attacked by insects. Baekhyun’s shoulder had a love bite too. She blushed and kept her gaze down. If his son was naked, so was the King in bed. "Your plane's due in five hours. Get dressed! Have some shame for the maids, Baekhyun!" She scolded lightly and left. 

Baekhyun was smiling from ear to ear, loving this thrill. Chanyeol just stared at Baekhyun with worried eyes. “What?” Baekhyun seemed oblivious.

“You didn’t hear her?” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun looked confused. “We’re going to Kulo-Rua.”

“Why would we go there? The tournament’s next week.” Baekhyun scoffed. Chanyeol waited for him to catch on. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped a little. “They moved the tournament tomorrow?”

“The King gave a hint about us and announced the possibility. They’re rushing the other engagement so it won’t be overshadowed.” Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun began to bite his fingernail, thinking if he should go or not. Chanyeol hugged him and kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to go. You're still sore. I’ll be okay. You taught me well.” He smirked confidently. Baekhyun worried about something else. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pouted. _So Byun Baekhyun could be cute after all._ “But I wanted to brag to Jongdae.” Chanyeol laughed.

“This would be enough.” Chanyeol showed a blooming love bite at the base of his neck. “I’ll skip the makeup for these.”

“Park Chanyeol of Aena, you are mean.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes but found it impressive. Maybe they’re more alike after all. “I’ll make sure you have V-necks in your suitcase.” Chanyeol smiled at that, not minding to be an accessory to jealousy. He had the upper hand anyway.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun many times before getting inside the plane. Baekhyun told him to win the trophy or don't return to Illumi at all. Chanyeol promised. He laid on the sofa of the Illumian plane and covered his eyes with his forearm. He’s really wearing a black V-neck shirt to show off what Baekhyun did to him. Baekhyun was at the control tower when Chanyeol’s plane was ready for take off. He personally cleared the skies for him. Once he was done there, he asked the butlers if his things were loaded in the other jet. He didn’t care if it would hurt. Baekhyun found a good reason to go to Kulo-Rua now. He wanted to cheer for Chanyeol, the person who truly loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those waiting for smut, there you go :) Please smile upon this chapter. The next one will hurt a lot. Please comment what you felt about this chapter and leave a kudos if you haven't. Thank you!


	8. Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae's ultimate dream for him and his same-aged brothers was to have good things written about them in History books. He wanted their friendship to be recorded there for the future generations to know he had the best friends one could have. Even if he hurt them terribly. Baekhyun went against his words and went to Kulo-Rua to support Chanyeol. Would he regret it? Moreover, Chanyeol receives a gift from Jongdae. Will it be the knife that would kill him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // SEMI-MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> Please skip that part if you're sensitive about "dying moments". If you're pushing through, please make sure you're hydrated.
> 
> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

The royals were no longer surprised Baekhyun wasn’t participating in this Jousting tournament again. Jongdae confessed to the rest that he was secretly dating Baekhyun until his betrothal. He agreed to be engaged to Minseok a little before the Spring Tournament for reasons he couldn’t say yet. He received an earful from Junmyeon for putting Baekhyun in that position. Minseok shielded Jongdae, taking the blame since he didn’t know the Prince was taken.

Kyungsoo also explained that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both suffering from  _ hanahaki.  _ This was a shock to all of them because they didn’t think secrets this big would be kept. But it already happened. Jongdae felt his throat tighten each day thinking about what he did to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It’s close to murder, a slow and painful murder. Kyungsoo didn’t elaborate who Chanyeol fell in love with but Jongdae knew. It’s a chain reaction of unrest. One was getting married to another while two raced to meet death. The once close friends and brothers drifted further.

Everyone felt awkward about this until Chanyeol came. His arrival carried some hope. Sehun hugged the elder, asking him if he’s alright and if he came alone. Of course he did. This worry made Chanyeol become suspicious of everyone. He greeted them casually but stood formally in front of Jongdae, the Prince of the land, and bowed. It’s a slight diss to their friendship. Chanyeol hinted that they weren’t on good terms. Everyone understood but kept their mouths shut that they knew he and Baekhyun were dying. Jongdae held Chanyeol’s arm before he left. Chanyeol looked at the hand then Jongdae. Everyone in the room tensed. There was no hint of anger in his eyes. He’s expectant of what Jongdae had to say.

“How’s Baekhyun?” An expected question. Chanyeol turned his body to Jongdae, not daring to be subtle with the blooming mark on the base of his neck. Jongdae gulped. Jongin and Sehun looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Chanyeol smirked, challenging him.

“He’s good, really good.” Chanyeol said it to answer his question and imply Baekhyun’s skills in bed. Jiashuai bit his lip to control his smile. Sehun covered his mouth to cover his chuckle as Junmyeon sighed. Never get on a Park’s bad side indeed. “A little busy so he sends his apologies for not coming to this...special event.” Chanyeol looked at Minseok and then Jongdae again. “I’ll be playing for both Illumi and Aena today.” He pulled a wrist guard from his pocket and wore it. It’s Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol’s confidence sent a cold air around the waiting room. It meant he was going to play everyone twice...for supremacy. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo warily. Kyungsoo looked away. He made a mental note to get an extraction in Illumi soon. He’s tired of hurting. Jongdae nodded once and stepped aside to let the King walk. “Good. He won’t get hurt here.” He mumbled, hoping Chanyeol caught it. The King eyed him oddly then went to get changed.

“You sure he came alone?” Jiashuai slowly craned his head to Jongdae’s direction. On TV, Prince Baekhyun was being interviewed with the fans of Illumi behind him. The rest of the royals began to feel anxious. Chanyeol lied to them for what? They wondered what the two had planned for this stunt. If it was to hurt Jongdae, it would be very cruel of them.

“Prince Baekhyun, everyone! Your Highness, wow, it’s rare to see you here, out here with the citizens during a tournament! And belated happy birthday, sire!” The reporter gushed. Baekhyun held the microphone on purpose, showing the engagement ring.

“Yes, it’s a different scene.” Baekhyun smiled at the citizens behind him. He’s dressed regally so others wondered if he was going to compete. “This tournament, I’ll be on the sidelines again, yeah I know, I’m deeply sorry for causing this misunderstanding.” Baekhyun frowned to sympathize as the crowd expressed their sadness.

“So Illumi is out of this tournament again, sire?” The reporter clarified.

“Oh no, no. We are definitely back and we plan to win. King Chanyeol of Aena will be claiming the title for Illumi and Aena today. I have full faith he’ll do well this tournament. I’ll be cheering him on for a change. Waaa!” Baekhyun smiled his best and waved his hands. "Channie, do well!"

“I see you have a new accessory, Your Highness. Where is this from?” She fished for details, obviously wanting the truth from the source. Baekhyun smiled his best and showed it.

“From Chanyeolie, it’s his birthday gift to me.” he gushed adorably. Kyungsoo looked at Jiashuai, knowing that look in Baekhyun’s eyes. Bliss. “We’re uh, yeah. It’s quite cheesy to cheer him on like this but I guess that’s how we are. Can I give a shout out to the other Princes?” Baekhyun surely knew how to be entertaining.

Jongdae sighed deeply and stormed to Chanyeol’s changing room. “You said you came alone.”

“I did. Why?” Chanyeol locked his boots then looked at Jongdae in question.

“Baekhyun was just on TV. He’s here, supporting you. Chanyeol, I asked you to do one thing, one! Why can’t you do it right?” Jongdae yelled his frustration. “You know it’s not safe to be here, to be near me! All you had to do was to give him a reason to not go! You’re so stupid to not think of anything!”

“How dare you speak to him like that?” Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at the door. Baekhyun stood there, fuming mad about what he heard. Sadly he didn't hear all of it. Jongdae ran his hands down his face and sighed once again.

“Funny, you defend him now after getting a measly ring when you’ve talked about him like that for years.” Jongdae laughed sarcastically. “Suddenly I’m the bad guy here.”

“No one is saying that, Dae.” Chanyeol was the only calm person in the room.

“Shut up.”

“No, you shut up.” Baekhyun stepped in the room and got between the two. “This may be your country but you’re still beneath him in this situation.”

“Go ahead, gang up on me!” Jongdae spoke from his emotions. Chanyeol sighed and ran his hands over his face.

“Baekhyun, I told you you didn’t need to come.” Chanyeol didn’t want to fight like this.

“I didn’t come here for you exactly. No offense.” Baekhyun frowned. Chanyeol believed him. “I wanted to talk to you.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae.

“I don’t want to hear it. Go back home, Baekhyun. You’re not welcome here anymore. You and him,”

“He has a name.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I wish you were never born, Baekhyun.” A hard slap met Jongdae’s face. Chanyeol held Baekhyun back.

“I gave you everything. I’m still giving you everything.” Baekhyun had tears in his eyes. “The least you could do was respect me for it.”

“Baekhyun, I didn’t mean to,” Jongdae realized what he just said.

“Get. Out.” Baekhyun’s eyes were colder than ever.

Jongdae nodded, knowing he needed to do this. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, the both of you.” He did as told, not wanting to argue further. After the door slammed, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

“Will you keep whatever that is from me too?” Baekhyun arched a brow. Chanyeol shook his head.

“This is a pleasant surprise, Baek. You didn’t have to come, really.” Chanyeol sounded tired. “Are you still sore?” Baekhyun dismissed it. The tournament hasn’t even started and Chanyeol wants to go home already. Baekhyun wanted him to cut the chit chat. “Kulo-Rua’s been under threat of the Pillars...since they took down Aena.”

“And?” Baekhyun pressed.

“Jongdae wanted you out of here in case they attacked. He’s keeping you safe, I guess?” Chanyeol found Jongdae’s reasons weakening the more he verbalized it. Baekhyun was the last person on earth who needed protection.

“And put you, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jiashuai, Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and everyone in danger? All hail the benevolent Prince Jongdae,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I understand his reasons, Baekhyun. We can all get out immediately but you, you can’t fall.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face. “You’re the assembly’s hope...and mine.”

“Screw the assembly. You’d still exist. Can’t we care for each other? Why does it have to be all for that damn assembly?” Baekhyun huffed an exasperated breath. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t born a royal.”

“Don’t say that, Baek.” Chanyeol held his arms. “The world would be different if you weren’t born into our lives.”

“So breaking up with me, getting engaged behind my back, and pushing me away would solve all the threats now? The Pillars were going to stop everything if he did that? No. Jongdae really doesn’t know me after all.” Baekhyun had tears in his eyes again. He felt belittled. Behind the liquid was a stone. Chanyeol realized where Baekhyun’s confidence to come to Kulo-Rua came from. “I guess you realized it just now.” Baekhyun roughly brushed off a tear off his cheek. “Chanyeol, I know. For the longest time, I knew. I was the one who told Kulo-Rua the Pillars were coming for them.”

Baekhyun halted his presence in Aena to look after Kulo-Rua, a nation outside their gates. He’s protecting Illumi’s borders all this time in case the Pillars wanted to change course. He’s the one studying the Pillars the most. Of course he knew where things would go eventually. Chanyeol’s respect for Baekhyun shot through the skies. He’s the world’s best royal for a reason. This was one of those reasons. He saw what the world didn’t notice yet. “And if they attack here, I’m ready to fight. Illumian forces are on standby already.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s heart ached for him. He’s still doing his duty as a Prince even when he’s crumbling personally. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol.

“I can’t stand being alone anymore, Chanyeol. I can’t let you stay here in danger. I fear breaking and silence when you’re away. You don’t know how scared I was when I came to Aena to save you.” What a raw confession coming from a Prince who carried insults and jokes often. “I can’t lose you now too. I still have to heal you.” Chanyeol held Baekhyun comfortingly. Even here, he’s thinking of everyone except himself. “I’ll fight where the battle is. That’s what I must do as a Prince.”

“As Baekhyun, you should think of me too.” Chanyeol mumbled. “I worry too, you know.”

“I am, I know. I don’t trust you enough to fix whatever might happen here. Fire crawls. Light travels faster than anything.” Ah, there’s the insult. Chanyeol scoffed, accepting the sentimental moment just ended. Baekhyun smiled a little. His joy truly revolved around Chanyeol’s annoyance. “Do you understand why I’m here now?”

“For him,” Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I can’t protect you when we’re miles apart. Whether it’s me who’ll live or you, I don’t care. We can’t let them win. You are my priority now, Channie.”  _ I need you. _ Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s lips chastely and whispered his thanks (for the trust, the faith, and the support). “I’m ready if something happens. I want to see things for myself. When things get messy here today, get on Shadow. Not another’s jet or car. Shadow. My co-pilot’s mission is to get you out.”

“I’m not getting on that thing without you.” Chanyeol stood firm. “No buts.” He kissed Baekhyun quickly. “We’re already dying slowly. Let’s just die here fighting, together.”

“Why do you say such cheesy heroic stuff and joke about death at the same time?” Baekhyun adorably frowned and whined. “I’ll live with this kind of humor for the rest of life, ah save me!” Chanyeol just smiled. “Protect my eight. It’s my weak point, hmm? I’ll make sure you get the nicest guns from the force.”

“Such a hands on Commander,” Chanyeol got his armor and wore it. Baekhyun pulled the lock too tight, making Chanyeol scream. The innuendos hung between them. Baekhyun excused himself to say hello to the other royals before the matches started. In a way, he briefed them in case there was danger.

Once the tournament began, Chanyeol displayed where Baekhyun, the Jousting record holder, placed his trust. He swept the first round easily. Baekhyun watched each match from the waiting room, checking the match schedule from time to time. All of them returned in high spirits, praising Kulo-Rua’s arena acoustics. The sound of the lance crack was so crisp. Chanyeol even noted that the crowd’s sound felt like the entire place shook.

Baekhyun watched each match seriously, noting what each person needed to work on from time to time. Chanyeol just finished his semi-finals match with Junmyeon so he went back to the waiting room. Junmyeon had to fly back to Uisce immediately so he left without goodbyes.

Kyungsoo went into the waiting room. Baekhyun did a double take then looked at the schedule. “Shouldn’t you be the one there?” He wondered.

“Yes, but Jongdae said he’ll switch with me. He had something to finish, I think.” Kyungsoo shrugged. Baekhyun found it odd. Why would you schedule something in the middle of an event your nation hosted? “Something’s up with him today. Am I the only one who noticed he kept looking up? Even when he’s close to the meet, he looks up and then attacks.” This made Baekhyun curious.

Jongin and Jiashuai confirmed it. Chanyeol felt the same too. Jongdae seemed distracted all throughout the matches. Minseok pointed at the screen, worried. “There he goes again.” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed as he looked at Baekhyun. “Is he guilty because Baekhyun’s here watching him?” Minseok teased playfully, laughing at the end to not take things personally. Jongin told him to cut it out. Baekhyun looked at the ceiling subtly.

“Channie, what do you remember before you ran to the wall path?” Baekhyun spoke confidently. Everyone was all ears this time. It’s the first time Baekhyun spoke openly to them about the attack. Chanyeol looked at where Baekhyun was focused on. Familiarity made his heart race.

“The...ceiling was...shaking.” He spoke slowly, feeling nervous. Jongin and Kyungsoo looked up too. Baekhyun remembered the structure of the Aena palace when he got there after the attack. No roof was left on the entire structure. Only the Pillars stayed, literally and figuratively. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s arm in alarm. The crystals hanging from above were bouncing up and down in a rhythmic manner. If it was affected by ground or sound vibration, it would shake sideways unless there’s an earthquake. “Like this,” The rest of the royals wondered what the two meant. Chanyeol started removing his armor quickly as Baekhyun ordered his troops to advance.

“Get out, all of you! Leave Kulo-Rua now. They're here.” No one understood Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s panic even if they’re pushing and pulling all of them to leave.

“Wait, Sehun!” Jongin’s fear was raised as Baekhyun ordered Kulo-Rua’s guards inside the arena to get as many people out of the arena faster. Chanyeol promised him he’ll get Sehun. “W-What about you? Chanyeol, you have to come with us! Aena will fall without you! You’re the survivors’ hope.”

“Nini, I have to stay.” Chanyeol held his arms. “I have to stay with Baekhyun.”

“What? Why? He can do this!” Jongin was pulling Chanyeol harder.

“Nini! Nini, listen to me. Go with Kyungsoo. Stay with him. Jiashuai and Minseok’s plane will ascend any minute. Yours will follow. I’ll make sure Sehun gets on the next one, okay? I just can’t leave Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled upon saying his name. He looked crazy but maybe he was. “I can’t leave him, Nini. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Chanyeol began to feel choked up. There’s no guarantee to his words for what’s to come. He’s lived this mess. Anything could happen to them but he couldn’t leave. “I promised to stay with him until we die, Nini.” Chanyeol smiled. This was the most beautiful smile Chanyeol has ever shown in Jongin's opinion. He should know. He's been crushing on his elder for as long as he could remember. "I love him, so I can't leave."

Jongin's eyes welled and hugged Chanyeol tight, praying this won’t be the last time they’ll see each other. Chanyeol admitted to him who he fell in love with; the reason for his disease. Jongin's happy yet scared for Chanyeol. Baekhyun was the most dangerous person to love. How heartbreaking for the King to realize his feelings for Baekhyun when they had one foot in their graves. Chanyeol kept promising Jongin that he’d get Sehun out safely. Baekhyun looked away, hating getting his closest friends involved. This was why he liked working alone. No one would be there to skew his emotions. However, this was the situation now. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol knew what was coming. Jongin ran to Baekhyun and hugged him tight. “Keep them safe, Baek. Please. Please don’t lose.”

“I never, Nini. Go, please!” Baekhyun pushed him. “Kyungsoo, get him please!” Chanyeol watched them run and saw Baekhyun wiping his eyes. Chanyeol hugged him tight, preparing each other.

"We'll be fine, Baek. You can do this." Chanyeol kissed his forehead. "Focus. Hey, look at me." He bent slightly to be eye level with Baekhyun. "I have faith in you. We're getting Sehun and Jongdae out, okay? Don't worry about me." Baekhyun nodded, shaking his fear off. He held Chanyeol tight as they waited for the head of security to inform them the evacuations had begun.

"Do as I say, Channie. Get Sehun and go, okay?" Baekhyun reminded him. "You don't have to come back for me and Dae."

"You can't stop me." Chanyeol saw Baekhyun glaring. Now was not the time for another edition of who-did-it-better. "No promises, Baek. Let's go." He saw the flashing light down the hall. It's the signal.

People were heading out from the top sections, confused and nervous. Baekhyun closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. Chanyeol watched the ceiling carefully as he called the Illumian forces to get to the arena already.

“Why aren’t they stopping the match? Minseok already told them to,” Chanyeol felt frustrated as Jongdae and Sehun prepared for another joust. Baekhyun opened his eyes. “It’s gonna fall.” Chanyeol looked around the people still inside the arena. How were they going to get thousands out in seconds? Suddenly, Baekhyun ran to the grounds, screaming for everyone to get out, to stop the match. Chanyeol ran after him after seeing one side of the bar fall from its hinge.

The cheers turned into screams. The horses panicked as the sound of metal crumpling and scraping against each other began louder. People hurried out of the main area, saving themselves. Jongdae dropped his lance, shocked with what’s happening above them. Sehun didn’t hear the warning so he continued to charge towards Jongdae. Jongdae saw Sehun coming, dodged his lance and pushed him back with all his might. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by his waist and pulled him under the seats near the storage room.

Jongdae's fear happened. The metal roof of the Kulo-Rua Arena finally fell, caving inside horrifyingly.

The royals saw how it fell from the skies, blood running cold as their loved ones and civilians were still inside. Jongin fainted as Kyungsoo nursed him in the plane. Minseok was talking to Kulo-Rua forces with shaky hands and voice as he tried to control his tears. Jongdae’s warning came true. The Pillars came after him. Yet Minseok ran away to keep himself safe. He began to scream and hit the chair as Jiashuai held him down. Minseok kept screaming to turn the plane around. "We can't, Minmin. I'm sorry," Jiashuai rested his forehead on Minseok's shoulder, apologetic for following orders.

Chanyeol’s shaking Baekhyun to wake, wiping the blood off his forehead. His head wound wasn't deep but still dangerous. They’re covered in dust, blood, cuts, and smoke. Baekhyun slowly woke to the sight of orange, yellow, and black. Chanyeol held his body tight, thanking the gods Baekhyun was alright. “Please wake up, Baek. We-we have to find Dae and Sehun. We have to get people out.” Chanyeol hiccupped. “Illumian forces are here. They’re here, Baek. We have to move.” He sniffed. He seemed to be crying. Chanyeol seemed to age in seconds out of worry.

Baekhyun looked around the dim and fiery surroundings, shock washing him like a cold bath. “J-Jongdae, Jongdae!” he got up on shaky feet as Chanyeol ran his hands over his face. Forces saw their Prince with the King of Aena and reported their sightings to forces outside for some relief. They refused first aid despite the doctor looking at Chanyeol's stance. She knew he was injured. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him through the metal maze of fires and electric shocks. No force has gone deep inside the center of the arena yet but Chanyeol did by accident when he tried to find a way out. They took care of the survivors first. The dead would be taken out next. Both royals screamed the name of their friends, hoping to get anything. Baekhyun checked a hollow space as Chanyeol stopped walking. Baekhyun bumped him, wondering what’s wrong with him. He stepped to the side and felt his heart sink.

Sehun’s lower body was trapped under a big piece of metal, chest flat on the ground. His head was bleeding and no response came from him. Baekhyun ran ungracefully to Sehun, doing his best to lift the metal off. Chanyeol used all of his strength to lift as Baekhyun pulled Sehun out. Baekhyun hugged the youngest Prince, apologizing to him profusely for not getting there sooner. Chanyeol checked for his pulse, praying there was something, anything. Chanyeol’s body went limp with relief as he felt a steady but weak beat. He kissed Baekhyun’s head, assuring him Sehun was still alive. Baekhyun screamed for help, looking up and around. Chanyeol stood and scanned the area quickly for another path.

“D-Dae?” Chanyeol felt all the air in his lungs disappear. Baekhyun looked behind him. His vision became blurry from the tears welling in his eyes. Chanyeol limped and hurried to a tangled mess of metal, pulling the big ones with all his might. Baekhyun laid Sehun carefully and neared what seemed to be a nightmare, a cruel sight, knees giving out as he came to terms with reality.

Jongdae’s back was against his dead horse, leg crushed under metal, abdomen pierced with another metal bar. He was trapped. There’s blood on his lips but his eyes were open. Jongdae smiled weakly. Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s free hand with shaky hands as he knelt. He closed his eyes as he felt his skin cold. He let go as tears flowed freely. Baekhyun screamed and screamed the pain out, pulling his hair as he heaved labored breaths. His chest felt so heavy with anger and regret. 

Jongdae's eyes stared softly at the person who he devoted his youth to. His free hand petted Baekhyun's head gently, moving slowly to not feel too much pain. His vision may be blurry, but he knows his heart when it's near. "As expected, Prince Baekhyun answered my 0921" Jongdae whispered, smiling loosely. "Don't cry," he begged even if he himself was crying. Baekhyun held Jongdae's hand and pressed it to his face. He screwed his eyes shut, sobbing madly. "You have to be strong for me. Yeah? Promise me," Jongdae shouldn't be talking but he wanted to. He knew he wasn't getting out anymore. Baekhyun sobbed endlessly, incoherent and disoriented. He pressed his shaky hands to stop the bleeding on Jongdae's stomach.

"Chanyeol! Chan! Chanyeol, help me!" Baekhyun sobbed, hoping it would help. "Chanyeol, hurry! Hurry, please! Please, Jongdae. Please hold on. Please!"

"Tis not your fault, love. Shh, don't...don't take it out on yourself." Jongdae winced. "Or Chan, or anyone, you hear me?" Baekhyun nodded even if he didn't understand. Chanyeol's anger made progress removing metal but Jongdae knew this was going to be it. Their eyes locked, Jongdae's silently scolding Chanyeol to stop. It's time to give up. Chanyeol kicked the metal out of frustration. Jongdae smiled a little, grateful to have great same-aged brothers. They came back for him regardless of his state. He saw Sehun laid nearby, worried about his state. "Baek, Baek, Sehun,"

"He'll be fine." Baekhyun sobbed.

"Don't be," Jongdae felt the sharp pain once more. "Don't be like that. Get him out first, hmm?" His voice slowly weakened. "Chan, for Nini," He begged a little. Chanyeol promised to return after getting Sehun out. He promised Jongin to keep Sehun safe too. Jongdae smiled weakly, proudly at him for putting duty first. "Did the others get out?" Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae closed his eyes with relief. "Thanks Baek," he looked at the best person he's met in his life. "You still look out for me."

"Always, Dae. Always," Baekhyun kissed his hand.

"Sorry," Jongdae's voice cracked. "For everything, for what I said earlier." He looked at Baekhyun's chest. "I guess...I still do love you." He stayed smiling peacefully. "I saved you." Jongdae choked and spat blood. "If you played today, this would've been you...and Chanyeol." If everyone attended this tournament, this time slot would kill two of the most powerful Princes in the world. Jongdae memorized the schedule by heart to save them.

"Stop talking please," Baekhyun begged, sobbing his soul out. 

"I needed to restore the balance." Jongdae touched Baekhyun's face, his own tears betraying him. "You have to heal Channie, Baek. To do that, I have to set you free. Set me free too, it’s okay." 

"I'll only," Baekhyun hiccupped. "Forgive you when you wake up at the hospital." Jongdae scoffed weakly and turned his head.

"Guess you won't even give me my last wish, how sad." Jongdae made a horrible joke. Baekhyun sobbed once again, hugging Jongdae's hand. "Baek," Jongdae coughed up blood. Baekhyun panicked, calling for help. He called for Chanyeol specifically.  _ See, you can't hate him forever, Baek. He’s the one you’re looking for all your life. He loves you more than I do.  _ Jongdae's breath hitched as more tears streamed down his face. "It's so cold, Baek." Jongdae finally let his fear be felt.

Chanyeol went inside again, ignoring the calls of the forces. He even hit one of them for touching him. He hurried back to Baekhyun and Jongdae, hoping rescuers followed him sooner. When he got there, he saw Jongdae's eyes slowly losing focus. Chanyeol knelt beside Baekhyun and held both of their hands. Jongdae smiled once again for the last time as more blood dripped from his lips. "You two...look great together."

"Stop talking, stop talking!" Baekhyun was losing his mind. He couldn't do anything anymore. Chanyeol's head was on Baekhyun's shoulder, sobbing quietly as he looked away. He held their hands tighter, hurting again as he lost another family member. "We did it, Baek, Chan." Jongdae tried to keep breathing. "We've made history books."

Chanyeol screwed his eyes shut as his chest felt tighter. This promise when they were kids felt so different now. Baekhyun rambled and scolded about Jongdae's horrible humor. Jongdae thought this was nice, a nice way to go. He brought the three of them together again too. Life was truly complete for him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have a reason to keep fighting. Jongdae held his brothers' hands back for one last time. He smiled at their crying faces, whispering how ugly they were. Chanyeol leaned on Baekhyun, very weak. Baekhyun wiped Jongdae's chin with his hand, telling him to hold on a little more. Jongdae didn't want to tell Chanyeol he could already see his family behind them. They're waiting for Jongdae with welcoming smiles. "Give me a few more minutes please.” He mumbled to nothing. “I-It's really cold, guys." He whispered even if there was a fire near them. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to his chest, kissing his hair as they both cried. Jongdae found them cute. "Will you...still save a seat for me...at the wedding?" Jongdae continued. "I don't think...I can make it." He tried to keep his eyes open. "Channie," Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's back and Jongdae smiled kindly. "I leave Kulo-Rua to you." Chanyeol shook his head. "Take care of my mom, Piper, and Baekhyun for me." Jongdae let his tears fall. "38274, 75391, 62900," He whispered looking at Baekhyun. "Access my tech. 4th drawer, 3rd cabinet, Aenan intel. Search it-it all. Burn my room, erase everything. My m-mom knows every...everything. Get...her out." Jongdae choked. "I'm sorry Chan, you were right. We could've stopped them. Y-You know how."

“For-for someone dying, you still talk so much.” Chanyeol noticed as he sniffed. "Stop talking, please." Chanyeol hiccupped. Baekhyun’s chuckle broke through. Jongdae laughed even if it hurt. "Stay awake until your dad gets here."

"I don’t want to." He couldn't stay any longer. He looked at Baekhyun with glassy eyes. "Piper, let Jongin take care of Piper." Jongdae choked and coughed more blood. He memorized his best friends before he left. "Please be happy, guys. Congr..ratulations." He closed his eyes and winced. "Let...me go." Jongdae couldn't breathe anymore. "Let me go, Baek." He felt numb. "I...love you...both." Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's hand, telling him he loves him while Chanyeol petted Jongdae's head, telling him he did well through everything.

Jongdae felt this was a happy death. He's with the two people he loved the most in the entire world. He didn't want the world to mourn for him. He just wanted to be remembered. "One, one last thing," Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave their attention to him. "End them. End their bloodline. Take...Kulo-Rua, Chan. Spare...nothing but...Mom and Piper. Fuck them all." Jongdae smiled and laughed. It felt good to curse. “That’s an order.” Chanyeol continued to pet his hair, nodding to this wish. Baekhyun's eyes turned murderous as anger spread through his body. The most benevolent Prince's last words carried a death order. "Ya, be good to each other, hmm? I hope...you both...give each other...the happiness you...gave me." This was Prince Jongdae of Kulo-Rua's last words. He leaned to Chanyeol's touch and finally closed his eyes.

Chanyeol covered his mouth with his forearm as he sobbed hard again. He didn't want to let go of Jongdae's head. He couldn't lower it. Baekhyun screamed as he felt his heart being ripped out of his body. His head was in pain, so much pain that he could no longer see anything.  _ Hanahaki  _ pulled out of him together with Jongdae's soul.

This was his sudden and painful healing. The plant that bloomed in his lungs burned until it disappeared. He would remember Jongdae and keep his ability to love this way. This condition of  _ hanahaki  _ was supported by selfless love, Jongdae's love for Baekhyun. He sacrificed himself to free Baekhyun. Baekhyun's body emitted smoke as he screamed the pain of loss, the burning pain in his chest. His mouth bled as he coughed the remainder of the shard-like petals from his throat. Through all this, he didn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun close, holding his jaw with fear. He prayed for Baekhyun to not follow Jongdae so soon. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he lost both of them. Baekhyun saw the petals on the ground turn to ash. Chanyeol screamed for help in fear that Baekhyun would die there too. He couldn't let go of Jongdae's head and Baekhyun. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's head, telling him to hold on. Baekhyun looked at him with tired eyes, finding strength in him. "Don't leave me too, Baek. Don't leave me," Chanyeol cried as he leaned Baekhyun's body to his shoulder. Baekhyun nodded weakly. He wiped Baekhyun chin with his forearm as Baekhyun stared at the body of the guy he once loved. He buried his face against Chanyeol's neck as he mourned. He held on to him, getting strength because he had none anymore.

The King of Kulo-Rua followed the sound of the Princes, anxious to see what they found. Out of all the Princes, only Jongdae was unreported. When he saw the boys he watched growing together break down like this, he stumbled back. He didn't want to believe it either. It couldn't be his son. "T-Take, take Baekhyun and, and Chanyeol outside." The King saw his son's head on Chanyeol's hand. He neared the two and squeezed their shoulders.

"Let him go, son." He whispered to Chanyeol, who shook his head. "You both have to be strong. Do it for, for Jongdae." Still, the two refused.

The Kulo-Rua forces pulled the two royals back with all their strength, pinning both to the ground no matter how loud they begged and screamed. Their eyes were on Jongdae only, begging the King to let them stay. The two were dragged to the side for a lecture. Both were scolded for letting their emotions get the best of them. Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's back while they both had an earful from their uncle. Baekhyun had his head down the entire time. He heard a few but tuned the rest out. His heart still ached for the loss of his best friend.

"I know he told both of you his intel. He always jokes about not telling me but you two would know if he… Anyway, as the pioneer royals of the Unified Assembly, I grant both of you access to Kulo-Rua for research." The King looked at Baekhyun who was always at his son's side. He lifted his chin with a finger and held his face lovingly.  _ Dad, let me appeal! I can't marry Minseok. I refuse. Baekhyun will stand by me, by our country! Please Dad, give this to me. I won't let our country down. I have never done anything that would hurt Kulo-Rua. Please Dad, I love him. Give him a chance to prove that he'll let me keep our country.  _ Jongdae's plea echoed in the King's mind. He silently apologized to his son for seeing it too late.

"I hope you know how much my son trusts you, Baekhyun." Baekhyun's brows furrowed a little. "He loves you more than he'll ever love anyone else." Baekhyun gulped. The King knew about them. "If you want to take it out on someone, by all means blame me. I didn't listen to him. Look where it got all of us." Baekhyun saw the forces slowly dislodge the metal from Jongdae's body. He’s been watching the entire process silently, ready to hit someone if they damage Jongdae’s body more than it already was. "Chanyeol, as a King to another, I look forward to working with you and Baekhyun. I will have all of Jongdae's equipment and intel transferred to Illumi after the…" The King hasn't let the events sink in. "Please hold your chins high as you exit. Kulo-Rua is indebted to you. I do request you speak to no one regarding this." Baekhyun saluted out of the blue. Chanyeol saw Jongdae's body being carried to the stretcher. He did the same and swallowed the lump in his throat.  _ I leave Kulo-Rua to you. _ The King turned around and placed his hands behind his back. This loss would forever scar their hearts. 

Baekhyun noticed something peeking from the King’s collar. Chanyeol's eyes widened. The King didn't feel the glares behind him. Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol's shirt to control him. They were in the wrong place at the right time. Illumian forces were kept outside for a reason. This reason stared back at them with a mocking smile. Chanyeol exhaled deeply and watched this moment. He would forever remember this for Jongdae, for his family.

He was standing behind the man who murdered his family and his best friend. The King of Kulo-Rua had the symbol of the Pillars on his nape. Baekhyun kept his composure. Jongdae led them to this moment. He waited until he knew his father, no, stepfather would come. He wanted them to see it for themselves.

They both did as requested and left. Forces escorted the two royals out of the arena. Baekhyun wondered what's with the excessive security? The citizens and press were barricaded far from them. Chanyeol declined the soldiers’ arms for him to walk properly. It's hard to trust who these people worked for. Baekhyun became his clutch. The press screamed their questions as bystanders rejoiced that two more royals were safe. They saw Chanyeol limping as Baekhyun supported him. They began getting mad at the soldiers. Where was the medical team? These two looked awful; covered in blood and cuts.

Chanyeol gave them an ok sign after seeing their worry. Baekhyun eyed them quickly and looked at Chanyeol. He’s smiling like a ruler. He had to give people hope because they were faces of hope. Baekhyun looked at them and gave a nod. “We still have to show everything is fine. They saw Sehun rushed to an ambulance. They’re scared, Baek; just like how scared Jongdae was of their King.” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to the tarmac as they people began to condemn Kulo-Rua forces for not helping them. Baekhyun didn’t want their help. He wanted revenge. Illumian forces suddenly rushed and pointed guns at Kulo-Rua forces. The people watching got down and screamed.

“Step back from the Prince and the King.” The squad leader ordered them.

“We’re carrying orders from the King to escort them outside, soldier.”

“You’ve done your job. We’re all outside. We’ll take it from here.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. His men were definitely like him in logic. “Is something wrong? You should be taking care of your royals and we’ll take care of ours.” Illumian forces were ready to shoot. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to walk. Chanyeol worried they would be shot. Baekhyun trusted his men to kill each of these idiots if anything happened to them. Their rifles had auto detection. Illumian forces didn’t have to pull the trigger. The rifle would do it for them at first move of a finger clicking the trigger. Light travelled faster than sound. Baekhyun used it to their arms.

“They’re obviously hiding something to keep the royals under watch.” The squad leader declared. Baekhyun patted his shoulder for a good job when they passed and entered Illumian protection. Chanyeol accepted help from these men. Their medical team ushered them. 

“Retreat in position, Captain. Walk backwards. They’re not alone. Your backs have targets too.” Baekhyun warned as he looked at nearby establishments.

“We never lose, Commander.” Baekhyun nodded, trusting them to finish this and get home.

Once they got inside the plane, Baekhyun broke down once more. Chanyeol called Jongin, telling him Sehun was on the way back home for treatment. "Did you find Jongdae?" Jongin hoped. Chanyeol covered his mouth to control his sobs.

"Nini, he," Chanyeol couldn't finish. It's enough indication. Jongin felt his throat tighten. The sobbing in the background became clear. It's Baekhyun. Kyungsoo held Jongin's hand and looked out the window. When the other royals heard the tragic news, everyone felt the same thing. Their throats tightened. When the King announced the news, hearts ached worldwide.

* * *

And it continued to ache at the funeral. Everyone wore black suits or dresses except Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun wore his air force uniform while Chanyeol wore his navy uniform. Both had to perform rites in honor of their fallen brother. Neither were allowed to feel until all eyes couldn't see them anymore. Many couldn’t look at Chanyeol as he completed the march with a cast around his right foot. Baekhyun kept side-eyeing him out of worry. Chanyeol sucked the pain in for Jongdae. This was nothing compared to what he went through.

For the second time, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had to face a funeral. Once the rites began, Baekhyun zoned out. His parents squeezed his shoulder behind him. Baekhyun looked at the empty seat beside him. Chanyeol left. Sehun asked permission from Jongin to transfer seats. He was granted it and held Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun couldn’t look ahead anymore. He lost Jongdae forever. He couldn't save all the people he love; Chanyeol's family and his best friend. Sehun felt the ring Jongdae gave Baekhyun around his finger. “You can lean on me, hyung.” He whispered, knowing Jongdae would want him to comfort Baekhyun. The Prince couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned on Sehun and stared at the ground.

Everyone threw flowers in the grave and left. Even Jongdae’s parents left. Sehun waited for Baekhyun to be ready. Junmyeon approached them, waiting too. They wanted to go together. Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s free hand, smiling slightly. They were behind Baekhyun as he stared at the grave, silently thanking Jongdae and saying goodbye. Baekhyun removed the ring and let it go with the flower. The sound of metal hitting metal felt like a snap of a tensioned string. It’s over. 

Baekhyun looked at his brothers and thanked them for supporting him. Minseok stepped forward, hugging Baekhyun comfortingly. His soft apology was taken in a big way. Baekhyun hugged him back, thanking him for spending the last months with Jongdae. Minseok kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and promised him he’ll always be there for him as much as Jongdae did. Baekhyun giggled, thankful for his elder. At least they could put their silly love triangle behind.

Jongin made sure Baekhyun was okay as many extended their condolences to him. Many knew he was the closest to Jongdae. The media wondered about him more than Kulo-Rua's future and the heirless royals. They approached him more than the King and Queen. Baekhyun felt lost. He asked for Chanyeol. Jongin told him Chanyeol’s been hiding since the march. He watched his best friend get buried from a distance. Baekhyun thanked Jongin for this information and hoped for his and Sehun’s safe trip home. Sehun spoke a few times only since they got there. If Jongdae didn’t push him back at that moment, he would be dead too. Baekhyun told him to keep his chin up. He told them to take care of someone for Jongdae in the coming days. The couple were more than happy to do it for him. Baekhyun excused himself and began searching.

Illumian escorts followed their Prince. The King learned about what Kulo-Rua forces did to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, giving them protection they deserved. Baekhyun told them to watch from afar. He didn’t want to feel them around him. Baekhyun searched high and low for Chanyeol until rain poured on him. He closed his eyes and thought like Chanyeol. Baekhyun went to the angel statue at the center of the cemetery and found Chanyeol there. His uniform had blood stains with white petals around him. He’s finally grieving after being strong for so many days. Chanyeol hugged his knees as he cried. Baekhyun knelt beside him, sadness spreading in his chest. He patted Chanyeol’s head and frowned.

The escorts hurried to them and made sure they were under the umbrellas. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. His sad puppy eyes tugged Baekhyun’s heart. “H-How did you get here?”

“I walked, ran a little. You picked a good hiding spot.” Baekhyun teased him to lighten the mood. “Will you be okay?” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol just blinked and leaned on him.

“I’m tired, Baek. I want to go. Let’s go home." Chanyeol said honestly. Baekhyun nodded and helped him up. Chanyeol slept in the plane with Baekhyun watching him. Baekhyun’s worried sick about Chanyeol. Seeing those bloodied petals around him meant he wasn’t getting any better. He had to tell him he loves him soon but how? He’s not there yet. He didn’t know how much time was left. Will he make it in time? Baekhyun began hitting his chest, forcing it to get there. How could he if he’s still mourning for the loss of his first love?

* * *

Back in the Illumian palace, Baekhyun slowly got back to work. He stayed locked in his room for two weeks, barely eating or talking to anyone. Chanyeol wanted to do the same but work must not stop for their emotions. He already cried, that’s enough. He shouldered his and Baekhyun's tasks for the meantime. Baekhyun planned their setup like that to avoid suspicion but he was working. The King and Queen couldn't see their son. Chanyeol received messages and voice notes from Baekhyun but they were not much. It's just informing him he was still alive and has laid off on the suppressants. His throat was healing slowly but his lungs were clear. Chanyeol was relieved.

Baekhyun finally emerged from his bedroom at midnight on the 16th day from Jongdae's passing. The first person he looked for was Chanyeol. He was not in his bedroom or study. He's not getting better judging from the petals scattered in his room. Baekhyun asked a maid in passing if he saw the King.

"He's in the dining hall, sire. He's having his first meal in 56 hours." She lowered her head.

Baekhyun saw the dining hall door opened so he peeked inside. Chanyeol's only staring at his food. Baekhyun saw another maid in passing. He asked for another meal tray with soup. She said they only had leftovers. He smiled kindly and said it's okay. To her surprise, Baekhyun got the tray from her and went inside by himself. He set the tray beside Chanyeol's and sat beside him. Chanyeol opened his eyes and glared at Baekhyun's attempt at being cute. The Prince rested his chin on his palm and batted his lashes. "You should be eating." He pointed to the food.

"Too weak," Chanyeol mumbled and closed his eyes. His voice got more hoarse. "So much work. Have you been eating well?" Baekhyun hummed. "Sleeping well?"

"Not so much," Baekhyun began cutting the meat on Chanyeol's plate to very small pieces. "Did Kulo-Rua send the tech?"

"Stuck at customs," Chanyeol slurred. "They taxed it."

"Heh? Those scumbags," Baekhyun groaned. The ends of Chanyeol's lips lifted a little. "Ah,"

Chanyeol opened one eye and saw a forkful of steak. He opened his mouth and Baekhyun shoved it to the back of his throat. He coughed and almost spat the meat out. "Are you trying to kill me?" Chanyeol almost punched him. Baekhyun smiled.

"Quit being a baby. Eat." Baekhyun fed him the soup on his tray.

"What are you having?" Chanyeol lifted the lid and saw mac and cheese. "I want that." He got a forkful, blew some steam off, and fed it to Baekhyun. The Prince chewed loudly and asked for more. Chanyeol ate for himself then fed Baekhyun again. They ate together until they're both full. It was the most normal interaction they had since then. Baekhyun listened to Chanyeol's work rants and reports, letting him destress. "I still don't get why can't parliament just raise the wages as motivation for more production."

"Parliament won't move unless you raise their wages too. They're greedy." Baekhyun chuckled. "I don't like dealing with them."

"That's why you're on the field often. Baek, is it really better out there?" Chanyeol wondered.

"It's worse. It gives a sense of purpose, contentment, but killing is never easy. I run away from personal problems often, that's why I accept many missions. By personal, I mean my parents." Baekhyun smirked. "My brother was supposed to be next in line, you know that. Elders first. I could still run free to Uisce, Aena, Kulo-Rua that time. I used to spend weekends with you in Aena when we were kids.” Chanyeol remembered it fondly. “But he abnegated for a girl. I'm jealous." Baekhyun pouted.

"We're on the same boat there. We weren't given a choice but to lead." Chanyeol sighed. His elder sibling was a woman. She couldn't rule. "Jongdae too," His brother died from an accident, making him next in line to rule...even if he was the Queen's bastard son.

"Now, Kulo-Rua has one big decision to make." Baekhyun sighed.

"Baek, who is Piper?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. The Prince shifted in his seat. That's a name he forgot was mentioned. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun knew. Jongdae entrusted a Piper to him, to Jongin and Sehun to be precise.

"Jongdae's child." Baekhyun closed his eyes and waited to be hit. Nothing came. Chanyeol was frozen shocked in his seat. "Everyone will know eventually. Piper is turning four next year. He's been hidden in Kulo-Rua...because he's visually impaired."

"Jongdae has a child?!" Chanyeol shrieked.

"He...got a random girl pregnant. The girl died at childbirth. Caused a huge mess in the palace when Jongdae brought the baby home. The bastard son had a bastard son, just imagine. Remember when Jongdae spent three months here? Caused a whole economic shift for his negligence," Baekhyun remembered fondly. "He brought Piper here to get treated. The baby was blinded by a maid who accidentally broke something and it hit him. Been blind since then," Baekhyun's heart felt at ease talking about this. He didn't have to keep this for himself anymore. "I babysat for Jongdae for two months. Don't tell my parents I lied about being deployed to Africa. I was babysitting Piper."

"Dae probably fell in love with you because you held his baby." Baekhyun laughed because it's true. When it died down, Baekhyun began to think.

"Did you get the photo I sent yesterday?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded.

"It's the same one." He replied.

"Then may I clear your schedule next week, Chan?" Baekhyun requested. "Come with me to Kulo-Rua." He invited, playing with his engagement ring. "I'm sure Dae would've wanted you to meet him too."

So they flew to Kulo-Rua together. Both dressed casually, not caring about their titles. They went there as the late Prince's friends, not royals. The King was informed of Shadow's landing on the palace grounds. He met the two boys he considered as sons and hugged them. "What brings you two here? It's very sudden. Oh my boys, you lost weight." He worried.

"Is...Is Piper awake?" Baekhyun held a blue plushie in his hand while Chanyeol held a basket of goodies. Their free hands held each other's. The King looked at his boys and their hands. It's true, they're betrothed.  _ No wonder Chanyeol stayed with him until the end.  _ Baekhyun admitted it to him, hoping their sudden visit would be a secret of their nations. The King was happy for them. He was the one who forced this situation anyway, as Jongdae told them. Jongdae may have also hinted that the King was scared of them. Put a skilled Commander and a son of a ruthless ruler together; you better start praying to your gods if you got to their wrong side.

"Piper's still recovering. We told him about Jongdae's passing after the surgery. We found a will in Jongdae's study. He wanted his eyes to be given to Piper. The surgery was successful but we'll only be relieved once the bandages come off." The King summarized. He left the two in the child's bedroom to talk to him. Baekhyun called for his name and he turned his head to the sound.

"Uncle?" The child's voice quivered. "Is that you?" Baekhyun held his hand and placed it on his face. The child hugged Baekhyun tightly and conveyed how much he missed him, how lonely he was, and how hurt he was. Baekhyun comforted him, feeling the same. Chanyeol stayed by the door, watching them from afar. He understood what Jongdae felt. Baekhyun with kids would truly make your affection for him rise. Piper was giggling in no time after Baekhyun's vocal antics. Suddenly, he kept turning his head as he sniffed the room.

"What is it, Piper?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

"Someone else is here." He uttered. Chanyeol straightened himself.

"Yes, you are right. He is Daddy's friend. He was born in the same year as me and Daddy." Baekhyun explained.

"Ah, is that why you have a ring now?" Piper cheekily smiled. Baekhyun's neck turned red. "Daddy told me. Don't worry. You can still be my other Papa, right?" He said in a sing-song manner, teasing Baekhyun by holding the engaged hand. Chanyeol smiled amusingly. This kid's definitely Jongdae's. "What is uncle's name?"

"Chanyeol, this is Piper. Piper, your uncle Chanyeol is in front of you." Baekhyun introduced them quickly.

"Nooo, the long name!" Piper giggled. He meant the royal name.

"Hello, Royal Highness Prince Piper of Kulo-Rua, son of the late Prince Jongdae, 6th generation of Kim. I am Royal Majesty King Chanyeol of Aena, ally of Illumi, son of the late King Miro, 4th generation of Park." Chanyeol introduced.

"Whoa!" Piper squealed and clapped.

"He likes those kinds of things." Baekhyun patted his hair.

Chanyeol sat on the bed and held his tiny hand. Piper crawled to him and stood to touch his face. That's how he got to know people. Suddenly, he hugged Chanyeol. "I like King Chanyeol." Baekhyun looked surprised. Piper never liked strangers. Chanyeol carried him and bounced him in his arms. Piper kept giggling and squealing out of joy. He climbed on the bed and told Chanyeol to catch him when he jumped. Baekhyun was about to stop him but he trusted Chanyeol to catch him. Both royals were scared of a moment. Chanyeol told Piper to play safely. Baekhyun sank on the chair, relieved Chanyeol caught him. Piper listened to Chanyeol and even urged him to read a bedtime story. Baekhyun left them to ask for a meal. The Queen saw Baekhyun and rushed to hold him. They caught up for a moment, said their apologies and congratulations. She gave him a key and a letter. "Jongdae told me to give you these. Keep them from his father."

"Why is everyone keeping things from the King?" Baekhyun wondered even if he knew why.

"He never trusted him. You know Jongdae is my son, not his. I see why Dae has been careful now. Please read this when you get back to Illumi. One is for you, the other is for Chanyeol. Is he inside?" She looked around.

"Yes. He's putting Piper to sleep." Baekhyun stated, checking the papers inside. He flinched when he saw an old paper inside Chanyeol's envelope. It's the deed of Kulo-Rua...for the entire country. Talk about inheritance galore. Baekhyun just got a key.

"Jongdae really looked out for everyone after all. I'm glad. Please have a meal before you go." She arranged it for them immediately.

Baekhyun went back inside and handed the envelope to Chanyeol. Piper's already asleep. "The Queen said Dae left these for us. Keep it in your pocket. The King must not know the country's deed is in your hands." Baekhyun spoke this in the Aenan folk language for Chanyeol to understand. Chanyeol replied using the same language, not surprised. Jongdae had a knack for stealing; from information, to toys, food, clothes, shoes, even boyfriends.

Chanyeol bought time for Baekhyun to sneak in Jongdae's bedroom. Baekhyun searched Jongdae's desks. He grew frustrated and thought like Jongdae. If he would hide a clue, where would it be? Baekhyun counted the desks. There were five. He removed all the files on the desk and scattered it on the floor. Painted in red ink on the wood were words.  _ The King will kill me.  _ On the desk with the word  _ king  _ a small engraved arrow pointed to the side drawer. Baekhyun pulled it, surprised it's open. Inside the drawer was a USB with Chanyeol's Aenan name taped on it. Baekhyun took a photo of the room as evidence and hurried back to Chanyeol. He did as told and burned the room.

They knew they had to skip the meal and fly home immediately. Something about the King seemed off. The Queen met them once more, telling them to skip the meal and go home as well. "Take Piper."

"What?" Baekhyun panicked. She suddenly coughed up blood. Chanyeol panicked and held her.

"I'm fine. I tasted the food they prepared for you two. Take Piper, Baekhyun. He's no longer safe here. The Pillars are among the staff. My husband has lost his mind. Please, take what's left of my son." She spoke in a hushed manner, desperate and begging as a mother. She held her stomach and did her best to keep her up. The sprinkles on the ceiling turned on. The fire was detected.

Chanyeol ran back to Piper's room, seeing guards posting by the door. He was forbidden to enter. Baekhyun kicked the guards as Chanyeol got inside. He got Piper and the blue plushie Baekhyun gave, and hurried out. The Queen guided them to the back exit where Shadow was closest to. She was the one who invited Baekhyun to come. She wanted her son's last trace on earth to live. Baekhyun got ready for takeoff without waiting for the control tower. He couldn't trust anyone anymore. Chanyeol urged the Queen to come with them but she said she'd die trying to stop the King's madness. A maid hurried with a laptop and handed it to Chanyeol. "Baekhyun knows the password. The King left this out on purpose. Jongdae found out the leaders and members of the Pillars before the tournament. Please Chanyeol, save Kulo-Rua." She touched Chanyeol's face and apologized.

Chanyeol hugged the laptop and gave the plushie to her. Baekhyun hid something inside. Chanyeol told Baekhyun to ascend immediately. The control tower was empty. The King intended to keep them hostage. Piper was strapped in the back, safe even with turbulence.

When they got back to Illumi, Baekhyun ordered the border facing Kulo-Rua to shoot anything that moved near it. He expected a war to break out soon. Chanyeol told him to stay inside Shadow for a moment. Baekhyun opened Jongdae's laptop and held his breath. A folder with ENEMY written on it was the only thing on the screen. Baekhyun opened the folder and covered his mouth. Chanyeol's eyes widened. The entire plan of the rebels was in there. Jongdae hacked them all, that's why he's silenced.

"C-Call Uisce. Triple their security. Arm all personnel. Evacuate the palace and the nearby cities. Hold off all events. Get...Junmyeon and his family out of there now." Baekhyun ordered as Chanyeol dialed. "I have to fly to Aena tonight. Will you take care of Piper for me?"

"Of course. I'll have to explain things to your parents but I got this." Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun for comfort. "Call me when you land."

Chanyeol saw the King first. He neared Chanyeol, curious about the child. "I knew you were a fan of bringing home stray creatures as a kid but who is this?" The King saw the kid's eyes were bandaged.

"This is Piper, Jongdae's son." Chanyeol broke it to him gently. "Help me, Uncle. The King of Kulo-Rua is funding the rebels." Chanyeol choked on a sob. "He killed Jongdae and my family." Disappointment after disappointment, an uncle he trusted for so long was an accomplice in the murder of his family and his closest friend. Chanyeol's trust in people faded more and more each day.

The King of Illumi didn't know what was more shocking; the child or the discovery. He told the maids to take Piper to a guest room. Chanyeol stopped himself from crying and waited for instructions. The King sighed. He wanted this rebel problem gone once and for all. "You graduated the same degree as Jongdae, right? Can you handle his equipment?"

"I'll need Baekhyun's permission first."

"You're the King of Aena, Yeol. You don't need permission when the world's at risk. Where's Baekhyun anyway?"

Baekhyun landed in Aena and ordered all remaining troops to charge inwards until they reached the palace. He didn't care about those rebels' families anymore. They have done enough.  _ End them all. _ Uisce and the other nations heightened their security as well. Chanyeol found the list of all the members and their bloodline. He called Baekhyun for approval. He's nice like that. The mass annihilation of the members of the Pillars have begun to bring this madness to an end.

But Chanyeol clicked something else...for his eyes only. It’s what Baekhyun’s been doing to Aena all these months, specifically for who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was very heavy. Please take a breather first or sleep if you're staying up to finish this. Tbh, today is 10/17 and I still feel dizzy about the e news. Anyway, STREAM HELLO!!
> 
> If you want to vent your feels, the comments are open. I will reply after the reveals :)


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Chanyeol found in Jongdae's gift felt like a stab to his heart. It seemed more painful than hanahaki or getting hit by a lance combined. He wondered if he must continue to believe Baekhyun's words. The wrath of a Park will bear the consequences as time becomes merciless.

Baekhyun came home a month after this order. It was done. The arms of the Pillars were cut. The heads knew what was coming for them. The Queen of Illumi was removing Piper's bandage carefully with the help of the doctor. Baekhyun was guided to the room, seeing the last of the bandage off.

"Open your eyes slowly, Pie." She whispered. The kid did as told, seeing the world after so long. Her smile greeted him.

"Beautiful," She admired. She thought she was looking at Jongdae when he was a kid. Piper smiled, eyes brimming with tears. He touched the Queen's face and saw his own movements. The doctors were happy for him. Piper looked around, excited about the colors. He noticed Baekhyun by the door, smiling peacefully. "Queen, w-who is he?" She looked at the door.

"He...oh my god, he's…" She hurried to Baekhyun and held him tight. "Oh my god, I thought something happened to you."

"Several things did, but I'm back in one but kinda injured piece." Baekhyun smiled. "I missed you."

"You didn't call for a month." The Queen saw the cuts on Baekhyun's face. "I thought they'd take you away from me too."

Baekhyun scoffed. "Mom, hey, a kid's watching."

"U-Uncle Baek?" Piper blinked several times, amazed that's his Uncle Baekhyun.

"Piper, hello!" Baekhyun smiled. It's the same voice. He knelt beside the bed and brought out something from his jacket pocket. "Would you accept this? Sorry I didn't have time to buy a plushie." Baekhyun had a military badge on his palm. Jongdae's name was engraved behind it. "It's your Dad's badge. He fought really hard for the world, you know?" Piper held it, feeling his father's name on the metal. He smiled proudly and asked a maid to put it on his shirt.

"How did you get that?" The Queen asked when Baekhyun stood up. "That's in their palace archive."

"Well, one week in Kulo-Rua was a long time so I strolled around their palace. Thought it would be a nice gift for Piper. Don't let him watch the news. Don't watch it too. You won't like what I did. But I'll send a report soon." Baekhyun whispered back. "Where's Chanyeol, Mom?" The Queen's brows furrowed.

"I thought he was with you. He said you called him to follow you in Aena." She filled.

"I never told him anything." Baekhyun's worry rose. "Mom, please call the tower. Get Shadow ready." He kissed Piper's head and told him they'll play when he gets back. Piper felt something was wrong. He held Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun wondered what's wrong.

"Uncle Chan left one, two, three, four days ago. Laptop. Chak! Chak, bloop!" Piper tried to remember what he heard. Baekhyun tried to remember what blooped.

"Bloop. USB. Get me Chanyeol's laptop!" Baekhyun thanked Piper for his ears. He flew to Aena and landed on their base pad. The soldiers were shocked their Commander came without notice. "Park, where is he?" Baekhyun entered the headquarters tent, seeing Chanyeol direct Baekhyun's men. Chanyeol told the soldiers to leave them alone. "Are you out of your mind? If rebels see you here, my men will be as good as dead!"

"When were you going to tell me Aenans led the coup? The Pillars were 90% Aenans." Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun. "You made me believe these people are happy to see me well. They were the same people who rejoiced for my family's death.” He scoffed, utterly disgusted. “I had to find out from a fucking USB of a dead person!" Baekhyun was speechless. Chanyeol has never raised his voice to Baekhyun. Baekhyun flinched slightly. He only wanted Chanyeol to return happily. "You wanted to treat them under Illumian jurisdiction? How kind of you,"

"I only did it to filter the citizens." Baekhyun felt submissive, little and worthless. “The rehabilitation is going well. If you just spoke to them before all this mess, you would know that they’re,”

"Ha, you still lie to my face when you're busted. No wonder it takes forever to get reports on the reclamation process. You’re playing therapist in my country when I only want you to kill the rebels. I heard Kulo-Rua will have a fresh start as a state of Illumi. That was fast. It’s because you killed all of them. Do I have to be stabbed for you to follow me?”

“Chanyeol, that’s not, it’s, it’s different. Aena and Kulo-Rua are different.” Baekhyun tried to make him understand.

“You mean Jongdae and I are different. Because you loved him for years and I’m forcing you to love me.” Chanyeol scoffed.

“It’s not about you and him!” Baekhyun hated Chanyeol’s comparisons. No one outweighed each other at this point in his life. He just wanted to get this done and sleep. He only wanted to be welcomed home, to have someone tell him he did well. It was never easy to return home to an empty room with a conscience and heart heavy with deaths. Baekhyun only wanted to be loved properly despite who he was.

"It took less than two months! Meanwhile, Aena is still a fucking wasteland!" Chanyeol trembled with rage. “I wanted to come home, Baekhyun. I thought you would bring me home sooner.” He lowered his head, feeling betrayed. “And I believed Jongdae when he said you’re not some conqueror.”

“I’m not taking Aena from you, Channie.” Baekhyun felt so wronged. His heart hurt with each word Chanyeol said. “I have no interest in ruling another land. That’s why Jongdae gave Kulo-Rua to you.”

"So much for being your priority," Chanyeol’s mind was too closed off and hurt.

"Chan, let me ex—,"

"By the order of the King of the land you're standing on," Chanyeol closed his eyes, internally debating about this. "You are relieved of your position as second-in-command, Commander Byun." He had to do this for his country. "I'll take over this operation and put all suspects under Aenan law. You will be pardoned for obstruction of justice and treason as a return for giving me Aena back." Chanyeol turned around. He couldn't look at Baekhyun. He didn't want to see his heart break again. He's acting as a King, not as Chanyeol. "I'll carry out Jongdae's dying wish from here. Thank you for your service."

"Can't you at least talk to me as Baekhyun?" The Prince choked a little. Chanyeol bit his lip and shut his eyes tight.  _ I hope you understand I'm doing this because it's my duty.  _ "I'm so close to making them regain their trust in you."

"In this field, there is no one called Baekhyun. If you want to talk about trust as Baekhyun, go home. I will see you there." Chanyeol opened his eyes and breathed deeply. He didn't want to break. He was only doing his duty. Baekhyun knew he was screwed. He looked at his engagement ring with sad eyes. Chanyeol was breaking his heart. He didn’t trust him to complete this mission. How could he trust him in bigger things in the future, personal things?

"I uh, came to report Kulo-Rua will be looking forward to your visit. They're not...under Illumi, but Aena. I-I had that fixed for you." Baekhyun pulled a new pack of suppressants from his pants pocket. "Soo wanted me to give you these. It’s double the dose you used to take after I...I told him you...your condition." Baekhyun removed his necklace, shutting his eyes as the tears began to flow. He had his reasons for delaying the reclamation process. He was falling for Chanyeol. It's selfish but Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to go home anymore. He was about to return those sweet words when he returned to Illumi, to finally heal Chanyeol. But time had other plans.

Baekhyun felt stupid to think Chanyeol truly loved him. He began to believe Chanyeol asked for his hand because he truly wanted to be with him. He was brave enough to be with a dangerous person. Of course, the country came first. He himself came first. Long live the King anyway. Who was Baekhyun to be put first? He's a dictator, a murderer, and a ruthless person. Baekhyun felt that would never change. The world would never change and see him as someone different. He removed his engagement ring and placed it on the desk with the other stuff. In this land, there was no Baekhyun. In Chanyeol’s home, there was no Baekhyun. Baekhyun was not his home. Chanyeol made it clear.

Baekhyun felt betrayed, because in his camp, his country, there was always a Chanyeol regardless of whether he was a Prince, a King, or just himself. He got his nameplate on the desk and kept his anger at bay. He wanted to leave as the stronger person. "Your people were right about you. How naive of me to persuade them they're wrong. Just when I was there to come to you, I saw the truth they warned me about." Baekhyun clicked his tongue to his cheek. Chanyeol turned around, seeing Baekhyun's tears welling in his eyes. The nameplate snapped in Baekhyun's hold. He looked like he hated Chanyeol again. "Everything you said at the Jousting lot, my bedroom, during my birthday; it all seems worthless now.” Baekhyun covered his mouth to mask his hiccups. He couldn't be strong when the person he leaned on to dropped him. “I can’t believe I gave myself to you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun's voice cracked. Chanyeol closed his eyes. He knew he went overboard. “You will never wait. You will take it when you have the chance. That’s what makes you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looked at his nameplate. “You truly are heartless, heart as hard as rubies, bloodthirsty as your flaming anger and your father." Chanyeol was about to respond to this insult but Baekhyun left, dropping the cracked nameplate on the ground. He knew he wasn't like his father. He never wished to be like him.  “I shouldn't have come to you when you called. I hope you die alone happily.” Baekhyun ignored his men as he boarded to Shadow and flew home. He set it on autopilot as he bawled his eyes out. If he was hurt by Jongdae, this time, he was shattered by what Chanyeol said.

_ Park Baekhyun  _ was cracked on the floor. Chanyeol didn’t read it when he entered four days ago. He was that mad. Baekhyun began changing his name on his properties because it would take lots of time. He who hated deskwork got things done slowly because of the amount of properties he owned. Baekhyun was ready to be his partner for life, to be the one who'll stand by him forever. He accepted this already.

Chanyeol looked at his desk, seeing the ring on top of the suppressants. Next to it was the necklace. Chanyeol regretted his words. He didn't cool down before speaking. He punched the desk, frustrated with everything. He didn't run after Baekhyun. His knees felt too weak. He simply got drunk at the headquarters while Baekhyun cried himself to sleep, alone and heartbroken.

When his phone rang, he hoped it was Chanyeol. "Chan? Chan, are you coming back? I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry," Baekhyun panicked, scrambling in bed.

Jongin looked at his caller ID and introduced himself. "Baek, it's Nini. I'm in Illumi. Thought you'd want to catch up or something. Heard you're home," Baekhyun covered his mouth to control his sobs. One hiccup escaped. "Whoa, are you crying? Baek, where are you?"

The Prince of Sieri ran inside the palace, meeting Baekhyun halfway. He looked awful and weak. Jongin held his hands and looked down. The ring was gone. "Where's Chanyeol?"

"Where do you think?" Baekhyun mumbled, voice hoarse from sobbing. Jongin sighed. "He knows the truth about the attack. He knows his people started it. They're dying in his hands, Nini. I told you he will never change. I told you I'm not strong enough." Baekhyun dropped to the floor and cried to his hands. Nini looked up, feeling pity for Baekhyun. "What do I do, Nini? I only wanted him to stay by my side. What do I do when I love him already?" Jongin closed his eyes and felt his pain. Baekhyun began gasping for air as he held his throat. He began coughing to his hands. Jongin knelt in front of Baekhyun and stared at his hands. "N-Nini,"

A red orange petal floated on blood. It's Chanyeol. Both Princes panicked.

"Wash your face, Baek. You're going to pack some clothes and fly to Sieri with me. Your parents can't see you like this. Get up. We have to hurry before they see you." Baekhyun nodded and hurried with the younger Prince to get his essentials and left the palace together. He touched the base of his neck out of habit, realizing he gave the necklace back. Baekhyun curled in a seat on Jongin's plane and hugged his knees.  _ Don’t fall out of love with me so quickly, please. I’ll be better. I’ll listen to you, Channie. Please. _

Chanyeol stumbled out of the tent looking for Baekhyun. He felt something was wrong. Soldiers caught the King before he fell. "Take me to Illumi. Take me home." He slurred. "I need to see Baekhyun. I need to apologize. Take me to Illumi!"

"Sir, the Prince is not in Illumi." A soldier answered.

"How could he not be in Illumi?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Did something happen?" He sobered quickly, panic raising. "Where's Shadow? Answer me!"

"He left with Prince Jongin of Sieri two hours ago, sire. The control tower informed the plane passed Aenan airspace." He saluted.

"S-Sieri?"

Chanyeol called Jongin but he wasn't picking up. He threw his phone and sank in his chair. He needed to get to Sieri soon. When? His schedule was full. He needed to hear the suspects' words in a few hours. He dropped his plans and studied Baekhyun’s instead. Chanyeol continued what he left.

* * *

Day after day became months after months until it's another year. Baekhyun sat on the windowsill of his bedroom’s study in Illumi. It’s raining. It’s colder than before. He hugged his knees and pressed his cheek on his forearms. He’s quieter than usual. Many have noticed but no one called him out for it. Baekhyun closed his eyes and calmed his racing heart. He shut them tight to stop his tears. He had to stop crying. It’s no use. It won’t fix his engagement, his relationship with Chanyeol.

He expected Chanyeol to find him, to go to him and fix this mess. But he didn’t. He didn’t hear anything from Chanyeol. Even when he asked other Princes about him, Chanyeol acted like everything was fine. Chanyeol assumed Baekhyun kept their argument between them and Jongin. Baekhyun felt lost. When he’s lost, he looks around for help. So the Princes knew everything. Each time they met Chanyeol, it was in the back of their minds; how Chanyeol acted like he didn’t need Baekhyun.

A knock on the bedroom door made Baekhyun open his eyes. “I’m here,” he answered out of habit, heart expecting Chanyeol would enter. It was Minseok. Baekhyun slapped himself mentally for thinking stupidly. Minseok saw his disappointment, knowing all too well who he expected it to be. He sat by Baekhyun’s feet and patted his knee. “You know why I’m here.” Minseok met with Chanyeol to discuss parts of the restoration of Aena.

“How’s he doing?” Baekhyun looked out the window.

“He lost a lot of weight, Baek. He’s smiling but he’s really not himself anymore. Why won’t you just go to him?” Minseok wondered.

“It would mean I need him. I don’t. I never needed anyone.” Baekhyun sulked. “I’m good alone.”

“We’re still here.” Minseok shrugged.

“You’re all not Chanyeolie.” Baekhyun whispered. Minseok was about to encourage him but Baekhyun cut him off. “Please close the door when you leave.”

“Baekhyun,”

“When you see him, tell him I’m still waiting.” Baekhyun closed his eyes again and rested his cheek on his forearms. “I miss him.” Minseok’s brows raised as he saw a tear fall sideways from Baekhyun’s closed eyes. He hesitantly stood up, worrying about his younger brother. When he exited the study, he heard Baekhyun’s sobs grew louder. Minseok sighed and left, instructing the maids to just leave his meals by his table and leave.

That’s how Baekhyun lived without Chanyeol. He ate alone, did everything alone like always. He was less cheerful but more focused. When Baekhyun saw his father in the hallway on a random day, he tried to look extra casual. Suddenly, a brown envelope was passed to him with an apology. Baekhyun opened it, scanning through the document. He looked at his father and nodded. He had nothing better to do anyway.

Baekhyun agreed to be deployed to one of the most dangerous places on the planet at that moment.

* * *

The Jousting tournament returned in honor of the late Prince Jongdae. Minseok, Junmyeon, Jiashuai, Kyungsoo, and Sehun were surprised to see Chanyeol in the waiting room. When things were awkward, it was always Jongdae who cut the tension. There was no Jongdae anymore. Chanyeol said hello to the elders, getting smiles only. Kyungsoo ignored him. Sehun made space for him to sit. Jongin was quieter than usual.

"Long time no see, Chanyeol. How's the restoration of Aena?" Sehun tried to sound less awkward but his back was too straight.

"Good. Almost half of the country has been restored. How are you guys? Heard the wedding was pushed back again," Chanyeol made small talk.

"That's good. Yeah well, we're not in a hurry. When is yours?" Sehun looked at Jongin and then Chanyeol. Jongin looked away and hoped Sehun didn't ask that. They knew the power couple was rocky. The awkward silence made Sehun excuse himself lamely to get more juice. Jongin was about to follow him but Chanyeol stopped him.

"Can we talk...privately?" Chanyeol felt some eyes on him. Jongin crossed his arms and stood comfortably.

"You can just say it here. What's there to hide, Channie?" Jongin's tone carried accusations heavier than Jousting armor. Everyone waited for what he had to say.

"Is he coming today? He's not picking up my calls." Chanyeol hoped for a yes. Jongin shook his head and left to get ready for introductions. Kyungsoo stayed behind and watched Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sank on the chair and ran his hands in his hair. He really screwed up this one. It's been a year. He's not getting any better. It’s not just for his healing but for his relationship. He wanted things to work with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo held his helmet and looked at the clock. "Baekhyun changed his number. Nini's not lying to you. He's really not joining this year...or the next ones." Chanyeol looked up slowly, dumbfounded by this news.

Kyungsoo felt bad for Chanyeol. He could see the guilt in his eyes, his actions, even in his weight. The King lost a lot of weight. "Baekhyun hasn't picked up a lance or a sword since Jongdae died. He hasn't neared Lightning too." Kyungsoo looked apologetic. "You can't play for Illumi anymore. Baekhyun has withdrawn their participation indefinitely. Guess Jongdae's passing traumatized him. He doesn't want to see you either. At least, that's what he said when we last saw each other. What else do you want to know?"

"Where is he?" Chanyeol begged for an answer. Kyungsoo pulled something from his pocket. It's Baekhyun's dog tags. The Prince was deployed. "Siberia? Illumi responded to their civil war? That's not the Assembly's jurisdiction."

"He had no choice. Since you relieved him from the operations in Aena, he's back to risking his life. Aunt is closer to God now. She prayed her son would never return in a coffin. I think Baek's using these to kill himself...legally. I mean, what's his reason to live when his reason broke his heart?" Kyungsoo worded it carefully. Chanyeol swallowed a lump in his throat. "May I ask, Yeol? Why did you relieve him? He was doing great rehabilitating Aenans. Yes it would take more time than killing a tyrant, but he was giving everything for Aena, for you, your dreams and vision for Aena. You think he never listened to you? Baekhyun was excited to see your vision for Aena since you guys were 15. Why do you think he competed with you?"

Chanyeol wanted to stab himself. He realized all that after seeing all reports and files in Jongdae's equipment. Baekhyun knew his dreams for Aena. He listened to him through all these years even when he seemed disinterested. Chanyeol jumped to conclusions and let his jealousy get the best of him. "I was stupid."

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know." Kyungsoo smiled. Chanyeol glared at him. "I see you're wearing his stuff."

"I was going to give them back if he was here." Chanyeol felt shy. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. That wouldn't be so easy.

"Talk to Nini after the matches. Force him to talk. You need to get your head straight. There's not much time." Kyungsoo left the King to think as he hinted Baekhyun's condition.

After the tournament, Chanyeol waited for Jongin to exit the arena of Uisce. Jongin turned around but Chanyeol ran after him. Jongin drew his sword and pointed it at Chanyeol's neck. "I really want to stab you right now."

"Okay, do it." Chanyeol had his hands in the air. Jongin kicked his stomach instead and tucked the sword.

"What do you want now? Kyungsoo talked to you already." Jongin whined. He didn’t want to rat Baekhyun out but he couldn't deny Chanyeol.

"When is Baekhyun coming back to Sieri? I know he hasn't been coming home to Illumi. His parents still treat me like their son-in-law." Chanyeol began.

“You went back to Illumi?” Jongin was astonished by Chanyeol’s guts. "They don't know you and him," Jongin made a breaking gesture. "They'll take Aena from you if they knew. Baekhyun is so nice. I wish I could marry him." Jongin sighed dreamily.

"Did...did he tell you anything? Has he been eating well? I know I messed up, Nini. I got jealous and hurt when I heard Kulo-Rua was fixed in less than a month. Seeing Aenans killed my family made me mad and,"

"You blamed Baekhyun for it. What a wise king you are. Great." Jongin said sarcastically. "You didn't even hear Baekhyun out."

"I know his reasons already." Chanyeol claimed. Jongin's brows raised, unconvinced. "You don't believe me, okay." Chanyeol began enumerating the reasons. Most were right...economically, logically, and socially. When Chanyeol faced the suspects, most of them begged for his forgiveness. Most of them said the Prince's name, thanking him for making them see the light. Baekhyun persuaded them that Chanyeol was a different ruler. He wasn't like his father. Chanyeol saw the fruits of that labor when he listened to those testimonies. Most of the suspects congratulated Chanyeol on the betrothal too.  _ I feel complacent knowing Prince Baekhyun would also look after Aena with you, my King. _ They asked about Baekhyun and even shared with Chanyeol how the Prince bragged about the ring to them.  _ We are truly happy you survived, sire. If you pardon us, we will forever serve you and the Prince. He made most of us see what our misguided anger did to us, to you, to Aena. Please do forgive us. If you don’t, we understand. _

Baekhyun forgave Chanyeol when he asked for forgiveness. He guided him to rise again. But Chanyeol pushed him away and left him to fend for himself. Jongin still looked unconvinced. "And?"

"And what?" Chanyeol looked clueless. Jongin rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Chanyeol grabbed his arm, meeting a strong punch on his jaw.

"That's for Baekhyun, you selfish bastard." Jongin watched Chanyeol stumble back. "If Jongdae was alive, he would've shot your arm already." Jongin hit him again and again until Chanyeol curled on the floor. Chanyeol didn't fight back. "Did you just use him? He's dying because of you. You brought back his disease! You’re utterly cruel, Chanyeol!" Jongin kicked Chanyeol's stomach. Sehun ran and pulled Jongin back. "You promised him so many things, only to abandon him when you're back in your stupid useless throne! He couldn't even do his functions because of you! I wish he never agreed to help you!” He huffed a heavy breath. “Fuck you, Chanyeol. Truly. I hope you realize how useless a castle is when you're alone roaming its halls. How dare you? How dare you do that to Baekhyun?" Jongin got another kick in before Sehun pulled him back again and got between them. The other Princes saw them and got in between too.

"What do you mean his disease is back? I never stopped loving him." Chanyeol coughed petals and blood once more, shaken by this revelation.

Kyungsoo checked Chanyeol’s mouth. Jiashuai felt around his stomach for any internal bleeding. Jongin had to wear those hard shoes today, of all days. 

"You know why I slept with you five years ago? No, I wasn't sad Sehun and I fought." Jongin was unstoppable. Sehun lowered his head as he remembered this. He begged Jongin to stop. The rest of the Princes were in shock now that histories met with the present. "I was so jealous of Baek, so jealous because of how you looked at him. You think we believed you when you said you hated him? Chanyeol, we're not stupid. We always knew. Jongdae knew too. In front of Jongdae, his own boyfriend, you had the guts to steal glances at Baek because you were so in love with him. It's a look we all wished to get from someone. That stunt in the assembly years ago, none of it was pretend from you. Only he didn't see it because he looked at Jongdae that way." Jongin wiped his hot tears roughly. Remembering how broken Baekhyun was a year ago made Jongin's heart ache. Seeing the strongest person you know break was a hard reality to see. "I thought you'd look at me the same way too if we slept together. You never did. It was always for fucking Baekhyun!" Jongin pushed Junmyeon to release him but Sehun stepped in his way again, telling him to stop calmly.

"Jongin, enough." Sehun glared.

"No, let him know the entire truth why Baekhyun took forever to reclaim Aena alone. He needs to know how fucking stupid he is. He also needs to know Baek and Jongdae never slept together either." Jongin spoke as if Chanyeol wasn't there, saying these on purpose for him to hear. Sehun sighed and stepped aside. Everyone thought Chanyeol needed to know this. Baekhyun may seem like he's overreacting but he's not. Chanyeol held something no one would never have.

"What is he talking about?" Chanyeol looked at Minseok. The elder only apologized.

"Baekhyun never slept with Jongdae. Not once, not even a tease! He was so busy protecting all of us, he never even dared to touch Jongdae. Shocking, right? But what did you do the night before Jongdae died? Baekhyun gave himself to you! You fucking pig," Kyungsoo shielded Chanyeol from Jongin's backhanded slap. "He didn't want you to go, Chan. Baekhyun didn't want you to go home anymore! It's as simple as that." Jongin frowned, feeling so gutted. "Your little promise to stay by his side, he held onto that. He never broke his word about putting you first.”

Chanyeol discovered the number of invites Baekhyun declined to be with him, to comfort him because he lost everything. Baekhyun said at some point that he couldn’t attend Sehun’s birthday party because Chanyeol asked for game night. That was before Chanyeol’s status was revealed to all. “Hell, you gave a part of your crown to him on his birthday, asked his parents for his hand, and took care of him when no one did. What was he supposed to think, you just wanted to be buddies? He knew his boyfriend was getting married to somebody else. He was extremely available. He shifted his entire schedule to accept reality, that he was going to be married to you." Jongin choked. "How lucky, or unlucky. He took time off to know you. That's not just wanting to be friends. You two were never friends, Chanyeol."

"That's right. It was like brothers, best friends, puppy love, rivals for so long, one-sided infatuation then suddenly allies and engaged. No friendship happened." Junmyeon remembered their entire journey.

"Friendship is me and Junmyeon." Minseok shrugged. Everyone agreed.

"Do you see what you did now, Chan?" Kyungsoo spoke gently. "Do you see why we're upset with you? Relieving him of his duty was just a scratch on his ego. He would forget that after a game or a good sleep. What you two did alone weighed heavier. The way he looked at you meant so much. He believed you trusted him, that he could lean on you. I know you still do." Kyungsoo smiled a little. "None of us knew you two were getting cozy in Illumi, really. The betrothal was an easy guess but we thought you two would just be civil about it."

"That's why we were amazed to see Baekhyun so genuinely happy about it. Even if Jongdae broke up with him hours before that. Do you see what he gave up for you? All you had to do was to stay by his side, trust him. He only wanted you to stay in Illumi a little longer. Didn’t you feel that?" Jiashuai smiled fondly as he remembered Baekhyun hugging him at his birthday party. He was really happy that night because of Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.

_ "Xingie!" Baekhyun beamed as he saw his brother from another mother. Jiashuai, or Yixing to Baekhyun, caught the birthday boy in his arms in confusion. _

_ "Hey, are you feeling better? You scared us, you know." Jiashuai worried, hands on Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun hummed as he pressed his cheek against Jiashuai's. He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. _

_ "Yes, I'm better. I think...I can finally say I'm happy." The two pulled back a little so Jiashuai could see Baekhyun's expression. Baekhyun giggled when he saw the confusion on the other's face. "I'm free, Xingie." _

_ "But you're—," Jiashuai touched Baekhyun's chest. He choked upon realizing this smile would fade soon. His brother was dying. _

_ "Don't cry yet!" Baekhyun scolded lightly. "You have to see me get married first." Jiashuai's brows raised. "Wouldn't that be a nice way to go? I won't be alone. Chanyeolie will hold my hand. He can sing me to sleep." Tears glistened in Baekhyun's eyes. Jiashuai's heart ached as he touched Baekhyun's face. "I'm not afraid to die, Xingie. You know that." _

_ "So why do I see fear in your eyes?" Jiashuai whispered. "What are you scared of?" _

_ "Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispered. Jiashuai didn't expect that. "What will happen when I...go? I can't leave him too. I refuse to." _

_ "Baekhyun-ah," Jiashuai cupped Baekhyun's face and pressed their foreheads together. He felt for Baekhyun so much. He's realizing he's in love. "We'll be here for him." _

_ "No." Baekhyun smiled. "I'll take him with me. He makes me happy, Xingie. I wish," his regret-filled tear fell as Jiashuai's thumb brushed it off. "I wish I opened my heart sooner. Maybe I would've been happier. Maybe I won't be hurting even if he doesn't love me, even if he leaves me first." He gripped Jiashuai's jacket tighter and looked at his friend's eyes. "I really, really, really am happy with Chanyeol, Xingie." Jiashuai opened his eyes, goosebumps enveloping his skin as he saw the hopeful future in Baekhyun's eyes. "Was it like this when you fell in love with your wife? Before she passed?" _

_ Jiashuai smiled kindly and nodded. Baekhyun was truly in love this time. No royal agenda, deals and negotiations; just pure love. He couldn't say it but his words, aura, and actions showed it. _

"Enough. Enough!" Chanyeol yelled. He's gripping his hair as he processed all this. The kiss in Baekhyun’s study surfaced in his mind. It was that. Baekhyun only wanted him to stay longer. He's shaking in guilt and remorse. He wanted to see Baekhyun. He wanted to heal him. He wanted to hold him. Junmyeon knelt in front of him and rubbed his arms.

"Think about where it began, Chanyeol. Why would someone fly across countries at 2AM by himself unguarded, half awake, knowing there's danger waiting and a possibility of failing and dying there?" He recalled the first event of Baekhyun's surprising change.  _ Because he loves me deep down. He wanted the best for me, to be the best I could be. _

Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. He’s seen enough of Baekhyun’s pain and Chanyeol's suffering. This could save both of them. Baekhyun living in Sieri for a year made him see how he loved Chanyeol. He’s still checking reports on Aena, using a different name to access them. He kept contact with Jongdae’s mother to ask about Chanyeol’s visits. All in that time, Baekhyun was deciding if he should get an extraction. He wasn’t hiding from Chanyeol. It’s just both of them were busier than ever. “Amiram’s Independence Day, 3PM at the Royal University grounds.”

“Sehun,” Jongin scolded him.

“I can’t let both of them die, Nini.” Sehun hoped his fiance would understand where he’s coming from. He’s seen one of them die. He didn’t want another casualty from secrets. Sehun looked at Chanyeol. “You have one chance, Chanyeol. I’ll give a few minutes to you two.”

The elders except Jongin thanked Sehun. Kyungsoo sighed with relief. He told Chanyeol to deliver Baekhyun’s suppressants for him to have a reason for the visit. Chanyeol nodded, holding it against his chest. Jongin walked away, feeling outnumbered.

\---

Before that day, the Unified Assembly called for an emergency meeting. Baekhyun was there to represent his country. He didn’t dare to fly by himself. If he couldn’t return to Jousting because of Jongdae, he couldn’t go near Shadow because of Chanyeol. It held too many memories of him. Many wondered why Baekhyun arrived in a standard royal plane so he placated all of them saying Shadow was under maintenance.

His arrival was met by Kyungsoo. A subtle pass of a pill happened for Baekhyun to drink. “Chanyeol will be here.” The concerned friend announced.

“I know. Did he arrive safely?” Baekhyun’s tone surprised Kyungsoo. There were no ill feelings laced in it. In fact, there’s longing and concern.

The past year has been quiet. Baekhyun kept himself busy and lowkey. It’s like how he acted when Jongdae broke up with him but with a bigger area to hide. His deployments were kept a secret to most, as always. It’s only Jongdae who gossiped about these things because he would find Baekhyun in minutes. Baekhyun felt this difference but the thought of someone thinking about him never faded. He knew he was wrong to keep information and leave Chanyeol like that. It didn’t mean Chanyeol was right too. Baekhyun wanted to make things right a week after flying to Sieri. He wanted to fly to where Chanyeol was (because he always knew. Chanyeol still sent messages to his old number like they were still together).

Baekhyun would lay in bed every night and think of Chanyeol. He wondered if he ate properly and on time. Was he overworking himself? How were the remaining Aenans treating him? Did he still think of him? How come he hasn’t visited him in Sieri? Did he go home to Illumi? Did he tell his parents what he did? Baekhyun curled in bed and rubbed his chest. He winced in pain and coughed uncontrollably.

Baekhyun touched the bloodied petals on his pillow and smiled slightly. The edges felt like lance splinters after contact. He remembered the pain of being hit by a lance from Chanyeol. It truly was refreshing as Jongdae stated. Falling in love with someone so fast felt refreshing. Baekhyun pretended Chanyeol held his hand by using his own. He wanted to sleep with that thought. He wanted to be beside Chanyeol again. He didn’t want to be strong alone anymore.

In the assembly hall, Baekhyun scanned for a country’s nameplate. Kyungsoo led the way to their seats since their countries’ names were next to each other. It’s in alphabetical order. Baekhyun stayed standing as he named each seat from the front row until he reached the country he looked for. Aena’s seat was occupied. Chanyeol sat stiffly as he seemed to be writing. His pointy ears made Baekhyun smile slightly. Chanyeol removed an airpod off his ear when someone neared him. Sehun arrived. Aena and Amiram were seatmates apparently.

Chanyeol chuckled to something Sehun said and hit his arm. Sehun held Chanyeol’s chin and tilted his face. A band-aid was on his cheekbone. Baekhyun’s curiosity piqued. He willed every fiber of his body to stay still. He watched Chanyeol from the back, nitpicking how wrinkled his suit was. Baekhyun rested his chin on his palm, acting like a teenager in love as he pouted. He tuned out the proceedings and just focused on Chanyeol only.

Kyungsoo watched him in disapproval. It’s uncharacteristically Prince Baekhyun. Some reporters also noticed Baekhyun’s gaze. He had it all, they thought. He was going to be married to someone he truly loved. Chanyeol was oblivious to it all. Sehun was beside Chanyeol, subtly yawning and looking around. He saw Baekhyun’s puppy love look and saw Chanyeol unfocused too. He’s scribbling on his guest card absentmindedly. Baekhyun’s name had a heart beside it. Sehun leaned into his space. “He’s looking at you.” He whispered.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts. “He is?” He looked over his shoulder. Baekhyun flinched and pretended to drink water...from his empty glass. Chanyeol felt shy upon confirming it. He’s confused. Should he approach later? Why was he looking at him? Chanyeol felt conscious. He cleared this throat and drank water. The air around him felt hot.

Chanyeol snuck another glance and faced front immediately. Baekhyun still stared. Sehun found them ridiculous at this point. Baekhyun ogled the King of Aena until the end of the program. If they weren’t betrothed, this story would be so adorable to follow.

The program ended faster than expected. Baekhyun stood up first and greeted the leaders around him. Chanyeol smiled to the leaders around him, wishing them a safe trip home. Sehun did the same and walked with Chanyeol. The path seemed to clear for them. Was it because Chanyeol’s a King? Other kings didn’t receive this treatment as far as he remembered. Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun as he buttoned his suit jacket.

Baekhyun just finished shaking hands with another leader. His eyes spotted Chanyeol automatically. The heart truly knew its home. Chanyeol gave a subtle nod in acknowledgement. Baekhyun blushed and looked away. Kyungsoo scoffed. These two were just waiting for each other at this point.

A photographer noticed the lovebirds were close to each other. “Prince Baekhyun, King Chanyeol, a photo please!” He said it so loudly that the rest of the leaders waited with hope. They’re the Unified Assembly’s strongest ace to the rest of the world.

“Forgive me sir, but I have somewhere to be in a few minutes.” Chanyeol looked at his watch, saving both of them. Baekhyun was already behind him.

“One photo won’t hurt, Channie.” Baekhyun mumbled, hoping they could talk. “May I have this honor?”

Sehun and Kyungsoo looked at each other. Baekhyun talked so formally like they didn’t know each other. Chanyeol searched for something in Baekhyun’s eyes. An answer to why. He gave in and stood beside his, what, ex-fiance? The photographer signalled for them to stand closer. Baekhyun pressed his shoulder to Chanyeol’s chest. By instinct, Chanyeol placed his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. He didn’t feel like smiling so he pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s head. The photo was taken and the photographer left. Chanyeol didn’t let go yet.

Baekhyun looked up, unsure of what to say. It’s the first time in a long time they saw each other again after the outburst at the camp. This setup seemed like an opportunity to make things right. “Where will you go after this?” Baekhyun asked in a hushed tone. He’s cautious and nervous.

“Aena.” Chanyeol’s tone was clipped. His chest ached terribly.

“Do you really have to go now?” Baekhyun sounded like he’s begging. Chanyeol looked at his eyes, internally battling his duty and will. But now’s not the right time to talk, not with this many people around them. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Don’t.” Chanyeol stepped back. Baekhyun felt like the ground beneath him crumbled. “You must never apologize for doing the right thing, no matter how painful it is.”

“But I-,”

“You’re right, Baekhyun. You’re always right.” Chanyeol smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. He touched Baekhyun’s face and the latter leaned to his touch. They missed each other so much. Chanyeol looked at him smittenly. “Why do you have to be so stunning, my love?”

Baekhyun touched Chanyeol’s hand on his cheek. “Come home, please.”

“I’ll see you soon, my love.” Chanyeol whispered as he stepped forward, kissing Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun held the lapels of his suit, not daring to let go. He didn't want Chanyeol to go. Chanyeol rubbed his hands, subtly telling him to let go. Baekhyun looked at him, hoping he'd at least smile for him.

But Chanyeol walked past him wordlessly. Baekhyun felt cold and slightly embarrassed. Sehun ran after Chanyeol while Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s arms. He willed Baekhyun to not break down there. “W-What have I done, Soo? W-Why won’t he come home?” Baekhyun felt so lost. “I-I said I was wrong.”

“But we all know he was too. Give him time, Baek. At least you two aren’t mad at each other.”

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Do we still have time? There’s timebombs in our chests. At least let us live for a few days together. Is this how the world repays us for all the help we did? Why us? Why do we have to suffer like this? I can’t do this anymore, Kyungsoo. I wish I was never born like this.” He stormed out of the hall more hurt than ever. Just when he opened up again, another wall stood around him. Baekhyun cursed his brother for leaving him to suffer. He cursed time and their blood. Baekhyun hurried to the tarmac, sobbing to his forearm.

This sight baffled many. Finally, it was caught on camera. Prince Baekhyun was no longer wearing the Aenan engagement ring.

The Queen met Baekhyun at the front steps with the article on her tablet. Baekhyun saw his mother and sighed. “What is this?”

“Exactly what it looks like.” Baekhyun kept walking, not wanting to talk.

“What do you mean? Did he call off the engagement? You should tell your father these things, Baekhyun! He doesn’t deserve Aena if this is true.” She spoke through her emotions. Baekhyun stopped and turned to face her.

“I ended it.” Baekhyun admitted. “And you’re not taking Aena back. He deserves his homeland more than anyone in this world, Mom. I’d like to retire now.” He bowed lazily.

“Why would you do that? Baekhyun, answer me. What happened?”

“Mom, please let me be. Let us be. And if he comes here, treat him like nothing happened. At least do that for me.” He continued his walk and undid his necktie. “I still love him, Mom.”

Hearing this made the Queen worry. What happened between the two shouldn’t be their business but they pushed this. She worried about Chanyeol too. He lived in a big place alone. The Queen decided to give him a call, one call that seemed like she knew nothing, that she simply wanted to know what he’s doing. Based on his coughs, he was sick.

“My dear, be honest with me. What’s going on with you and Baekhyun?” She pleaded to Chanyeol.

So he told her everything...like how he could talk to his mother if she was still alive.

* * *

At the Royal University of Amiram, Prince Baekhyun arrived with a huge smile on his face. He waved to the students and met Sehun at the entrance. They hugged each other and played around. Sehun told him to wait in one of the labs while they prepared the field for his Jousting coaching. Chanyeol’s heart raced as he looked at Baekhyun from the window of the building.  _ You’re still shining bright, my dear. _ He smiled softly, itching to hold him.

Sehun left Baekhyun to check on the preparations before he gave a masterclass on the sport. He did a lot of convincing to get Baekhyun to speak to the students. It's a way for him to get over his trauma in Jousting. When he tried to go near Lightning, he had a panic attack. He touched a sword and he broke down to dehydration as he remembered Chanyeol. A lance reminded him of Jongdae so he gave it all up. Sehun even used Piper, who was legally adopted by Sehun and Jongin, to make him come. Piper went inside the lab and jumped in Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun held him tight, kissing his cheeks. “You're so big! Oh my, you’re growing too fast, Pie.” He felt as if he’s holding Jongdae as a child.

“I missed you, Daddy. Where is Uncle Chan?” A child’s innocence must be preserved. Baekhyun combed his hair with his fingers and told him he was busy.

“Ey,” Piper narrowed his eyes. “I just saw Uncle Chan!” Baekhyun tensed. Piper wanted to get down and run around the halls again. Baekhyun opened the door for him, reminding him to be careful. When he looked up, Chanyeol stood there with his hands full. Kids truly didn’t lie. He’s wearing casual clothes to not draw attention. His black hair was down. His hoodie was, as usual, too big for him and his ripped jeans and sneakers completed his look. His glasses were there, of course. “See? I told you he’s here.” Piper broke free and ran away. Nothing was between them anymore.

Baekhyun took a step back, stunned and speechless. Chanyeol seemed older. Dark circles lined his eyes as his cheekbone sported a new cut. His lips seemed pale. He held a small bouquet of white lilies for Baekhyun. Chanyeol cleared his throat and looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. “K-Kyungsoo asked me t-to...to deliver this to you.” He got Baekhyun’s hand, wincing at the contact. Baekhyun’s palm felt the hard case. No, it was three hard cases. Chanyeol didn’t give him the flowers. He placed them by Baekhyun’s feet. Chanyeol knelt in front of him, asking for forgiveness once again.

Baekhyun felt his chest contract. Chanyeol’s forehead bumped Baekhyun’s knees. “How have you been, Baek?” He whispered. His voice sounded so rough. “Have you been eating well? Sleeping well?” Baekhyun remembered the time where Chanyeol took care of him after his birthday party. “I missed you so much.” Chanyeol blinked slowly.

“W-What are you doing here?” Baekhyun tried to keep his voice even.

“Bribed Sehun to see you,” Chanyeol chuckled lightly. “Sold my island for this moment. It’s worth it.”

“Sh-Shouldn’t you be in Aena? Go h-home, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tried to keep his composure. He had to be the stronger one.  _ I miss you so much, Chanyeol.  _ “I’ll tell Kyungsoo I, I got these.”

Chanyeol got up shakily and looked at Baekhyun, all of him. His voice became music to Chanyeol’s ears. Strength flowed in his limbs. He smiled as tears welled his eyes. Baekhyun’s pet peeve kicked in. He straightened Chanyeol’s glasses with one hand, making the King smile wider.  _ One last time, Baekhyunnie.  _ He helped him but Chanyeol’s hand was slapped away.  _ No, don't make me weak. _ “Will that be all? I still have to give a class in a few minutes.” Baekhyun’s annoyance was clear in his features. Chanyeol nodded.  _ Live bravely, my Baekhyun. Shine bright. I'll look after you wherever you are. _

“It’s great to see you again, Baek. I thought you’d forget about me.” He whispered with slight giddiness. Baekhyun sighed as he scratched his brow. This was quite hard for him. Chanyeol appearing out of the blue like he didn’t insult Baekhyun and yell in his face seemed baffling. “I’m annoying you.” Chanyeol lowered his head, feeling shy. “Anyway, I got what I came for.” He looked at Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Which is?” Baekhyun began to worry. Chanyeol didn’t even shave properly. What’s up with him?

“To see you, see Piper. Give Sehun an island as promised.” Chanyeol found it amusing. “Oh by the way, I send my final reports to Illumi. Your parents don’t know you’re in Sieri, right? You can just see them when you go home. I added a few details from Kulo-Rua. Heard you’re curious about it.” Chanyeol arched brow playfully.

“Chanyeol, you don’t have to,”

“I came to tell you that I love you too.” Chanyeol interjected. Baekhyun froze as his ears rang. Chanyeol’s eyes were filled with sincerity. “I hurt you, been mean, and disappeared when you needed me. But my heart never changed, Baek. I still love you through and through.”

“Don’t lie.” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol sighed and winced a little.

“When have I lied to you, Baek?” Chanyeol smiled kindly as his hands shook subtly beside him. Baekhyun couldn’t remember a specific moment. Chanyeol licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. He checked his golden watch and bounced on his toes. “You’re needed in 10 minutes, Prince Baekhyun.”

Footsteps from down the hall neared them. “Your Highness, please get ready to go.” The floor manager looked up from her clipboard, surprised to see someone else there. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at her from head to toe. She gasped and pointed at Chanyeol. “Oh my god, King Chanyeol!” She bowed excessively. Chanyeol chuckled and told her he’s leaving too.

“You are?” Baekhyun was surprised. Chanyeol nodded and smirked.

“You’ll do well, Baek. You always do.” He placed his hands on Baekhyun’s jaw and kissed his forehead. The floor manager gushed at the sight. Prince Baekhyun truly had it all; the brains, skills, visuals, country, personality, and the hottest royal on earth, she thought. Baekhyun almost melted into his fiance. “I won’t be far. I’m by your side always.” Chanyeol whispered and stepped back.

Baekhyun felt something weird as Chanyeol left. The warmth disappeared as the entire floor felt colder than ever. The floor manager reminded him that he’s needed to in 10 minutes. Baekhyun nodded, calling her again to ask for a few extra minutes. He needed to make an important call first. She nodded and picked up the flowers on the floor. "Sire, your lilies! Wow, so pretty. Did you know that these mean pure love?" Baekhyun smiled, thanked her and closed the door.

He sat on a stool and stared at the suppressants and the flowers. "Lilies also mean death. That's why I'm a double-edged sword." He tried coughing experimentally but felt fine. His throat felt fine.  _ I came to tell you I love you too. _ Baekhyun became more confused. “Why would he deliver these if he was going to say it anyway? Won’t I heal once he said it?” Baekhyun held the suppressants. Kyungsoo never really educated them about the natural healing process because he never got that far. “Won’t it work if he meant it?” He checked if his skin smoked like before. None. He placed the cases in his backpack and looked at the flowers again. Something seemed to shine inside the cut stems. He untied the stems and saw his engagement ring and the necklace Chanyeol gave him. He almost threw them in the bin. Baekhyun bit his lip and pocketed it.  _ Why is he giving everything back?  _ These are national treasures of Aena. Chanyeol just placed them anywhere like they’re nothing. Baekhyun hurried downstairs to the grounds.

Sehun walked with him to the center of the field as the royal guest was introduced. Baekhyun waved and smiled at everyone. He scanned the group of students and did a double take on the panelists table. Behind the scoreboard clapping with flags in his hands was Chanyeol. Sehun smiled at his people and pointed to Chanyeol to be introduced too. The host excitedly made Chanyeol stand. The King bowed and waved at everyone. Sehun yelped when his foot got stepped on. “I hate you, Oh Sehun.”

“He won’t stay long, Baek. Pretend he’s not there and play like you always do.” Sehun patted his back and got his backpack.

Baekhyun taught the basic swings of swords slowly like he’s teaching Chanyeol. He kept stealing glances at the King who chatted with Sehun on the side. They were looking at Baekhyun, smiling and laughing. Baekhyun proceeded with teaching until it’s time for a demonstration. Chanyeol noticed faint evaporations around Baekhyun. If one looked closely, it would seem like heat waves. Chanyeol knew better.  _ Long live, my love.  _ He scratched his neck and cleared his throat. Sehun looked at him out of worry. “I’ll just...I’ll just get something in my car. Let Baekhyun win everything, okay?” Chanyeol smiled and held his neck.

“Huh? Chan! Hey Chan,” Sehun looked at Baekhyun getting ready to Joust. He looked at where Chanyeol went but he’s gone.

Chanyeol got in his car and locked the doors. He reclined the seat and caught his breath. His chest throbbed and clogged the more he tried to breathe. He held his breath and started the car engine. He had to get away from Amiram. Aena was a few kilometers away from the university. He fixed his glasses and drove to the freeway.

Baekhyun got off the horse and removed his helmet. He smiled his best after showing why he’s the most superior royal on earth. He faced his fears head on but traces still lingered. He scanned the panelists table, subconsciously looking for Chanyeol. He wasn't there. Baekhyun couldn't understand why his adrenaline rush felt heavy. Was he thrilled or terrified? The loss of Chanyeol's presence made him panic. Sehun clapped for him, praising him for giving a good show to the students. “Where did he go?” Baekhyun wondered.

“Who? Ah Chanyeol? He said he needed to get something in his car. That was a while ago. Maybe he needed to do something in Aena. The drive’s not that far.” Sehun shrugged and walked Baekhyun to his stuff. Something didn't feel right. Chanyeol would never miss seeing Baekhyun Joust. He was fond of learning his techniques.  _ How could he leave without at least waving at me?  _ Sehun escorted him back to the lab while waiting for Sehun to wrap up the program in the university. They were going to have dinner at the palace. Baekhyun looked up from his phone to see Piper enter with his hand stretched out, disgusted.

“What do you have there, Pie?” Baekhyun called for him. Piper looked scared. His hands were red.

“Daddy, help me wash my hands.” He whined and stomped his feet. Baekhyun knelt in front of him, asking what happened. It’s blood. He looked for cuts but there were none. Baekhyun shook the kid, asking him where he got these. Piper began to cry as his Daddy raised his voice. He hugged Baekhyun, calling Chanyeol’s name. “What do you mean Uncle Chan? Where is Uncle Chan?” He wiped Piper’s tears, hoping the kid would get it together.

_ “Uncle Chan! Look!” Piper saw him in the parking lot. He’s showing his kite the students gave to him. Chanyeol leaned on his car and wiped his lips. “Uncle Chan? Are you okay?” Piper saw him coughing with blood. Chanyeol squatted in front of Piper, assuring him he’s okay. A kid could feel if something was wrong. Piper wiped his hand on Chanyeol’s lips, eyes welling with tears and bottom lip quivering. _

_ “Pie, don’t stray too far, hmm? You might get hurt. Stay with your guard, okay? Follow them. Stay where Sehun and Baekhyun can see you.” Chanyeol whispered as he tried to keep his eyes open. He coughed on the side and spat blood. Piper began to cry. “Shh, shh Pie, it’s okay. Uncle’s just sick. Uncle will just buy medicine, okay? Don’t worry. Don’t worry, Piper.”  _

Baekhyun stood up and looked around. He called for a guard to take care of Piper’s hand. He checked the hard cases in his backpack, finding the prescription on the case and dropped both. He checked the third one and stood up. It’s not his dosage. It’s not even addressed to him. It’s all Chanyeol’s. He called Sehun, telling him to find Chanyeol now.

“Why? Did he leave anything?” Sehun worried, rushing up to Baekhyun’s location. He just saw Piper’s hands.

“Did he get here with escorts? Please tell me he did.” Baekhyun paced back and forth as he bit his thumb nail.

“No, he drove alone.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and ordered him to check all cameras for Chanyeol’s car going to the Aenan border.

“Baekhyun, would you tell me what’s going on at least?” Sehun begged then opened the door. He saw Baekhyun holding a hard case. Two more were by his backpack. Sehun lowered his phone, realizing what those were. They’re not the one Kyungsoo told Chanyeol to deliver. He saw what those looked like.

“Sehun, get me to the freeway. Get me there now! Chanyeol’s dying. Please,” Baekhyun begged him. Sehun couldn’t move. Baekhyun fell on his knees, rambling his pleas.

They hurried to Sehun’s car but Baekhyun’s driving it. Sehun got on his motorbike to get there faster. Escorts began clearing the way for them, alerting all intersections and railways to stop. Jongin was in the Amiram palace when he heard the two Princes were racing each other to the Aenan border. Piper just got home, running to him and crying. He’s calling Chanyeol’s name over and over. Jongin held the kid, comforting him and assuring his Uncle Chan would be alright.

Chanyeol was close to the border. He could see the flag of his home but he’s getting weak. He pulled over on the side and reclined his seat. He compared the pain to getting hit by Baekhyun and his lance ten times harder. He reached for his phone and tried to call Kyungsoo. He didn’t pick up so he called someone else. Baekhyun’s phone rang. He looked at it quickly then picked up.

“You better tell me where you are right now, Park.” Baekhyun kept one hand on the wheel while sending Sehun a tracer. It appeared on his helmet visor and spoke to his ear. He’s thanking Illumi technology for this amazing helmet now. Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol smile.

“Your voice still gives me chills, Baek.” Chanyeol whispered, voice hoarse and fading. “Thanks...for letting me hear it.” Sehun confirmed their distance and speed past the escorts. He had a case of suppressants with him. Chanyeol was about to hang up but Baekhyun begged him to stay on the line. He was losing his mind thinking of many things. It’s like when Chanyeol was in distress back in Aena. Chanyeol begged Baekhyun to stay on the line to keep him company.

“Hang in there please. I’m on my way. I’m coming to you, Channie. Please stay there.” Baekhyun wiped his nose with his arm and stepped on the gas.

"I'm here." Chanyeol thought he must be dead. The sadness in Baekhyun's voice was something he never thought he'd receive. "I'm sorry. I broke my promise." Chanyeol coughed terribly.

"Stay awake please. We-we still have to play. You...you still have to marry me." Baekhyun sobbed as he bounced in his seat. He hit the wheel with his palm, frustrated one of the fastest cars in the world didn't seem fast enough this time. Chanyeol tried to keep breathing, savoring these wishes from Baekhyun. "You still have to be King. There's so much time for us. There should be." Baekhyun hiccupped. "Chanyeolie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for wasting time. I'm sorry." 

Chanyeol hushed him. It's all he could do. He listened to Baekhyun's sobs and closed his eyes.  _ Falling in love feels nice. Please love me in the next life, my Baekhyun. Let's play when we meet again.  _ "Thank you for letting me see you play today. I'm so proud of you, Baek. I'll wait for you, my love." He watched the seconds of the call tick by, seeing Baekhyun’s contact name, Bully Baekhyun. He never changed it. He took this time to do so, so he had no regrets in his life.  _ My North Star. _

“I’m coming to you. Please, please, Chanyeol, wait for me.” Chanyeol smiled as a tear fell sideways.  _ Don’t rush, my love. I’m not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side.  _ He closed his eyes, hung his head to the side and dropped the phone as he lost consciousness. “Did you hear me? Chanyeol? Did you hear me? I said I still love you so much. Channie, answer please. Chanyeol, hang in there, please.” Baekhyun gripped the wheel tighter as he lost control of his emotions and himself. Why did this road feel so long this time?

From the line, he heard Sehun’s motorbike skid to a stop. They’re almost there. Sehun peeked inside the car, slamming the windows but they were crazy hard. Baekhyun pulled over and ran out. His mind was empty. He was purely moving using his heart. Guards were trying to open the doors but it had no handles or locks outside. Baekhyun ran and pulled a gun from the guard. He pushed everyone away and shot the windows until it broke. Sehun opened the door from the back while Baekhyun got in the driver's seat and straddled Chanyeol’s body.

He patted his cheek to wake but Chanyeol’s skin became cold. Baekhyun leaned forward, forehead on Chanyeol’s chest as he broke down.  _ I can’t lose you too, Chanyeol. Open your eyes! _ Baekhyun couldn't think anymore. He cried and cried as he gripped Chanyeol's bloodstained shirt. His wishes and plans for them poured for several to hear. They were realistic dreams, dreams that would have come true if they had time. Baekhyun kept calling for Chanyeol to wake up. His voice was so pained. He didn't want to lose another love in his life. He couldn't bear it.

Sehun picked up Chanyeol’s phone and saw the call logs. He looked at his elder, heart breaking for him. Baekhyun kept begging Chanyeol to open his eyes, screaming his lung out. Guards outside were stunned in place. They couldn't believe the last royal of Aena wasn't breathing. Sehun looked away, refusing to give up. He opened the case of suppressants and got one syringe with shaky hands. Baekhyun wiped the blood off Chanyeol's lips and sat properly. He pulled himself together and thought of what he needed to do.

The guards outside were clearing that portion of the road. Sehun prepped a syringe while Baekhyun looked for a pulse. He tossed another case to a guard nearby and told them to prepare it too. Baekhyun called Kyungsoo, clipping the phone to his shoulder and ear as he ripped Chanyeol’s shirt open. He bit his lip and kept his sobs at bay. He did this to Chanyeol. Sehun was horrified. Chanyeol’s chest looked frightening. His veins were blue, protruded and clear along his skin like vines. His lungs were close to full, bruising and clotting in the shape of lily petals.

“Soo, help me.” Baekhyun’s voice sounded so broken. “Chanyeol’s unconscious. I told him I love him but he didn’t hear it. His chest...his chest looks horrible. His heart won't survive. What do I do? Soo, what do I do?” Baekhyun felt so weak as he hung hisnhead low and shut his eyes once more. Sehun checked Chanyeol’s vitals and handed a syringe to Baekhyun. “How many do I give him?”

“What do you mean he’s unconscious?” Kyungsoo looked at his television screen on a live feed of an incident on the Amiram freeway. “Oh my god,” he turned the volume up as the media tried to cover Baekhyun and Sehun rescuing who seemed to be King Chanyeol of Aena. A soldier broke the camera that filmed it. “How-how many minutes has he been unconscious?”

“I don’t know. We were talking and he just stopped responding.” Baekhyun cleaned the base of Chanyeol’s neck and began pushing the dosage in.

“Four to eight minutes. We just got here.” Sehun answered for him. A soldier informed Sehun Shadow requested for an emergency landing.

“Give him the entire case. Get him to Illumi now. I’m on my way. And Baek,” Kyungsoo worried for him the most. “You told him, right?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. I don’t know if he heard me.” Baekhyun finished the third shot of the seven, trying to be brave.

“That’s all that matters now.” Whether Chanyeol survived or not, that’s all mattered. Baekhyun told him how he felt.

Baekhyun personally flew Shadow because it’s faster. He didn’t care if he scratched his toy. Sehun kept Chanyeol in check. The suppressants seemed to work but Chanyeol’s still unconscious. When they got to Illumi, Kyungsoo was already there. As they unloaded his body, the most terrifying and heartbreaking beep echoed.

Chanyeol flatlined.

Baekhyun's knees gave out as the doctors rushed Chanyeol in the hospital wing of the palace. Sehun held Baekhyun back and hugged his brother. The staff nearby couldn't look at him.  _ What do you do when the strongest person you know suddenly breaks? _ Baekhyun screamed his lungs out, pushing everyone away as he completely crumbled. He didn’t want to heal this way again. Sehun ran his hands over his face as he paced nearby, trying to keep it together too. The Queen hurried to her son, kneeling on the tarmac to hold him. 

"Mom, save him. Please save him! I can't live without him, Mom! Mom, please!" Baekhyun has completely lost it. “We-We still have to play! Mom, we still have to see the moon and stars together! We still have a few more days. Days, we have months! We have years! We...we still have to get married. We still have to get married, Mom.” He sobbed to her shoulder, losing his mind as the things they didn’t get to do flooded him.

"Baekhyun, dear, look at me. Look at Mom, please. Yeolie's strong, Baekhyun. Hush love, don't think bad things. You’ll do all those with him. Chanyeol will fight. He's a fighter like you. He's not leaving us, okay?" She wasn't sure if these words were for her or for her son. Baekhyun began hitting his chest over and over, regretting all the years he wasted. His biggest regret was not opening his eyes and heart. Demons in his mind clouded his sanity until he quieted down to a daze. Through all that, his mother held him.

"I can't lose Chanyeol too. I can't lose, Mom. I can’t. He has to stay by my side." Baekhyun mumbled soullessly. He stared at nothing, weak from everything. "Or I will stay by his side. Dead or alive." Baekhyun slightly smiled, thinking it’s a grand idea. The Queen looked at Sehun out of worry. "Wait for me, Channie. I'm coming to you." He whispered before he slept. The Queen kissed her broken son's forehead, heartbroken to hear him say those things. He’s all his parents have. She dropped the syringe on their side and looked at Sehun who seemed shaken. She sedated Baekhyun by her own hand.

"I had to do it, Sehun. I had to, for Chanyeol." She explained. The phone call she had with Chanyeol surfaced her mind when she heard the news about the last royal of Aena in danger. Chanyeol told her he didn't have much time left. He felt his body giving up day by day. He was tired too. The Queen cried to the King for several nights upon knowing this first. They couldn't do anything anymore. Baekhyun was going to be devastated again at some point in his future. They wanted to tell him immediately but Chanyeol made them promise not to. He thought dying alone was better than having Baekhyun beside him. He didn't want to see him cry for him. So Chanyeol asked his second parents to separate them as much as possible when the time came. It's better for Baekhyun to not see the horrors of him dying than have him live with it. Baekhyun has seen too many deaths. Chanyeol didn't want to be one of those many tragic memories in Baekhyun's mind. So sedating Baekhyun in his most vulnerable state was the Queen's only option.

The youngest Prince helped her up as the guards carried Baekhyun. Sehun returned to Amiram to update Jongin and see if Piper’s doing okay.

Kyungsoo went inside the surgery room and studied the situation. They were reviving Chanyeol. He refused to believe his friend was gone. It's impossible. There was still time. Their calculations weren’t wrong. He opened a syringe case with white liquid and prayed this would work. He pulled a doctor out of the way and stabbed Chanyeol's chest with it. "Sire, what is that? Is that medicine legal?"

"No. But is this illness even legal?” Kyungsoo glared at the doctor, knowing  _ hanahaki _ wasn’t in books since it only affected royal blood. “If this works, he should be smoking soon. Get an x-ray machine ready. I need to see the effects. Whether he lived or not after this, at least we tried everything.” The King entered and refused to believe the fight was over too. He trusted Kyungsoo to fix this. "How's Baekhyun, Uncle?"

"Sedated."

"Good. Please give him a suppressant too. We found out the petals he's been coughing aren't from Chanyeol. It's the remnants of Jongdae.” The King didn’t know his son’s illnesses returned. He wanted an explanation but Chanyeol’s fighting for his life. “Baekhyun's still in recovery since Jongdae’s passing. It may take some time for me to study his effects since it’s a special case. But I assure you, Chanyeol's not dead. Baekhyun said he confessed before Chanyeol lost consciousness. If Chanyeol doesn’t make it, Uncle, I'll follow him. I’ll bet my life." This strong declaration gave hope. The King was taken aback by his confidence, entrusting this to him. The guts of the next generation of royals was indeed stronger than theirs.

Baekhyun woke up an hour after he was sedated. He removed all the tubes stuck to him and looked around.  _ Chanyeol. _ He stumbled to the hospital wing and saw the room was still occupied. Meaning Chanyeol was still fighting. Baekhyun stayed outside for hours, wondering what could happen. Maids offered him his meals but he refused them.

Doctors went in and out but no one spoke to him. They could extract the plants in Chanyeol’s lungs and make him forget about Baekhyun or make him unable to love again. They can also give him a higher dosage of suppressants. If they extracted the plant from Chanyeol to live, it meant he could never love Baekhyun again. Baekhyun’s head began to hurt. He didn’t want Chanyeol to die but he didn’t want to throw away what they have now too. He suddenly missed Jongdae’s words and hugs. Baekhyun begged Jongdae to stay away for now, to not take Chanyeol from him. He prayed Jongdae would let him be happy even for a while.

Sehun returned to Illumi with Jongin and Piper. Jongin refused to stay put while Chanyeol fought for his life. Piper refused to leave Baekhyun sad. Sehun was outnumbered. They found Baekhyun sitting on the floor across the hospital room with his eyes closed. He rested like that, prayed like that, and cried like that. Piper held on to his Papa Sehun and worried about Baekhyun. The kid noticed he went through the same kind of grief at a short amount of time. They explained to him what’s happening but left the mind boggling details for when he’s older.

“Daddy,” Piper spoke brokenly. He could feel his sadness. Sehun kissed his cheek and told him to hug his Daddy Baekhyun.

Piper wedged himself between Baekhyun’s limbs and told him not to cry. Baekhyun woke up and smiled loosely at the kid. He kissed his hair and hugged him for comfort. Piper looked like a doll about to snap as he tried to be comfortable in Baekhyun’s hold. Baekhyun felt that he was not alone in this.

“Uncle Chan will be okay, Daddy.” Piper didn’t like crying people because it made him cry. He covered Baekhyun’s eyes so the tears wouldn't stop. Baekhyun chuckled and hugged him once again.

“I miss you so much, Jongdae.” Sehun and Jongin looked at each other. He just called Piper as his father’s name. Baekhyun's still in a state of shock even if several hours passed. Reality was a skewed perspective to him. “Thank you for setting me free.” He kept thanking the innocent kid, thinking it’s Jongdae. Piper didn’t really understand why Baekhyun said that. He’s thanking Jongdae for letting him love again, because it’s the happiest moment in his life so far.

Kyungsoo exited the room, seeing the welcoming party outside. Piper smiled at him. Kyungsoo waved a little then looked confused. Sehun and Jongin just shrugged. Kyungsoo crouched in front of Baekhyun and touched his knee. Baekhyun looked at his brother and held his breath. Kyungsoo gave him a small smile. “He’s alive. Let’s get that out of the way. Chanyeol’s alive but he’s not exactly...stable.” Baekhyun looked at Sehun and Jongin like they could explain it to him.

When Chanyeol was placed under the x-ray machine, they found his lungs smoking. Whatever Kyungsoo gave him seemed to work. They couldn’t touch Chanyeol’s body because it was too hot. He had febrile convulsions so they lowered the room temperature as they watched his lungs from the machine. His heart was beating properly. He just couldn’t breathe properly. It’s been six hours since he lost consciousness but his lungs were still smoking. Baekhyun remembered that feeling. It took a long time for Chanyeol because his lungs were almost filled with flowers and leaves. He's been in love longer than Baekhyun. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun warily.

“So yeah, he heard you, Baek.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, relieved and amazed. "He knows you love him. His brain wasn’t far off shutting down when you confessed so it processed the sound and his brain warned his body." Kyungsoo tried to explain this phenomenon at his best abilities. Piper watched Baekhyun’s body sag with relief. That’s what truly mattered. Chanyeol heard him.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun loves him too. Finally.


	10. Love, Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is said that a person must reach a number of unfortunate events before they could achieve true happiness. That time has finally came for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. With their engagement continuing, see how the royal couple's doing to spend their days :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this story:  
> Fallin Flower - SEVENTEEN  
> Go away, go away - CHANYEOL, Punch  
> 너를 그린다 (Draw You) - Jeong Sewoon  
> Love Again - BAEKHYUN  
> How can I love the heartbreak, you're the one I love - AKMU  
> Sun and Moon - Sam Kim  
> Kidult - SEVENTEEN  
> Every Second - BAEKHYUN

Chanyeol woke up two weeks after his fatal incident. He found himself in a familiar room and processed how he got there. He’s in Illumi. There were flowers and kids toys on his bedside table. His doors were wide open too. There’s a ventilator next to him and nothing else. He recalled the events before he passed out.

_ Amiram. Baekhyun jousting. Piper. I’ll come to you. I’m sorry for wasting time. I love you, Chanyeol. _ He opened his eyes and touched his chest. It didn’t feel swollen. His breathing felt cool and easy. “I’m...alive?” He looked down and saw his skin lined with faded purple lines. He’s healing. He heard several voices in the hallway, getting closer to his bedroom.

Baekhyun stopped by the door and looked at his secretary. He’s still in his pajamas with his hair sticking out everywhere. He just woke up. This has been a habit formed by Baekhyun, caused by the trauma of losing Chanyeol again. He would fall asleep beside Chanyeol, only to be carried by the guards back to his bedroom by the King and Queen’s order. When he woke, he would scramble out of bed and rush back to Chanyeol’s bedroom. He needed assurance. He needed safety, for the both of them.

“I said what I said. See it through.” Baekhyun smiled brightly.

“But sire, you can’t cancel the rest of your deployments.” She worried. Chanyeol watched them with fondness.  _ What are you doing again, Byun Baekhyun? _

“I think I can.” Baekhyun pouted and thought adorably. He held her shoulders and promised that he'd talk to the King about this. “Why don’t you take a vacation too?”

“Pardon?” She never had a vacation in eight years working for Baekhyun. The Prince nodded, urging her to take them with him. She didn’t have to worry about him while she’s enjoying herself. She saw that Chanyeol was looking at them. Her gasp made Baekhyun look inside the room. Baekhyun lost his balance in shock and gratitude. Chanyeol was finally awake.

He rushed to his side and placed a gentle hand on his chest. “Is this real? You’re awake. Oh my, you’re really awake.” Baekhyun scanned Chanyeol’s face. “Where does it hurt?” Chanyeol shook his head slightly and smirked loosely. Nothing hurt but he felt like a wooden doll. His muscles were so stiff from staying in the same position for two weeks. Baekhyun sat beside him and fixed his blanket. Chanyeol saw the necklace around Baekhyun’s neck. He looked at the Prince in awe. He experimentally reached for Baekhyun’s hand to feel something. He closed his eyes in relief and happiness. The ring was around Baekhyun’s finger again. Chanyeol didn’t say anything else. Baekhyun let him sleep and didn’t let go.

During the time Chanyeol was still asleep, Baekhyun would talk to him while he slept. He’d tell stories about his day or anything funny that happened. He’d tell him who visited and who didn’t. He’d express how much he missed the other most times.

When Chanyeol woke up again, Baekhyun was still there. He sat on the chair with his feet on the mattress. It’s night already. Baekhyun chewed on a sausage stick while he read reports on his lap. Their hands were still linked. It’s the reports Chanyeol sent. “Did you even shower today?” Chanyeol mumbled, voice hoarse from the lack of water. Baekhyun looked up and shook his head. He’s still in his pajamas with his glasses on and a beanie on his head. His maids probably got them for him. Chanyeol really missed him. The casualty Baekhyun exuded was so amusing.

“What did you eat today?” He wondered. Baekhyun said nothing then lifted the sausage stick.

“I was waiting for you to wake up so we can eat together. You're on soft foods diet until you get better. You have to hit the gym to regain your muscles." Baekhyun smiled his best. Oh how the tables turned. Now Chanyeol’s the one looking away with a stupid grin on his face. Baekhyun’s too cute to deal with.

Baekhyun fed him soup with one hand while he fed himself with another. He sat beside Chanyeol, facing him so they could eat properly. The King of Aena had his back against the headboard. Chanyeol learned about his current condition and rested until his lungs healed. Baekhyun knew better this time to not keep anything from Chanyeol. It made him really mad. He told him not to worry about Aena and Kulo-Rua. He’s leading them remotely with his father and Jongdae’s mother. Chanyeol didn’t worry. He knew Baekhyun could do it. “My eyes hurt from reading so many things. I got glasses too.”

Chanyeol checked his glasses and wore it on Baekhyun. Baekhyun giggled. Something felt different about him, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun seemed radiant. He’s being more talkative than usual. Chanyeol listened happily. The Prince placed the spoons down and shifted his weight on his hand across Chanyeol’s lap. The way Baekhyun caged Chanyeol’s thighs felt intimate. “You must’ve been worried. Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun nodded as he blinked.

“So much.” He admitted. “You scared the hell out of me.” Chanyeol felt bad. “I missed you so much, Channie.” Baekhyun combed Chanyeol’s very long hair back with his fingers.

“And?” Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed him softly. He pulled back slightly and kissed with more passion.

“What do you think?” Baekhyun smiled cheekily. Chanyeol smiled with his eyes closed. If this was heaven, he was grateful to be there. He thanked the gods once more for letting him escape death again. They heard his prayers.

“I’m not sure yet. One more please?” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun gave it. Chanyeol pouted, thinking it wasn’t enough. Baekhyun kept kissing him until he’s giggling. Chanyeol held the side of Baekhyun’s face and kissed deeper. “I must be dead.”

“Should I call Jongdae to come? He’s in the other room.” Baekhyun quipped. Both of them chuckled at their sick jokes. “I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol hit his head on the headboard lightly and groaned. It sounded so wonderful. Baekhyun said it louder. “Did you hear me? Ya! I said I love you!” It became louder and louder until he’s screaming it to his face. It echoed the halls, startling maids working. Chanyeol covered his mouth and yelled that he heard him. Baekhyun giggled behind the hand. Chanyeol’s chest hurt at the sudden use of his lungs. Baekhyun apologized for his excessive playfulness, rubbing his chest. Chanyeol nodded and looked at his fiance the way he deserved.  _ Thank you for loving me, Baekhyun. _ The palace photographer was at the right place at the right time. Another moment was saved forever.

In this silence, Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol’s pajama top wasn’t fully buttoned. His chest was somewhat exposed to see the healing. Chanyeol noticed him contemplating. “Don’t think about it anymore, Baek.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead. “I’ll be okay.”

“You...never brought my disease back.” Baekhyun confessed. Chanyeol’s brows raised. “It wasn’t you.” Baekhyun gauged Chanyeol’s expression. “It’s remnants of Jongdae, triggered by pain...from you.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s smooth neck. “I’m sorry for making you panic.”

“Enough, my love. We’re past the worst.” Chanyeol didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to focus on now, on Baekhyun, on loving him until he got tired of it. “Don’t think about it. We’ve been granted time.” Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol, hugging him tight. He kissed Chanyeol’s neck, showing how sorry he was. Chanyeol closed his eyes, softly stopping Baekhyun’s ministrations. Baekhyun didn’t stop. He peppered Chanyeol’s skin with love bites until he’s satisfied with his work. Chanyeol tried to breathe properly. Baekhyun waited for permission silently. They stared at each other with so much love and longing. Chanyeol reached for his bedroom control tablet, shutting and locking the doors and turning the lights off. Permission granted.

They woke up naked and lazy. Chanyeol’s maids were startled when they entered. It’s already painfully sinful having Baekhyun in this palace. Having Chanyeol there added to their pains. It’s insane how two gorgeous people could have each other. Chanyeol’s head was on Baekhyun’s chest as he slept. Baekhyun was awake, checking his phone. He hummed at their greeting, not looking at them. He flicked a glance at them when he felt their eyes, seeing all of them staring. He smirked and looked at Chanyeol.

“He’s really hot, huh?” Baekhyun asked them as he petted the sleeping royal. The maids blushed. “You can be honest with me. I won’t tell him.” He smiled.

“He’s really mean, sire.” The assistant to the head maid bluntly expressed. Baekhyun wanted an elaboration. “He walks around shirtless, sometimes in just his boxers. It’s like he doesn’t notice it affects us.”

“Ah, he’s used to that then. He shocked my maids before when he entered my room shirtless.” Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“We were told to keep our heads down like Aenans. It would be alright with us, sire, but we're not exactly his height. We see...we…” The head maid pinched her arm.

“Oh my god, next time, please look up. I’ll have a word with him when he wakes. I apologize for his behavior.” Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or frown. The maids might have felt uncomfortable.

“May...may we ask for a favor, Prince Baekhyun?” The 3rd maid, a seamstress, boldly raised her hand. Baekhyun looked at her expectantly. She looked at her coworkers, disapproving her bluntness. “May I...touch the King’s shoulder?”

Baekhyun found the request quite amusing. He looked at Chanyeol’s bare shoulder and shrugged. “Come,” he called her by his finger. She was so happy, she hurried to the side of the bed. “Be gentle. He might wake up.” Baekhyun whispered, guiding her by the wrist. When her hand felt Chanyeol’s hot skin, she almost passed out. The other maids felt so jealous.

Her gratitude and praises for Baekhyun poured as he held her hand. She stated it’s the best birthday gift she’s ever received. “It’s your birthday? I’ll let him know later.” Baekhyun winked. She cried to her hand as she returned to her position. Baekhyun chuckled at her, finding her so adorable. Chanyeol groaned and lifted his head. Baekhyun kissed his hair, mumbling for him to rest some more. The maids exhaled the breath they held. Baekhyun realized they were all crushing on Chanyeol. It’s not a shock to him. Even his own seamstress admired Chanyeol like he’s a god. She has Chanyeol’s sports magazine issue. “I won’t be this giving next time, ladies. Do greet me along the halls like we’re friends. I thank you for taking care of Chanyeol all these months.” Baekhyun bowed to them. They returned it, blushing at his words.

When they returned by noon to deliver Chanyeol’s lunch, they saw him awake, freshly showered, and working in bed. Baekhyun was somewhere in the palace. “Good to see all of you again,” Chanyeol greeted with a beautiful smile.

“We’re happy to know you’re safe, sire.” The head maid bowed. Chanyeol saw there were tons of space on the edge of his bed. His lunch had a lot of dishes too. He just ate a burger from a local fast food. He craved it for a while.

“You all must be tired. Have a seat on the bed. Make yourselves comfortable. Have you all eaten?” Chanyeol worried as they shook their heads. “Bring my meal over. Share it among yourselves. It’s plenty for one.”

“P-Pardon?” The head maid was so stunned.

“Please? Please stay here and eat. I really don’t want to be alone right now. Sit, please. There’s a lot of space for all of us.” Chanyeol giggled. His seamstress almost passed out. They sat by his feet, careful not to pull the sheets down. They ate consciously knowing their master was behind them. Chanyeol went back to working, letting them enjoy the meal. His maids slowly got comfortable, eating happily and groaning at the taste. It’s different from the meals they ate. Chanyeol began humming a song as he checked his laptop. The assistant to the head maid snuck a glance to Chanyeol. The royal scribbled on his notebook as he sang to himself. Suddenly he clapped his hands, remembering something. The maids were so startled, making them stand. “What? Ah, sorry! Sit down! I just remembered something. I’m sorry!” Chanyeol sputtered a laugh. He noticed the seamstress, remembering what Baekhyun told him earlier. “Ah! Cecille, before you leave, don’t forget to take the boxes on the sofa.”

“Which one, sire?” Cecille saw two boxes. “Does it need to be repaired?”

“No, it’s yours. Happy birthday!” Chanyeol smiled and went back to work. She turned red. The royal gave her a gift. “Is your father doing better?”

“Y-Yes, sire. Thank you for your concern.” Cecille didn’t know he knew that. The maids chatted from time to time, expecting Chanyeol never paid no mind. He did. He just didn’t focus on it.

“That’s good. You all can take your leaves in the coming days. Baekhyun wants to take care of me until I recover. The King has given him an indefinite leave so he has all the time in the world. You may go home to your families if you’d wish.” Chanyeol announced.

“Sire,” The head maid wanted to cry.

“Please enjoy your free time. I’ll be going home to Aena too. You don’t have to worry about me.” Chanyeol felt good giving this to them. “I want to spend time with my fiance.” They all blushed at his endearment.

“That’s very kind of you, my King.” Baekhyun entered the room, wiggling his brows at the maids like they had secrets. He sat beside Chanyeol and kissed his lips.

“It’s the least I could do for them, my dear. Besides, I heard you’re relieved indefinitely. You can take care of me.” Chanyeol smirked.

“Did I agree to that? I know I’m relieved, not demoted.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Ladies, talk to my assistant before she leaves today. The palace will shoulder your travels. I also did it to my maids. They’re too happy to not see my face for a while. I’m not sure if they would be,” Chanyeol looked at his maids in question.

“They’ll probably find me more handsome when they come back.” Chanyeol winked at them. The head maid lost her balance.

“You’ll be married by then.” Baekhyun counted the months.

“H-How long is our vacation, if I may ask?” The head maid wondered. There were no wedding plans so far.

“A year,” Chanyeol and Baekhyun said together.

* * *

Baekhyun felt bored being stuck in Chanyeol’s room the majority of the day so he helped Chanyeol to a wheelchair and took him for a stroll. He wore his dress pants and a loose top since he had to meet the guests in the palace earlier. The maids dressed Chanyeol in dress pants and a simple shirt to seem presentable. The guests weren’t that many but in case they crossed paths, they wanted to be prepared. Baekhyun wheeled Chanyeol down the hallway, singing a random tune while Chanyeol did random adlibs to it. It came out funny but still pretty.

“Baekhyun, I want to try something.” Chanyeol looked up.

“What is it?” Baekhyun looked down. “Are you sure you can handle this?” He found himself on Chanyeol’s lap, holding on to his shoulders. “This requires your lungs to work.”

“The doctors said I should exercise using my lungs slowly.” Chanyeol smiled, excited for this crazy idea.

“It means for you to try to breathe normally, not this.” Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol kissed his head and moved the wheelchair with his strength. The slight downward ramp made both of them laugh. It’s pretty childish but they had so much fun like this. Baekhyun held on for dear life as he smiled. Chanyeol looked so determined to keep going. “You’re so crazy, Chanyeol.”

“Get off. My thighs are dying.” Chanyeol stopped and caught his breath. Baekhyun kissed his lips and got up. He ruffled Chanyeol’s hair and led them to the garden.

By the fountain, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun look at the flower bushes and pick some off. Baekhyun hurried back to Chanyeol’s side and gave the flowers to him. Chanyeol smelled them and tucked one lily by his ear. Baekhyun smiled and did the same. He picked pink flowers from the other side of the fountain while Chanyeol fixed the ones on his lap. Chanyeol looked around and frowned. The Jousting lot could be seen from where they were. He looked at Baekhyun then looked at the flowers on his lap. “Baekhyun, can I ask you something?” The Prince hummed in approval. “Why haven’t you returned to Jousting?”

Baekhyun was about to pick a flower when his hand stopped. He looked over his shoulder, at Chanyeol. The King had his head down, toying the petals of one flower. “I mean, you used to love it. You’d replace all of us with it.” Chanyeol explained further.

“I’m scared.” Baekhyun admitted. Chanyeol looked at him, surprised to see a soft smile on the Prince’s face. “I see him when I hold a lance, or a sword, even just going near Lightning.” Chanyeol felt sorry. “Maybe because you’re not there too.” His tone got slightly hopeful. Baekhyun walked around the fountain, thinking what to say next. He crouched down in front of Chanyeol’s legs to see his eyes. “I keep looking for you when I try to get into it. I can’t do it without you.”

“Lies,” Chanyeol smirked.

“It’s true. We kept training together before all that. It felt lonely to play alone. I told you, I can’t stand being alone anymore.” Baekhyun pouted. “I only did well in Amiram because you were there.”

“Would you play if I went to the next tournament this year?” Chanyeol bit his lip, hoping Baekhyun would. He missed seeing him play. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called earnestly. Chanyeol looked at him expectantly. “Can we get married first?”

Time seemed to stop around them. Chanyeol’s ear rang upon hearing his request. Baekhyun got Chanyeol’s hand and pressed it to his cheek. He kissed his wrist and waited for an answer. Chanyeol wanted to process this properly. “M-Marry?” Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol leaned forward to kiss the love of his life, hoping he got his answer. Baekhyun smiled, giggling as they pulled back. “Yes, of course, anything you want, my love.”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s eyes, happy to see the stars dancing in them. “The sooner the better. I don’t want to wait anymore. I can’t wait to have you to myself.” He hugged Chanyeol, settling on his lap. “I refuse to give you up, Channie.”

Chanyeol held him and kissed his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, Baekhyun. I’m not leaving you anymore.”

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whined to his neck, clingy and longing. Chanyeol returned those special words and held Baekhyun tightly.  _ You don’t have to endure everything alone, Baekhyun. You can lean on me. _

* * *

The King was more than happy to relieve Baekhyun of his duties indefinitely. It’s his reward for ending the rebellion issue. He’s given freedom to go where Chanyeol would go and be loud about marrying the hottest royal on earth. Yes, he gave up the title and admitted Chanyeol was a fine specimen.

He went to Aena and checked the palace restoration with Chanyeol. The structure was finished so they’re fixing the interiors this time. Chanyeol kept the place like how he remembered it. Baekhyun asked him when they were moving there. Chanyeol thought about it but he said he didn’t want to.

“Food’s better in Illumi.” He smiled as he walked. Baekhyun laughed, asking why they were redoing this palace then. “Vacation house. So when you run away from personal problems called your parents, I know where you’ll be.” Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“We can get married here if you want.” Baekhyun suggested.

“You sure?” Chanyeol arched a brow.

“You really like the food in Illumi, huh?” Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol nodded. Plus, it meant he didn’t have to pay for anything. He’s technically broke from all this restoration.

“We have to leave soon. It’s not every day Sieri holds a ball for the biggest iceberg on the planet.” Chanyeol checked his watch. Baekhyun scoffed at the ridiculousness of it.

* * *

Baekhyun entered the venue late, kind of shy about entering alone. He’s not used to it anymore. He’s dressed in black pants and leather shoes, a white button-down, and a white jacket with black and gold accents. At the center of it all was his ruby necklace. His head was adorned with the most pristine diamonds on a crown. It also had a lone ruby along the line. There’s no specific way of wearing this crown so he kept the ruby near his ear. It’s newly made for the Prince of Aena. The guests bowed to him as he passed, attracted and fascinated by his beauty.

Baekhyun looked for Chanyeol in the crowd, hoping he’d be waiting for him. Murmurs and gasps echoed from behind. Hands held Baekhyun’s shoulders. “What took you so long, my dear?” Chanyeol asked by his ear. Baekhyun looked up and smiled beautifully. Chanyeol’s hair was fiery maroon red, swept up with his undercut showing. His crown was a beautiful intertwined wire band with ruby studs and a diamond. Cute they switched one gem with each other. He’s in all black again but the trench coat was lined with diamond buttons. They weren’t together when they got ready so seeing each other now was a pleasant surprise. “Dance with me?”

Baekhyun held his hand and spun happily. Chanyeol had one arm behind him as he supported Baekhyun with the other. It’s a traditional dance they learned when they were younger. Everyone minded their own business but the brightest bubble belonged to them. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun and spun him around until they’re both laughing. At some point, they were dancing so randomly, Piper joined. Baekhyun thought it was enough when he saw Chanyeol calling a server for a drink.

They slow danced to a fast song, making each other laugh at stupid things. Junmyeon has been watching them all night, feeling jealous. Minseok slipped his hand in Junmyeon’s hand randomly. They both acted like nothing happened. Kyungsoo told Jongin he’s never seen Baekhyun happy until this moment. “Are you happy though?” Jongin asked the elder.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Kyungsoo believed it.

“I’m sorry for everything, Soo.” Jongin mumbled. Kyungsoo brushed it off. He truly had no feelings for Jongin anymore. With it was his ability to be romantically in love. He underwent extraction after Chanyeol healed. Jongin broke down when he found out he’s the one causing pain to Kyungsoo. His fear of Kyungsoo forgetting him made him think of his actions. Thankfully, he remembered. Kyungsoo always wanted to remember him as someone he admired. To Jongin’s surprise, Kyungsoo hugged him. This was closure and acceptance.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to the balcony for time alone. They continued dancing outside even if it rained. Chanyeol sat on a bench and removed his crown. He shook his hair, making Baekhyun dodge. Baekhyun did the same and smiled. Chanyeol invited him to go home. He’s had enough dancing and drinks. Baekhyun suddenly yelled to the icy mountains. Chanyeol covered his ears but laughed. Baekhyun truly had no mouth filter. He just said the wine tasted awful. Chanyeol covered his mouth and slung him over his shoulder. He got their crowns and went back inside. Baekhyun’s singing a random song as Chanyeol carried him across the ballroom. It’s such an odd sight to see royals being playful and wet. Jongin and Sehun saw the two soaked and Baekhyun compromised.

“Can we crash here tonight? He won’t be able to fly Shadow like this. We’ll just send our Jousting equipment here for the tournament.” Chanyeol smiled. Jongin nodded, worried Baekhyun might vomit. He’s really drunk.

Baekhyun stood at the center of Chanyeol’s room in the Sieri Palace. The walls were deep red. His sheets were black and there’s nothing in there except a TV screen as the appliance. Chanyeol peeled his wet coat off and placed it near the sink. Baekhyun went inside the bathroom and saw Chanyeol’s shirt sticking to his back. He was diligently unbuttoning it when a pair of hands helped him from behind. He watched Baekhyun mouth his nape and shoulder, eyes filled with lust as he looked at the King. “You drank too much, Baek.” Chanyeol warned.

“You sure?” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. He was only acting to get Chanyeol alone. “Too many eyes wanted you, Your Highness.” He pouted. Chanyeol turned around and caressed Baekhyun’s face, reminding him he’s his only. Baekhyun scanned the expanse of Chanyeol’s torso, eyes lingering to his sternum. He almost lost him a few months ago.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol saw him thinking deep. The Prince looked up expectantly. “Stop thinking.”

“My brain turns to mush when you undress anyway.” Baekhyun shrugged. He pushed the wet shirt off Chanyeol’s shoulders and placed it with their jackets. “Ah better,” Chanyeol scoffed at his reaction. “Will you play for Illumi tomorrow, my dear? I don’t think I’ll be able to.”

“Think you’re riding me then,” Chanyeol kissed his cheek and got away. Baekhyun pouted and followed Chanyeol out. He removed his pants and waited for Chanyeol to throw him his extra clothes from the closet. He’s surprised to see Chanyeol still in his wet pants. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun oddly. Something slipped out of Baekhyun’s pants pocket. Baekhyun saw it and rushed to pick it up. Chanyeol was faster and raised the vibrator remote up. “Ah, that’s why you took so long to get ready.” He smiled.

Baekhyun lifted his shirt, revealing he went to a ball without underwear. Chanyeol’s smile disappeared. He suddenly pressed the button and tossed the remote to the bed. He tackled Baekhyun to the wall and kissed him senseless. A butler who passed was startled by the thud. Baekhyun gasped air as his nether regions zapped his body. He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and tugged the King’s lip using his teeth. Chanyeol growled and rutted against Baekhyun.

He laid him down and ripped his shirt open. Baekhyun has never seen something so hot in his life until that moment. He’s pathetically leaking under Chanyeol’s gaze. Chanyeol’s undoing his belt painfully slow, entranced by the way Baekhyun’s rim sucked the toy. Baekhyun used it to pleasure himself. Chanyeol pleasured himself to this image. “I’m not touching you, Baek. We’re going to have to settle like this.”

“Why?” Baekhyun mewled so sultrily.

“You know why.” Chanyeol smirked. Tomorrow was their return to the Jousting Tournament. Chanyeol took a season off as he recovered while Baekhyun finally reunited with his passion. He picked up a sword and a lance properly after Chanyeol healed. He forgave himself for what happened to Jongdae. Slowly, Chanyeol let him get on his feet and remove the trauma. They trained together and made out more often. They were supposed to return after their wedding but Aena wasn’t ready to stand on its own yet. At least the wedding preparations made progress.

“At least suck me off, baby? Let’s decide who tops tomorrow night based on our rankings.” Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’ll finish off on your stomach. You get off like that.” Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol’s side for being mean. They came on each other and made out in the shower. They cuddled before sleeping, mumbling I love yous until they fell asleep.

They woke up feeling colder than usual. Sieri's temperature was insane close to winter. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol to wake until he saw those orbs that were probably too blurry to see him. He helped him wear his glasses and kissed him again. “Happy birthday, Channie.”

“Hmmm thanks,” Chanyeol felt his cheeks full. “Are you going to make me win today as your gift to me?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you get a point. Happy?” Chanyeol nodded.

They joined their friends at breakfast, having cake and alcohol in the morning. Chanyeol had no family to greet him so Baekhyun and their friends became that. Chanyeol had a paper birthday crown on with Baekhyun as his cape. Everyone thought it was cute until they started making out. Junmyeon got his plate and ate somewhere else. Jongin covered Piper’s eyes.

* * *

For a change (and after seeing Baekhyun’s little open class in Amiram), this year’s Jousting Tournament would be held in an open field. The Sieri Colosseum flocked with citizens and fans as the last minute announcement of King Chanyeol and Prince Baekhyun’s return caused buzz. Chanyeol was introduced first since he was the only King amongst them, of two nations too. His hair was long enough for a half ponytail again. He’s going to keep the title as the hottest royal on earth again because of that. He bowed in every direction, waving to the people. It’s really good to be back, he thought.

Prince Minseok and Prince Junmyeon entered together, hinting a union in the works. Prince Jiashuai and Prince Kyungsoo followed then Prince Jongin and Prince Sehun. Piper was on the side, cheering for his papas, uncles, and Daddy. One royal was left to be introduced. Chanyeol began drumming his thighs in honor of Jongdae's habit. The rest of the crowd followed suit.

Baekhyun waited behind the door and calmed his breathing. He remembered his wins and his greatest loss. He remembered playing with his brothers and Jongdae. He remembered falling several times because of Chanyeol. This sport wasn’t meant for the weak.  _ I placed all my bets on you, Baek! _ He heard Jongdae’s voice. “I won’t let those bets go to waste, Dae.” Baekhyun touched his Aenan necklace and smiled. The doors opened as he fixed his right arm guard. Chanyeol was at the center of the line, smiling at him.

The crowd went wild as the top player of the Jousting Tournament returned. Chanyeol clapped with his hands in the air, nodding and acknowledging this fact. Baekhyun waved with his right hand, smiling at everyone. Kulo-Ruans wept as they saw their late Prince Jongdae’s armor on Baekhyun. They’re technically part of Illumi now but ruled by Chanyeol. So Baekhyun must carry the nation with Illumi. Jongdae’s still with them despite not being there physically. Chanyeol placed his arm around Baekhyun and kissed his hair. Jiashuai bumped Baekhyun on purpose, making fun of the two. The entire crowd of the colosseum screamed. Maybe viewers at home too. They all got ready for the first round and cleared the field.

The most awaited event came; Baekhyun vs Chanyeol for the first round. Baekhyun got ready with his coach, devising tactics Chanyeol didn’t know. They trained together so secret plays must be developed. Chanyeol jogged to Baekhyun’s corner and snuck a good luck kiss before running back to his side. Baekhyun got so flustered, he wore his helmet immediately. Chanyeol got on his horse and told Yumi to show no mercy. "You may be dating Lightning but remember he stole your carrot basket last month." Chanyeol conditioned her. Baekhyun tied the lance to his arm, seeing Chanyeol as an opponent. The two began to advance. Everyone held their breaths as they came to the meeting point.

Everyone screamed at the contact. The Princes began slamming the barrier. Chanyeol removed his helmet with a big smile on his face. Baekhyun looked offended. Chanyeol just used Baekhyun’s own technique on him. He laughed as he removed the splinters on his skin. Baekhyun didn’t want to back down anymore. They were fighting for something more than a trophy, glory, and superiority. Chanyeol pointed to Baekhyun and hit his wrists together. He taunted him to be at the bottom. Baekhyun raised his middle finger at him for fun. They were also fighting for who will top who tonight.

Based on the sounds that’s echoing the Illumian halls, they both won. Baekhyun fell on Chanyeol’s chest, spent and satiated. Chanyeol thrusted up as he came inside his fiance. Baekhyun begged for him to stop moving. “Happy for your win, baby. Untie me now.” Chanyeol breathed heavily. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s chest and did as told. They both fell on the floor and went for another round.

Chanyeol woke up after a crazy sex marathon with Baekhyun. His body ached from Jousting and an insane series of birthday sex. Baekhyun was immobile beside him. Chanyeol just made him remember them with each shift of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun’s bedroom door opened. Chanyeol hurriedly threw the blanket over them and pretended to sleep.

“Leave it on the table. I want them to see it when they wake up.” The Queen gushed.

Baekhyun wondered what it was. Chanyeol tried to peek at the table in the next room in front of the bed. It’s two velvet boxes, 12x12 inches in size. When the door closed, Chanyeol wore his tracks and threw Baekhyun his shorts. He got the boxes and placed them on the bed. Baekhyun sat up and yawned. Chanyeol read the card. “Baekhyunnie, Chanyeolie, we got these ready even before the inevitable. We planned for you two since you were kids. We hope you cherish them, for your eternal happiness together. Love Mom and Dad...both of your moms and dads and sister (in-law)?” Baekhyun opened the lock and let his jaw drop. Chanyeol sat beside him and opened his box.

There were two newly made crowns per box. Each of them received three keys. Each one had a message. Baekhyun read the one for the top crown. “Baekkie, this is from Mom and Dad. We know you have lots of these but here, have another one. Wear this on your wedding day, a day where you'll shine the brightest. Your brother extends his congratulations. We love you.” This crown was entirely made of diamonds. It’s two and a half inches thick. It looked like stars clustered together to form a ring. Chanyeol rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Baekhyun read the next one in a red envelope. Chanyeol knew that handwriting. It’s his mother’s. It’s dated three months before the Pillars attack in Aena. Baekhyun wiped his eyes as Chanyeol kissed his shoulder. She was his first playmate. “Our dear Baekhyun, you’ve made us so proud. Watching you become stronger gave us hope that we’re leaving the world in good hands. Please accept our gift for bringing the best out of our Channie. He designed this for you when he was seven years old. We enhanced it to fit you, beautiful. Please look after our Channie. He will always be by your side. Welcome to the family, our favorite Prince. We love you so much. Always by your side, Mom, Dad, Yoora.” Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol and cried softly. He barely grieved over them because of the reclamation. Chanyeol hushed him, feeling his own tears coming. They stayed still, looking at the crown in awe. This crown was powerful. It’s made entirely of liquid rubies molded into a ring. The black and red gems alternated on top with a kiss of diamond on it.

“Wear this when you visit Aena.” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun nodded and passed it to him. He wanted Chanyeol to put it on him. They checked the keys and Baekhyun began running around the room and yelling. Chanyeol read the message. “Key 1: You’re the only Prince without a house on an island so welcome to your new “deployment”. Key 2: Stop begging us for a new car. Key 3: Shadow has a new brother.” Chanyeol was dumbfounded. The King and Queen gave Baekhyun an island with a house, a new car, and a new plane.

“Where do you want to go, Park Chanyeol? We can take my new baby!” Baekhyun jumped in bed. Chanyeol smiled, closing the box before Baekhyun broke the crown inside. He opened his box again and stared at the crowns. One was from his family and the other came from Baekhyun’s family. He opened the one given by Baekhyun’s family first. He examined it, finding it incredibly beautiful. Baekhyun knelt behind him and hugged him from behind. The base was black with yellow diamonds dotting it like stars. From afar, it looked like a ring of fire. Baekhyun whistled at its beauty. “Chanyeolie, our son, welcome to the family. Thank you for being so gracious with us and treating us like your own family. We love having you around and we wish you’d stay with us here in Illumi. Take this small gift from Mom and Dad and burn brighter with our Baekhyunnie. Be his rock, his strength, his happiness. Love you always, Mom and Dad.”

“Your family makes better notes.” Baekhyun noticed. Chanyeol laughed and got the key message. “Key 1: Take this as a union gift from Illumi to Aena. Don’t scratch it. Key 2: Your mom said you always wanted a new one so here it is. Ride it safely. Key 3: Baekhyunnie rules the sky and you rule the sea. Travel far and tell us your stories, son.” Baekhyun checked the first key.

“Whoa, they gave you a warship.” He realized.

“What?” Chanyeol checked the key, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets. It really was a warship.

“You always wanted a motorbike? Cute. Let’s drive to the mountains with it, hmm? Oh, isn’t this a boat key too?” Baekhyun pointed on the 3rd key.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol’s ears turned pink. “How rich is your family, Baek? How can you guys afford a yacht, a warship, a new plane, and an island with a house in one go?” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol opened the last envelope and breathed deeply. The crown was familiar to Chanyeol. It was his father's. He passed the letter to Baekhyun. He didn’t want to read it by himself. They placed the boxes on the table and laid in bed again. Baekhyun leaned back between Chanyeol’s legs while Chanyeol leaned against the headboard.

“Our dear Chanyeolie, forgive us if this is the only thing we can do for you. We did everything to give you your dreams but this one is the proudest moment of our lives. You grew up so well, better than we imagined. When you read this, please be ready to be King of our land. We still step down for your vision. Forgive us for undermining you. We believe you can think better. Aena will start again with you, our wise son. Rule with your heart and keep your mind in check. Hold Baekhyun’s hand when he’s weak because you’re the protector of the protector. We know you two will fight but always make up before sleeping. Our dear Chanyeolie who dreams of great things, we wish you to see the world with Baekhyun, with happiness. See more than what we have and keep doing what your mind sets. Congratulations on your marriage. You’re always in our hearts, always supporting you, always loving you to the stars and back, Dad, Mom and Yooyoo.” Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol. The King was staring at nothing, dazed. “Channie,”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol snapped out of it, kissing Baekhyun’s head.

“Me too,” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol looked at him in question. “I love you to the stars and back, Chanyeol.” The King smiled and squeezed Baekhyun. Baekhyun moved up and kissed Chanyeol deeply.

“Always, Baek. Always.” Chanyeol smiled his best and wrinkled his nose bridge. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“I really...still hate you, Park, for putting me through all that.” Baekhyun made a face. Chanyeol chuckled. “Stay with me. We’ll get there together. Never leave my side again, hmm?”

“I love you.” They said at the same time.

Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol’s glasses once more and smiled. Chanyeol stuck his tongue out playfully. Baekhyun scoffed, held his hand and played with their fingers. Remember that look Jongin was so jealous of? Chanyeol realized what he meant in that moment as he watched Baekhyun do nothing and still find him the most stunning person ever.

_ I’ll love you in this lifetime, Baekhyun. I’ll love you until you hate me and get sick of it. I’ll love you even after my dying breath, my North star. Promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this is the last chapter. Awww! It's been a rollercoaster of emotions, right? I hope you enjoyed this story. Had a lot of fun making this. Thanks again to EXO Once Upon A Time and the mods; to the prompter, I hope I did your boundless prompt justice. Thank you to you too, reader! Please continue to give love to Prince Baekhyun of Illumi and King Chanyeol of Aena :)
> 
> But wait author-nim!!! It says 13 chapters, why is this 10 only? What story has a prologue without an epilogue? Where's 11-13?!  
> > I will be posting those chapters once the ficfest is over. What's in those chapters? A little bit more BaekYeol / ChanBaek moments, Chanyeol's coronation as King (for all u soft stans), and the consummation rights ;) (for the hard stans) hehe idk where else to update when it's up. im hiding in twt lmao
> 
> Please bookmark this fic to stay updated!


	11. Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Baekhyun and Chanyeol against all odds from now on. Though they look forward to their future together, the past becomes clear to them. One of them being that odd pull they had towards each other in most of the things they did all their lives. It's Baekhyun's belief that made Chanyeol realize how badly he's wrapped around his finger all along.

Things have been different with Baekhyun and Chanyeol since they returned from fatal incidents. Chanyeol has always been observant and mindful of Baekhyun but not like now where he looked for him when he lost sight of him. Baekhyun would be the same; glancing to where he could see Chanyeol. They'd smile at each other or wink before going back to their conversations. Junmyeon was explaining something to him when he noticed the Prince was distracted. He looked over his shoulder and hit Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Focus!”

“Ah! Sorry, sorry.” Baekhyun snickered as he rubbed his arm.

“Just go to him if you’re just missing him.” Junmyeon looked irritated for not being heard. Baekhyun hugged him, telling him to continue, that he’ll listen. “Forget it. I have something else to say.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun looked curious. Junmyeon pulled his left hand from his pocket and showed Baekhyun a ring around it. “What is that? What is that? Kim Junmyeon!”

“That’s why you’re all here in Uisce.” He smiled. “Don’t look too surprised later. Minnie filled Chanyeol in already.”

“Is this the year of engagements? When’s the wedding?” Baekhyun whispered, looking around.

“After yours. We don’t want to be busy for the wedding of the century.” Junmyeon hugged Baekhyun back. “I’m so, so, so proud of you Baekhyun; for everything you did and will do in the future.” Baekhyun was speechless as he processed these words. He blinked and blinked as he let those words sunk in. No one, not even his parents, has told him this since he became an active Prince. “Chanyeol was right to put our faith in you back then.”

“W-What do you mean?” Baekhyun couldn’t understand.

When everyone reached their teens, their assignments to complement each nation were placed. That’s why no two Princes had the same function. Being the defense of all was the biggest honor yet most dangerous assignment of them all. All the nine Princes had to vote who it would be in their generation. The defense that time was Aena, Chanyeol’s father. Everyone expected the outcome to be Chanyeol. Little did they know that he talked to the Princes (except Baekhyun) beforehand, rallying them to vote for Baekhyun. It was Junmyeon who nominated him to hide Chanyeol’s intention. This shocked the elders. Baekhyun barely had confidence that time. It was a daunting task. When it was time to vote, each Prince stood up (except Baekhyun), Chanyeol being the last vote. This was the reason why his father never listened to him until his dying breath. It felt like a betrayal, a removal of power from Aena. Little did he know Chanyeol renounced this assignment because he couldn’t do it. He simply wasn't fit enough or smart enough to think of strategies and tactics. His soft heart could never bear the guilt of hurting and killing someone. Baekhyun thought he stood last because he was outnumbered. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to be the spark for his bright future.

As the announcement of another betrothal spread the world, Chanyeol was beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol for a moment. Chanyeol arched his brow in silent questioning. Baekhyun looked away and kept quiet. This behavior kept on going until it irritated Chanyeol. They walked the halls of the Illumian Palace after the event, ready to retire for the day. Chanyeol reached for his hand and held it. Baekhyun gasped and looked at his eyes.

“What is it?” Chanyeol uttered softly. “You look like you have something to tell me.” Baekhyun shook his head, looking flustered and shy. Chanyeol took a step closer and ran the back of his fingers against Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun felt so lost in Chanyeol’s eyes. It’s exploding with admiration and love. He felt goosebumps all over his body. Chanyeol waited patiently for him to say something.

“T-Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol’s brows contorted to confusion. “F-For putting your faith in me,” Chanyeol’s brows raised then chuckled softly, think I ng it was something simple. “Junmyeon told me...how you made me...this.”

“It’s nothing, Baek. Your line of work isn’t my thing anyway.” Chanyeol shrugged. “It’s a long time ago.”

“But,”

“I made the right choice.” Chanyeol stepped forward, making Baekhyun move back. “Defense is a big thing, you know. You fit the bill so well being defensive around me.” He smirked. Baekhyun was about to argue when he flinched upon feeling his back was already against the wall. Chanyeol placed his hand on the wall, beside Baekhyun’s head. “Look at you crumbling now,”

“I’m not. I’m still more superior than you.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Chanyeol nodded, indulging him. Baekhyun felt like he just lied to both of them. Considering their situation now, he didn’t look like the superior one. Chanyeol ducked his head and kissed Baekhyun’s jaw, mumbling praises to his fiance. He slipped his free hand around Baekhyun’s waist and pressed their bodies together. Baekhyun felt like a doll, unable to resist. He tipped his head back until it hit the wall. Chanyeol smiled against his neck and withdrew his kisses.

“Bed, my love?” He asked, noticing Baekhyun was slightly dozing off. Baekhyun hummed and hugged Chanyeol. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun bridal style to his bedroom. Before he left, Baekhyun held his wrist. Chanyeol knelt beside the bed and petted Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun mumbled for Chanyeol to sleep with him. Chanyeol nodded and removed the outer layers of his clothes. He slipped in bed, cuddling Baekhyun.

Chanyeol loved moments like this. Being the protector’s protector didn’t always mean laying his life for him or going to battles with him. Baekhyun didn't like personal mixing with work. As much as possible, he wanted to work alone without putting his loved ones in danger. Most of the time, being a protector meant protecting Baekhyun from childlike fears like nightmares. These nightmares were mostly memories, traumas from the field. Chanyeol laid awake, kissing Baekhyun’s nape, singing soft lullabies to him. Baekhyun would cave in his hold until he’s deep asleep. Just then would Chanyeol fall asleep too.

The maids witnessed these episodes often. It was the side of Baekhyun no one would ever see, not even his parents. Chanyeol was the first person, who's not a maid, to see it. Since then, he realized what being Baekhyun’s protector meant. It hurt his heart to feel Baekhyun shiver in the middle of his sleep or mumble incoherently. Chanyeol would rub Baekhyun’s arms and kiss his shoulders or forehead (depending on his sleeping position) until he calmed down. He thought of the horrors in Baekhyun's mind. He wanted them to fade away like  _ hanahaki.  _ He wished the blow would be as quick as getting hit by a lance. But that's not how trauma worked.

Chanyeol studied about this secretly, finding natural methods for it. He didn't want to break Baekhyun's trust, nor did he want the Byuns to worry. Baekhyun could handle it well in public. By himself, well, it was a very different story. Chanyeol researched with the Science department on what could help Baekhyun subtly. Their answers almost made Chanyeol's throat itch. Flowers. The Bach Flower remedy. "You're kidding." He chuckled.

"I'm afraid this is the natural method we recommend, sire. This would seem less suspicious than sneaking doctors in and out. Prince Baekhyun would also not appreciate you meddling with his personal struggle. He's quite um," the Head Scientist tried to choose his words. He was criticising a royal anyway.

"Hard-headed, I know." Chanyeol nodded. "Can we ask the gardeners to plant these in the flower path? Baekhyun's been talking too many walks lately." Chanyeol noticed. The Head Scientist shared that wasn't the first time Baekhyun acted like that. He'd have episodes when his mind and body were given rest. There was a time where he spent a week in the Science division office to check the new firearms. One suddenly fired without waring near Baekhyun. He curled on the floor and covered his ears, screaming for things to stop. They gave him a sedative while they researched his mind. On the spot, he was diagnosed with PTSD but made everyone promise it didn't exist in him. Chanyeol sighed.

"You're the first royal to know, to see it, my King." The Head Scientist confessed. "We know flowers have been traumatizing for the both of you. It almost killed the both of you. But it could save Prince Baekhyun this time."

Chanyeol nodded and looked at the selection of flowers. He picked Star of Bethlehem, Rock Rose, Red Chestnut, and Sweet Chestnut to be planted in the flower path as soon as possible. The Head Scientist asked the staff to find seedlings and potted plants as soon as possible. "Excuse me, is there a flower shop nearby?" The Head Scientist's brows raised. "I realized I never gave my fiance flowers in fear of being found out. I should...give him something, right?" Chanyeol's bashful words touched the staff. He truly was the Prince's other half. Their Prince Baekhyun was finally going to be taken care of.

While Baekhyun thanked him for making him one of the strongest people on the planet, Chanyeol felt guilty for letting Baekhyun deal with the consequences. Baekhyun wasn’t stupid. He knew Chanyeol was troubled by his episodes. Chanyeol has been far too observant of him wherever they went. He was being cared for, and it's actually what he wanted in a partner. He wanted to talk about them but they were too busy. Baekhyun didn’t have to talk about them in fact. Chanyeol understood. He respected the silence. He also loved Baekhyun all the same because he was himself.

Chanyeol returned to the palace with a beautiful bouquet of pink roses, stargazers, chrysanthemums, and hydrangeas. He loved the mix of shades of pink and white. Baekhyun just came back from walking Lightning when he saw Chanyeol adorably smelling the bouquet. "Someone gave you flowers?" He asked as Chanyeol neared him. Chanyeol looked up, slightly disappointed his surprise was ruined.

"No, it was supposed to be a surprise." Chanyeol chuckled embarrassingly. "It's for you."

"Me? Why?" Baekhyun found it lovely, accepting it from his fiance. They smelled wonderful.

"I don't think I've ever given you flowers." Chanyeol thought for a moment. Baekhyun smiled, finding it sweet. He also reminded Chanyeol that he gave tons of flowers to him as he recovered from _hanahaki_. "I mean, not like this. I should be...romantic towards you, right? We're...just because we're comfortable with each other now, I shouldn't stop courting you. Have I even started?" He wondered. Baekhyun scoffed amusingly. He reached Chanyeol's nape and kissed him sweetly.

"I don't mind you being comfortable with me, King Chanyeol. But I don't oppose you courting me still." Baekhyun giggled adorably. "Thanks for the flowers. Shall we go on a dinner date tonight? Is it in your courting plans?" He pulled Chanyeol as he walked, milking this moment of being spoiled by a handsome royal. Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun instead and kissed his hair. He was at the Prince's mercy. It's an honor to go on a dinner date with him. Chanyeol pulled his phone out and made last minute arrangements to the best restaurant in the country. His fiance deserved nothing but the best from him after all.

* * *

Baekhyun formed a habit of waking up early. He had the luxury of watching Chanyeol sleep, cuddle him and admire his features. There were mornings where he would rest his chin on Chanyeol’s chest, tracing his facial features until he woke up. Chanyeol would open those wonderful eyes until Baekhyun’s silhouette appeared. He’d reach for his glasses and see him better. The sunshine was better each day because of Baekhyun’s smile.

To put it simply, they were inseparable.

There were times where Baekhyun would barge in Chanyeol's study to mess around, distracting Chanyeol from his work. They'd run around the study until they're chasing each other down the hall. Sometimes it came to a point where they'd get on their horses and chase each other to a part of the premises. The ending would always be them making out wherever they may be; in the Jousting lot, in the stables, a random patch of grass, and so on. Baekhyun would do anything to pull Chanyeol out of his study. He wanted to have fun with him, to spend his missed youth with Chanyeol now.

Baekhyun would still call Chanyeol when it rained, giggling on the line. Chanyeol would play with him sometimes, challenging Baekhyun to find him. In a perfect moment, Baekhyun rounded the corner only to be grabbed by Chanyeol and covered his mouth. Chanyeol looked left and right before pulling them in a utility closet. He kissed Baekhyun senseless, pressing him against the wall. Baekhyun mewled at the feeling, tiptoeing when it felt really good. "I missed you." Chanyeol breathed between kisses.

"We saw each other 15 minutes ago at the dining hall." Baekhyun pushed each word out in between kisses, smiling after each one.

"Feels so long," Chanyeol whined softly, pouting slightly.

"That's my line, Park." Baekhyun undid Chanyeol's shirt buttons. "You want it here?"

"I don't care. I just want dessert." Chanyeol whispered, lowering himself slightly to grip the back of Baekhyun's knees and lift him up against the wall. Baekhyun held on, sloppily kissing Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol kept humming at each movement and every swipe of Baekhyun's tongue on his lips. They were no better than horny teenagers at this point.

The door suddenly opened, making Baekhyun look at two maids. Chanyeol didn't care, peppering Baekhyun's neck with kisses. He reached for the doorknob and closed it while doing so. They came out an hour later with Chanyeol running to his next meeting and fixing himself. The big smile on his face showed no regrets on his part. Baekhyun stumbled in the other direction, holding himself against the wall until he just slid down and laid on the marble floor, giggling stupidly. He pulled his phone out and saw a selfie of Chanyeol in his chair for the meeting. He made it.

_ Find me again soon ;) _

During the days Chanyeol finished work early, he would be the one to disturb Baekhyun. Baekhyun spent his vacation training cadets or Jousting with other soldiers. Chanyeol watched those from the back, admiring his fiance's serious expressions and intimidating words. He thought of joining the conditioning drills, telling those around him to hush. Baekhyun roamed the line, making sure everyone did it properly. He noticed Chanyeol doing it in the back row. Of course Baekhyun knew his recruits. Anything out of the ordinary caught his attention immediately.

Baekhyun stood in front of Chanyeol, watching him do pushups like the rest. Other heads silently told the cadets to relax. They watched Chanyeol silently, trying not to laugh. Baekhyun kept counting loudly, trying not to laugh too. "At ease, Park." He couldn't take it anymore. Chanyeol looked up, smiling as he bit his bottom lip. "What are you doing?"

"Exercising, sir." Chanyeol stood up and stood properly too.

"Didn't we just exercise last night?" Baekhyun blurted, narrowing his eyes with an amused smile on his lips. Chanyeol was sweating and blushing at the same time as he saw and heard many teasing them. "Your stamina's pretty good, Park."

"My Commander deserves the best." Chanyeol said proudly. Baekhyun grabbed his butt, making him grunt.

"I do, I really do." Baekhyun let him go and eyed him from head to toe. "Save your energy, Park." He turned around to the cadets, seeing them enjoy the show. "Everyone, you know this intruder but I'll introduce him anyway. This is Admiral Park Chanyeol of the Aenan Navy. If you plan to become a Navy soldier, you'll see him often. Kiss Illumi and your family goodbye while you're at it. Aena will take care of all our Naval activities starting next year." Baekhyun announced. "Likewise, Aeanan soldiers who wish to become an airforce soldier will stay here. Call it...a student exchange program."

The cadets sounded thrilled. This was a huge honor to learn from the best of the best.

"Admiral Park, as you may all know is my fiance." Chanyeol felt proud to hear that. "But here, he's one of you...a cadet." Baekhyun turned around and glared at Chanyeol. "50 more."

"Heh?" Chanyeol was so taken aback. The soldiers in training tried to control their smiles and laughs.

"50 more for being late, Park. Don't make me repeat again." Baekhyun's gaze hardened. Chanyeol sighed and got down to do it. Baekhyun started counting, impressed with Chanyeol's speed. He was almost done but Baekhyun kept repeating 49 over and over again.

"Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted as his arms began to hurt. Baekhyun let out the most boyish laugh he could give, infecting others with his joy. He absolutely loved hearing his new name from his future husband’s lips.

"50. Get up." Baekhyun truly loved the sight of Chanyeol sweaty and breathless. "General, wrap this up. I'm going to receive my scolding now." He laughed again, pulling Chanyeol back to the Palace. He dabbed his wrist on Chanyeol's forehead to dry off some sweat.

“You’re really mean.” Chanyeol commented as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. It wasn’t much but it’s there.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun chuckled. “You did it well though!” Chanyeol smiled, appreciating the praise. “You finished early today?”

“Let’s watch a movie.” Chanyeol suggested. Baekhyun nodded then jumped on Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol carried him well and received plenty of cheek kisses from his fiance. 

The soldiers found them really cute. They've never seen their Commander that adorable and happy until now. He was glowing, truly shining. Some had a clue he dated Prince Jongdae before. Baekhyun was happy but not like this. Something about the two made others feel at peace, that the world’s in good hands in the future.

They reached the Palace and stayed in Chanyeol's bedroom. They took a shower together and went out in fluffy robes. Chanyeol sat on his couch while Baekhyun got their clothes from the closet. Baekhyun threw Chanyeol his boxers and shirt while he got dressed in Chanyeol's sweater and track pants. Chanyeol neared Baekhyun, running his fingers in the Prince's wet hair. Baekhyun closed his eyes like a puppy. Chanyeol kissed his forehead, nose and lips.

They moved to the bed with Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol. They kissed each other's nose and lips until they giggled again. Bye movie. Chanyeol's hands were on Baekhyun's thighs comfortably as he listened to Baekhyun's stories. They usually conversed in that position, depending on who wanted to talk more. Chanyeol felt sleepy after several stories. He pulled Baekhyun for the hug and tried to sleep. Baekhyun fixed himself between Chanyeol's legs and closed his eyes too. When he woke up, he saw Chanyeol taking photos of them.

"Oh, you're up? Let me see those eyes." Chanyeol tipped Baekhyun's chin up slightly. Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol’s glasses slightly. "So beautiful,"

"What time is it?" Baekhyun closed his eyes again, trying to sleep some more. It's close to dinner so we better get going soon. "Let's just eat here. Too comfy," Baekhyun buried his face to Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol reached for the telephone and asked for their dinner to be brought to his room. He kept kissing Baekhyun's hair, adoring him so much. Being in love was an understatement now. Chanyeol was officially devoted to Baekhyun.

* * *

Since Baekhyun was on vacation until after his wedding, he had all the time in the world to whatever he wanted. 80% of the time, he would be beside Chanyeol during meetings and appearances. It increased Chanyeol’s ratings in Aena drastically. Baekhyun’s parents were grooming Chanyeol well into being King. His inauguration would officially be before their wedding.

There were days where Chanyeol would go to Aena to think. Baekhyun understood he needed space. Still, he would ask Chanyeol if he arrived safely or if he ate already. Chanyeol would always reply, knowing Baekhyun had separation anxiety. All these flaws in Baekhyun surfaced the more they stayed together. Chanyeol wanted to relieve him of them for at least a weekend. He went back to Illumi to take Baekhyun on a getaway.

They reached Aena at dawn, confusing Baekhyun as to why they were there at the port area. Chanyeol secured Baekhyun’s jacket around him and made sure he was okay. It was quite cold lately. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol’s arm as they waited for something. From the dim distance, Baekhyun saw three people in jetskis firing something to the sky. They’re red smoke guns. Chanyeol smiled and pulled Baekhyun along the dock. Baekhyun was stunned to see a sailboat.

Chanyeol jumped in and held his hand out to Baekhyun. He helped him get on as two crew members removed the ropes from the dock. Chanyeol’s eyes held so much excitement as he looked around the sailboat. Baekhyun looked so out of place. He ruled the skies. The sea was a different environment. Chanyeol realized he was frozen.

“W-What can I do to help?” Baekhyun’s fingers tangled in front of him. He’s anxious. Chanyeol held his hand and pulled him to the wheel. He placed Baekhyun’s hands on them with his hands. Baekhyun looked up to him.

“You’re Captain, Commander.” Chanyeol kissed the side of his head. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. The two crew members smiled, amused with their Admiral’s fiance. “You showed me your world up there. I hope you’d like my world down here. I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun looked ahead, seeing the vast sea ahead. He felt like they were upside down. Usually, the nearer blue was above him. Now it was beneath. He held the wheel, not thinking anything.  _ This view is intriguing. _ He looked behind him, seeing Chanyeol securing the sail. He was shining in this environment. The two crew members laughed with Chanyeol so casually. Baekhyun guessed these two were Chanyeol’s mates in the Navy. Chanyeol started pulling different ropes and ties, making sure everything was secured. Baekhyun blushed as he watched him go.

Chanyeol went down the mast area and saw one of the two crewmates handing him his vest. It’s one of a kind, for Chanyeol only. It was bulletproof and lightweight. “I don’t need it.” He announced.

“Not for you. For your fiance,” The crewmate winked. Chanyeol took it and went to Baekhyun. He turned him around and made him wear it. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol expertly fasten the locks then kissed his lips.

“Is there where you run off too often?” Baekhyun guessed. Chanyeol nodded, admitting there was an undocumented island nearby. He claimed it as his. Baekhyun nodded, holding the wheel again with all his trust in Chanyeol. Chanyeol hugged him from behind as he started the engine.

“Let me ease us out of here and you handle the rest.” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun leaned back to him and held his breath.

Chanyeol chuckled as they reached the middle of the sea. Baekhyun closed his eyes and felt the breeze against his skin as he relaxed. So much for letting Baekhyun handle the rest. Once Chanyeol held the wheel, he never let it go. Baekhyun opened his eyes to the sky, seeing the day and night fight for the expanse. He giggled upon realizing how cool it was. Chanyeol kissed the side of his face and held him tighter with one arm. Baekhyun turned his face and kissed him deeply. He giggled as he pulled back.

“No one’s ever brought you to something like this, huh?” Chanyeol smirked. “You’re too happy right now.”

“You’re the only Navy royal so yes. I only date royals, you know. I bet I’m not the first person you brought to something like this. This is a very impressive pickup.” Baekhyun challenged.

“Like I said, the island’s undocumented. Meaning no one but us knows about it. So this trip is a first for me too.” Chanyeol controlled his smile. They were hiding something important from the Unified Assembly now. All territories must be declared to the Unified Assembly to avoid disputes. Chanyeol kept this to himself because it was still in Aenan borders.

“Not even your crewmates?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed.

“What crewmates?” Chanyeol smiled wider as Baekhyun turned his head to see they were alone. “Maybe I just told them we’re staying in the sea.” He buried his face to the side of Baekhyun’s neck, loving the mix of Baekhyun’s scent and the sea. “Don’t worry. I had troops survey the perimeter.” Baekhyun remembered the men on jet skis earlier.

“This island, how big is it?” Baekhyun wondered.

Chanyeol looked ahead. Baekhyun saw the sunrise peeking from the horizon. In front of it was a small cozy island where one side had a patch of trees. The rest of it was pure sand, pink sand. Baekhyun gasped. “I think I want to call it Little Red.” Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun, naming it after him. Baekhyun was so speechless at its uniqueness. “I found it when we fought. Wanted to get lost at sea, possibly die on a boat, then this appeared. I stayed here for most weekends.”

“But there’s no house there,” Baekhyun worried.

“There is,” Chanyeol chuckled again. “I built it.”

“What?” Baekhyun screamed. “You?”

Chanyeol hit the button to stop the engine. They were very close anyway. The water was shallow too. He didn’t want to ruin the reefs around the island. “Yes, me. I wanted to die here.”

“Stop saying that, please.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and gripped Chanyeol’s shirt. He didn’t want to recall that moment again. Chanyeol held both of Baekhyun’s hands.

“Remember when I told you you can run off to Aena when you have...personal problems?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. “This is it.”

“I thought you meant the Palace.” Baekhyun arched a brow.

“I did.” Chanyeol shrugged. “But this is better, don’t you think?” Baekhyun nodded. “I’ll find a way to make space for your planes here.” Chanyeol looked at the island.

“Don’t do that.” Baekhyun whined. “I want you to be with me when I run away.” He pouted. Chanyeol pulled him in his arms and swayed them together with a mild rocking of the boat. “Like this,” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol hummed, silently praying for Baekhyun to bury his ghosts in the sea. “You looked really hot with the ropes.” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol laugh. “I see where the skills in bed come from.” He kept talking, feeling shy and flustered. Chanyeol kissed him to shut up. While having sex with him in the middle of nowhere would be great, Chanyeol just wanted quality time with Baekhyun right now.

They rolled his pants up to their knees and went down after Chanyeol anchored the boat. They walked through the shallow waters together until they reached the island. Indeed, there was a house there. It wasn’t big but it was very open. Everything was made of glass and wood. It was directly under the big trees. This place seemed like a miracle as Baekhyun turned to let everything sink in. Chanyeol walked at his own pace, watching Baekhyun be free. He watched him scream, laugh, fall on the sand and run around.  _ Let’s be free here, Baekhyunnie. Let this be our world. _

Baekhyun sat up from the sands and saw Chanyeol walking oh so slowly. The sunrise was on their left, shining beautifully against Chanyeol.  _ I can’t believe I love him with all that I am. Is this even possible? How could he give me more when I have everything? What did I do to deserve him? _ If fate could answer him, it would say it’s because Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand. He helped him rise. They both helped each other be the best they could be.  _ You’re really the best of me, Park Chanyeol. _

He got up and wiped his eyes. He didn’t realize he was crying. It finally struck him; the feeling of accepting that a good thing can happen. He felt the unexplainable answer to the question:  _ how did you know he/she was the one?  _ Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, seeing Baekhyun was in tears. Suddenly, Baekhyun ran towards him. Chanyeol waited for the blow. He caught Baekhyun and spun them around to exhaust the energy Baekhyun had left in this run. They fell on the sand with Chanyeol beneath. Baekhyun kept giggling, cheeks wet from those tears. Chanyeol wiped them away, hushing him.

“Let’s stay here forever, Channie.” Baekhyun hoped. “I don’t want to go back. I don’t want us to be royals anymore.”

Chanyeol sighed, wanting the same thing. He wanted to be at peace with Baekhyun after all the events. He wanted it so much but people relied on them. Baekhyun cried to Chanyeol’s shoulder, giving up on the horrors of their lives. He didn’t want to go back to deployments anymore. He didn’t want to kill another person on command. He wanted to live the youth he missed. Chanyeol closed his eyes, trying to be strong for them. This was all it took for Baekhyun to release all his worries. He only needed a breath of fresh air.

Chanyeol held him through it, empathizing with him. Baekhyun slowly got tired and laid beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol let him rest his head on his arm, cuddling him as the night sky became day. Baekhyun slept like that, making it his most peaceful sleep ever. Chanyeol closed his eyes and imagined.  _ Let’s be two kids in love here. No titles, no responsibilities. Let’s keep getting lost here. We’ll be happier like this, Baek. But we can’t forget about the world. It needs us. It needs you. I still need you like that. _ Chanyeol held Baekhyun close and took a deep breath in and out, getting his fair share of rest too.

* * *

Little Red was more promising that it looked. The small jungle behind their humble home had so many fruits. It’s weird how it survived on its own in the middle of nowhere. The house was a bungalow with a decent kitchen, living space, a bathroom, and a bedroom. There’s no electricity on the island so Chanyeol had a solar panel installed on the roof. He spent seven months of weekends on this island, building this house. The Palace staff may have been confused why he kept bringing raw materials to a boat every now and then but didn’t ask. Whatever Chanyeol’s personal business was, they were out of it.

Baekhyun went out of the bedroom in just a robe, finding Chanyeol by the piano. His hands slid from Chanyeol’s shoulders to his chest. Chanyeol still kept playing Chopin’s Berceuse in D-flat Major, unbothered by Baekhyun’s presence. Baekhyun watched his fingers move, smiling softly at the gracefulness. Chanyeol closed his eyes and leaned his head back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun snuck a kiss on his lips, making him smile. Chanyeol opened his eyes and stopped playing. “Hungry?” Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol sat him down and began cooking in front of him. Baekhyun helped again by watching the potatoes boil. Chanyeol made Baekhyun taste parts of the food, asking for his suggestions. They ate in the midst of random conversations, asking about each other’s likes and dislikes. It’s funny how they knew each other since they were kids but didn’t know trivial things. They disliked the same dukes, making their bond stronger. They both loved pizza and ice cream. Those little things made them tolerable to each other. With their differences, they had to live with it. 

They sat on the sofa after dinner, laughing at each other’s embarrassing family stories. Chanyeol fell on the ground many times, laughing his lungs off while Baekhyun laid on the ground, catching his breath. After that, they went for a walk outside, seeing the stars above them. It was definitely a sight of behold. No city lights would disrupt the stars’ shine. Baekhyun admired each star, feeling his existential crisis beneath the bigger unknown above them. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, his North Star, smiling peacefully and contentedly. He wanted to keep this image forever; Baekhyun in awe of the stars Chanyeol laid out for him, realizing this experience was one of a kind. They were one of a kind.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and blinked several times. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” Chanyeol stated the obvious. “I have you all to myself. It’s pretty wild. Am I the luckiest person in the world?”

“Do you think everyone’s looking for us?” Baekhyun worried. They left their phones in the Aenan Palace.

“They might be. It’s just for a few more hours.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Feels like time doesn’t exist here,” Baekhyun’s eyes kept wandering to the stars.

“Should I leave my watch next time?” Chanyeol looked at it, realizing it’s out of battery. “Remind me to get a new battery for this or have this fixed.” Baekhyun looked at it and nodded.

“When we get back, we have to face my people. I’m really nervous.” Baekhyun confessed as he rubbed his chest. “They’ll watch our every move. Wait for us to have a family and all that.”

“Do you want to have a family? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Chanyeol genuinely wanted to know. It’s the first time they talked about it. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, searching for something in his eyes. He nodded timidly. Chanyeol kissed his hand in reply. He would give everything Baekhyun wanted. Baekhyun said they didn’t have to hurry. They had to take care of many things first before that. “We can get a surrogate if you want or adopt.” Chanyeol hugged him from behind. “Piper’s already adopted so we can have someone else.”

“I just said we don’t have to hurry.” Baekhyun scoffed. “We’re still not married, Park.”

“Won’t be long...Park.” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun chuckled, looking at the sea ahead. “Did you really change all your assets to Park? I don’t mind you staying as Byun.”

“On paper, I want it that way. I’m still Commander Byun Baekhyun, Prince Byun Baekhyun. Your Byun Baekhyun, does it really matter? No one has me like you do. I’m a walking sign as property of Park Chanyeol. It’s around my neck, my finger. No one’s going to take me away from you.” Baekhyun promised. “I’d like to see them try though. Maybe you can put your new rifles to use.” He laughed.

“We have a new cannon too. If they even dare to breathe around you, I’m firing that thing.” Chanyeol pouted, burying his face to his fiance’s neck. Baekhyun laughed heartily, finding Chanyeol adorable. “Mine, just my Baekhyunnie.” Baekhyun nodded, assuring him he’s only his. Always and forever. “I don’t want to go back too.”

“Should we abnegate together?” Baekhyun whispered, seriously considering this. Chanyeol stayed still, thinking about this too. He had everything he ever wanted now. He’s holding his entire world in his arms. He could leave Aena in all honesty, but this would make Illumi’s efforts go to waste. Chanyeol also wanted to continue his music. It’s a secret desire he placed aside for duties. Baekhyun closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He wanted to be free. He leaned on Chanyeol and sighed.

“We can’t.” They said together.

Baekhyun turned in Chanyeol’s hold and raised Chanyeol’s chin up slightly so they could see each other’s eyes.  _ Let’s be free here. _ “King Chanyeol of Aena, let’s retire early instead.” Baekhyun suggested. Chanyeol smirked, liking the sound of it.

“So how many will we adopt?” Chanyeol mumbled, imagining at least one child to be from them.

“10!” Baekhyun beamed. He laughed at the floored expression of his fiance. “One. Just one. Let’s love him or her, give him or her everything.” Chanyeol nodded, hugging him tight. “I want it from us.”

“Let’s talk more about this after the wedding.” Chanyeol kissed his lips. “We have to go back while the tide’s not too high.” Baekhyun trusted him with his life and the future. “We still have to get married.” Chanyeol looked at the stars once more and promised to return. They would always return to this paradise soon.

* * *

When they returned to Aena, many were curious why they were slightly wet and disheveled. On their way back, they had a quick swim in the sea. Chanyeol jumped off the edge first with his snorkeling gear. Baekhyun waited for him to surface before jumping in too. They dove under the sea hand in hand, seeing the marine life Chanyeol took care of well. Baekhyun was so amazed to see schools of fishes swimming around him. Chanyeol kept giving him hand signals, asking if he was still okay. It was probably one of the most exciting things Baekhyun ever experienced.

Baekhyun kept giggling as the staff wrapped him in a big fluffy towel. Chanyeol shook his hair and smiled handsomely. Their little secret would stay with them. Baekhyun’s parents heard what they did over the weekend, worried sick they disappeared. “They came back wet? Did they fall off?” The King was so confused.

“Chanyeol took my son to the sea without guards? A few days before they get married?” The Queen couldn’t believe they were so reckless. They relieved Baekhyun of his duties to keep him safe. If they expected Chanyeol to put Baekhyun in danger, they should’ve not allowed Baekhyun near Chanyeol too.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were back in the Illumi Palace, fresh and very vibrant for some reason. They met Baekhyun’s parents in the foyer, seeing they weren’t happy. “Mom, Dad, relax. Chanyeol secured the perimeter before we left. Didn’t they report that part?” Baekhyun arched his brow.

“They didn’t. But coming back to the docks after 39 hours is unacceptable, Baekhyun.” The Queen sighed.

“We went diving, Your Majesty. We lost track of time. My watch also broke.” Chanyeol shrugged, assuring them what they did wasn’t dangerous. The King sighed.

“Next time, please have guards with you two or leave coordinates to the docks. What if a storm happened? Can you handle that Chanyeol?” He pressed.

“Yes.” Chanyeol answered confidently. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, surprised with his direct answer. He noticed there was no hint of joke or hesitance in Chanyeol’s eyes. “I asked for your son’s hand by my own will, making him my responsibility for the rest of our days. I understand you’re just worried for us, for him especially, but I will not do anything that can harm Baekhyun in any way. May it be a natural disaster or human-made, I will protect what’s mine.”

The King and Queen’s brows raised and looked at their son. Chanyeol spoke like a true King in that regard. Baekhyun was so amazed. That apparently flipped a switch in Chanyeol. They just found the future King of Aena’s motivation. Baekhyun faced Chanyeol and touched his face, massaging his ear. Chanyeol blinked once and lowered his chin. “I’m sorry. That came off too strong.” He realized what he just said to his in-laws.

“No, don’t be.” The Queen was so impressed. “My oh my, you’ve grown up, our dear Chanyeol.”

“I have?” Chanyeol softened like a kid waiting to be chastised. The King relaxed, giving him a handshake.

“You’ll do well. But next time, leave coordinates with the docks, please. We can’t have both our sons in danger.” He ruffled Chanyeol’s hair.

“We really can’t tell you the coordinates, Dad. It’s...our secret.” Baekhyun confessed, looking sorry to Chanyeol. “It’s…”

“A codename would do. I hope it’s still in the Aenan borders.” The King looked at Chanyeol, who nodded and promised the perimeter was heavily guarded. Baekhyun’s parents relaxed and told them to get ready. They had to face the citizens of Illumi in a few hours.

* * *

Baekhyun bounced on his toes as he waited in front of Chanyeol’s bedroom door in the Illumi Palace. He knocked twice then looked around the hall. Chanyeol’s temporary maid opened the door, stunned to see the Prince there. Their assigned maids went on vacation as ordered.

“Sire!” She stepped aside and opened the door wider.

“Is he still getting ready?” Baekhyun went inside, peeking around the room.

“Yes, sire. He’s getting his tie fixed.” She followed him deeper in the room, to Chanyeol’s closet.

Chanyeol looked down to the maid’s hands, watching it carefully. He gazed up to see Baekhyun by the door, looking dashing and glowing in his black suit. His light brown hair was combed back on the sides with his shooting star beret clipped on the right ride. The North Star necklace rested proudly over his chest. Chanyeol was speechless at how magnificent Baekhyun looked. There’s a small box in his hands too. “Wow.” His maids looked at their Prince, gasping too.

“Is that all you can say?” Baekhyun smiled bashfully. Chanyeol nodded, still stunned. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“But you, you look…” Chanyeol looked at his maids. “What did I do to deserve this?” He chuckled awkwardly.

Baekhyun stepped forward, rolling his eyes as he handed the box to Chanyeol. “I never got you anything for quite some time. Here you go. Don’t change the batteries. Just throw it away.” Chanyeol took the box and opened it. A very beautiful watch twinkled inside. He closed it and gave it back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed, took the watch out, and forced it on Chanyeol’s wrist. “No receipt, no returns. It’s part of the Illumian trade law.” He tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol’s lips and smiled.

“Where’s the receipt?” Chanyeol whispered, very confused why he was given this. Baekhyun scoffed.

“Royals don’t buy from stores, my love. We have things made immediately. Take it, please. It’s...my engagement gift for you.” Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip, blushing at this declaration. Chanyeol looked at the watch with Baekhyun and his name engraved in Aenan language. “Besides, it’s our first official appearance as each other’s betrothed today. It’s...a special day.”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face and kissed him deeply. Baekhyun giggled as he held Chanyeol’s hands, eyes closed to savor this kiss. The maids gushed at the side, finding the two absolutely adorable.

As the two strongest Princes faced the Illumian crowd, hearts were at peace. This was by far the most satisfying betrothal news in a long time. It’s not that the other betrothal news recently were bad. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the first to actually be in love in a long time. It’s in their eyes, how they looked at each other, how they approached each other and talked to each other.

The two were presented to hear the citizens’ concerns by the Palace foyer. Baekhyun would answer cordially and smile when necessary. Chanyeol would support him or initiate his own help if Aena was capable of it. They were a really great pair of leaders indeed. At the same time, they were young and in love like any normal person would be. As the next citizen approached them, Baekhyun would ask if Chanyeol was still doing okay. At times, they would chuckle to each other about something. When things got boring, Chanyeol would kiss Baekhyun’s hand and vice versa. Through all that segment, their hands were linked anyway.

Baekhyun called for a short break and asked for water. Chanyeol watched him drink, asking if he was still okay. Baekhyun nodded, assuring him he just needed to take a break from talking. Chanyeol stood up and approached the citizens watching. They cheered and called for him, reaching for his hand. Chanyeol waved to a toddler, crouching in front of her. The little girl hugged him, clinging on to be lifted. Chanyeol smiled as her mother apologized for it. “It’s okay. May I take her to Prince Baekhyun?”

“Pardon?” The mother was speechless but nodded. Who was she to deny a King’s request?

Chanyeol carried her back to the throne, smoothing her pigtails and kissing her soft cheek. Baekhyun stood up and said hello to her. She giggled and reached her little arms out to Baekhyun. The Prince took her and sat her on his lap. Chanyeol took his crown off for a moment and shook his hair to breathe. Everyone was so amazed how casual these royals were. Baekhyun talked to the little girl, playing with her hands. She was telling stories about her recent birthday party at home. She had a homemade cake with a gift from her parents and seven siblings. That’s it. Baekhyun looked so fascinated, asking what she wanted if he could send her a gift. Chanyeol watched them as he sat down, admiring how adorable Baekhyun looked with a child.  _ Would he want one of our own sooner? _ Chanyeol shook the thought aside and placed his crown on her head. Baekhyun held it in place since it was too big for her. He looked at Chanyeol, eyes sparkling.  _ Oh, he does. _

When they returned inside the Palace, Baekhyun passed his crown and suit jacket to the butler in waiting. Chanyeol did the same and waited for Baekhyun. “Hey, do you have schedules for the rest of the afternoon?” He asked.

“None. I’m free for the rest of the week. I’m still on semi-vacation, remember? Why, will you go somewhere?” Baekhyun wondered as he removed his necktie. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me at a small party with my friends from masters.” Chanyeol rubbed his nape, kind of shy to invite Baekhyun to a very...simple event. “My friend’s celebrating his birthday here in Illumi.”

“An Illumian?” Baekhyun was pleased. “What time do we leave? What should I wear?”

“Just...something casual; let’s leave in two hours.” Chanyeol thought Baekhyun looked amazing in whatever he wore. “You can remove the necklace. It might get lost.” He worried. Baekhyun nodded and skipped along to get ready.

It was indeed a casual event. Chanyeol even used his motorbike to get to the small party. There were guards from afar but didn’t draw attention. Baekhyun held on tight as Chanyeol tried to lose the guards. They had huge smiles behind their helmets, loving this slight defiance to the rules. When they reached the party, Chanyeol removed his helmet first. Baekhyun saw the lights inside, feeling excited. It was like his college days but less wild. Chanyeol took in Baekhyun’s outfit and sighed dreamily. Baekhyun was in a loose sweater with ripped jeans and sneakers. Even dressed casually, he looked breathtaking. If Chanyeol saw Baekhyun in college and they weren’t royals, he would’ve approached him right away. Chanyeol settled for his plain shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Baekhyun handed him his snapback cap once they secured the helmets on the motorbike. Two guards hurried to claim the vehicle for safety. Chanyeol wore his cap backwards then fixed Baekhyun’s hair slightly. He held Baekhyun’s hand and went towards the door.

Baekhyun held the small gift, smiling kindly. If gifts were small, it meant they were crazy expensive. Chanyeol lifted their joined hands, letting Baekhyun get inside the ring their arms created. Their hands rested comfortably on Baekhyun’s waist, waiting for the door to open. Chanyeol wiggled his brows, excited to see old friends after so long. The door finally opened, revealing seven people saying enthusiastic heys and hellos, calling the King of Aena by his name so casually. Chanyeol looked at them with a handsome smile. The greetings hushed to a stunned silence as they saw who was in his arm intimately.

“Y-Your Highness,” One of the girls blushed as she realized who it was. They all bowed slowly, unsure if they should in this setting. Baekhyun stuttered, trying to tell them they didn’t have to do that.

“Ey, no need for that. I’m just Chanyeol to you guys. Baekhyun’s just...himself with me. I told you I’ll bring my fiance, right?” Chanyeol felt awkward by the random formalities. They all looked at Chanyeol warily, eyes asking if this was alright. “Guys, this is my fiance, Baekhyun. Baek, they’re my masters friends.”

“Hi!” Baekhyun giggled. “Nice to meet all of you,” he offered his free hand for a shake.

Baekhyun’s radiance was truly striking for commoners. They couldn’t fathom how a person could be so stunning. Chanyeol got the box from Baekhyun’s hand and gave it to the birthday celebrant.

“Oh, you didn’t have to! Will this keep my family and grandchildren secured?” He teased. Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded at the same time. Everyone who’s not a royal’s jaws dropped.

“Please come to my birthday next year, Yeol.” The other guy shook Chanyeol’s hand, teasing him further.

“Prince Baekhyun, what would you like to drink?” The girl asked, going to the kitchen. The couple went inside and looked around the cozy home.

“Whatever Channie’s having I’m okay. And please, just Baekhyun’s fine.” The Prince sat down beside Chanyeol on the sofa since Chanyeol took the couch.

“That’s a big rock.” Another girl eyed the ring around Baekhyun’s finger. Baekhyun smiled, winking to her.

“When’s the wedding, Yeol? We thought we had to visit you in Aena to hang out again. Who knew you’d follow us here?” The birthday celebrant laughed.

“Illumi’s home. Let me be.” Chanyeol scoffed, handing Baekhyun a beer. “It’s not my fault my country’s ambushed.” The air around the room felt heavy. They didn’t expect the conversation to go there. Even Baekhyun eyed him then his friends.

“You’re so sad, Park. You just made everyone upset.” Baekhyun scolded him. That’s when everyone laughed. It’s amazing to see royals bicker. In front of them, they saw the real Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It’s a privilege indeed.

Halfway through the conversations, Chanyeol felt neglected. Everyone was all over Baekhyun, adoring him so much. Chanyeol stood up and got another drink. They had a driver on standby in case he got drunk anyway. One of the girls was in the kitchen, fixing the empty bottles. She’s the birthday celebrant’s girlfriend. “Want another one?” She saw Chanyeol place his bottle by her side.

“Please.” Chanyeol leaned on the counter, waiting for her to serve it to him.

“You won the spouse lottery with the Prince, huh?” She tried to make small talk. “He’s really the best among you guys.” Chanyeol chuckled, agreeing. “Are you happy, Yeol?”

“Very,” He admitted. “Even if there’s a bigger target on my back because of what he does professionally, I’m very happy.”

“You two have been through a lot, huh?” She handed him his drink. “No more death bombs in your chests?”

“All better now,” Chanyeol raised his brow as he drank. “I just wish he’d give me his attention tonight. I brought him here to show him off.”

“He’s...shown off well.” She giggled after seeing Chanyeol roll his eyes. “Sorry Yeol, the Prince’s everyone savior here.” She touched Chanyeol’s arm.

“Well to me, he’s my enemy.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest. She seemed like he couldn’t follow. Chanyeol briefly explained how the royal hierarchy of duty worked. He threw in some history of them outdoing each other all their lives.

“Won’t you two clash ideals then?” She was so interested in this process. She didn’t expect they would have bad blood given that they were paired well usually. Then again, betrothals weren’t their choice.

“I’ll let him win. He knows more things than me.” Chanyeol shrugged and drank a bit more. “I’ll keep being his enemy though. It pushes him to be the best for everyone.” He took pride in that. She found it so deep and romantic.

Being an enemy in the state of love meant pestering and pushing for growth. It would mean staying in his mind constantly, emotions going overdrive until his mind goes crazy. Being an enemy of Baekhyun’s meant never-ending dedication to be the best out of everyone. Chanyeol acknowledged there would be days where he and Baekhyun wouldn’t see eye to eye. Their differences would come between them; they’d fight over who’s right when the situation called for it. Chanyeol would risk being hated by Baekhyun if it meant that Baekhyun could perform at his best. He’s the only person Baekhyun hated in his entire life. It may change overtime but Chanyeol’s minor faults were always in the back of Baekhyun’s mind. He’s Chanyeol’s harshest critic, also his biggest enemy.

While this silent competition still existed in them subtly, they could never hate each other truly. Because being each other’s enemy also meant studying, knowing, and understanding each other’s details to the point of obsession, to the point of fascination towards each other. 

Baekhyun was midway through his laugh when he saw the girl’s hand on Chanyeol’s arm. He narrowed his eyes, feeling jealous. Chanyeol didn’t even remove it. They even laughed together. Baekhyun focused on Chanyeol’s friends again, laughing with them. He wasn’t feeling as jolly as earlier. Something tasted sour in his mouth. Chanyeol returned to his seat and joined in the conversation.

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun laughed less as time passed. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Baekhyun’s knee. Baekhyun looked at the hand then looked away. Chanyeol wondered what’s up with him. Baekhyun looked at his watch and announced he had to go. Protests from Chanyeol’s friends erupted. They were still having so much fun.

“You guys should drop by the Palace sometimes, sleep over and stuff. Just message Channie when.” Baekhyun placed his bottle in the kitchen and waved to everyone. Some of them asked for photos with him. It’s a once in a lifetime thing anyway. Chanyeol looked so confused.

“Yeol, aren’t you going with him?” One of them asked.

“Oh no, he’ll stay. I’ll just go on first.” Baekhyun smiled at them. Chanyeol placed the bottle down and got up.

“Is something wrong, my love?” Chanyeol held his elbow gently. Baekhyun looked at his eyes and shook his head.  _ There is. _ Chanyeol sighed and said he’d retire too. He explained they had to face the citizens from the lower castes all day for their official schedule. His friends understood how tiring that must be.

“I can go home alone.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Like I’d let you.” Chanyeol glared. “You’re my responsibility, remember? Mine.”

“That’s why you let her touch you?” Baekhyun batted his lashes then rolled his eyes. Chanyeol wondered what he was talking about. A brief flashback appeared, making him sigh. He pulled Baekhyun by the elbow, not letting him finish saying goodbye. Some just guessed Chanyeol wasn’t happy. They let the two leave, still reeling at the fact that they just spent the night with royals.

Baekhyun let himself be dragged outside the house until they were by the walkway. Chanyeol let him go and ran his hands over his face. “Did you enjoy her touching your biceps?” Baekhyun asked casually.

“Yeah, I’m in the wrong here. You completely ignored me all night!” Chanyeol bursted, obviously upset.

“I did…” Baekhyun realized he did.

“It was just a touch. If she was flirting, then so be it. I didn’t entertain her beyond that. Come on Baek, really? You think I’d replace you? I must be stupid and beyond if I did that.” Chanyeol whined already. Baekhyun bit his thumbnail, feeling sorry for letting his emotions get the best of him.

“I was jealous.” Baekhyun spoke cutely and shyly, swaying from side to side.

“What?” Chanyeol looked irritated now.

“I said I was jealous, okay? The girls kept looking at you.” Baekhyun pouted, feeling childish. It was indeed a childish fight between them. This was them being each other’s enemy; calling the other out for the stupidest things. “I kept thinking you slept with them when you were away.”

“Oh my god your imagination needs work.” Chanyeol sat on the sidewalk with his head on his hands. He was still confused and a little hurt to be distrusted even so slightly. The guards nearby witnessed their official second fight as a couple. Baekhyun knelt behind him and hugged him from behind, mumbling his apologies and giving him all the attention he deserved.

“Please, please. I’m sorry. Baekhyunnie’s sorry.” He pouted, kissing Chanyeol’s shoulder and cheek. Chanyeol let his annoyance fade and held Baekhyun’s clasped hands over his chest. He kissed them and apologized too. “I’m a very jealous Prince.”

“Yeah, I know that now. It takes one to know one.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek then kissed him sweetly in between apologies.

“Let’s go home?” Baekhyun offered, making Chanyeol nod. They stood up and waved to the driver.

From the house, Chanyeol’s friends watched the two with high hopes. What the Palace staff felt about the two was felt within Chanyeol’s friends. They truly wished the best for them and their future. The celebrant’s girlfriend told them what Chanyeol said about being Baekhyun’s enemy. It was really sweet of him to think that, to go up against the love of his life. Because it’s true. They were the only ones in the world who could bring the best out of each other.

* * *

The wedding was getting closer. Before that, Chanyeol’s coronation was set. Baekhyun sat on the sofa of the seamstress’ office, watching Chanyeol have his measurements taken. He also took note of his fiance’s measurements for...research. Chanyeol didn’t know Baekhyun entered the room in fact.

“Your shoulders grew, sire.” The seamstress noticed.

“Baekhyun punishes me in the soldiers’ camp with pushups.” Chanyeol chuckled, making the others around him do the same. “I have to protect him too.” Baekhyun looked up from his phone, taken by what Chanyeol just said. “Are wedding vows supposed to be personal, milady?”

“Not really, sire. It’s optional. The ceremony won’t even let you express them. Why? Do you want personal vows for the Prince?” She could talk to Chanyeol casually since she was older, a 73 year old woman with a physique and beauty of someone in their 50s. Chanyeol shrugged.

“I have nothing left to promise him. I said everything when I was courting him.”

“I saw that night, during the Prince’s birthday. You could’ve won over anyone with that level of chivalry, sire.” She smirked.

“Did I overdo it?” Chanyeol mimicked her expression. She hummed, thinking slightly as she measured his arm.

“You did what you had to do at that time. Baekhyunnie’s heart is very fragile despite his strong aura and mindset. It’s quite honest too.” She uttered quite reminiscently. Her eyes glanced at Chanyeol for a moment through the mirror. He seemed to be pondering on her words. Baekhyun watched them silently, curious to see what’s next. “I was rooting for you since the first time I saw you, sire.”

“When was the first time you saw me?” Chanyeol arched a brow. She smiled kindly, admitting she’s been working for the Byun family all her life. She witnessed the King and Queen’s courting, even Baekhyun’s grandparents' marriage. She was going to see another Byun marriage in her lifetime soon.

“At your first visit in Illumi; when you spoke for the first time in front of the Queens,” She confessed. She was a bystander who witnessed the historic exchange and the beginning of a wonderful friendship, a remarkable relationship. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were dumbfounded. “I watched Baekhyunnie grow up, talk about you, even curse you to the depths of hell.” She laughed so elegantly. “Still, I never believed you two will be married off to someone else. Well, it’s a personal gut feeling plus your parents conspiring against you both to make this...present and future happen.” She shrugged.

“What made you so sure, milady?” Chanyeol looked at her through the mirror. She rested her elbow on Chanyeol’s shoulder and crossed her legs. Her finger tapped Chanyeol’s cheekbone.

“Your eyes don’t lie like how Baekhyunnie’s heart doesn’t.” She winked. “You looked at him the same way since you met him. My dear, do you believe in the string of fate? It’s an old story of a red string that’s invisibly tied around your finger. The other end is with your soulmate, your destined half. Each year, it gets shorter until it’s time for you to be together. It’s unbreakable. It’s also an odd pull towards each other. Baekhyun always believed in it after reading a storybook in the library. He must’ve thought he had it with Jongdae, but it was only him who kept running after the late Prince. Have you ever felt that you need to get back to Baekhyunnie for no reason?” She watched his eyes. Chanyeol nodded.

He remembered when he hit Baekhyun’s head with a lance, causing him to be hospitalized. He remembered cooking for Baekhyun for the first time, Jousting with him for fun, coming to his aid when he needed it and more. Chanyeol remembered finding Baekhyun when he wanted to be lost and found at the same time. He remembered dancing with him. At the same time, he remembered coming to him as promised. He remembered Baekhyun avenging his family and his nation. “The past three, four years have been adventurous because of Baekhyun. No matter how long we had ill feelings for each other, became each other’s mortal enemy, I look forward to meeting him. I look forward to more with him in the future.” Chanyeol smiled gratefully and slightly shy too. “Being in love with him is an understatement now, milady. I absolutely adore everything about him.”

“You always have.” She kissed his cheek, finding him utterly adorable. “That’s why you’re King of Aena now.” Chanyeol laughed, letting the fact sink in. He turned around, surprised to see Baekhyun on the sofa hugging his knees. The seamstress continued her work, unbothered. She knew Baekhyun entered all this time. His scent was very crisp in the air.

“Is something wrong, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol worried. Baekhyun looked at him then stood up.

“Huh? Ah, um, go to the ballroom when you’re done here. Excuse me,” Baekhyun bowed to them and left. Chanyeol looked at the seamstress for an explanation. It’s obvious he heard everything.

“He’s overwhelmed you felt like that for him. Don’t worry about it. Baekhyunnie probably realized he felt the same about you too.” She gave a knowing smile. “Honest eyes, honest heart; don’t forget it.”

Chanyeol went to the ballroom, seeing Baekhyun practicing the first dance alone. The dance instructor watched from the side, trying to find fault in Baekhyun’s movements. There were none. Chanyeol hurried and filled the empty space Baekhyun made for him. He held his free hand and slipped his other hand around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun gasped, concentration wavering as he saw Chanyeol falling in step with him. The instructor was impressed he caught on well. Chanyeol smiled softly, gazing in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun was moving with Chanyeol perfectly, all movements coming from muscle memory. He was speechless when he saw what the seamstress said. Chanyeol’s eyes were always the same. Even when they were cursing each other before or hitting each other, the pain in Chanyeol’s eyes back then was rooted in love. As the song came to a close, Chanyeol smirked loosely with his eyes remaining honest. If it wasn’t enough, Chanyeol said it. Baekhyun blushed as he looked around the room. The instructor and a few staff who witnessed their rehearsal felt breathless. Everything was overwhelming, full to the brim with love. Baekhyun’s eyes welled with tears. This was real. He found the one who loved him for all that he was.

Baekhyun tiptoed and kissed Chanyeol openly. Chanyeol was so shocked. Baekhyun never did this with so many eyes. It’s usually Chanyeol who started public kisses. Baekhyun pulled back slightly. He suddenly remembered Chanyeol was his first kiss and vice versa. It was an accident but he never forgot it. It’s partly why he was so mad at Chanyeol. They were 13 at that time. They just learned the decision about the three of them. Baekhyun stormed out with Chanyeol following him. He turned around abruptly. Chanyeol didn’t control his speed and bumped Baekhyun, making them fall on the ground with their lips pressed together. Baekhyun punched and pushed Chanyeol off. He wiped his lips with his sleeve in disgust. That’s when Baekhyun first declared he hated Chanyeol. He hated it because he was caught off guard. His first kiss wasn’t like the ones in fairytales or movies. It was an accident, a fated accident.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun tasted his own lips this time.

“W-Why?” Chanyeol guessed it was because they were in public and he did something intimate.

“For punching you when we were 13,” Baekhyun continued.

Chanyeol suddenly laughed. Baekhyun felt so confused why he was suddenly hugged. Chanyeol kissed his forehead and didn’t mind his words. “Our first kiss? You were thinking about that?” Baekhyun nodded. “I’m clumsy as always. It’s the string of fate doing its work. You were going too fast. It must have pulled you back from all the tension.” Chanyeol explained rather dorkily. Baekhyun found it endearing. Chanyeol looked at the instructor for comments, feeling shy for rambling about physics. He had nothing to say. They were perfect as they were.

Perfect. Yes, Baekhyun thought so too. He read somewhere that a person must get through a specific number of unfortunate events before one could achieve true happiness. He thought it was bullshit until this moment. Perfect, yes they were. Everything was perfect now. Baekhyun was perfectly in love with an imperfect guy who made him perfect.

Chanyeol wondered what’s going on in his mind. “You’re thinking I’m too handsome, huh?” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun snorted, making Chanyeol smile wider. “If it’s about what you heard earlier, I meant it all. I’m not going anywhere, Baek. I won’t leave you again. If I do, cuff my ankle to the bed frame.” He held the Prince’s jaw gently. “I’ll be your friend, your dummy, your pillow, your gopher, your enemy, you name it. If it means having you with me in any way, seeing you happy and smiling, I’m happy.” Chanyeol kissed him deeper. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s wrists and kissed back with vigor. The staff excused themselves, seeing the two needed privacy. Chanyeol pulled back slowly and looked at Baekhyun’s eyes.

_ Ah, so that’s what he felt for me all this time. He’s the one on the other end of my red string of fate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Some have been waiting for this chapter and the bonus chapters so here it is :) been following the qt rts on twitter and the comments here on ao3 well. I'm sorry I can't reply yet since the reveals are not yet up. Once it's up, I'll make sure to reply! Thank you for going along the rollercoaster of emotions this fic too.
> 
> To the prompter, hi i hope you liked how your prompt turned out. It got blown out of proportion, sorry :( hope I get to hear from you soon!


	12. Bonus Chapter: Park Chanyeol, King of Aena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Chanyeol's coronation as the King of Aena has come. Everyone he loved was there to see him assume his late father's position but where's Baekhyun? Can he make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Falling Flowers: Bonus Chapters Part 1! I hope you read this well. Please don't stay up too late to read this :)

Chanyeol stayed still as stylists fixed his hair. They’re streaking his black hair with liquid rubies and gold accents to give it a luxurious shine. His hair was until his chin again, long enough and pretty enough for a diamond beret to be clipped. He looked at the mirror and took in this moment. Today was his inauguration day as King of Aena, an entity of Illumi. The palace was fully restored just in time for this event. He’s in his room while the staff ironed his clothes and prepared everything for him.

Jongdae’s mother, who stood as Chanyeol’s mother now, and the Queen of Illumi sat by the side and admired Chanyeol. They reminisced the days where this kid would barely keep up with the other boys since he was too chubby. Even his infatuation over Baekhyun when they were younger was brought up. Chanyeol would smile at them through the mirror, pretending to listen when he didn’t. He’s on edge. The stylist showed Chanyeol beret options for his choosing. He began to doubt himself. They were all beautiful but he wanted something special. The Queen of Illumi stood and neared them.

“Are you looking for this, dear?” She opened a small velvet box with a distinct beret with a ruby and a diamond. Chanyeol looked at her with so much innocence. “He’ll be here. He promised.”

No wonder Chanyeol’s on edge. Baekhyun wasn’t in Aena yet. He was deployed for a special mission across the globe days before this special day. He made one phone call in two weeks, making Chanyeol uneasy. Chanyeol held the beret and sighed. He was truly going to be King before his wedding, as promised by his parents, as discussed among all leaders of the Unified Assembly. His beret was his mother’s. Baekhyun had it all along. He found it in her hair when he found her. He kept it until the right time. Baekhyun called his mother before she flew to Aena, asking her to give it to him. “She’s proud of you, Channie. They all are.” The Queen hugged her son-in-law from behind.

“If my sister was here, she would be holding my hand through all this preparation. Maybe even embarrass me in front of Baek.” He smiled. “Dad would make a speech about the joys of being King. Mom would keep praising my looks even if I look like Yoora.” He envisioned this in his mind. “All of them would be all over Baekhyun and ignore me until the end.” He smiled at the Queen, his future mother-in-law, the woman who welcomed him with open arms in Illumi. She scoffed and told him to enjoy this day. It’s one day in his life, a day where not many would be able to experience.

“We’re with you every step of the way, Channie. We love you so, so much.” She kissed his cheek and wiped the lipstick mark off. Chanyeol smiled and kissed her hands in gratitude.

As he waited until the ceremony began, Chanyeol told the maids that he’ll dress himself. They looked at each other, hesitant to leave. Chanyeol told them to remove their uniforms and dress their best. It’s a celebration, not a work day. They all thanked him, praised him, and were genuinely happy to be led by a wonderful man.

He tried calling Baekhyun but his phone was off. “Where are you, Baek? Will you make it in time?”  _ I’m coming to you, Channie. Stay there. _ He remembered Baekhyun’s voice when he was on the brink of dying. Until now, he held on to those words. He called the control tower for any news about Shadow or Baekhyun’s new baby Rogue. They were sad to say they got nothing. Sehun knocked on the door, telling Chanyeol he had less than half an hour left to get ready.

“Oh, you’re not dressed.” Sehun noticed his anxiety. Chanyeol tucked his shirt in his pants and got the jacket from the mannequin. “You’re wrinkling everything.”

“It’ll all be covered under that robe anyway.” Chanyeol nodded to the furry monstrosity called a cape. Sehun dusted off Chanyeol’s shoulders and complimented his looks. Chanyeol smirked knowingly.

“Can’t believe you’re the first King out of all of us.” Sehun smiled. “I’m relieved.”

“No one’s ready to be King yet. I’m forced into this.” He sighed. “Thank heavens I have Baekhyun or I’ll be raging mad like my father.” Sehun agreed.

“Ah, now I see why you’re tense. He’s not yet here.” Sehun untied the cape from the mannequin and draped it over his arm. “He’ll make it. Junmyeon has his jacket and crown ready. You know how he is when deployed.”

“He promised Jongdae he’ll be at the tournaments after his deployment but always came after. He never got to see Jongdae play his last games.” Chanyeol’s heart raced at the thought of his most important person missing this big day for him. Sehun didn’t think it was a big deal until today. “You go ahead. I’ll be out in a few.” Chanyeol tried calling one last time.

Baekhyun didn’t pick up.

Chanyeol sighed and got on with it. He’s getting disappointed in waiting. He bought Baekhyun so much time, walking oh so slowly and looking at paintings until he reached the grand ballroom. Sehun checked Chanyeol’s jacket, making sure all his medals were there. He fixed his belt and tilted buttons while Chanyeol stood in his place. Butlers hooked the cape on his shoulders and placed his Aenan crown, the one his family gifted him, on his head. Sehun told him to take a photo with him for social media. Chanyeol laughed and pushed him to go inside already.

Through all that slow walking and final preparation, Chanyeol didn’t call the control tower. He’s too disappointed. After his one call to them, the permission from Rogue to land came in. Baekhyun’s flying the damn thing recklessly, his co-pilots held on for dear life. He kept apologizing to them, to his parents for possibly scratching this plane, and for being late. The tailwinds weren’t in their favor. Baekhyun truly didn’t care anymore. The wheels of Rogue skid painfully to the asphalt as he pulled the emergency brake. The wheel almost exploded but once it came to a stop, Baekhyun hit the hatch open and threw the headphones on the panel, ordering his co-pilots to shut everything down and see the damage. He ran down the steps even if it wasn’t fully down, jumping and ignoring the bows and calls by the staff. He ran inside the palace with all his might, finding his way around until he’s in the living room. Kyungsoo saw him looking around, calling his name. Baekhyun hurried inside an empty waiting room while Junmyeon and a butler ran to where they were.

“You are going to give him a heart attack.” Junmyeon worried. “Sehun kept bugging me because Chanyeol kept bugging him. Why weren’t you picking up our calls?”

“Huh? I was driving.” Baekhyun removed his shirt and pulled his pants down. “I think I broke a wheel on Rogue. Shit,” Kyungsoo looked out the window, seeing the floor crew inspecting the damage. The wheel caught on fire as they tried to extinguish it fast. The butler laid his shirt and jacket on the sofa while Junmyeon polished Baekhyun’s crown with the rag that came with it.

“Where’s my pants? Shoes?” Baekhyun panicked. Junmyeon looked at the clothes.

“These were the only things given to me.” Junmyeon looked at the butler. “We thought you had one already.”

“I came from a battlefield across the world, Jun. They don’t sell dress pants and leather shoes in a souvenir store.” Baekhyun sassed as he pulled his pants up and thanked his mind for wearing his black military pants on the way back. He wore his boots again and looked around.

“Your hair, what do we do with it?” Junmyeon panicked. They had five minutes before the ceremony started. “Chanyeol looks like a trillion dollars and his fiance looks neglected. You’re getting married Baek, to him. Cameras will be on you too.”

“I should’ve taken the ones off that ambassador I killed before flying home.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Ah, check my pockets. I think there’s gel in there.” Junmyeon felt around Baekhyun’s military pants. Baekhyun finished tucking his shirt and got the blow dryer from the butler. “Ah I’m sweating so much!” Kyungsoo pulled him by the hair to sit while Junmyeon forced him in the jacket. He kept Baekhyun’s hair down and simple and got the crown. They just dried sweat off and roughly combed gel in his hair. Junmyeon cursed Baekhyun for being an overachiever as he pinned the rankings on his jacket. He’s careful not to poke him.

The butler told them the King was doing final preparations already. Baekhyun pushed the two to run. Baekhyun thanked the butler and told him to bring his clothes in his bedroom. Just as he went out, he felt his pants again. Baekhyun smiled when he got the small box and ran with his laces and jacket undone. As he rounded the last corner before the royals’ door, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Chanyeol’s profile.

He was so enamoured by his beauty and confidence that he sighed dreamily. He’s so proud of Chanyeol. All those years of hating him were worth it. He became the best he could be. Even without his glasses, Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was so handsome. The red and gold streaks on his hair were absolutely beautiful. The beret made him pout.  _ Mom brought it, what a relief. _ Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the trumpets. He looked at the box in his hand and pulled the custom-made badge from its case. “Channie!”

Chanyeol looked to his left and broke all the focus he had. Baekhyun stopped in front of him, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Chanyeol became incoherent as he processed that Baekhyun was really there. “Told you I’ll make it.” Baekhyun pinned his gift, an eight-point star badge, to Chanyeol’s jacket collar. It perfectly peeked above the cape fur, close to Chanyeol’s adam apple. It’s also his weak spot where Baekhyun loved kissing. Baekhyun kissed him again and ran away. “Thanks for the lip gloss! I don’t have makeup on.” He laughed heartily. “Good luck!”

Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling now. Baekhyun made it. His boots laces were undone. His jacket was unbuttoned and his crown skewed. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at the fact that Baekhyun came even if he’s thoroughly unprepared. Even if he was in a shirt with those pants and boots without the crown, Chanyeol would love him still. Chanyeol looked at his shoes and felt the badge near his neck. His heart felt so full now that everyone he loved was there.

The double doors opened. Baekhyun just got to his marker as Jongin strapped the sword holster around his waist subtly, controlling his embarrassed smile. Chanyeol sputtered a laugh then bit his lip. The Princes and Princesses looked at Baekhyun near the podium. They were relieved and shocked he was there when he wasn’t a minute ago. More shocking was his outfit. His mother obviously wanted a word with him after this.

Chanyeol walked to the throne and faced the guests. Baekhyun kept his gaze straight. Suddenly, he called for an order. All soldiers along the aisle faced front, including him. Now the royals were shocked beyond belief. They expected the Aenan Head General to lead this ceremony, not an Illumian, an Illumian Royal. Baekhyun saluted to Chanyeol, looking at him with a big smile on his face. He’s proud of himself for being at the front line. Chanyeol did his best to control his laughter. Them doing formal duties together always seemed funny since they were so used to being casual with each other.

Thankfully, the ceremony proceeded smoothly. Enemies wouldn’t dare to try and ruin this event when Baekhyun was in the area. He had snipers ready within the palace’s 10 kilometer radius. There’s also drones and fighter planes waiting in the sky. That’s why he was almost late. He made sure everyone was stationed as he passed.

Once the royal crown was on Chanyeol and he’s proclaimed officially as King of Aena, Baekhyun turned on his heel, faced the people with a proud smile on his face, and ordered all soldiers to ready his path. The swords were hoisted in the air as everyone rejoiced for the new King. The Princes and Princesses scoffed and laughed...poisedly. Baekhyun’s bragging through the roof because he’s marrying a King, the first King of their generation, unlike the rest of them. He won in life again.

Chanyeol passed the sceptre and ball to the archbishop. He’s not following the traditional exit. Chanyeol hurried down the podium and grabbed Baekhyun’s face, kissing him passionately. Baekhyun was so shocked, eyes wide and flustered. “W-What are you-,”

“Thank you for making me who I am, Baek. Thank you for staying by my side.” Chanyeol hugged him tight. Baekhyun eyed the crowd as his face and neck turned red. Chanyeol smiled so beautifully. “Save me a dance later, hmm?” Baekhyun nodded then went back to position with shaky arms. His face was so red as he tried to control his smile. He shook his head and tried to shake off the tingly feeling. Chanyeol got the ball and sceptre once again and proceeded with the last part of the ceremony, exiting confidently. Baekhyun fanned his face once Chanyeol was out of the room and called for the final order.

Everyone clapped for him for a job well done, kind of laughing at him too. Baekhyun bowed to the elders, apologizing on their behalf. They didn’t seem to mind. They also had their fair share of fun back in their days. Jongin patted his back, enjoying that little stunt. Baekhyun pouted and blew his embarrassment away as he went to the royals’ door. Of course they made way for him. He’s that respected and powerful, even more so now since he’s marrying Chanyeol. A soldier by the door accepted his sword as Baekhyun kept fanning himself. He lowered his jacket off his shoulders and walked coolly as he shook his head. Down the hallway, he yelled his relief and embarrassment. “Ah Park, you’re killing me!” He added. Baekhyun’s truly an amusing Prince in their eyes.

The guests were ushered to the grander ballroom (yes, they named it grand ballroom and grander ballroom) for the coronation party. Baekhyun went to his bedroom and flopped face first on the bed. He’s so tired. He didn’t bother to take his shoes off as he crawled to the top and mumbled he needed a few minutes of sleep to no one. Chanyeol got changed for the party, staring at the black trench coat on the mannequin. His Illumian crown was ready as well. They kept the King crown already because that was just for ceremony. Chanyeol changed his button-down to deep red, tucking it in his pants. His shoes became boots that covered the hem of his pants. His hair was the same because it’s splendidly done. He loved the ruby streaks so much, he wanted them permanently. There’s still an hour left before he joined the party so he wandered the halls. He called Baekhyun’s phone that seemed worthless now.

“Excuse me, did you see the Prince?” Chanyeol asked a butler in passing.

“He’s in his room, Your Majesty. We already sent his clothes there.” Chanyeol thanked him and hurried.

He knocked a few times but no one answered. He went inside, checking the sitting area and the closet. The bathroom was empty too but the bed wasn’t. Baekhyun’s deep asleep, still in his coronation outfit. Chanyeol flipped him over and moved his jacket to the side. His party clothes were ready. Chanyeol undid the laces of his boots and removed them with his socks. Baekhyun mewled in his sleep, seemingly dreaming. Chanyeol called Baekhyun’s temporary secretary for the Prince’s schedule before the coronation.

“He left Austronesia last night at 7PM, Your Majesty. He entered Illumi airspace a little over 2:30PM and Aena airspace at 2:52PM.” She filled and congratulated the King before hanging up. The ceremony ended at 5PM. Baekhyun’s almost 24 hours awake and still flew to him on this special day. Chanyeol was truly amazed by him. He fixed Baekhyun’s head on the pillow and sat beside him while he watched puppy videos on mute. Baekhyun draped his arm over Chanyeol’s lap, not knowing it’s already a person. Chanyeol heard voices from the door. They’re arguing in hushed tones.

“Turn around! What if they fucked? Are you ready to see that?” Jongin covered Sehun’s eyes.

“So what? They saw us fuck at consummation.” Sehun didn’t care, walking past a sensitive Jongin.

“Excuse me, would you keep it down? Someone’s asleep.” Chanyeol smiled. “And we’re dressed.” Sehun went to the bedroom and saw Baekhyun knocked out. Jongin sighed. It’s no surprise Baekhyun’s asleep. “I know I need to get moving but,” Baekhyun’s arm was at fault.

“We’re here to warn you that Baekhyun’s mother’s on her way.” Jongin smirked. Chanyeol removed Baekhyun’s arm on him carefully and rose to meet her. They met at the sitting area.

“Mom,” Chanyeol tried to block her view of Baekhyun.

“I knew I’d find you here. You should be moving, Your Majesty. Where’s Baekhyun? Is he even dressed?” She worried. Chanyeol held her shoulders and gently turned her around.

“Mom, I’ll get him ready. He’s in the bathroom. I let him rest for a bit. He just flew from across the world. Let’s give him that, please. Oh you look stunning, Mom. Save me a dance please...as my mother now.” Chanyeol truly had a way with words.

“I will, dear, but Baekhyun needs to move faster. I need to have a word with him with his outfit earlier too. Baekhyun! Baekhyun, honey,” She tried to get in the room again. Sehun and Jongin hurriedly woke Baekhyun, covering his mouth. They whispered that his mother was outside. Baekhyun stretched and processed what they just said. He sat up immediately and tried to remember where he was. He heard Chanyeol placating his mother, telling him Baekhyun was already in the shower. He’ll be ready soon. Baekhyun took his shirt off and told the two to block the view of his path while he snuck in the bathroom. They knew she wouldn’t leave until she saw him.

Sehun and Jongin coolly walked out of the bedroom, saying hello to their aunt. “Us? We’re just having fun, joking around. I think that’s why Baekhyun’s not coming out yet.” Jongin smiled charmingly.

“Hun, Nini, please escort Mom to the party. It’s a long walk from here.” Chanyeol pushed them out. Baekhyun finished scrubbing his body quickly and getting gunk out of his hair. He stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and went out wearing his pants from earlier.

“Mom?” Baekhyun went to the sitting room, pretending to be shocked.

“I knew it! You’re still not dressed.” She pushed past Chanyeol.

“Well yeah, how can I shower and dress at the same time?” She smacked his head, giving him an earful about his outfit earlier. “I’m sorry. I departed 15 minutes late in Austronesia because of the weather. I had to make sure all snipers were stationed on every rooftop within 10 kilometres from the palace upon getting in Aena. All of you are under my watch. On top of that, someone forgot my pants and shoes in Illumi.” He eyed her sassily. The Queen gave up. It’s her fault he wasn’t dressed properly. “You forgot I’m not that kind of Prince, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Baekkie. Forgive Mommy?” She hugged him, feeling terribly bad because of the tired circles around his eyes. She was about to kiss him but he moved away. There’s still suds in his mouth. Baekhyun pointed to Chanyeol to get her.

“Mom, we’ll just meet you there. Give us 15,”

“30!”

“30 minutes,” Chanyeol closed his eyes and smiled. She went with Sehun and Jongin, talking to them about marriage.

Baekhyun hurried to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth. Chanyeol laid in bed and closed his eyes. Baekhyun slapped his butt and got dressed. “Someone’s doing squats religiously.” He teased.

“Careful. Those are sore.” Chanyeol turned his head and watched him dress. Baekhyun wore the white sheer shirt and the white cropped jacket, leaving the button undone. He showed two shoes to Chanyeol, asking which was better. Baekhyun went with his choice and got his crown. “Try the rubies on your hair. There’s still a few in my room.” Chanyeol got up and held his hand. They hurried to Chanyeol’s room and got ready in the hands of his stylists.

The King of Aena wore the Illumian crown as Baekhyun wore his Aenan crown. They walked in their pace until it’s time to part again. Baekhyun hugged him and went inside first. Everyone turned their attention to him, bowing deeply at the King’s fiance. Baekhyun stood beside his parents. Chanyeol entered the room, getting deep bows as he passed. The throne of Aena burned bright under the lights.  _ I hope you can see me now, Dad, Mom.  _ He kept walking until he sat down. Everyone bowed except Baekhyun. He bowed to elders but never to Chanyeol. Chanyeol winked at him in acknowledgement.

Chanyeol spent the night dancing with every Princess, aunt, Queen, and duchess. Each turn gave him a different partner. All of them praised him, flirted and laughed with him. Baekhyun stayed in his seat and munched on cheese crackers. He’s been served sparkling wine until the bottle was left beside him. He watched Chanyeol enjoy himself. Baekhyun wondered what if he didn’t annoy Chanyeol growing up? Would he still be the same man? Would he still strive to be better? They both lost so many people along the way but they’re never alone. They almost lost each other but trusted each other to come to them. They saved so many and will continue to do so. Together.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he looked at Baekhyun. His brows were getting expressive. He kept spinning this duchess, signalling Baekhyun to get to him immediately. Once the Prince of Illumi stood, dancing with the King would end. Baekhyun laughed as he ate one more cracker. He’s enjoying Chanyeol’s misery. A butler cleared his throat beside Baekhyun.

“Your Highness, King Chanyeol relayed this message for you. He’s currently having a 1127 on the dancefloor. The Duchess of England seems to be getting overly excited.” He tried not to laugh as he saw the King struggling. She stepped on his foot again. Baekhyun scoffed and told the butler it’s okay to laugh because it’s pretty funny to see. The butler smiled.

“Can you say I’ll finish my champagne first?” Baekhyun asked him. “Kidding. I’m on my way.” He got up and excused himself from his parents. He told them to go home if they’re tired. He’ll stay in Aena for the weekend. He hugged them and thanked them for staying with Chanyeol.

“Anything for our best son,” The King smiled. Baekhyun was touched. “We mean Chanyeol.”

“Ah that’s how it is now? I quit being Illumi’s Commander. You get deployed wherever and save people.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. His parents laughed at him. “You’ll miss me too. I know you will.”

“My dear, we’re just so used to having Channie around, forgive us.” The Queen added.

“Go home!” Baekhyun was so annoyed as he buttoned his jacket. She called after him, telling him they love him so much.

Baekhyun smiled at the guests, giving handshakes to the elders. He made his way to the dancefloor bashfully, rubbing his hands to his thighs. Some of the couples stopped to give him room and watch. Chanyeol saw Minseok pointing behind him. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as he saw the duchess’ hands travelling lower on Chanyeol’s back. His confidence spiked through the roof. Chanyeol turned around with the duchess and stopped.

“Huh? Why did you stop? You don’t like being this close, Your Majesty?” She whined. Chanyeol stepped back, bowed to her and kissed her hand. He thanked her for the dance. “But, there’s no one waiting.” Baekhyun cleared his throat behind her. She gasped and dropped to her knee, apologizing for her attitude.

“I’d like to dance with my fiance, Duchess.” Baekhyun helped her stand. She hurriedly stepped to the side as Chanyeol offered his hand to Baekhyun. The Prince took and placed his other hand on Chanyeol’s bicep.

“My toes must be purple thanks to her heels.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I was just about to have champagne.” Baekhyun glared, making Chanyeol smile. “You owe me the finest champagne in the cellar.”

“We’ll drink all night, all weekend long.” Chanyeol promised. He guided Baekhyun through the dance, spinning him gracefully and catching him with one hand.

The dance floor cleared to give them a moment. Baekhyun placed both of his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders as Chanyeol pulled him close to his body like they were hugging. Chanyeol tucked his face to Baekhyun’s neck as they swayed. Towards the end of the song, Baekhyun felt his neck damp. He kept asking Chanyeol if he’s okay but the hold around his waist only got tighter. Many wondered why they suddenly stopped swaying.

“Channie, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun worried. “Are you crying?” The sniff was his reply. “Let me see you, hey, look at me.” Chanyeol kept his head down as he cried softly. Baekhyun’s eyes began to water. “Why are you crying?” Chanyeol shook his head like a kid. Baekhyun looked around subtly and wiped his tears with his sleeves. He peeked at his face from below, smiling to keep Chanyeol from crying. Chanyeol brushed his thumb on Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun touched his face and questioned why he was crying too. They both chuckled through the tears and held each other tight. Chanyeol kissed his forehead and thanked him. He whispered it over and over, closing his eyes to feel Baekhyun’s heart. Baekhyun’s face was pressed to Chanyeol’s chest as he himself began crying too.

Everyone wondered what’s up with them. They’re just crying on the dance floor, swaying each other. Hearts were tugged as their reasons, history, and journey became fresh to everyone’s minds. The struggles they endured together and individually were insane for someone their age. Marrying was the last thing in their minds because both felt unworthy of being loved. They’re both dangerous, one more than the other. They personally believed they were not meant for love until their disease came for them. All the sacrifices they made for each other, their families, their nations, friends, and the citizens were far too commendable to forget. Through all that, they only had each other whether they liked it or not. People came and people left but their hearts remain unchanged. Chanyeol’s murmurs of gratitude seemed endless, just like his love for Baekhyun. Baekhyun held Chanyeol like his life depended on it, because it did.

They almost lost each other and lost their own ways. They gave up and gave in until there’s none left for themselves. In the end, they could only turn to each other to understand and feel what they have to. In truth, Baekhyun’s so exhausted. He’s been carrying the Unified Assembly on his back since he was 13 years old. Everyone was so scared to be linked to him, afraid to be used against him. The only person he loved his whole life before Chanyeol was taken from him. No one felt brave enough to stand by him. Until Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lost a big part of himself in a blink of an eye. He was as good as dead with targets on his back and a timebomb in his lungs. Through all that, Baekhyun pulled him through. He rebuilt a nation together with its ruler. Chanyeol would forever be grateful for Baekhyun for flying across two countries and a sea to save him. He’d forever be grateful for receiving the love he gave. He knows what Baekhyun’s been through and going through. He’ll be the rest he needs, his strength when he’s weak, and the target of his Jousts for the rest of days. Because he’s the protector of the protector.

Baekhyun calmed down in Chanyeol’s hold and looked at the last person he thought would make him live again. Chanyeol’s red eyes and puffy nose made him pout. “What?” Chanyeol smirked. “Do you want to rest?”

“No. We don’t have rest or time anymore. You’re King.” Baekhyun reminded him.

“There’s always time for you, my North Star.” Chanyeol fixed his hair a little. “All you have to do is keep shining. I’ll see you. I’ll wait for you.”

“Stay there, okay? I’ll come to you.” Baekhyun hiccupped. Chanyeol promised to welcome him home every time. They exchanged I love yous like it’s already the wedding. Their jackets were tugged from below. Piper’s looking at them with worried eyes. He had tissues in his hands. Chanyeol bent down and lifted him in his arms. They danced with mini Jongdae all night until it’s time for Jongin and Sehun to go.

All night, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in their bubble. Guests left one by one as maids and butlers entered and cleared. They too left one by one with the musicians until the head butler of the Aena Palace cleared his throat. Chanyeol just hummed to acknowledge him. He announced that the entire room has been cleared and they will retire soon. Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw that they were alone. He fell asleep on Chanyeol while standing up. No wonder the King couldn’t move. “Please turn off all the lights, and thank you for celebrating with us tonight. Please also tell everyone to rest until tomorrow. Duties will continue the day after.” Chanyeol stepped in front of Baekhyun and removed his crown. “Take these to the vault and bring me my bike keys. The Prince and I would be out for the rest of the night.”

“Pardon?” The head butler was stunned by Chanyeol’s benevolence.

Baekhyun wondered why they were at the foot of a mountain range just 10 minutes away from the palace. Chanyeol took his helmet off and took Baekhyun’s as well. He’s so excited for this. He read from an old article that Baekhyun wanted to visit one special place in Aena. It was written when they were still hating on each other. “How far did you search about me online? That was almost 10 years ago.” Baekhyun hiked up the only lit path on the mountain with Chanyeol. “Are you telling me it’s real?”

“I told you it’s real!” Chanyeol whined and slapped Baekhyun’s thigh. “Faster! We might not catch it.”

Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun somewhere in between and told him to close his eyes.

“Is this the part where you murder me and bury my body? Mourn fakely and you get beheaded for killing me?” Baekhyun smiled.

“Wow, you really don’t stop talking.” Chanyeol covered his mouth for good measure and uncovered his eyes. “Open them now.”

There they stood in the middle of what seemed to be a firefly haven. They twinkled and floated around them like stars. Baekhyun felt like he’s in outer space as he turned in his place. Chanyeol only watched him with a loving look, forever remembering Baekhyun in awe. A firefly landed on Chanyeol’s nose and Baekhyun gasped so innocently. It’s so adorable to see. Chanyeol looked around, happy to see this wasn’t destroyed after all. He used to come here as a kid when he ran away from lessons. This was his safe haven. Coming here with Baekhyun made his heart full. His havens collided.

“It’s so beautiful, right?” Chanyeol mumbled in awe. Baekhyun hummed and kissed Chanyeol’s adam apple. He cuddled in his arms and rubbed his cheek on his chest.

“I don’t care what they say. You’re the most superior royal to me. You win, Park Chanyeol. You win.” Baekhyun accepted the fact that Chanyeol made his heart race. It made his stomach do flips and his blood rushed to his face. It’s always been like that. He just mistook it as annoyance because he wanted what Chanyeol had. Now he has what Chanyeol has, and more importantly, he has Chanyeol himself.

“Of course I win.” Chanyeol looked smug but peaceful. “I have you, my love.”

It’s been a crazy, crazy road. Finally, they could breathe. They could smile again. All they needed was someone to stand by their side through it all. Of all the diamonds, rubies, and other gems on earth; and stars in the sky, they will shine the brightest for each other. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter next to chapter 5 hehe I hope you enjoyed this. It's specifically made for soft stans. Hard stans might enjoy Part 2 though. Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun making this. See you in the next fic!


	13. Bonus Chapter: Park Baekhyun, Prince of Illumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to the schedule, the royal wedding of the century was going to be after Chanyeol's coronation. It's the start of the rest of their lives together so they must be excited. But Baekhyun felt nauseous and Chanyeol suffocated. Their new enemy daunted them so much; it was wedding jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Falling Flowers: Bonus Chapter Part 2! This is for you hard stans hehe

Baekhyun laid on the sofa in Chanyeol's study and played with a ball. He threw it up and caught it. It was actually a toy Piper left in the Illumian palace. He's so bored having a vacation, he just randomly stayed wherever he felt like. He even played with Jongdae's equipment to learn several things about hacking. As generous as Jongdae was, he had notes saved. Baekhyun began modifying earpieces and phones to connect them to the control tower, the palace doors, and his toys. He made a master key for all his possessions and the control tower.

Baekhyun caught the ball once again and noticed his engagement ring. He always liked the color red, he thought. Baekhyun took it off and saw that there was an engraving inside. He's been wearing it for two years and never knew. He truly sucked at seeing what's in front of him sometimes.  _ Always by your side.  _ Baekhyun frowned. "No you're not. You left me in bed to fly to Aena at dawn."

He sat up and looked around Chanyeol's study. He sat on the boss chair and spun slowly. He fixed the earpiece on his ear when he heard something from the control tower. A random plane just passed the country. He moved the mouse and the screen came to life. Baekhyun smiled amusingly. Chanyeol's wallpaper was them laying on the grass with goofy faces on. Baekhyun spun again then pulled his hood over his head. It's actually Chanyeol's but he really liked the style. What's mine is yours as they say. "Tower 1, tower 1, this is Phoenix. Phoenix entering Illumi airspace. Permission to land." Baekhyun listened.

"Permission granted." Baekhyun mumbled to himself. Chanyeol was back. Baekhyun looked at the clock on the desk and closed his eyes. It would take 25 minutes for Chanyeol to find him. He began to count.

Chanyeol removed his coat as he went up the palace steps, undoing his cuffs quickly. His secretary ran after him after he called, announcing to cancel the rest of his week. He saw it done. Chanyeol asked if Baekhyun was awake. They said yes. He didn't ask where he was. He'll find the Prince himself...like always.

The maids rushed after Chanyeol, picking up his discarded clothes and handing him a shirt. It became his thing to dress while walking to save time. He wanted more minutes spent with Baekhyun. He kept his pants and shoes on, of course. He entered his study and Baekhyun turned the chair.

"Huh, you had four more minutes." Baekhyun was impressed.

"Sorry I left suddenly." Chanyeol kissed the top of his head. Baekhyun understood. "Did you eat?" Baekhyun nodded. They kissed a bit more until someone interrupted them.

"Channie dear, I need your opinion on—oh, did I interrupt something?" The Queen smiled teasingly.  _ Like mother, like son indeed. _ Baekhyun nodded exaggeratedly. Chanyeol shook his head with a kind smile. Baekhyun pulled the hood over his face and groaned.

"Mom, let me live!" Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol patted his head and stood properly. He read what she gave, stealing glances at Baekhyun. The Prince was so frustrated, he’s puffing his cheeks like an angry child. Chanyeol suggested quickly, satisfying his mother in law.

"Thanks, darling. The Prince seems to be overprotective of you. You can snog your fiance now, Baekhyunnie. Behave and don’t bruise poor Chanyeol here. Tone down your hormones, huh? Thank you for letting me borrow him." The Queen stressed her words, sassing him outright. She kissed Chanyeol's cheek and went on her way.

"You are so rude to her, Baek." Chanyeol laughed. "That was for the wedding."

"Why did she just ask you and not me? Us, together?" Baekhyun pouted, sassing like his mother.

"She said you're useless because you just stare at me. I thought she was exaggerating but the palace photographer caught it several times." Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "To make up for this morning and that, I'm free until next week. I'm all yours, Prince Baekhyun. Mark me yours all you want."

"I liked you better when you were Prince Chanyeol." Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

"Thought you hated me as a Prince?" Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun lost this one. "Let's go visit Dae." Baekhyun nodded and got ready to leave.

Chanyeol drove a speedboat outside the coast of Illumi, bordering Kulo-Rua. They found a small island to move Jongdae's remains. It suited him; simple, fresh, and bright. This became Jongdae's happy place. Baekhyun got off the boat and felt the cool water on his shins. Chanyeol turned everything off and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Both wore shorts for a reason. It’s high tide. Baekhyun reached the shore and smiled at the big rock formation in front of him. "Jongdae, we came!"

"Wow, you took care of the place well." Chanyeol loved how green it was. They talked as if he’s the entire island. Baekhyun placed his hands on the rock and closed his eyes. They drilled a path inside this formation and laid Jongdae there. Chanyeol touched the rock too, happy to be there again.

"It's been two years. I picked up a lance again, Dae. Piper's growing well. He looks like you now. It’s a little scary." Baekhyun smiled.

"We saved you a seat for the wedding. Don't be late, okay?" Chanyeol added.

Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol and sighed. Chanyeol mumbled that Jongdae did good again. He always said that to him. Baekhyun pulled an invite from Chanyeol's backpack and placed it on the sand. "Don't be late, best man!" Baekhyun waved to the rock and got on the boat again.

* * *

This was the wedding of the century indeed.

Baekhyun sat on his chair as everyone moved around him. He looked at his reflection, unable to recognize himself. He knew he was staring at himself but he felt different. His head maid and caretaker since he was a little boy noticed Baekhyun thinking deeply. She whispered to each person in the room to leave quietly. They eyed the Prince warily before leaving. Once everyone was out, she closed the door. Baekhyun finally moved, bending forward with his hands on his chest and throat. He felt so nervous.

He felt his thighs, taking his phone out of his pocket. He woke the screen and calmed slightly. His photo with Chanyeol appeared behind the time. It’s a photo of them on his birthday, in each other’s arms dancing. It was the moment after his father almost announced their betrothal. Chanyeol’s eyes never changed, oozing love and admiration to the Prince. Baekhyun was smiling up to him. It was when Chanyeol made him laugh through all the pain.

The pain.

All the pain they went through seemed so far away now. Baekhyun sat back, sinking into his seat. His fingers lined his bottom lip, remembering the past few years since Chanyeol came back from his studies overseas. Chanyeol was gone for a year.  _ Did I miss him that much? _ Baekhyun recently found out from Chanyeol he took postgraduate studies to be worthy of him. He thought it was a joke but Chanyeol didn’t laugh. _ “You’re great as you are. How could I even compare?” _ Baekhyun looked at his phone, seeing Chanyeol calling. He answered it immediately, sitting up and clutching his phone with both hands.

“Y-Yes?” Baekhyun tried to sound normal. Chanyeol didn’t answer right away.

“Are you alright?” His deep tone truly conveyed he wanted to know the truth. “I saw your staff outside your room.”

“You passed by?” Baekhyun looked at the door. “Why didn’t you enter?”

“I uh, I wanted to get some air before the...before we…” Chanyeol looked at his shoes as he walked in the garden. His free hand was in his pocket. His nerves were getting to him too.

“C-Can I join you?” Baekhyun sounded sick. He wanted to cry for some reason. His heart was about to jump out of his chest.

“Running away again, Prince Baekhyun?” Chanyeol sounded lighter, like he was smiling. Baekhyun looked the same.

“I only run away when I know you can find me.” The Prince answered. Chanyeol nodded like he could see him. “It’s good to hear your voice, Channie.”

Chanyeol stopped walking. He gasped slightly upon hearing such a sweet comment. The line stayed silent for a while. Baekhyun suddenly got up and opened the door. He startled the staff outside, looking left and right. The head maid asked if anything was wrong. Baekhyun ignored her and started running. Chanyeol looked back to the palace windows, scanning where Baekhyun could be.  _ He’s coming. _ “You know where to find me, my love.”

Baekhyun hurried down the stairs, dodging maids and butlers to get to the garden. Others wondered if there was an emergency somewhere. He reached the garden and looked at the vast area. He went to the fountain deep along the flower path. Chanyeol sat on the side of the fountain with his legs crossed, elbow on his knee, chin resting on his palm. The watch Baekhyun gave him sparkled under the sunlight. The future King of Aena dyed his hair black for their wedding. They styled his hair neatly, shaping a lock of hair like a comma on his forehead. Chanyeol was in his dress pants, leather shoes, and a plain white shirt tucked in his pants. He was far from ready; they both were...physically and internally.

Chanyeol turned his head to where Baekhyun stood. He took in the sight of the Prince, admiring how beautiful he looked in his frosted silver hair. He too was in his dress pants but already had his half closed button-down worn. Knowing his style, he skipped the shirt underneath. The Royal Illuna Crest hung beautifully around Baekhyun’s smooth neck. They named the crowned treasure already, for documentation purposes. Chanyeol patted the space beside him, making Baekhyun sit.

They stayed there in silence, getting the air they deserved. Baekhyun looked away, head empty of thoughts. It was nice to stay like this. Chanyeol side-eyed him and held his hand. Baekhyun looked at him, cheeks flushed naturally. Chanyeol kissed his hand and pressed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Baekhyun watched him, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous today.” Chanyeol mumbled, chuckling softly. “It’s just another event with you. Why does this feel so different?”

“What happens after this will be for the rest of our lives.” Baekhyun mumbled. “A-Are you having second thoughts?” He worried. Chanyeol shook his head slightly, saying he would never regret asking for Baekhyun’s hand in marriage. He expressed how he wished they would just have the ceremony privately.

“But I get it.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with his hand. “You’re Prince Baekhyun of Illumi, protector of half of the world if not the whole world. This deserves a big ceremony.” Baekhyun leaned to his touch. “I’m King Chanyeol of Aena, your protector. We’re not meant to be hidden.”

“Yet we’re hiding now.” Baekhyun looked around them, making Chanyeol smile.

“Maybe I wanted to run away too.” Chanyeol whispered. “I wanted to abnegate the throne when I was 15.” He admitted. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand tighter. The sadness in Chanyeol’s eyes hurt Baekhyun inside. “When you told me you hated me,”

“I said many stupid things in the past.” Baekhyun lowered his head, feeling guilty.

“You still do,” Chanyeol quipped as Baekhyun glared at him. “Sorry, keep going.”

“I guess, looking back, I did hate you. Not because you were doing so well, no.” Baekhyun moved closer and looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. “I wasn’t jealous of you and your achievements. Some I wished I thought of, but for the most part, I hated you because you...we...we talked about them so much when we were kids.” Baekhyun found himself pathetic now. “And you did everything you wanted to do,” he looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. “Without me,”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the revelation. He didn’t know Baekhyun felt that way. He absolutely didn’t think Baekhyun still remembered those times where they shared visions to each other when they were kids.

“I thought...I hoped I was still your favorite Prince.” Baekhyun shrugged. “So I hated you. I...shouldn’t have. I know you were shocked with my outburst about the betrothal thing when we were 13. I just didn’t want to choose between you and Jongdae. You’re both so, so, so special to me. I didn’t want to make a choice. I also didn’t want to be left out.” Tears sprang Baekhyun’s eyes. “I did what I had to do to keep your attention to me. I heard you were getting married off to Seulgi.”

“What?” Chanyeol didn’t know that. “Seulgi and I wouldn’t last.” He was sure of it.

“It worried me.” Baekhyun admitted. “But I didn’t want to lose Jongdae too. He’s my…” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “But you’re my first...everything else.” Chanyeol nodded, knowing that all too well. “I’ve been selfish, Chanyeol.”

“I don’t mind.” Chanyeol shrugged. “At least, now we’re clear. You didn’t hate me for existing. I can sleep better now.” He smirked. “For what it’s worth, I also didn’t like the idea of the three of us getting trapped in a situation like that. Jongdae went with the flow, you went against it, and I...I hoped for you. Your happiness mattered the most.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. “Are you happy now?” Baekhyun nodded, genuinely feeling it. “Really?”

“So much,” Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol. “I promise to stay by your side, Park Chanyeol.” The King of Aena nodded, trusting him completely. “I love you so much.” Chanyeol pulled back and kissed him sweetly, making it his response.

“Don’t cry. You’ll ruin the glitters under your eyes.” Chanyeol smiled, dabbing his fingers on Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun laughed and let Chanyeol dry his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Baek. I’m really the luckiest guy on the planet.”

“My enemies are yours now. How is that lucky?” Baekhyun pouted.

“Because I get to fight them off with you.” Chanyeol kissed him again. Baekhyun loved the sound of it. “We should go back. They might be looking for us.”

“I don’t care. They can wait.” Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol.

The sun seemed to disappear as they talked. A raindrop fell on Chanyeol’s cheek. One became plenty until the two royals looked up to the rain clouds, smiling at the memory of rain. They were getting soaked under the rain, not caring that their styling was getting ruined. Chanyeol stood up. “Dance with me, my Prince.” He offered. Baekhyun stood up and waltzed happily around the fountain, laughing with Chanyeol as they got wet. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun and spun him around. He let him down gently, letting their bodies slide against each other. Baekhyun had his hands on Chanyeol’s nape as he kissed him deeply. Chanyeol tightened his hold around Baekhyun’s waist, giving back what was given to him. They were too deep in their bubble that they didn’t hear horses approaching.

“Your Majesties!” The head guard called their attention, signalling for the other guards to shield them from the rain.

Chanyeol looked at their direction, squinting to see them better in the rain. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, not caring about them. Chanyeol rested his forehead on Baekhyun’s and closed his eyes. “We’re in trouble again, Baek.” He giggled. Baekhyun giggled too, excited to hear the scolding for them.

As usual, his mother freaked out upon seeing her boys drenched. Towels were wrapped around their shoulders and heads to dry them off quickly. They were being pulled apart but Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s arm with both hands. Chanyeol bit his lip as he controlled his laughter. Baekhyun kept protesting. His mother was so stressed with them. “Let Chanyeol go, Baekhyun! You’ll see him later at the altar!” She yelled.

“That’s still later!” Baekhyun whined. “Just! Just, wait!” He broke free from the grasps around him and hugged Chanyeol. The others let Chanyeol go to hug Baekhyun back.

“Go with them. I’ll see you later, okay? Are you feeling better?” Chanyeol held the side of Baekhuyn’s face, looking at his eyes. Baekhyun nodded. “Come to me, okay? I’ll wait for you.” Baekhyun nodded again and let him go. He watched Chanyeol walk with his staff and guards now. Chanyeol looked back to Baekhyun, who blew a kiss to him. The Queen rolled her eyes at her son’s sappiness. “See you later, Park Baekhyun.” Chanyeol winked. Baekhyun waved, feeling giddy inside. He walked back to his bedroom, not hearing his mother’s scolding from behind. He sat on the chair again, more relaxed now. The head maid hugged him from behind, congratulating him. Baekhyun saw a small box in front of him.

“What is this?” Baekhyun picked it up and opened it. A new beret was inside. It didn’t look expensive but it was beautiful.

“We, your seven maids, pitched in to give this to you. Congratulations, Baekhyunnie. We’re happy you’re finally happy.” She blinked her tears away. Baekhyun looked at them, feeling so overwhelmed. He removed it from the box and handed it to the hair stylist.

“Please put this on me.” He waited expectantly, excited to see how it looked. The staff gasped, feeling so grateful and unworthy to be chosen like this. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, seeing how the beret looked. It was red, almost like flames. The staff had it custom-made without the elaborate gems though. Baekhyun loved it. It represented him and Chanyeol well. It was perfect for him. “Thank you, everyone. Please get dressed. We had seats reserved for you.” Baekhyun hugged them one by one, promising them he would get ready and not run away. He didn’t want to go anywhere anymore. He wanted to be with Chanyeol immediately.

Being the higher royal in ranking, Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to look back when he reached the altar. He looked at the decoration, calming his heart. He looked at Jongin from the side without moving his head. Jongin wiggled his brows and looked at the entrance of the ballroom. There truly was a seat for Jongdae. Baekhyun kept giggling as he walked down the aisle. As promised, they both wore the crowns given to them by their parents, shining together brighter than ever. It was a beautiful setting, certainly nothing less from Illumi. Jiashuai felt relieved Baekhyun was exuding so much joy and radiance.

Junmyeon leaned to Sehun's side. "Are you guys attending the consummation?" He whispered.

"I thought they're holding it privately in Aena?" Sehun whispered back.

"The fucking will be private. The rights won't be. Aenan culture I think?" Sehun's brows raised. His consummation with Jongin had viewers. It was pretty awkward but Jongin told him to focus on him only. They got through it well. Baekhyun fell asleep through the entire thing while Chanyeol played a phone game to pass time. Minseok brought papers to review while Junmyeon had his laptop open. Kyungsoo was studying for his doctorate exams while Jiashuai was reading a webtoon on his tablet. They’re truly not interested in watching their friends fuck or get off on it. It’s just weird.

Baekhyun’s arm bumped with Chanyeol’s on purpose when he arrived at the altar. He giggled softly, making Chanyeol lower his head and smile shyly. This was really it. They were going to be one.

Chanyeol pulled something out of his cuff discreetly and slipped it under Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun moved his thumb and gasped slightly as he looked at Chanyeol. Chanyeol snuck candy to his hand. “You’ll get hungry. I heard they mixed Illumian and Aenan rites.” He whispered.

“Means we’ll be here all night,” Baekhyun sighed with a big smile on his face. Their rites were two of the longest in the world. It’s probably the few downfalls of their countries. “No wonder they moved the reception to tomorrow.” He whispered as the rites began.

“Wedding number two and consummation in Aena will be by the end of the week.” Chanyeol sighed as he lowered his head. Their wedding was a week long. Baekhyun sighed too but his smile couldn’t be erased. “I’m going to fall asleep when we get home.” Baekhyun chuckled as he looked at Chanyeol.

“Will you stay in my room?” Baekhyun wondered. Chanyeol looked at him and smirked with a nod. Baekhyun smiled shyly as he looked at the officiator. “I’m relieved.” Chanyeol leaned to his side and kissed his temple. He mumbled how special and precious Baekhyun was. Baekhyun scoffed, confident he was. Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head. At least he didn’t have to remind that fact to Baekhyun daily.

* * *

In the Aena Palace, Baekhyun closed his eyes as his robe was lowered off his shoulders. They covered his hips to keep his dignity. The priestess held fire in her hands and did some chanting. Her hands pressed Baekhyun's chest. "Won't that hurt?" Jongin winced as he saw the flames crawling on Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun’s body tensed to endure the crawling sting. "This is some tribal shit. Are they sacrificing Baek?"

"No, they're protecting him. They're burning the last of  _ hanahaki _ in his lungs. Chanyeol's version was so gory. You should’ve attended that. They smeared blood on his chest because they both suffered. Apparently that’s both their blood? It smelled disgusting. Huh, they didn't give Baek the drink?" Kyungsoo shuddered.

"Virgin sacrifice rights, I think? I had that drink. It makes you crazy and desperate. I think it’s drugs." Sehun worried as he watched the priestess. She's really touchy. Her hands went up Baekhyun’s thighs. "I think she just wants to touch their bodies."

"Who wouldn't?" Jiashuai chuckled. Junmyeon shushed them. Minseok held his hand to relax, letting the kids have fun.

The last of it was pouring liquid rubies on Baekhyun’s body but it didn’t stick to his skin. That part was extremely sensual. Apparently it was still warm when they poured it on him. Baekhyun’s gasps and moans got louder until he’s breathing heavily. He wore the robe properly again and stood up. He was going to meet his betrothed. Everyone was thankful it's over. It felt too hot in that room.

The doors closed behind Baekhyun, leaving the rest to them. This room looked like a dungeon with an open ceiling as their only light source. Baekhyun looked around, seeing torches on the wall. There’s water on the side and nothing else. Aenans truly had a weird kink. This kind of explained why Chanyeol had a vibrating buttplug in his bathroom.

Chanyeol was in bed, sweating and groaning as he relaxed his back against the headboard. Only the fur blanket covered his hips. His chest was dirty with blood stains, muscles tense like he's been deprived or caged. Baekhyun felt nervous. He's never seen Chanyeol this...animalistic. Chanyeol opened his eyes to see Baekhyun blushing at the foot of the bed. Baekhyun had to continue. He opened his robe to expose his shoulders. Chanyeol's eyes raked his slightly covered body hungrily and nodded.

Baekhyun crawled in bed and touched Chanyeol's ankles, sliding his hand to his knee. He did it on the other leg, eyes focused on Chanyeol's face only. They had all the time in the world with no one to bother them. Baekhyun continued sliding his hand up, under the covers and rubbed Chanyeol's hipbone slowly. Chanyeol closed his eyes and shuddered. Baekhyun pulled the fabric off with his teeth, breath ghosting Chanyeol's skin. He licked along the V-line and hummed at the taste of blood.

"Take what you want, my Prince. Take me with greed." Chanyeol gasped. Baekhyun's hand began to move along Chanyeol's length. His other hand pinned Chanyeol's knee to the mattress to keep him still. Chanyeol gripped the sheets as he screamed out of ecstasy. Baekhyun was sucking him like a madman who has been famished for months. It wasn't a lick or a swirl on the head. He was sucking the juice and soul out of him. Both hands were on Chanyeol's knees to control his shaking. Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore. He forced Baekhyun's head to the hilt and came loudly, unashamed. Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol pulled his hair tighter to release the last of his seed. He looked up to Chanyeol's spent state, not popping off. Chanyeol looked down and met Baekhyun's lustful eyes. Baekhyun slowly pulled up, releasing Chanyeol's cum down his length. This would forever burn in Chanyeol's mind, filed under cockslut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wiped his lips on Chanyeol's stomach and smiled like he did nothing so filthy using the lips he kissed his mother with. "Let me know if you're ready for another round, my King."

Chanyeol took a breather as Baekhyun humped his leg sultrily. The friction of Baekhyun’s skin and silk against Chanyeol felt enticing. Chanyeol sat up and slipped his big hand on the side of Baekhyun’s face. His other hand was on the small of Baekhyun’s back as they kissed slowly and seductively. Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol’s hand squeeze his ass, making him grind faster. The hand on the side of Baekhyun’s face moved towards his lips. Baekhyun sucked his index and middle finger, eyes locked at Chanyeol’s only. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's jaw and neck, leaving marks in its wake.

Baekhyun arched his back when Chanyeol’s hands spread his ass and poked around his rim. He prepared before the rights but Chanyeol’s fingers still felt amazing as they searched his prostate. A strangled groan made Chanyeol smile. “Guess you can aim properly now, my King.” Baekhyun smiled. “There, please stay there.” Chanyeol watched his expressions, checking if he’s doing it right. He kissed Baekhyun’s lips sweetly.

“Take your throne, my love.” Chanyeol sat back once again as Baekhyun positioned himself and lined Chanyeol’s length against his hole. He smeared the head along his crack, getting off on it. He didn’t feel Chanyeol planting his heels on the mattress and his hands framing his hips. Baekhyun slipped the head in with a hiss then suddenly placed both hands on Chanyeol’s toned stomach, nails digging on his skin to steady himself. Chanyeol just forced Baekhyun’s hips down as he canted upwards, slamming his entire length inside his tight heat. Baekhyun gasp was so high-pitched as everything took him by surprise. Chanyeol growled as he circled his hips to feel Baekhyun’s walls. He slowly pulled out, hearing the squelching from the bottom. Baekhyun’s breathing was labored as Chanyeol thrusted up, sending him to his chest. It hit his prostate perfectly.

Chanyeol repeated the slow but hard motions, watching Baekhyun with hooded eyes. The Prince was helpless in this position, taking what’s given with strong arms around his waist. He licked Chanyeol's neck, sucking near his Adam's apple, a weak spot of the King. “More, more, Chanyeol. Make me come untouched.” Baekhyun slurred as he felt his dick rubbing against his and Chanyeol’s stomachs. Chanyeol did as told, using Baekhyun's body as he wished until the Prince choked on his gasp, trembling pathetically.

Baekhyun gathered all his strength and crawled upwards to shove his messy length in Chanyeol’s mouth. He held the headboard and fucked Chanyeol’s head on the board until he choked. It’s a small revenge for that amazing fuck. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s ass and lapped his balls, tasting both of them. He hooked Baekhyun’s legs on his shoulders and lapped on his leaking hole. Baekhyun’s sound echoed the walls as he felt a different sensation.

His back slammed on the mattress with Chanyeol hovering him this time. Chanyeol gagged on his length until Baekhyun pushed him off. Baekhyun was so spent and boneless but Chanyeol wanted more. He flipped Baekhyun on his stomach and did it from behind. Chanyeol loved the curve of Baekhyun’s spine. His neck and shoulders turned red in shame. Chanyeol pressed his forehead on Baekhyun’s nape, moaning clear for Baekhyun to remember that only he could have this. Baekhyun slowly got on his knees and leaned back on Chanyeol. The King placed his arms behind to steady him as Baekhyun bounced on his length. He met those moves with eagerness and hunger. “One more time, Channie. Please, one more time.” 

His words were Chanyeol’s doing. Baekhyun gripped the sheets as he drooled. Chanyeol stabbed his prostate sharply, loudly complimenting Baekhyun and his body. Baekhyun’s thighs began to tense and feel numb. Chanyeol’s thrusts became sloppy as he chased their highs. He slammed too hard, sending Baekhyun’s shoulders to the bedpost. Baekhyun held on for dear life as he screamed his pleasure. He could feel the King in his lower stomach. Chanyeol couldn’t hold it in anymore. He screamed the Prince’s name as he came hard, overflowing Baekhyun completely. Baekhyun moaned the King’s name like a prayer as he came in the midst of that, to be followed by a dry orgasm almost immediately.

Baekhyun was stuck in his daze as Chanyeol fell asleep on top of him. He lost count how many times they did it. All he knew was the next was better than the last. They’re sweaty and sticky but it didn’t matter. Baekhyun looked at the orange sky where the sun seemed to set. He’s absentmindedly playing with Chanyeol’s hair, kissing his cheek and nibbling his lips lazily. A droplet from the sky made Baekhyun aware. One drop became two until it fell on them more frequently. “Channie,” he whispered lovingly. “Chanyeol, wake up.” The King groaned. “Let me see those pretty eyes, please?” Chanyeol blinked sleepily. "It's raining."

"Huh? Then the gods accepted our offering." Chanyeol mumbled, voice deeper than usual. Baekhyun just blinked as he processed Aena's traditions. They were nature-oriented. Chanyeol didn't believe in them wholly but he followed what's been passed to him. He's preserving their culture. Chanyeol slowly lifted himself off Baekhyun and cuddled his side. He placed the fur blanket over their lower halves in case Baekhyun got cold. "Let it fall. They say it'll stop in a minute if it's from the gods." Chanyeol went back to sleep.

Baekhyun watched the raindrops touch Chanyeol's skin like kisses. How he got this man to be his, he would never understand. Who was he to question fate and the gods? The rain did stop after a minute. Baekhyun looked at the sky, amazed by the phenomenon. He felt chills on his skin and Chanyeol's. Chanyeol's finger moved, drawing Aena's symbol on Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun felt it and looked at him to explain. "You're part of my world now, Baekhyun. It is finished." Chanyeol opened his sleepy, no, bedroom eyes and kissed Baekhyun's shoulder.

The King sat up and held his stomach. It's so sore. Baekhyun followed, wincing as he felt where Chanyeol has been in every move. He kissed Chanyeol's shoulder until his nape, wrapping his arms around his chest. Chanyeol reached for his glasses on the stand and wore it. He ruffled Baekhyun's hair and kissed the side of his face for doing a great job. "Even the skies look down on you to do well." Baekhyun mumbled.

"Did I hurt you too bad?" Chanyeol sounded so sexy with his voice husky and deeper. Baekhyun almost melted as he shook his head. Chanyeol got his robe from the floor and wore it around Baekhyun. He got a pair of pants on the chair and wore it, skipping the underwear. Baekhyun watched him with a big yawn. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun off the bed and let him stand for a moment. Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol because his legs were useless. Chanyeol got the fur blanket, which was actually a cape, and wore it around himself. He tied Baekhyun's robe securely and carried him in bridal style.

Baekhyun turned the knob as Chanyeol kicked the door open. The King emerged from the basement, startling the staff on the first floor. They bowed as he passed, staying like that for a long time. Baekhyun wondered what that was for this time. Chanyeol looked straight, not minding them. Baekhyun looked at him for an elaboration. "I'm shirtless. You're technically naked. They have to lower their eyes, right?" Chanyeol smirked.

"And yet you surprised my maids in that state? Park Chanyeol, you are truly mean." Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol smiled, not minding it.

They reached Chanyeol's suite and went directly to the bathroom. They lazily made out in the tub after scrubbing each other and splashing playfully. Chanyeol crawled on top of a sleeping Baekhyun who wore his boxers and shirt. Chanyeol watched him, still shirtless and comfortable. He kissed Baekhyun's head and went out for a moment.

He went to his study and worked a bit. Baekhyun woke up alone, feeling better than he should. Chanyeol was nowhere in sight so Baekhyun limped to his study. There he found Chanyeol focused on a document. He knocked on the door, waiting for him to be acknowledged. Chanyeol looked up and pushed his glasses. "I wake and you're not there." Baekhyun mumbled.

"Stay there. You shouldn't be walking." Chanyeol rose and went to him. He gave a kiss and lifted him again. They made out on the sofa all night, skipping dinner.

After another round, Chanyeol surrendered. He came his hardest as Baekhyun took care of him, hands off of the Prince. They cuddled each other, staring at the lit fireplace in silence. Chanyeol drew circles on Baekhyun's shoulder, dazed and calm. Baekhyun held his husband in silence, looking back at everything. Chanyeol sighed with a heart filled with content. The North Star found his Moon. The days ahead thrilled Baekhyun knowing Chanyeol would be there.

Baekhyun listened to Chanyeol’s heartbeat, grateful to not hear any blooming inside. “I’m grateful we hit each other hard with the lance when you came back from your studies overseas.”

“Hmmm? Why?” Chanyeol mumbled.

“I hit your heart. You hit my head. We both needed to come to our senses.” Baekhyun smiled loosely. Chanyeol tried to feel the hairline scar on Baekhyun’s head. It’s gone but he knew where it was. Baekhyun rested his chin on Chanyeol’s chest and chuckled. Chanyeol covered his eyes with his forearm and smiled. They cuddled in bed and let the world worry about itself. Even their phones were off. For once in their crazy busy lives, they wished to be at peace together.

Baekhyun woke up the next day with Chanyeol kneeling beside him. A bouquet of flowers met him. “Morning,” Baekhyun blushed. “Remember this? It’s your chrystmastimoon.” Chanyeol snickered. Baekhyun groaned and kicked him lightly to sit on his butt.

“I hate you, Park!” Baekhyun covered the blanket over his head and smiled, embarrassed about this childhood memory.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I love you too.” Chanyeol laughed and slapped Baekhyun's butt to wake him up. “Get up! I want breakfast with my husband! Hurry!”

Baekhyun sat up in annoyance. It’s too loud to go back to sleep. He got up, picked up the flowers from the ground, and ran after Chanyeol, jumping on his back. They began laughing as Chanyeol spun them around. As the petals fell by their feet, they felt freer and happier than ever. The hallway lined with petals until the trail stopped...

A small hand picked up the petal from the floor. Her round eyes stared at it then looked up upon feeling someone beside her. A hand petted her head. “What do you have there, my Princess Kochi?”

“Flower?” She handed it to Chanyeol.

“Oh? Did you cover this hallway with petals for Papa?” He asked as he lifted her with one arm. She nodded. “Do you want to hold this for me then? It’s Papa’s birthday. Let’s greet him at the tarmac, okay?” Chanyeol showed her a bouquet almost as big as her. She nodded and held the bouquet with her arms.

Chanyeol looked at the skies and fixed his glasses. The 3-year old Princess in his arms is his and Baekhyun’s child, carried by a surrogate, bonded by their genes. She was born in August when both royals were the busiest. They flew to her, to meet her, see her and thank the surrogate. Kochi had Chanyeol’s eyes but Baekhyun’s facial structure. She pointed to the plane in the distance. Chanyeol fixed her hair and smiled.

Baekhyun exited Rogue and saw what waited for him. It’s always a great feeling to come home to them. He's been away for two months on a mission. Chanyeol waved while Kochi squealed happily when she saw her Papa. Baekhyun ran to his family. Chanyeol kissed his husband as Kochi slurred her birthday greeting. Baekhyun chuckled and got her from Chanyeol. She showered him with kisses as her gift to him. Baekhyun spun her around and kissed Chanyeol again.

The way Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun returned to him. He blushed as he smiled. Kochi giggled with her hands over her mouth. The Palace photographer was ready. He captured this moment forever, where Baekhyun was finally happy and Chanyeol was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Falling Flowers ends here! Thank you EXO Once Upon a Time for letting me enter again this year. Had sooooo much fun writing BaekYeol since it's not the pairing I'm used to writing. Dear prompter, I hope you like how your idea flourished into this rollercoaster. To my beta jongdaelover, I'm sorry I killed you main! TT thank you for your inputs in this. And to you reader, who probably spent hours or stayed up until dawn to read this monstrous fic and waited for the remaining chapters, THANK YOU FOR READING IT WELL! Hopefully next year, I can join again hehe please keep loving all members of EXO!


End file.
